


Come Back to Me

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Bill really loves Dipper but..., Bittersweet Ending, Dark Fantasy, Divorce, Emotional Manipulation, Hallucinations, He is a demon he doesn't know how to be with a human, Hidden History, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Head Bill Cipher, Obsessive Behavior, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Protective!Mabel, Secrets, Some moments are of the canon, Soulmates, Stan and Ford are Rachel's uncles, The Pines family will be fine physically... I can't say emotionally, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triangle Bill Cipher, Twisted Romance, Twisted love, We all need Wendy in our lives, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the divorce of their parents, Dipper, Mabel, and his mother, Rachel, move to the tourist attraction called Mystery Shack, which is run by his mother's uncle, in a rustic and almost normal town called Gravity Falls. In that charming town the twins will meet friendly and fun people.</p><p>However, in the nearby forest there is something inside it, and it has been waiting for a long time.</p><p>What seemed like a good opportunity for the Pines family will end in a horrific nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I am... And with a new story... I have no remedy. As you can see in tags, this story is an AU and will be dark, something I decided to put the definitive rating of this fanfic is my attempt at something very dark, more than 'Haunted'. I have read several stories with a similar plot and I also want to try, all of them have influenced me to make this story. Also I have two notes concerning this story:
> 
> I have other stories to update and complete, so I'll update this story every month, and I have written a few scenes but not come to light until I have more free time. What day? I keep thinking about that.
> 
> Another thing is the plot. Now I have the plot, I have some chapters already written, I have even written the ending, but missing some scenes for which this story is at least 12 to 15 chapters. So if you would be kind enough to let me headcanons, suggestions, ideas, songs, etc. All are welcome.
> 
> Reason why Dipper and Mabel have the surname of their mother, is partly why in this AU, the person with more economy in a marriage, the children take their name. Rachel and Jonathan are the names of the parents, I really like those names.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 01 - 02
> 
> Edit: 15 - Friday - July - 2016

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne_

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_~ Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia & John Martin ~_

_Crash._

Dipper covered his ears with his pillow, trying not to hear the sound of breaking plates.

_Crash._

It was impossible.

Dipper looked at the bottom bunk, his sister asleep. Dipper sometimes wondered how Mabel could be such a heavy sleeper but was always the first to wake.

Maybe he should take a sleeping pill like his mother did on occasion.

_Crash._

Dipper sighed for the millionth time. How many more nights would _he_ have to keep listening to his mother’s suffering?

_Crash._

☽✠☾

His mother was a very strong woman in regards to her children, it's why she was a pediatrician, but her children, her greatest strength, were _also_ her greatest weakness. Rachel Pines had suffered two miscarriages in the last three years. The first was when the twins were just ten years and the second was four months ago. That left her devastated, so she sought solace in alcohol.

Then there was his father, Jonathan. He was the manager of a computer company and due to his work, he was rarely home. The twins knew that their father loved them more than anything in the world. But Dipper had noticed lately that his parents’ marriage was breaking and Mabel's optimism didn't help. Their parents couldn't stand being in the same room for three minutes.

Mabel believed that if their parents went on a romantic vacation they could revive “ _The Flame of Passion_ ”. Dipper knew that wouldn’t happen.

And to top it off, both problems were related.

Dipper had a vague idea why his mother wanted to have another baby so badly.

He remembered the last week of school, his mother spending night after night drinking bottles of wine, until she just fell asleep at the kitchen table. Dipper and Mabel had to lift their mother and take her to bed. The next morning Rachel was so embarrassed to see her children that when she gave them their lunch money she refused to look them in the eye. When Dipper and Mabel went home, Rachel had prepared a wonderful dinner and she looked so beautiful and put together. She even hid all the liquor.

The family was celebrating Dipper and Mabel’s graduation from elementary school. Soon the twins would be teenagers and they would go to high school.

It was almost the beautiful family picture. _Almost._

"Are we going to eat without Dad?" Mabel asked her mother, who looked nervous and angry.

"He must be busy. _But that’s not a reason to forget his children._ " The last phrase was whispered, but the children had heard it perfectly.

"Maybe we should eat without him." Mabel proposed to try to break the tense atmosphere that had formed in an instant.

"No, wait, I'll call him." Rachel got up from the table and stood in front of the twins for a moment. "You two wait here." She walked up the stairs and the sound of a door closing carried down the stairs.

The twins looked at each other. It was obvious why their father wasn’t at home. Of course, his work was very stressful but before Jonathan always had time for twins.

"Dipper," Mabel spoke quietly. Dipper approached to her and she whispered, "Should we eavesdrop?"

"I was thinking about that." He commented softly, "But I’ll go. You’re rather noisy when it's bad news."

"I've never been noisy!" She cried out. Dipper rolled his eyes at her.

He got up from his seat and took off his shoes to avoid making noise. It wasn't the first time he listened in on other people's conversations. He walked up the stairs and reached the door to his parents’ room. Fortunately, the door was ajar. Dipper peeked through the small slit and saw his mother pacing in front of the window, visibly upset and with tears welling up in her eyes, the phone in her hand.

"Aren't you coming home?" The other person on the line was his father and judging by their voices, they were arguing. "We are celebrating the twins’ graduation!" Rachel slightly raised her voice, but not loud enough for the children have heard downstairs. "So you forgot!... Don't say ' _Sorry_ '! Where are you now?... At work? I'm not stupid! I can hear laughter!... No! Don't you dare hang up... _Jonathan!_ "

Dipper had heard enough to understand that his father wasn't coming back tonight.

"You're with _her_ , aren't you?"

Nor the next night.

Dipper stood up and ran to the dining room. Mabel had a lock of hair in her mouth, stress evident on her face. But Dipper couldn't speak freely without fear. Their mother could arrive at any moment. He put on his shoes and sat down again at her side, a sign to let her know that they would talk later.

The door slammed and their mother went down the stairs, entering the dining room. Instead of sitting, Rachel began to put food on her children’s plates.

"What about Dad?" Dipper asked nervously, sure that his voice cracked.

Rachel looked at him and forced herself to smile. "He's a little busy, it seems that something _important_ popped up at work. But he sends his congratulations and when he has some free time we’ll all go to the movies. "

Even Mabel couldn't deny that excuse sounded fake, like something out of a bad movie. All they could do was nod and smile at their mother. Then they began to eat the delicious food. No one spoke all through dinner.

Since it was the last day of school and they got good grades, Rachel allowed them to stay up late. They wished their mother goodnight as she left to go to bed and likely take a sleeping pill. The twins began a marathon of the noisiest action movies. But their attention was directed elsewhere.

Dipper told Mabel about the conversation that their parents had. Mabel's face was becoming increasingly sad and hopeless as the details were revealed.

"Can we fix it?" The older twin asked. Dipper shook his head. Mabel climbed up into Dipper's bed and joined her twin. They shared a bunk bed. Dipper had the top bunk, Mabel had chosen the bottom bunk. "I think it was inevitable..." Mabel whispered.

Dipper fell to her side "Yes, you're right." He agreed. The twins held hands, not wanting to be separated by a divorce. They wanted to be together, no matter what happened.

Their father came home three days after the summer holidays began. Obviously, their mother withdrew into her room. He brought gifts, perhaps out of guilt, the twins thought. Jonathan no longer slept in the house and slowly all traces of him began to disappear. His seat at the table, his clothes, his photos. He came occasionally to see them and speak with Rachel. When he went to his new apartment, she locked herself in her room. Neither of them wanted the problem to affect Dipper and Mabel, though it was obvious that the children understood what was happening to their family.

Jonathan returned but with a yellow envelope. He didn't come to see Dipper and Mabel though. He came over to see Rachel. He handed the envelope to her and he left without a word. The brown-haired woman opened the envelope and read the paper. She ordered pizza at home, the largest size, and as the food was being delivered, Rachel sent her children to their room. Dipper and Mabel knew what the envelope contained. Their fears were made real.

The divorce papers had arrived.

☽✠☾

Dipper opened his eyes, He didn't know at what time he fell asleep. Perhaps thinking about all the stuff going on was tiring. To his surprise, Mabel slept soundly. Dipper smiled to see his sister and thought, _At least one of us doesn't need a psychologist._

The younger twin jumped down from his mattress and left the room. He made sure to wear shoes. He was not eager to step in broken glass barefoot. Dipper entered the kitchen and was surprised when the floor was clear, as if nothing ever happened.

"Dipper?" The boy turned his body and his mother was entering the kitchen. She had her hair up in a bun, still in her pajamas. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Why are you up so early? It’s 7:30."

"I-I was hungry." He stuttered.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't made breakfast, but we have cereal and milk." She gave him a tired smile. Dipper saw his mother move to the cupboard and open the small white door. His eyes moved to the papers that were on the table. Carefully the boy took the papers and read them. At the end were the names of his parents and below them, their signatures.

Rachel took the box and shook it, proving there was still a little cereal, "Looks like you got lucky, there is still a little left. I think I should go to the supermarket an-" Rachel stopped at the sight of her son reading the papers. Their eyes met.

Dipper looked away. "So it’s decided."

Rachel felt a stab in her heart to listen to her child talk like that. "Yes, sorry for not discussing with you two. But I know you already have noticed. Your father and I just can't continue together. Jonathan- he gave me full custody"

"I... See." Dipper said, avoiding eye contact. She tried not to show how much this hurt her.

"I-" Rachel sighed a little. "I have also planned to leave the house."

At the mention of leaving, Dipper spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"This house is your father’s, and although he says he'll never leave you helpless, I think he will want to continue his life at some point. I don't know if you can understand, can you?"

Dipper shrugged, "I think so."

_The Other Woman._

"It will be very difficult for you to move, after all the good memories we had in California." She continued.

Excluding school, yes, Dipper had fond memories. "And where shall we go?" Dipper asked walking towards the cupboard to get a bowl then heading to the fridge for the milk.

Rachel looked at Dipper for a moment and her lips parted, "Remember when we spent Christmas with my uncles Stan and Ford?" Dipper nodded to his mother while he ate. "Well, we’re moving to Gravity Falls."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has an old memory of the first and only time his family came to visit the town. The family finally reached their new home and meet interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to school! And it's... as painful as I remembered, ouch, everything hurts. Longer than the previous chapter, we must speed things up for the arrival of our favorite character, how do you think Dipper and Bill know? I'm not very good with the titles, so I'll try to improve, but I think most will be song titles or something. I'm sucks in naming, you'll never leave me baptize a child... the small human could suffer from bullying because of horrible name, just look at the name of this fanfic.
> 
> I understand the foreshadowing, but I suck at doing that so maybe try... and shall fail miserably.
> 
> By the way, I'm not of the United States, so I don't know how many hours of travel are from California to Oregon, so I decided to do some research on Google Maps and apparently are five hours by car. I don't know if the information is correct.
> 
> I have no page limit, I write as far as I think it is necessary. So some chapters will be extremely short, very short, short, long, very long, extremely long. And with my back to school (most of my subjects are math) updates will be irregular, but I'll try to update every month... Plus I will be writing between classes, wow, I'm a great student.
> 
> I should have said before, this story is inspired of Wonderland by Inumaru12, there are several more that should be appointed mainly was this that gave the green light for my imagination to write it... It's a good story and I recommend, is on hiatus but believe me is worth reading... _**Please come back! Everything I love is on hiatus!**_
> 
> I already thought best in the plot that this story will take and some tags are removed and others added... You guys are warned. Thanks to those who left comments, bookmarked and kudos in this story. Feedback is also appreciated.
> 
> Update: Thursday - 04 - February - 2016
> 
> Edit: Friday - 15 - July - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 03 - 06

_There’s something more to this that we have missed_

_Things around here are suspicious, Who can we put our trust in?_

_What have they all been hiding? Secrets that lie in shadow_

_How much do they all know? A place so full of mystery_

_Is just a puzzle to be solved._

_There are things you should know_

_That I can't show, it is better if you don't know_

_I'm not trying to deceive you just want to keep you safe so_

_Please trust in what I'm saying, They're coming; keep running!_

_Someday you'll understand but remember, don't look back at all_

_~ Gravity Falls by[Lizz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED0o3vwE7uM) & [Emery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9TosbPEZjI) ~_

_Small white snowflakes fell outside the cabin where his family was staying to celebrate Christmas with his mother's uncles. Little Dipper, only five years old, looked at his family. They were all gathered in the living room. His parents looked happy at the time. They hugged and sometimes his father caught his mother under the mistletoe. Then he saw Mabel. She was radiant as always, showing off her red dress with a white trim. She said she was Santa Claus and Dipper was going to be her faithful gift giving companion tomorrow._

_Then two others entered the picture: Stanley and Stanford Pines, twin brothers and Rachel’s uncles. Rachel told the children her father, Shermie Pines, sent her to Gravity Falls, Oregon every summer to work at the Mystery Shack._

_Stanley Pines was the owner of this cabin which doubled as a tourist trap decorated with objects and creatures of “supernatural” origin. His mother told him when Stanley was younger he used to travel through North and South America. Stan was a con artist so the kids soon concluded that these attractions were likely false._

_Stanford Pines was the older twin. When he was younger he was one of the greatest scientists and inventors the world had ever seen. In his older age, he was retired from the world of science. Dipper identified with his Grunkle Ford. They shared the same interests such as board games and the paranormal. Both shared a similar feature, something that made them both unusual. Stanford had six fingers and Dipper had a curious birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper._

_"Dipper." A gentle voice said. The boy awoke from his thoughts when listening the voice of his mother. How long was he asleep? With small steps, Dipper came to stand beside his mother. "My naughty child, you shouldn't be so close to the window or you’ll catch a cold." She scolded softly. Dipper grimaced at the mention of being sick. He’d always been susceptible to the cold weather, constantly wrapped in sweaters upon sweaters, all designed by Mabel. It was as if his older sister had stolen all the vitality when they were in the womb._

_"Bro-Bro, your nose is getting red, like the song." Mabel teased, hugging him from behind. Dipper felt like he was lifted a few centimeters from the ground. Yep, she had definitely taken the strength._

_"Mabel, don’t bother your brother." His father spoke as he sat near them. Like most young children, he believed his parents and family would be together forever. The thought of divorce never crossed his childlike mind._

_Stanley called from the kitchen to let them know the food was ready and that they could come to the kitchen. The family got up from the couch and walked to where they could smell the exquisite meal. If there was one thing Stan could boast it was his skill in the kitchen._

_Christmas dinner was quiet at first but Stan and Mabel’s antics soon filled the table with laughter and conversation. Stanford asked how school was going and Dipper spoke almost candidly, leaving out the incidents of bullying from other children. Jonathan had received a call from his parents wishing him a happy Christmas, and the man extended the phone to the twins so they talk to their grandparents._

_When everyone had finished dinner, the guests went to the room which Rachel had taken during her childhood summers. Stan's room was on the other side of the second floor and Ford's room was on the first floor. There was an attic but the children couldn't go there because of all merchandise stored in there. The room they were in was small but had a bed big enough to fit two adults and two small children._

_Mabel was the last to sleep. She was guarding the house and the presents everyone had put so much effort into buying and wrapping. The night went smoothly. All was quiet and everyone slept peacefully. Dipper could hear hail hitting the windows, as if something wanted to come in. At the thought the boy hugged his sister, who even in her sleep, returned the hug._

_Dipper opened his eyes and noticed it was already morning. White light with soft golden tones seeped into the room through the window. The child sat up to look around, surprised he was the first to wake up. Mabel slept soundly for a kid who stayed up late to guard the house. The child crawled, careful not to wake his family as he got out of bed. He dressed himself in blue pants, a red shirt and a green sweater. Satisfied, Dipper left the room._

_When the child came into the living room, the gifts were exactly where they were the night before._ Mabel had done a great job of guarding _. Dipper laughed at the thought and looked around. Apparently neither of his Grunkles were awake either. He looked out the window where a white blanket of snow covered the entire forest floor. The trees were adorned with white frosting, making it difficult to see the green needles on the pine trees._

_A growl from his stomach made Dipper forget the outside and head to the kitchen to get something to eat. Luckily for him his mother kept the cookies in reach but unfortunately there was no milk. Dipper sighed and took six cookies to eat, going back into the living room._

_He turned on the television but nothing caught the child’s eye. Dipper turned off the TV wondering what to do while he waited for everyone else to wake up. Getting up so early was boring. Now he understood why Mabel always woke others up._

_Then his eyes went back to the outside, back to the woods. Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t left the Shack. Since his family arrived, he and Mabel were always inside the cabin. They only went to the town if they were accompanied by their parents or Grunkles._

_Dipper got off the couch and dressed warmly, hoping it would protect him from the winter chill. He opened the kitchen door to go out and met the white mantle that spread throughout the town. A cold winter wind hit him in the face and Dipper almost wanted to go back inside. Almost. If he went back in he would continue to be bored. When the wind passed, the boy stepped out of the house, forgetting to close the door._

_Everything looked beautiful and serene. He quietly stepped into the snow, almost not wanting to ruin it. He felt the snow crunch under his boots and he squatted down to touch the snow. As he thought, the snow was cold and wet. He wanted to start a snow ball fight but Mabel was still asleep. Maybe when she woke up Dipper could challenge her to snowy battle._

_The little boy started to walk around the cabin. It was so quiet and peaceful in Gravity Falls, so different from the busy and loud California atmosphere. Towns and cities were very different and for a moment he thought about asking to stay for just a few more days. Perhaps when his parents woke, he could ask them if they could visit more often._

_With so much snow around him, Dipper dropped to the ground and rolled around, leaving snow angels in his wake. When Dipper got tired of lying in the snow he began to build snowmen, not as tall as his parents but still quite tall for one little kid. At the moment he wished Mabel would wake up so they could build a snowman as tall as Grunkle Stan._

_It was very strange that everyone was still asleep and he was awake. He didn’t know how long he had been out. Maybe he should wake everyone else up._

Tink.

_Dipper was walking back to the cabin when he heard that little sound. What was that? A bell? But bells were louder, most sonorous. This sound was almost like a jingle bell._

Tink.

_Where did the sound come from? It didn’t seem like it came from the town so it must have come from the forest. Dipper turned around to see the forest, snow stretching out of sight and covering the pine trees in white frost. Dipper walked closer to the forest, now standing a couple meters from the border._

Tink.

_There was that sound again and it definitely came from the forest. Dipper squinted, trying to sharpen his eyes, trying to find the source of the jingle bell._

Tink.

_The sound returned, but quieter, as if that were moving away. Dipper was curious. The boy didn't know of any animals that made that sound. Maybe it was a rattlesnake? He shook his head. It was the middle of winter and besides, rattlesnakes were not native to Oregon._

Tink.

_Dipper began walking into the woods. There was something in there that produced this sound and whatever it was, it had to be good to make such a lovely sound. There was something in the woods, something interesting. It sparked his innocent curiosity and he was determined to find the source of the sound._

Tink.

_A golden light glowed through the trees. Dipper's body stopped before the limits of the forest, right in front of the first line of trees that surrounded the forest and the cabin. Was it safe to go to the forest? The glow shone again and Dipper moved his little foot to take a step and enter the forest._

_"Dipper!" Someone yelled his name and the child stopped, turning to see Stanford running towards him, "What are you doing here?" Although Ford didn't look upset or angry, Dipper could say his great uncle was irritated by his tone._

_"I- I tho-thought I h-heard so-so-something." Dipper stuttered, fearing Ford was angry. His thoughts were silenced when his little hand was taken by Ford's rough hand and started walking back the Shack._

_"Listen, Dipper, a kid like you shouldn't go into the forest. There are wild animals. I know you're curious but for now, don't go near the forest." Ford lectured. That was all the warning Dipper got. He moved his head slightly to see the forest and if possible the golden glow, but now there was nothing, it was as if he had dreamed the whole thing._

_The interior of the home was warm and Dipper's cheeks felt like they would melt when the warmth met him. Ford closed the door with a slight slam. Stan, Mabel and his parents were in the living room. Dipper looked up to see the clock. It was nine o'clock. He had been outside for two hours? It only felt like a few minutes!_

_Ford had a stern look on his face, as if Dipper had done something very bad, although Ford has said he hadn’t. Mabel approached him and for a moment Dipper wished he had woken Mabel but it was too late to think about what he should’ve done._

_Then, the whole family gathered to open their gifts._

_Dipper and Mabel had given their mother an agenda for next year and their father a picture frame containing a picture of them on their last vacation. Jonathan and Rachel gave the children their gifts. Mabel received a very large pink sweater with a colorful shooting star embroidered in the middle. Dipper opened his gift and found a digital black wristwatch. Dipper pressed the little button and golden numbers appeared. The children thanked their parents and rose to embrace them._

_The Stans returned with two packages, poorly wrapped, and gave one to each of the twins. Mabel opened hers to find a grappling hook. Their parents arched an eyebrow about it and they looked at Dipper, hoping he would receive a more or less normal gift. Mabel was very excited about hers. The younger twin lifted the lid off the box and found a trucker hat, blue and white with a blue pine tree smack in the center. It was a bit large on his head but he would grow into it._

_"Thanks." The twins spoke in unison._

_"Don’t mention it. I bought too much merchandise." Stan said, trying to mask his emotions._

_Mabel spent the afternoon practicing her aim with her grappling hook, outside at Stan's suggestion. He hoped maybe she would hurt the irritating goat who lived near the shack. Dipper sat on the porch watching his sister. Mabel invited him to practice but he refused. This wasn't for him._

_The child looked once more toward the forest and sighed in frustration. Ford was angry with him, though his Grunkle didn't say out loud. Ford had been avoiding Dipper since he brought the boy back. And no matter how many questions Dipper asked, the older man remained silent._

_The afternoon slowly descended over the town and Jonathan went outside to tell children it was time for dinner. The twins took their plates of food and watched some cartoons, the adults talking about boring adult manners in the kitchen. When bedtime came Dipper and Mabel walked behind their parents, headed to bed. But the child noticed as a slight crack of light illuminating a part of the hall, coming from Ford’s room._

_"I think I forgot something, I catch up later." Dipper told his parents as he descended the stairs and ducked behind the stairs, pretending to go to the kitchen. He peeked out and saw his family was gone. He came out from his hiding place and walked down the hall. Ford's room was ajar and Dipper sat to one side, sitting incredibly still and silent._

_"He was about to enter the forest, Stan." It was Ford's voice._

_"But you stopped him so stop being so hard on yourself. Nothing bad happened and even so, he’s only five years old. He’ll forget soon. Also, that thing out there is in the deepest part." A second voice. It was Stan._

_"But I don't want what happened to Fiddleford to happen to Dipper." Ford said. If Dipper had hoped the conversation would reassure him, he was dead wrong. That conversation made him feel worse. Had he done something so bad that he made his Great Uncle feel so upset? Dipper carefully rose from his seat and walked slowly up the stairs and into the room he shared with his immediate family. Mabel was still awake but he wasn’t sure he could talk to her about what had happened. Maybe it wasn't so important and eventually he’d forget. Right?_

_Right._

_Two days after Christmas the family packed their bags and went to the bus station to go home. The Stans said goodbye to the twins and the parents, wishing them a good trip and a happy new year._

_Dipper got on the bus and turned his gaze to see his relatives and Gravity Falls. That was the first and only time he saw the place. After the strange event, his family didn't return to Gravity Falls._

☽✠☾

Dipper's head struck the window of the bus. The boy instantly woke up, gently rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Dipping Sauce, you’re awake!" Mabel moved to his side, leaving whatever she was doing before his awakening, "Don't ever leave me alone like that again. Those were the worst and most boring hours of my life. I can’t even knit because my knitting needles are in the luggage with everything else."

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued to listen to his sister. Or at least, he tried. His thoughts kept drifting to their new home in Gravity Falls.

It was long ago his family had visited the picturesque town. They only came the one time and after that, the Stans came to see them in California. Dipper couldn’t really remember why they didn’t return. It was something related to- wait. Dipper felt confused. He was dreaming about- wait, what was he dreaming about?

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted excitedly as her whole body bore down on his. The girl looked out the window, her nose touching the glass surface, "We’re here! We’re here!"

Dipper grunted in pain. He carefully removed his legs from under Mabel and slightly turned his head. He saw the green wooden sign which proudly proclaimed in brown letters: _Welcome to Gravity Falls._

"Mom we’re here!" Mabel shouted the front seat passenger, "Mo-!" Mabel was silenced by Dipper's hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Mabel. You don't want to wake everyone, right?" Wake anyone? There were only another five people on the bus, and that was including the shuttle driver. Wasn’t it tourist season? Dipper felt a tongue slide across his hand. "Ugh, Mabel that's disgusting and unsanitary." Dipper removed his hand from the girl's mouth and wiped it on his vest.

"No, it's not. It’s a new boxing technique, Dipdop." She laughed, punching the air in front of her.

The bus entered the town and the twins took everything in eagerly. Everything was still pretty much the same. The town had two new buildings though, a theatre, and a mall.

Rachel woke up as the bus stopped at the bus station. She hadn't slept for several days. The passengers began to descend and take their belongings. Dipper and Mabel helped their mother with the luggage, well mostly Mabel. She was still the stronger twin, something that Dipper was only a little sour about.

The brunette looked in both directions, waiting for something or someone. She glanced at her wristwatch, "I thought they’d be here by now." She bit the inside of her cheek, "Maybe Stan forgot. I wouldn't be surprised. You know he was even late for his own wedding?" Rachel let out a slight laugh. The twins smiled at her laughter. Their mother smiled often but as of late she rarely laughed about something.

Sometimes he forgot one of the reasons for the move were for his mother’s recovery.

"Should we walk to the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked. Rachel nodded. The trio sighed and grabbed their luggage. They began to make their way toward the Mystery Shack.

Mabel kept chatting to her brother about mysteries. Dipper was a big fan of conspiracy theories, supernatural mysteries, aliens, etc. Everything which people don't consider ordinary or normal. And the Mystery Shack, true or false, had something mysterious in each of its exhibitions.

The luggage was too heavy, or so he felt. Mabel and his mother didn’t complain about the weight. Fortunately, they only brought what was necessary. Furniture and other things were left at home in California. In only a week and a half, they would turn 13 and start high school. Dipper stumbled into a boy, much taller than him.

"Sorry." Dipper apologized.

The guy he stumbled into was a teenager, maybe two or three years older than him. He had long blonde hair and wore a red shirt and black shorts. He was accompanied by another couple of teenagers, a man and a woman. Both had darker skin than the first boy. The other boy wore a green and white cap, black shirt and blue jeans. The girl had short purple hair with a pink strand, her eyes locked on her phone. She wore a purple sweater, a skirt and lilac leggings.

"Don't worry, kid." The blond boy said, walking away with the other teenagers.

"It's good to see young people with good manners." His mother said after the boy left. Dipper took one look at the three teens and turned to walk beside his mother and Mabel.

"I can’t wait to go to high school and make new friends. Maybe I can meet my perfect guy." Dipper could swear he saw her eyes shine. He smiled slightly, Mabel was a hopeless romantic and as a result, she tended to have her heart broken very often.

On the way to the Shack, they noticed several people setting up food stalls and rides.

"What’s happening here?" Dipper asked.

"We arrived at the perfect time. It’s the Gravity Falls Summer Fair." Their mother smiled down at them.

The children looked all around themselves, trying to take everything in. There was a roller coaster with large colored lights, a Ferris Wheel that stretched high into the sky, a golden tent with black lines, silly games such as target shooting where children had the opportunity to win a prize, and a House of Terror, which the twins could easily see was poorly made and definitely fake.

After passing the fair, they finally reached the Mystery Shack. Dipper noticed the letter S from the sign was on the ground. Wasn’t anyone going to repair it? He looked to the vast forest that stretched beyond the town. It looked so natural, so powerful, so mysterious. He felt a pull in his chest, a pull towards the forest. He made a mental note to explore later.

The door opened and a group of tourists left the shack. Everyone had bags stuffed with various merchandise, the name of the establishment written on the sides of the bags. _People who have just been scammed_ , Dipper thought.

An old man, perhaps in his sixties, appeared behind the tour group. He wore glasses and an eye patch, a black jacket, black pants, and held a cane with a billiard 8-ball on top. He wore a red fez on his head. It had a Pac-Man like figure printed in gold and a black tassel.

"Grunkle Stan!" The old man heard children's voices and pulled his view from the wad of cash in his hand. He looked at the two children and the woman who accompanied them.

"Rachel? Kids?" Stanley Pines' face twisted in confusion, "But it's Saturday! You’re supposed to arrive tomorrow evening."

"That poor excuse will not save you." Rachel spoke as she climbed the steps and embraced the old man, "Where is Uncle Ford?"

"I think he’s in his room with his chemistry set. You know how he is with his nerd stuff." Stan said with a dismissive wave.

"Nerd stuff." Mabel whispered softly Dipper.

Stan looked at the pair of twins, "Wow, I didn't think you would grow so fast. The last time I saw one of you was in diapers."

"Grunkle Stan that’s a lie." Dipper said, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"I see someone has attitude, I like that kiddo. I see you're still wearing the cap what we give you. Mabel, darling, do you have your grappling hook?"

"It’s always with me." Mabel gave a light tap to her suitcase.

Stan took Rachel's luggage, "Come inside. Unless you want to sleep outside with the wolves." Stan wouldn't leave them outside, right? The twins didn't need to test that theory. They quickly took their luggage and went into their new home.

The Shack was very different from the last time they came. Stan had added more exhibits for tourists and had higher prices.

"Soos!" Stan yelled, pocketing his money.

"I'm coming Mr. Pines!" A voice was heard coming from the second floor.

Steps descending the stairs echoed in through the door and soon a man appeared, most likely in his early twenties. He wore a green shirt with a question mark symbol, beige pants and a brown cap. The man smiled and his front teeth protruded from his lips, making him look like a giant squirrel.

"Kids, Rachel, this is Soos. He’s my handyman." Stan introduced the man. Well, at least Dipper knew who to talk about the letter S sitting on the lawn.

"Heya Stan's Family." Soos greeted them, extending his hand toward his mother. "Anything you need, I'm willing to help."

"Soos, the toilet is clogged." Stan said as he took off his black coat and sash.

Stan looked Soos and turned to his family and said, "Anything." As he said this, the friendly man left with his toolbox to fix the toilet.

"Soos seems like a good guy." Mabel said.

"How long has he worked here?" Dipper asked.

"Six years. He fixed the golf cart so I hired him." Stan replied.

"Only for that?" Dipper asked incredulously.

"What else do you want? I don't have time for an interview, I’m a busy guy. Ford! Get your as-butt out of your room! Rachel and the kids are here!” Stan shouted, carefully watching his sailor mouth. He looked to the small group. “Sometimes I have to remind him that there is a life outside his room. And make sure he eats and gets some sleep.”

"Tell me about it." Mabel looked Dipper. Dipper’s cheeks reddened and he looked at his shoes.

"Business seems to be going well." Rachel spoke, examining the new exhibits.

"Well, I can't deny that Rachel. Hey! I have an idea, how about if Dipper and Mabel work in the here?" The twins looked at their Grunkle and their mother. "I think it would be good for them."

"That’s not a bad idea." Their mother smiled, looking at her children. They nodded in agreement. A job meant money. Money meant some form of independence, at least, as much as a teen could get.

"You already know Soos and on Monday you’ll meet Wendy. She is in charge of the cash register and is around the kids’ age, more or less. You might even meet her today if registration for school doesn’t take too long.”

"Okay, where are my favorites twins?" A voice shouted. An exact replica of Stan had appeared except he wore a brown coat, a red turtleneck sweater, and black trousers. Both men wore glasses and had thick gray hair.

"Grunkle Ford!" The twins shouted and ran to hug their uncle.

"Your finger is still adorable!" Mabel was always delighted with Ford's sixth finger, as with Dipper's birthmark. When she was younger she looked for a special mark on her body, envious of their curious traits.

"You never change Mabel. Rachel, I’d hug you but my hands are busy with your children." Ford smiled at her.

"I'll wait my turn." Rachel smirked. Ford was separated of the twins and looked at Stan. They looked at each other and nodded, a silent agreement to talk to their niece.

"What’s up? I forgot my jacket." A young woman's voice was heard at the door. Dipper saw a girl with lovely red hair and milky white skin. She wore a green flannel, blue jeans, lumberjack boots and a winter hat with ear flaps. She was without a doubt the prettiest girl he had ever seen. "Oh dude, I’m seeing double." The redhead spoke.

"Wendy, this is my niece Rachel and these are her children, Dipper and Mabel." Stan said, gesturing to the trio.

"Hey. I’m Wendy Corduroy, the master of the register. Got any questions?" That girl had a lovely, laid back attitude. Mabel raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mabel blurted out.

"Mabel!" Dipper and Rachel scolded the girl.

Wendy closed her eyes and laughed. Her laugh was beautiful, "You’re hilarious! I like you." Wendy glanced at the male twin. "What about you, buddy? You got any questions?"

But before Dipper could even contemplate saying a word, Stan interrupted. "Okay kids, move this Q and A upstairs. Wendy, do you mind taking them to the attic?"

"Rachel, your room is still in the same place, _but we need to talk to you_." Ford whispered the last part.

"Come with me dudes, I know this place like the back of my hand." Wendy took her jacket and helped the twins with their luggage. They followed Wendy through the kitchen and the living room, down the hall, and past Ford's room. Dipper was glad to see not much had changed since their visit as children. The three climbed the stairs to the second floor, where the bathroom, Stan's room, and their mother's room were located. Then they saw the stairs leading to the attic and walked up the stairs.

"Now I understand why we moved everything to the basement. I thought Stan was just making us suffer for not having tourists." Wendy commented, leading the way.

"But there’s a fair. Doesn’t that usually mean tourists?" Dipper asked, trying to keep his nerves hidden.

"Usually but the Gravity Falls Summer Fair is a completely different ball game. Besides, it doesn’t start until tomorrow. Maybe we can go, my treat." Wendy said, looking behind her to the twins.

"Really?" The twins asked, clearly excited.

"Of course. Well, here’s your new digs. I gotta go. I’ve got friends to hang with, work to avoid."

"Can we go with you?" Dipper asked hastily. Both girls arched an eyebrow. "I mean-" He coughed again trying to sound normal, "To get to know the town. It would be easier if you and your friends give us a tour."

Wendy smiled, "Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s move all the luggage up here and go. They’re probably at Greasy’s Diner.”

When Wendy returned her gaze to the steps, Mabel turned to look at her brother. They didn't need words to communicate, and in Mabel's eyes, Dipper could understand a clear " _We'll talk later_ " look. He really was in trouble now. She’d never let him live this down.

The third floor was cleaner than any of the other two lower floors, partly because there was nothing but four walls and a small window seat under a window with colorful mosaics. In the center of the window, there was a triangle with an eye in the center. Wait, Dipper had seen a carpet with this pattern in the Shack. Were they related? Maybe they were bought in the same flea market? Either way, the seat looked like a comfortable place to sit and read, something Dipper did very well.

Wendy opened the door that would lead to their bedroom. The twins were speechless. Maybe this wasn't like their room in Piedmont but at least nobody had separated them. Two beds were on opposite sides, a bedside table in the middle of the wall, a triangular window letting in the light of day. Dipper could see through the window the endless forest.

"It may not be much, but believe me, those old dudes did their best to make you feel comfortable." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you!" Mabel screamed and ran to her bed. She immediately started jumping on the mattress, shouting thank you.

"You should thank the Stans." Wendy left the suitcases on the floor "I gotta go so let’s get going kids.”

"Technically we are pre-teens." Dipper corrected, "We’ll be thirteen at the end of summer."

"Then we have a reason to celebrate and get a discount." Wendy smirked. The older girl left the room, followed by the twins. The bags were left on the floor. There’d be plenty of time to accommodate to their new room but now it was time to make friends. The three walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Rachel was sitting with her back to them. Stan and Ford both wore serious expressions on their faces.

"Mom, we're going out with Wendy." Dipper told his mother. The woman barely turned to him.

"Huh? Yeah, sure - Just don't co-come back too late." She stuttered. He blinked in shock. His mother rarely stuttered and when she did it was because she wanted to cry. He hoped it was the nostalgia of returning here or something.

The three left the house, taking the path his family had taken earlier. They went through the roadside stands people were setting up. They couldn't wait for tomorrow. Upon entering the town, they tried not to lose Wendy. They didn't know the town very well and the redhead was pointing out various local establishments. Wendy guided them to a very peculiar restaurant. The place looked like a large log. Large letters spelled out _Greasy's Diner_.

"Hey, dudes!" The redhead greeted five people her age, sitting in a booth. Dipper recognized three of them, including the blonde who he had crashed into. The other two were a gothic guy and a chubby guy with a nervous look in his eyes.

"I know you. You're the kid I ran into." The young man said, immediately recognizing Dipper.

"Yeah, sorry about this morning." Dipper said sheepishly.

"It’s not a big deal. You’re just lucky it wasn't Robbie." The blonde smiled.

"Dipper, Mabel, they are my friends. Lee," Wendy pointed to the blonde, "Nate," the darker boy, "Tambry," the girl on her phone, "The guy who once ate a run over waffle for fifty cents is Thompson," the chubby boy, "and the wannabe Pete Wentz is Robbie." the gothic boy.

"Are you babysitting?" The wannabe Pete Wentz asked. The blonde boy and the dark boy were chanting for Thompson to lick some honey on the wall.

"Shut up Robbie. They’re new to town. They’re Stan’s niece’s kids. So I present to you yet another set of Pines twins." Wendy sat down, patting the spot next to her for Dipper and Mabel. They eagerly took the seat next to her. The young people stared at the twins.

"Incredible, more twins." Lee said, attention diverting back to Thompson, who had his tongue stuck to the wall.

"So, um, I’m Dipper." He introduced himself, hoping not to make a fool of himself and ruin his chance at making friends.

"And this beautiful girl right here is Mabel." Mabel grinned. Dipper smiled. Mabel would charm them. She’d be fine.

"They’re gonna be official teens soon so be nice you guys." Wendy said.

"Welcome to the club kids." Tambry congratulated flatly, eyes never leaving her phone.

"Lazy Susan" Thompson called, somehow managing to get his tongue off the wall. The restaurant owner was a woman, perhaps younger than Stan. She had lavender hair and wore a waitress outfit with a white apron. Her nails were a bright red and her left eye drooped. Dipper hoped it was natural.

"What I can do for you sweeties?" The woman asked, pencil and paper at the ready.

"So it’s our friends’ birthday." Wendy spoke pointing to the twins. Robbie snorted. "We’d like the special. Thompson’s paying.”

"Oh, guys - " The chubby teenager whined softly.

“Comin’ right up. Wink!" The lady raised her eyelid from top to bottom to mimic a wink. She wrote in her notepad and walked to the kitchen.

While they waited for the food, Dipper and Mabel engaged in conversation with group of teens. Robbie seemed more focused on trying to get Wendy's attention than welcoming the twins. Dipper frowned at that. The food arrived at their seats. There was even a small cake with a happy birthday message written on the surface.

Maybe it wasn't his birthday but this was better. Everyone was being very friendly and he was surrounded by all these cool kids, especially Wendy.

"The twins just moved here so I think we should give them a tour." Wendy spoke, shaking her fork from side to side.

"We can show them the way home." Robbie said sarcastically, "I will not be babysitting."

"Robbie, why are you so boring? Ya see, this is why W-" Lee started to say something but was interrupted by a kick. Tambry laughed.

When everyone finished eating and thanked Lazy Susan, the woman gave Thompson the bill. Although it wasn’t ridiculously expensive, Thompson couldn't help but let out a whimper as he pulled out his wallet.

Outside, the group gathered around Thompson's car. Dipper tried to climb into the passenger seat but Robbie's hand slapped him aside as he took shotgun. The twins climbed into the rear of the vehicle. Thompson started the car and the group began to direct their makeshift chauffeur around town.

There were several interesting places in the picturesque town. The mall was the first stop. It had an arcade, laser tag, and a wide variety of stores. Then they passed by a used car dealership. The cemetery was the next stop. Here they learned that Robbie’s parents ran the funeral home next to the cemetery. Dipper didn't want to know what kind of parents could have raised the older boy. They also showed the kids where the schools were. Mabel shouted excitedly and the group sighed dejectedly. The history museum and library were Dipper's personal favorites. The town had a fancy restaurant located at the top of a hill and a mansion on top of another hill. The second hill was farther from town but everyone could see it.

At the end of the route, the vehicle stopped almost outside Gravity Falls’ limits. An abandoned store sat in disrepair. Large letters spelled out the name _Dusk 2 Dawn_. The whole shop was surrounded by fences and a sign that hung in front of them said “ _No trespassing_ ”.

"What are we doing here?" Dipper asked once everyone left the vehicle.

"Not much, we just came by to try and resurrect the dead." Nate teased.

"Shut up. You’ll scare Doofus and Girl Doofus." Robbie smirked. The twins frowned at the horrid nicknames. The more they knew Robbie, the less they liked him.

"Don't worry guys," Wendy intervened "Two people died in there but that was ages ago."

Dipper focused his eyes on the store. "It must be infested with ghosts." He grinned widely. The excitement was born.

"Maybe. Blubs says he gets very annoying calls from the site." Wendy replied.

"Their souls don't rest in peace, and they’ll make sure that we won’t live in peace." Tambry spoke. Everyone turned to stare at her. it was very rare for her to say more than five words in a sentence.

"I have an idea. Maybe they’ll rest if we give them a sacrifice." Robbie said, unexpectedly happy, "Kid, you seemed pretty excited about ghosts."

"Maybe Dipper can contact them." Lee continued Robbie's joke. Wendy rolled her eyes at the boys’ antics. They weren’t going to do anything to these kids, not with her around anyway.

Dipper swallowed hard and looked at the group. Everyone was chanting his name and egging him on. He wasn’t a coward but he had seen too many horror movies to know how this would end. _And man, this was not going to end well._

Dipper turned to teenagers. Wendy and Mabel shook their heads. But he didn’t have a choice, right? He didn't want to look like a coward in front of Wendy. She liked him. "Hey, how about we don’t tempt the fates? Besides, couldn’t we get in some pretty serious trouble with the police?"

“Dipper, are you chicken?” Robbie asked in a haughty voice.

"No way!" Dipper shouted angrily. This jerk really pissed him off, acting all high and mighty.

No one paid attention to the few sparks that jumped from the utility pole. Nobody knew what happened at the time and thus gave a number of reasons for the sparks. Perhaps the wind? Or maybe the utility pole was too old?

"Face it kid, you’re afraid." Robbie continued. Dipper squinted. He wasn’t going to be bullied. Not again. Enough was enough.

Suddenly, the utility pole fell on the fence. The group turned their eyes to the fallen pole. A little to the left and it might have fallen on the van or even worse, them.

"Did you see that?" Thompson asked in a frightened voice.

Tambry even looked up from her phone and took a picture.

"Wow. Ya know, I think it's a sign from the ghosts." Nate said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, a sign to get out of here before the police get here." Wendy opened the van door and climbed into the back. The others agreed, and without another word, everyone piled into the car. Thompson gulped nervously and started up the car, speeding away from the haunted shop.

No one spoke, not even Robbie. All were silent. Thompson took a shortcut in case the police followed. They ended up by a lake near the forest. Before losing sight of the store, Dipper rested his head on the window next to him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Thankfully he wasn’t visibly sweating but he could feel a cold sweat run down his back. A couple of sirens could be heard in the distance.

☽✠☾

Rachel was lying on her bed, looking at a photo album. The album contained pictures chronicling her life, from when she was a child to her college graduation. It traced her relationship with Jonathan, her wedding day, and even Dipper and Mabel's ultrasound were in the album. So many memories of a beautiful marriage, the perfect family. The brunette woman closed the album. She didn't need to live in the past. She recalled her conversation with her uncles.

_"We want talk to you." Ford said as he put a glass of water in front of her._

_Rachel bit her inner cheek. "So you know."_

_"We’ve known you since you were a girl. You were always very sensitive about matters of the heart." Stan said._

_"Your mother phoned us three days ago." Ford added._

_"What did she say?" Rachel sighed._

_"That it would best for you three to live in New Jersey, with her." Ford replied._

_"And what do you say?" Rachel asked nervously._

_"Well, at first we thought she was right." Stan began._

_"But Stan reminded me that you didn’t want to live in the city, not after what happened with John. So we told her not to worry. We said we’d look after you and the kids." Ford paused before speaking in a more serious tone. "In return, we want you to promise us something." Rachel looked up from the glass of water. She wasn’t thirsty for water but something more potent._

_"Stop drinking. Get a job in the hospital or around Gravity Falls. Enough of these fake smiles. Your children need you to be strong." Stan said gruffly._

_"We won’t take your sleeping pills, but you need to start trying to sleep naturally. Take natural sleeping aids, like melatonin." Ford suggested. Rachel nodded vigorously. She had a lump in her throat and she felt strangely pleased when Ford and Stan scolded her like she was a child._

Rachel looked out the window. The sky was bleeding and her children still weren’t home. She knew she shouldn’t worry but what if something happened? She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself.

The sound of an engine dragged her out of bed and toward the window. Dipper and Mabel jumped out of the van. Wendy and a group of kids her age were with them. The twins said goodbye and the van sped off back to town.

The children entered the house. Aside from nearly being crushed by a utility pole, they had a great time. And to top it off, Wendy was going to take them to the fair tomorrow to help them forget about what happened at the haunted convenience store.

Dipper and Mabel were excited. One day and they already had new friends. Sure they weren’t the same age but that hardly mattered.

"Hi, Mom." Mabel greeted her mother as she came down the stairs.

"Kids, how was your day? Did you have fun?" Rachel asked, smiling at her kids.

"Um," The twins looked nervously at each other, "Define fun." Their mother raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, Mabel and I are very tired, so we’re gonna hit the hay. Night!" Dipper said quickly, leaving little room for an interrogation. He took Mabel's hand and they ran up the steps, avoiding their mother.

"Wish Stan and Ford good night for me!" Mabel called down to Rachel. The older woman shook her head. Of course, her children were growing up and could take care of themselves, but that didn’t stop her from worrying about the fact that they hid things from her.

The kids rushed to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then ran to the attic. Once they were in their new room, they began to freely talk about the day.

"Aren't we going to tell Mom what happened?" Mabel asked Dipper, who was currently walking in circles in the middle of the room.

"No. If we do she might worry and that's the last thing I want." Dipper stopped walking in circles and sat on his bed, only then noticing how far apart the beds were.

"Besides, Wendy said that it was better to just forget what happened." Mabel tried to sound positive but deep down she knew she couldn't forget.

"Yeah, you're right. We should focus on being ready for tomorrow and then, for school." Dipper shrugged.

"Boo, we couldn't enjoy our vacation. I didn't even have a summer romance," Mabel grumbled and opened her suitcase to take out her pajamas. "None of our former classmates declared me their love or said they had a crush on me."

In truth, Dipper hadn't thought of his old school. He didn't have many friends… Ok, he didn't have any friends. But he had his sister and she was more than enough to withstand high school or whatever came next.

"Good Night broseph." Mabel was already laying in bed, with her hundreds of stuffed animals surrounding her. The girl closed her eyes and drifted into the world of dreams.

"Night." Dipper responded. He stayed up a little longer. He just couldn’t fall asleep. He was very excited for tomorrow and something told him that things would change. It must mean everything would get better or at least, that’s what he expected.

☽✠☾

_Everything was gone, leaving a blank slate. Dipper was sure he was in the Shack. Even without furniture, even without the exhibits, Dipper was willing to bet this was his Grunkles’ home. When had he woken up and walked to the first floor? Wait, where were the stairs? He looked around. He was imprisoned in four walls. No stairs, no windows, no doors. He felt like he was trapped in a box._

_His strange surroundings were leaning from right to left, as if a child was shaking it. Dipper tried to stand firm but with nothing to hold on to, he swayed with the box._

_Then the shaking stopped and Dipper could again stand upright. He still felt a little dizzy from all the hustle._

_A crack was echoed through the room and Dipper looked up to the ceiling to find the source of the noise. Like a doll house, the roof of the house was torn off and thrown by some invisible force; He let out a small gasp. Without the roof he could see the starry sky. A silky blackness extended over him and several constellations shone brilliantly against the midnight backdrop._

_The sound of lightning slammed into the child’s ears. As he looked away from the beautiful cosmos, Dipper glanced toward the origin. Part of the sky was tearing to form a black hole. But it didn’t suck anything in. On the contrary, it seemed as if at any moment something was going to burst through it. Something completely unknown. Several yellow lightning bolts surrounded the black hole and Dipper heard the most terrifying laugh erupt from the sky. It was loud and distorted and anything but innocent. The sound reminded him of a predator finally cornering its prey. It came from the thing trying to come through the hole. Dipper tried to stay calm, but as time passed, his panic increased._

_Everything happened in in a split second. The lightning stopped, the laughter disappeared and that black hole was closer to him. Dipper could only see the darkness beyond. Curious, he walked right up to the black hole and raised his hand, reaching his hand out until it was almost touching the other side. Biting his lip, he nervously stuck his hand into the hole._

_A hand, longer than his and completely black, took his hand. Dipper struggled against the hand, a few tears escaping his eyes. This hand had incredibly sharp claws! That hand was trying to pull him to the other side, trying to get him through the black hole. This hurt! Instinctively, Dipper looked up and his eyes widened._

_A golden eye with an electric blue iris and cat-like pupil was staring at him from the other side of the hole, and although it didn't have a form, Dipper could swear it was smiling._

☽✠☾

Dipper awoke with a start and a muffled cry. His throat felt dry and his body ached as if someone had hit him. He tried to breathe calmly. He was so shaken by his dream. Or was it a nightmare? He had no idea. Dipper looked at his wrist and it hurt horribly. He must’ve slept on it funny.

It had felt so real... So real that it was scary. Dipper turned to Mabel. His twin was still sleeping peacefully. She looked as if she never had nightmares or at least he never heard her complain at night.

He massaged his neck and looked at the alarm clock. 6:18 a.m. Dipper fell back on the mattress. It was still too early to start the day. He would try to sleep. Maybe he could dream of something more pleasant. Like going to the fair with Mabel and Wendy later.

With that last thought Dipper started to close his eyes and covered himself with blankets, turning his back on the first rays of sun coming through the triangular window.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns how insignificant things can cause big consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet I still can't decide which days I update or how to accommodate tags from this story... Or give names to the chapters. I give up.
> 
> I thank those who let me kudos, commented and gave bookmarked, thank you very much and also my beta, is a classmate of mine from school, he knows a little more English than I do, so I hope this chapter has been good.
> 
> I could have fused this chapter and the next but still need to polish some details. Besides that this would be super extra long.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Update: Thursday - 10 - March - 2016
> 
> Edit: Friday - 15 - July - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 07 - 08

_I don't know how to stop, Gets crazy but so what_

_You know it's what you want so give it up_

_And don't be scared of how good it feels_

_Tell me how good it feels, I don't know how to stop..._

_How good it feels._

_~ Don't Know How to Stop by Halestorm ~_

"Dipper!"

The younger twin was awakened not by Mabel's shout, but rather by the girl jumping on his bed, while he was in it. The girl was stronger than him and in a stroke of bad luck, she fell on his wrist. His body protested at the horrible pain in his wrist.

"Argh Mabel," Dipper tried to remove his twin but she refused to budge from her position above him. "Come on, get off." Dipper looked at the alarm clock. It was nine-thirty but he still hadn't yet managed to recover from that strange dream.

"Nope Dipdop. Now that we have a new home I have to uphold my position as the alpha twin." She grinned at him. Dipper rolled his eyes at the term ' _alpha twin_ '. Mabel was not only the older sister (if only by five minutes), she was also taller than him by a millimeter. And she never failed to remind him whenever she had the chance.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have zero interest in competing with you for the title of alpha twin?" Dipper said. Mabel looked at him with inquiring eyes, urging him to continue. "And I could never even think about it."

At the sincerity of her brother Mabel moved away from the bed and migrated to the bags piled up in a corner of the room. She looking for the perfect outfit to wear at the fair. Maybe today she would meet her soul mate with whom she would spend the rest of her life and live happily ever after with. Like in the fairy tales her father used to read to her at night.

Her father.

"Dip-" Mabel turned to see the twin male. Dipper was out of bed and she grimaced to see the boy pull his socks out from under the bed. "Agh. Dipper you need to improve your hygiene habits."

"How many times do I have to tell you that laundry is a waste of time?" Dipper groaned.

"At least do it for me. I want to make sure you will be more organized when we get separate rooms." Mabel pleaded. Dipper looked down. Very soon they would be too old to share a room and they’d have to separate.

The brunet crossed his arms. "I'll try, but I can’t promise anything." He relented.

"You are the best bro-bro." She smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

Both twins opened their luggage looking for a change of clean clothes, Dipper was nervous. Why was he nervous? Sure he’d be with Wendy but he’d also be with his sister and all of Wendy’s older friends. He sort of wished it was a date but he was also glad it wasn’t because right now he felt like a complete mess of emotions and hormones. If only his father were here to talk about it.

His father.

"Mabel-" Dipper began.

"Today we’re calling Dad, remember? He gave us his new number." Mabel interrupted, a small, fake smile on her face. They hadn't seen their father since the man said good bye to them at the bus station, crushing them in a hug. He also embraced their mother, but the hug was very awkward and they parted instantly. She took the bags and boarded the bus.

Both twins finished getting dressed and ran downstairs to enter the kitchen. At the small table sat Grunkle Ford, reading a newspaper and ready to start the day. Rachel was drinking coffee in a small yellow cup, looking a bit more relaxed. Then there was Grunkle Stan who was still in his red dressing gown and preparing breakfast. They knew that the Shack was not open on Sundays and when it was open its hours were 10 in the morning until half-past four in the afternoon.

"Good morning." Both twins said, taking their seats.

"Morning." The adults returned.

"You guys look pretty excited. What’s happening today?" Ford asked.

"Wendy’s taking us to the fair today. She is so cool! She knows so many cool things, like survival techniques." Mabel gushed.

"Ha! Most of these techniques come from her dad and brothers but some of those are mine." Stan guffawed, serving the family their breakfast. "What I would give to be young again." Mabel challenged Dipper to a syrup race.

"You look good, Mom." Dipper said without taking his eyes off Mabel.

"Well, last night I spoke with a friend of mine who could get me a job at the hospital." She smiled at him.

"That's awesome Mom." Mabel gave a triumphant shout when her syrup had fallen on her tongue first. "And this is another victory for the alpha twin!"

Breakfast passed without further delay. There was a strange calm Dipper hadn’t felt since they were in California. It was so strange but at the same time so normal. The Stans commented about what they would do, reminding the twins to call their father.

Dipper felt Mabel's hand on his shoulder. "It's time to call Dad." She said. In a flash, Rachel was standing up and thanking her uncles as she headed upstairs to her room. Her children understood why she was off-put. It was a weird situation for all of them.

Dipper and Mabel got up from their chairs and left their dishes in the sink. They asked Stan where the phone was and went to get it. They pressed the tiny buttons and waited patiently until they heard their father’s voice.

" _Hello?_ " The voice greeted.

"Dad!" Mabel shouted.

" _Mabel I'm not deaf._ " He teased.

"Sorry." Mabel blushed.

" _I’ll get used to it. How are you settling in to your new home?_ " He asked.

"We're fine. Yesterday we met a really cool girl. Her name is Wendy and she introduced us to her friends and they gave us a tour of the town and then-" She was so excited that she hadn't realized what she was talking more than necessary.

" _Then?_ " Their father urged.

Dipper took the phone, "Then we went near the lake. It’s huge and you’re allowed to fish."

" _Fishing, eh? Well, I’ll have to make a space in my schedule and go with you kids sometime._ " He replied.

"Would you do it? For real?" Mabel had taken back the phone.

" _Of course! Right now I’m a bit busy with work and the move though._ " The man said.

"Did you move?" Dipper asked, arching an eyebrow. Something here was not right.

" _Well, I got a promotion at my job but that means I’ll be traveling more often. Anything can happen now._ " His father explained. The Twins picked up on his nervous tone. Mabel took complete control of the phone after that, with Dipper occasionally managing to sneak in a few words here and there. He saw his mom come down the stairs, looking through her handbag, probably looking for the keys. His mother was a bit flighty to put it lightly. When she saw him she just waved her hand and sent them a warm smile.

His father said goodbye and he promised to call next weekend for their birthday. Mabel seemed happier. Sure they wanted to celebrate their birthday with both of their parents but that might take some time. With a resigned sigh Dipper and Mabel went up to their room. It was time to unpack.

Mabel screamed as she jumped into the purple furniture on her side, flinging open the dresser. Some spiders moved through her hair when she landed. "Hehe, they tickle me." She giggled.

Dipper meanwhile moved to the other side of the room. There were some shelves to put his clean clothes on. He made a mental note to make sure to keep that part neat so that Mabel would see he was a responsible-ish kid.

He dragged over his two suitcases and backpack. But before he could even consider putting stuff away, he had to do some pretty intense dusting. How long has it been since Stan properly cleaned this place? As his thoughts drifted to dust and cleanliness he suddenly heard a small squeak come from the wall.

"What the-?" He began, confused.

Dipper placed his hand on the wall and a wooden board sank under the weight of his hand, letting out small groans. It was like the board was loose or something. He traced the edges of the wall until he felt a small break in the wood paneling. He was about to make an effort to remove the wooden board-

"Dipper! I need help! Spiders want me for dinner!" Mabel cried.

Dipper pulled his attention from the loose board and went to help his sister. She was laying on the floor, covered in spiders. "Hold on Mabel, I'll help you." Dipper rolled his eyes at her.

☽✠☾

It took at least an hour to remove all spiders from the Mabel's body, fifteen minutes to remove the cobwebs from her hair and twenty minutes to clean off her clothes. Dipper could taste the freedom as he turned to his side of the room. That is, until Mabel took him by the collar of his vest and asked him to help her unpack, promising she’d return the favor. With all the clothes to unpack, the children turned it into a competition of who could unpack the fastest. The younger twin was certain he’d win and finally score a victory against the older girl.

"Kids!" Stan's shout made them halt in their competition. They ran down the steps, leaving the clothes scattered on the floor. Wendy was waiting for the kids at the door. They immediately rushed to her side.

"Well Wendy, you know the rules. Just don’t do anything too illegal." Stan said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry Mr. Pines. I have everything under control. I have three younger brothers so I can definitely control these bandits." Wendy tousled the kids’ hair. "What time do you want them back?"

Stan scratched his back and looked at the wall clock, "By seven o'clock will be fine."

"Yes, Sir." Wendy saluted and the twins let out a laugh. Stan wasn’t all that amused and closed the door as the redhead and the twins drove away.

The fair was going to be great. Sure, some of the rides seemed a bit run down but nothing would happen. Right?

First Wendy took them on the Ferris Wheel, which was just a horrifying as he feared it would be. Mabel wouldn’t stop moving and Dipper feared she would knock the cart right off the ride. But hey, we're talking about Mabel, everything would be fine. _Everything’s gonna be fine_. Dipper repeatedly thought to himself but he couldn't help but feel nervous about sitting next to Wendy. Of course, she either didn't seem to notice or was just ignoring him. Dipper hoped it was the first.

When the wheel stopped, they went to the next attraction, a carousel. Mabel wanted to climb one farther away from them. Dipper frowned as his twin left him alone with Wendy… Hey wait! Mabel was trying to set them up! He had to stop her before she embarrassed him but the ride started and he had to stay in his seat. The carousel eventually stopped and everyone got off. Wendy invited them to eat.

"How do they even get them into this shape?" Dipper asked when he saw his sausage-shaped question mark, complete with a small ball placed under the figure.

"I don't know Dipper, but the question here is, will they be delicious?" Wendy put her sausage above her near the food stall sign that said delicious.

Both began to laugh. Mustard fell on Wendy's shirt. "Boo. You wait here and I'll get some napkins."

"How's it going?" Mabel asked, popping up from out of nowhere. She held a stick of pink cotton candy and was nibbling at the sweet treat.

"Where were you?" Dipper asked.

"Just spying on everyone." Mabel shrugged.

"That doesn’t sound very good." Dipper replied.

"It’s all for you Dipdop. Whoa, are you smelling a crap ton of body spray?" Mabel asked, sniffing the air.

A tall figure stepped forward. It was Robbie. "What's up losers? Have you seen Wendy?"

"Who's asking?" Dipper faced him and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to show my new tight jeans." Robbie did a pose to show off his new jeans then stole a bit of Mabel’s food.

"I think I saw her." Dipper glared at him and stood up a bit taller. "Near the bottomless pit, you should go find her."

Robbie didn't appear to like the idea as his face, if possible, scowled even more. "Maybe I will dork." That said the gothic boy walked away, pushing Dipper roughly with his shoulder.

"He’s a moron." Mabel reassured Dipper.

"Yeah but he’s a moron with tight jeans. We gotta keep him away from Wendy."

"Don’t you worry baby brother, I'll be here helping you every step- _Oh My Gosh! A piggy!_ " Mabel pointed her finger at the sign saying ' _Win a pig._ ' The female twin ran away from Dipper, whose face contorted into a look of confusion and wonder.

"What's wrong with Mabel?" Wendy asked as she approached. There was now a small mustard stain on her sleeve.

Dipper just shrugged. He was never quite sure what she was doing. "Let's follow. It might be fun." He suggested.

Meanwhile, Mabel was still running in the direction of the red arrows leading to the pigs. When she arrived, there was a small barn. A man stood on a box. Around him, at least twelve piglets were loafing about. All of them were very cute. How could she choose just one? Then one caught her attention. He was the cutest and cuddliest piggy she had ever seen. The little animal let out an oink.

"Oh! Did you said, _Mabel_? Or did you say _table_? Mabel or table?" Mabel asked, smiling at the pink creature. The piggy oinked again and Mabel’s happiness grew with her smile. She heard laughter behind her. She turned her gaze to see three girls walking together and watching her. There was a blonde girl, clearly, the leader, and the other two girls, a redhead, and a black girl, were standing behind her.

"Apparently someone found her soul mate." That blonde girl said cruelly. The other two laughed at the joke. Mabel decided to ignore her. No one would rain on her parade. Not today.

"Sir, I must win this pig!" She shouted to the man, pointing to the pig she wanted.

"Who?" The man looked down and pointed with his cane to the pig Mabel wanted. "You mean old fifteen pounder? Okay, I'll give him to you if you can guess how much he weighs."

"Uh, fifteen pounds?" Mabel asked uncertainly.

The salesman opened his eyes, "Are you a witch? Well, here’s your pig." Mabel accepted the little pink being. Dipper and Wendy were already at her side, the other people who were close her were clapping, today was the best day of her-

"I think you'll need these." The seller was offering a fork and a knife. Mabel gave him a nasty look. "No? Well, it's your problem."

_The best day of her life._

"He’s such a nice little guy." Wendy commented as she stroked behind the small pink ears.

"What you going to name it?" Her twin asked.

"Waddles! He’s soft and cute and he waddles when he walks." Mabel smiled. No one could argue with the logic of Mabel. She could make the impossible possible.

The three walked along with their new companion looking for the next attraction.

"Oh wow look at that." Wendy pointed to a shooting game. Placed on the top shelf was a stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a duck and a panda. "I have no idea what it is but I want one."

Dipper saw an opportunity. "I know the trick of this game. You hit the owner and run off with the prize."

"Grunkle Stan did when we went to the fair in California." Mabel said.

"Deluxe." Wendy was impressed.

"One please." Dipper took a bill from his pocket and gave it to the man at the stand. The man handed him a baseball. Dipper moved his hand to find a good angle to hit the three bottles and win the stuffed animal. Only he didn't count on his wrist's pain returning. With a whimper of pain, he threw the ball. Somehow the ball managed to hit its target, toppling the bottles. But then it rebounded and ended up hitting Wendy in the eye.

"Ouch! My eye!" Wendy put her hand over her eye.

"Wendy! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it!" Dipper apologized, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"No, no, be cool dudes." Wendy spoke. She kept her voice calm to avoid scaring the twins. "Does it… Does it look swollen?" Wendy asked, removing her hand from her eye. Dipper and Mabel looked very uncomfortable as Wendy’s eye began to swell and turn purple.

"Ice! We'll get ice for your eye!" Mabel proposed and she ran with Dipper looking for a cold drink. Dipper found a can of Pitt Cola cool enough to help Wendy. He turned to the place where the redhead was but what he found made his blood boil.

Robbie was at her side, holding a snow cone to her eye.

"Thank you, Robbie." Wendy said.

"I think I was just in the right place at the right time. Hey, Wendy, you and I have known each other a long time and we’ve spent a lot of time together, so I wanted to ask you something. Wendy, you wanna go out with me?" Robbie asked nervously.

Dipper wanted to scream, run towards them or simply distance the older boy from her, but he was paralyzed. Wendy paused to think. The youngest twin wanted her to say no.

"Yeah, why not?" She said with a shrug. That was all. With those words Dipper felt something break inside him. It was at that disastrous moment she seemed to notice him. "Hey Dipper, you don't have to worry about the ice. Robbie’s got me. I'll be back in a minute just stay right here." And with that Wendy walked away with Robbie to enter the tunnel of love.

"Hey Dipping Sauce, I found some ice. I would’ve been back sooner but Waddles wanted to eat garbage and a mother cannot let her child eat gar- What are you watching?" Mabel asked. Dipper didn't answer but instead raised his hand and pointed with his finger to the tunnel of love where Wendy and Robbie were in line. Mabel bit her lower lip.

☽✠☾

The twins didn't go back to the Shack. Dipper had promised to wait for Wendy and the redhead was in charge, so they sat near the tunnel until the redhead exited with her new boyfriend Robbie. Ugh. Mabel felt bitter taste at the thought of Wendy with Robbie. But she focused on Dipper. Her twin was clearly upset. She didn't want to see him like this, laying on the ground with a dejected frown on his face. She couldn't be happy if someone she loved was sad.

"Doctor Waddles we have an emergency. There's a boy over here with a broken heart." She had even gotten a doctor costume for her pig but Dipper wasn’t looking at her or Waddles. "Come on Dipper. These are the jokes. You gotta laugh.”

"Oh man, the stupid pain in my wrist ruined my life." Dipper looked at his wrist.

"Oh my God. How did you get that?" Mabel examined the large, hand-shaped bruise on Dipper's wrist, a bit of worry creeping into her voice.

Dipper didn't respond. He just shrugged at her. The mere fact that an insignificant dream had ruined his day made him feel stupid.

"Dipper, you know can tell me anything, right? We’re twins. We’re like Ying and Yang. We’ll always be there for each other." They were best friends and she knew her brother better than anyone else. The secrets of her twin were her secrets. "Today someone made fun of me and Waddles."

"Wait, who was?" Dipper said, sitting up abruptly. Mabel rolled her eyes. She knew Dipper was overprotective but she didn't need him to fight her battles. His battles on the other hand… Well, let’s just say he needed all the help he could get.

"It wasn’t anyone important. That girl was not going to ruin my day. I just get the best pet in the world." Mabel placed Waddles on her lap, giving him a few pats on his head. "So don't let that silly wrist ruin your day either. There’s still so much to do before seven and a lot can happen in a few hours." Dipper smiled at his twin. Mabel always managed to cheer him up when no one else seemed able to. She was the best sister and he was lucky to have her.

"Thanks, Mabel." He said sheepishly.

"You're welcome Bro-Bro. Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel asked, opening her arms.

"Awkward sibling hug." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Pat-Pat." They said simultaneously as they patted each other’s backs.

Waddles oinked at the pair. "It looks like someone else wants a hug." Mabel teased, holding the pig out to Dipper. He patted the pig as he thought about the new pet. He had no idea how their mother or their Grunkles would react about the new family member, but he was sure everything would be fine. It was Mabel. She made the impossible possible.

"Oh man, now I have to deal with that all the time." Dipper groaned, gesturing to the couple. Wendy and Robbie were standing close together and Robbie was holding out a caramel apple for her to try.

"I’ll fix it." Mabel winked and lightly hit the pig in the right direction.

Waddles smelled the delicious caramel apple and surged forward to his delicious goal. He launched himself into Robbie. When he saw the pig, he screeched and dropped the apple, stumbling backwards into a pot filled with hot water. The water made his pants shrink and he fell to the ground in pain, grabbing his crotch. Laughter filled the air around them. Wendy joined in the laughter. Her cheeks were flushed and she was covering her face with her hands. The twins joined in. The only one not paying attention to the disaster was the pig, devouring his sweet reward.

"Alright guys, there are still three hours until I have to return you." Wendy approached them while Robbie rose from the ground and walked toward his house, perhaps to change the tight jeans. "Any other attractions you wanna see?” Dipper and Mabel looked around carefully. They had already been to most of the attractions.

"How about that?" Mabel suggested, pointing to a tent on the outskirts of the fair. "It looks like a circus."

He looked in the direction his sister pointed. It was the same gold and black tent they had seen the day before. How had he not noticed the obnoxious tent earlier?

"Yeah, it looks interesting. I think it’s just starting." Dipper said when bright golden light bulbs turned on around the marquee, drawing the attention of the other townspeople. Wendy looked at the tent and nodded, also a little curious about the attraction.

"Yes, it sounds fine. It can be entertaining and if it’s bad we can make fun of them." Wendy shrugged, smirking at the twins. The twins grinned at her. Wendy was the coolest person they knew.

"Hey!" They turned when the shooting game man called to them, or more precisely Dipper. "Boy never picked up your prize." Oh yeah. Dipper had won. He’d completely forgotten.

"Here’s your stuffed pet of indeterminate species." The man said, holding out the toy. Dipper took the strange animal and with a smile, he returned to his group.

"Take it Wendy. You suffered for this." Dipper said, handing her the stuffed toy.

The redhead took the stuffed animal and smiled at him. "Thanks, Dipper. Apparently, I came with the right people." Mabel winked at her brother and gave him a thumbs up, Dipper blushed violently.

"We should get going. People are already lining up." Wendy said, pointing to the growing line.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magic show is as strange as magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see Britain's and America's Got Talent? I used to see some auditions on YouTube, so some magic tricks you may know of that the show. I must admit, people who manages to make magic is amazing, sometimes I wonder if any of them went to Hogwarts.
> 
> I still waited my letter, hope is the last to die!
> 
> It is the funniest chapter I could have writing and surely exist. Of course there will be some softer but fun was this... Or perhaps others but that will be a long time... Hopefully not so long... Forgive me... Or maybe not.
> 
> Another thing, I have no idea as a job interview for a doctor or nurse, a friend of mine wanted to be a nurse but she doesn't live in my town so I have no one else to ask... Do not judge me I'm shy.
> 
> Update: Saturday - 16 - April - 2016
> 
> Edit: Friday - 15 - July - 2016
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 09 - 11

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_~ Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole ~_

Her children were right. The town had changed since the last time they had come at Christmas all those years ago. She had wanted to return to see them but Ford begged her not to come back and she couldn’t help but trust him. Stan and Ford were the most precious father figures she had after her father died when she was 16. Besides, they’d come visit so she didn’t see a problem with not returning to the mysterious small town.

Right now Rachel was in the hospital. More specifically, she was nervously sitting in the waiting room. Rachel settled some strands of her mahogany hair. Her hair was perfectly fine but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. Perhaps it was better to come at another time. No. Rachel ignored the last thought. She had promised to improve and that’s what she was doing. With any luck, she’d leave the hospital with a job.

She glanced at the clock on the wall of the waiting room. It was quarter past five in the afternoon. Her twins were probably having fun right now with their new friend. The brunette recalled the first time she had taken the twins on a roller coaster. Dipper had been terrified, but he held Mabel's hand. He ended up having just as much fun as his elder sister. If she didn't have this job interview she could be with her children.

_Just wait for your name._ Rachel told herself. _Just wait for yo-_

"Rachel Pines?" a voice called out.

Fuck! She wasn't ready. She quickly stood up. In front of her was a nurse with a clipboard in hand and a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes, it's me." Rachel said nervously

The nurse held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Rachel took her hand and shook it. "Come with me. The doctor's waiting right now." The nurse began to lead the way. Both women walked down the hallway in dead silence. The lack of noise was nearly deafening. The nurse indicated for Rachel to wait as she knocked on a near by door.

Rachel glanced toward a glass window. Behind the glass were five rows of bassinets. Some of the babies were sleeping peacefully, wrapped in soft cotton white blankets. The nurses were carrying in their arms smaller ones, perhaps they were newborns. There were two other babies in incubators. Rachel moved closer to get a better look and she smiled nostalgically.

"They are beautiful, don't you think?" A voice said behind her. The woman turned her head to meet an almost familiar face. She had changed after many years. Her black hair was longer and put in a long braid. White glasses were settled on her nose, and she was wearing lip gloss. Apparently, she had gained a little weight but that didn't overshadow her natural beauty.

"Long time no see, Kimmy," Rachel hugged her old friend. The last time they had seen each other was during that fateful Christmas visit. At the time, Kim Chiu wasn’t sure if she wanted to stay in Gravity Falls. It was obvious what her decision ended up being.

"Come into my office," Kim said, turning to lead the way. Rachel was right behind her, making benign chit chat with her old friend. They walked down the hall to go into an office on the left. Rachel noticed the bold, black letters printed on the door:

**KIM CHIU**

**PEDIATRICIAN**

**HOURS: 11:30 TO 18:00**

She looked down, distressed and nostalgic. She remembered her old office, when she was still stable enough to work. Jonathan and the kids would visit her during the day and pick her up in the evening.

Her old friend sat in her chair watching her face. "It’s been awhile now hasn’t it? I think the last time I saw you was when you came up for Christmas almost 8 years ago. They’re almost teens now right?” She took off her glasses and wiped them on her shirt. "I am very sorry about what happened to you."

Rachel sighed nervously. "Don't worry. My family is supporting me." She gave her a smile, one that could be normal and sincere. "How have you been? Have you been back to Korea?"

"Well, not really. I had planned to go to see my family but in the end they decided to come to America." Kim replied easily. She was originally from South Korea but she moved to America with her parents when she was 9. Her father had been offered a job in Oregon where the pay was much better. Rachel and Kim became fast friends during Rachel’s first summer in Gravity Falls.

"You must be happy to have your whole family again." Rachel smiled.

"I am. But let’s get down to business." Kim responded. The black-haired woman opened a desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. As she was reading, Kim glanced toward the brunette. "I must say that I'm glad you decided to return to work. After all, helping others was your passion." Kim continued to read the file and looking casually to Rachel. "As you may have noticed when you saw the newborn nursery, not many babies are born in Gravity Falls. At most 25 babies will be born by the end of the month. So many of our nurses specialize in other areas. Do you still remember how to give first aid?"

"Yeah, not like before but I remember the basics." Rachel nodded.

"Perfect. I am responsible for this area of the hospital and maybe I shouldn't do this but I know and trust you. So if you want, you can start in a nursing position tomorrow. But I also need you to help us in other sections of the hospital. Gravity Falls is a logging area. Most of our patients are lumberjacks who come in with injuries caused by wolves or bears.” Kim smiled at her old friend.

"I get it." Rachel replied, "You can count on me to help. That's why I came." _Lie_. Her mind muttered derisively. Regardless, she stood up to leave.

"Then I'll see you here tomorrow at eleven o'clock. You can pick up your uniform today. Just turn right when you step outside. The same nurse who brought you will help you." Kim got up from her seat like Rachel and the two women shook hands. "It's good to see you again, Rachel." Ms. Pines smiled at her and recovered some of the long lost spirit. Taking her handbag and saying goodbye, she walked toward the door. Something caught her attention though. A photo. It was Kim and another girl. She would be about the same age as her twins.

"Who is she?" Rachel asked curiously. "Is this your daughter?"

Kim looked at her and chuckled. "No. She's my 2 nd  cousin, Candy. She’s my cousin’s kid. She starts high school next week."

"She’s the same age as my children." She said, more to herself than to Kimmy. The girl, Candy, looked extremely similar to Kimmy when she was a kid. "Well, I must go. My children are at the carnival and will be home soon. I better go help Stan make dinner."

Rachel left the office and as she walked down the hall with the nurse to receive her uniform. They passed the incubators and she paused for a moment. Her teeth bit her inner cheek nervously. Rachel shook her head, erasing all of her distracting thoughts. She was going to get through this. And she was going to come out stronger than before. She continued after the nurse down the hall. A few moments later, with her uniform in hand, she passed the incubators. She didn’t give them a second look this time. It was time to go home.

☽✠☾

Dipper had to admit that the tent seemed to be made of gold. He got in line with Wendy and Mabel, ready to enter the tent and discover what was in store for tonight. There wasn't a ticket booth so he assumed that they would charge people once they were in the tent. He hoped the tickets wouldn’t cost a ton of money and that they would accept pets, especially pigs. Although he could see some children with their parents or friends of their same age, teens were in the majority.

Suddenly, the black, starry curtain that covered the entrance opened and two people jumped out. One would think that a magic show with a circus theme might have two people disguised as clowns or acrobats. Instead, those two people were not like any clowns he’d seen before. They were dressed oddly enough that in any other setting people would be intensely suspicious.

One was so tall that he wouldn't need a chair to change a light bulb. A green mask with two golden eights drawn on his cheeks completely covered his face. His hair was short and it was a strange greenish color like his suit. The trousers and shirt were of varying shades of green. The second person appeared to be smaller, so small that Dipper and he were probably the same height. He wore a white mask with pink edges that only covered his upper half of the face, from the forehead to the nose hiding his eyes and showing a mouth full of big white teeth that Dipper thought looked more like fangs. His hair was short and in a bowl cut and his skin was a strange pink. Under a pink suit jacket, he wore a white shirt.

"Alright," The green person spoke. His voice was distorted and somewhat hoarse. "It's time to go in."

"Don't push." The man with big teeth said. "No one wants an accident on a night of magic, right?"

Parents and kids alike took their wallets out of their pockets, counting the money they had.

"Ha!" The pink man produced a laugh, "No friends. Here we don't accept money." Dipper raised an eyebrow. Grunkle Stan had told him long ago that nothing is free in this life. "Right, Eight Ball?"

The named shrugged and said, "Unless they have gold or something," The man turned his head toward the line of people. "I don't think the boss wants to have anything to do with them."

If what this man said was offensive, the others said nothing. _They are weird._ Dipper thought. He was almost tempted to ask Wendy and Mabel to seek another attraction. However, his curiosity about the tent was much stronger. The line of people began to move and disappear inside the golden tent. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were the last people to enter. The boy looked back and saw the two odd people close the curtain.

The interior of the tent was quite interesting. The roof was just like the curtain, only that these stars seemed to move and shine as if they were real. Obviously, it was fake but it was an amazing optical illusion. The walls were a golden color with scattered black triangles. They had sat in the last row of seats and he was surprised to see the place was almost full. The chairs were made of wood, maybe ebony, because Dipper didn't know of any other tree that had black wood. The seats were covered with red velvet cushions, the style clearly inspired by the Victorian era. There were six men keeping an eye on the public, scattered around the sides of the tent. All of them wore masks and suits like the other two. They gave off an air of influence and power, like mob bosses.

The first man wore a strange blue suit with some images of keys embroidered on his coat. His blue mask covered the upper half of his face with a strange keyhole symbol on his forehead and by the way, he moved, one could conclude that he was nervous. The second man was a little shorter than the pink man and his attire was not as refined as the others, His brown trousers and white shirt sleeves were torn, showing red tattoos that were scattered along his black arms. The guy clearly never skipped a day at the gym but he still looked a bit chubby. His black mask only covered his eyes and at each end was a horn, giving him a pair of horns jutting from his head. A golden cross graced the center of his mask.

Two other men were placed next to the pink man and Eight Ball. One of them was even taller than Eight Ball. His costume was a rainbow of different shades of purple. If he was wearing a mask, the boy couldn't be sure. Long purple hair covered his face. He also looked abnormally strong, like the black man. There was a much shorter man standing by his side. He wore a mask with black lines on the edges that covered the left half of the face but left the right side naked. His cheeks were visible and between his lips, a pair of teeth stuck out. He wore a suit like everyone else, although it was more of a blue-gray vest with a white shirt underneath. He fidgeted his hands nervously.

Finally, the last two men were on opposite sides of the stage. The man on the left side wore a red suit with an orange shirt. A black bowler hat was placed on his head and his plain red mask only covered the top half of his face. His lips were hidden behind a large mustache which seemed to be forming a strange smile. The man on the right had the weirdest suit. It was like a Picasso painting had been transformed into a suit. There was a mix of oranges, blues, purples, pinks, and greens. His epaulettes had embroidered cubes with small, white circles in the middle. His mask, just like his suit, completely covered him.

Dipper stopped looking as soon as he felt a twinge in his neck. He looked around nervously, hand shooting up to his neck. Nothing had stung him, but he felt like he was being watched.

"I'm so excited for this!" Mabel said, unable to contain herself. She and several of the children felt the same way. Dipper wondered if his sister’s attitude would change when she got older or if she had kids. He highly doubted either of those options. Besides, he loved her just the way she was.

"Did you see those guys?" Wendy asked, looking at the eight men standing at various points in the tent. "They look like gangsters or something. I wonder if they’re bodyguards?"

Dipper nodded in agreement. He hadn’t considered that option but now he could see it was a perfectly reasonable conclusion. The tent was richly decorated and they didn’t even have to pay to get in. The owner just had to be obscenely wealthy. _But why show up to a hick town in the middle of nowhere?_ Dipper wondered. He hoped he’d have his answer by the end of the evening.

Slowly, the lights dimmed, soon plunging the audience into darkness. Some kids started shouting enthusiastically. Blue fire appeared on one side of the tent, despite the absence of candles. A path of blue flames began to outline a triangle in the middle of the stage. The triangle exploded, releasing thousands of sapphire butterflies, which flew through the crowd of people and out the tent. The audience applauded at the spectacular opening act. All eyes were on the man who was on stage.

He was the most extravagant looking person Dipper had seen in his life. His suit was completely black and his black coattails ended in the middle of his knees. The triangular buttons on the suit were golden and inside the coat, he wore a gold vest with a white shirt. His trousers were black and held up with a leather belt dotted with strange blue figures and the buckle was shaped like a triangle with one eye. He wore black gloves and a black top hat was placed perfectly on his head. His long, waist length hair was golden and tied in a ponytail but even so, some of the strands escaped. Although he was a little far from the stage, Dipper could see that his skin tone was olive toned, like the Ancient Egyptian pharaohs. The man also wore a gold mask, covering only the eyes.

Dipper didn't take off his intense gaze of the mysterious man. Damn! This man was ridiculously attractive and there was no doubt quite a few of the people in the audience were already enamored by the strange gentleman. The brunet slowly turned to see his sister. Mabel was mesmerized by this guy... Well, it was no surprise. She was a bit boy crazy. But even Wendy had some blush on her cheeks.

"Gravity Falls," The magician spoke and his voice was strange but charming. He spoke like a gentleman, "It's good to be back."

A few women could be heard screeching in the audience. Wow, he had won many admirers with just a few words.

"My name's Bill Cipher and is a pleasure be with you this wonderful evening." If Dipper was closer he would say that the mischievous smile Bill showed had sharp, pearly fangs, like a shark. "I see there are few children, but mostly teenagers. I hope all of you like a bit of magic." With a snap of his fingers, five blue flames settled on his five left fingers. Gasps were heard in the place. "Oh please, this is nothing. But don't try this at home. Fire is my specialty," Shaking his hand, the fire disappeared and Bill returned his gaze to the public. "Like the mind." The crowd was already applauding. "You flatter me guys, but I'm not who should be applauded." People in the audience looked at each other, confused by the man's words. " _It's you!_ " Bill started walking on stage, moving from one side to the other. "Today, someone will have the honor of being my assistant in our first magic act."

Bill hadn't even finished speaking when hundreds of hands shot up in the air. " _Choose me!_ " " _Please me!_ " " _I'm here!_ " were the screams were heard over the place. Most were women who wanted to be, even for a small moment, next to this handsome man.

"Come on Bro-Bro, raise your hand!" Mabel urged, shaking her brother. Mabel wasn't only raising her hand. She had taken off her sweater and waved it in the air like a flag. Wendy had only raised her hand slightly. She looked neutral about the whole thing. Dipper, apparently, was the only one who had not raised his hand. It wasn’t because he didn't want to come forward but rather because the thought of standing in front of so many people unnerved him.

Bill Cipher looked to the public. A little more charm on his part and all these people would kill each other for the chance of standing by his side. _What a funny pity._

"You!" Bill shouted, pointing with his index finger to the last row. "The redhead near the Shooting Star."

Wendy looked at both sides. Mabel's sweater had a shooting star in the center. She pointed to herself. " _Me?_ "

"Of course Red. Come on, take the stage." Bill looked the man in blue with keys in his coat, "Keyhole, go get our precious guest." The man, Keyhole, nodded and ran to Wendy.

"Mademoiselle." Extending his arm toward her, the redhead took his arm and they walked to the stage. Keyhole left Wendy at some small stairs to climb up next to Bill.

"Everyone give a big round of applause to our beautiful Red!" Bill exclaimed, gesturing to Wendy. Applause, whistles, and compliments accompanied her up the steps and onto the stage.

Bill walked in circles around her. Wendy could see that the handsome man had golden freckles around his nose and cheeks. "Well, well, well. I haven’t seen someone like you in a long time." Bill stopped his walking when he was behind her. "Tell me Red, do you believe in magic?"

"To be honest, no. Not since I was a kid." Wendy shrugged.

"Oh Red, don't be so hard on yourself. _You're still a child after all._ " That last sentence was more like a whisper. Bill walked a little farther away from Wendy, near the edge of the stage. "I think we all need to restore your faith in magic, don't ya think?"

Wendy shrugged again and smirked. "Sure. Nothing wrong with trying."

"Well said. Pacifier!" Bill grinned at Wendy.

Dipper saw the black man go behind the curtains. He stepped back out with what appeared to be a cart, a box of clear glass and inside a block of ice shaped like a blender.

Wendy felt Bill lean on her shoulder. "Ice, ideal for you and your eye, but you don't need it, do you?" The teenager gave a quick glance at the magician and before she could say anything, Pacifier had left the cart in front of her. Bill walked away from a bemused Wendy.

"All right everyone. My dear assistant here will show her strength but we will help." The blond turned next to the teenager, "Red shall put her hand inside the glass box and she will hold the ice block by the handle, applying the highest possible pressure to break it. Remember when I said that the mind is one of my specialties? Well, if we all focus on that block of ice, she’ll successfully break it."

The audience seemed convinced, but Wendy was a bit hesitant. She was pretty strong, not like her father but still stronger than her brothers. The girl put her hand through an opening in the glass. She was almost surprised when her hand touched the cold surface and lifted the heavy object.

"Problems, Red?" Bill smirked.

"No, not one." Wendy smoothly replied.

"Well, now friends let’s all help Red," Bill said to the audience. The public didn't take their intense gaze off Wendy.

The redhead was a bit confused. Did he really think she could break this? Where was the trick?

"Nothing yet?" Bill asked with a small laugh. Wendy rolled her eyes. "Don't give up. An old friend told me that _you can do anything if you set your mind to it_." The blond man stepped into the audience, "I know you can do better than that. Come on, Red needs your help." Suddenly, there was a horrible sound. It was like a shelf of glass dishware had fallen.

Dipper instinctively covered his ears. That noise bothered him, reminded him of when his mother was sad. The ice block was broken and scattered inside the glass. All she had in her hand was the handle.

"A strong applause for Red!" Bill beamed, pointing to Wendy. She was applauded by everyone.

Bill came over to her, taking her hand. "It was a pleasure working with you." He placed a soft kiss on her hand. Some girls swooned at the novel-esque action. Wendy walked off the stage and returned to her spot, accompanied by Keyhole.

Mabel took Wendy's hand and looked at it as if it was the Holy Grail. "Wendy, never wash your hand again."

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded his sister.

Wendy just laughed and ruffled Mabel's hair, "If that helps you sleep at night, sure."

Cipher looked to the public. It had only been a simple trick but it was a treat for all of them. There were only two people who didn't fall for his illusions. That’s fine. That wasn’t a problem. Not at all. If everything were so easy, where would be the fun?

"Now," Bill jumped elegantly off the stage to one of the aisles between the seats. It was as if the laws of gravity didn't apply to him. The brunet saw the inside of the man’s coat and could’ve sworn he saw all the cosmos.

Bill looked pleased his submissive audience. He could still show cheap tricks and they continue to believe that they were the most wonderful things in the world.

"Well friends, for this new act, I will need another assistant-" Without delay, everyone’s hands shot up into the air. "Oh folks. I'm sorry but this assistant will be one of my friends." Some complaints were grumbled by the audience. "Kryptos!" The guy who wore the gray-blue vest jumped, startled, and ran to the side of the magician.

"Here is my good friend and I'm gonna show you a neat trick that never fails to surprise at family gatherings." Bill winked at the audience. He held out his palm and the man pulled some duct tape from his pocket and gave it to the magician. "Guys, if you're going to try this..." Bill unrolled the tape and began to stick around Kryptos' mouth, mask and skull to completely cover it. "Do it to the family member that you hate the most." The comment garnered a few laughs and the public watched as the man's face was completely covered with duct tape.

_Isn’t that a bit dangerous?_ Dipper wondered to himself.

Once he finished his work, Bill Cipher took from his pocket a complete set of cards. "Alright girl." The blonde headed to a girl with a thick body and a brown ponytail. "What card do you choose?" Cipher extended the cards. The girl took one of them and gave it to the magician. The Illusionist took the card and revealed, without saying anything, the Queen of Hearts. Turning to put the card back into the deck of cards, the man shuffled the cards. "Now I need a number, you can tell anyone."

"Six!" She shouted in a surprisingly deep voice. It shocked Dipper quite a bit for that voice to come from that body.

"Ok." Cipher handed the deck to Kryptos. "Kryptos here will find the Queen of Hearts to the sixth card. Count with me, you guys."

"One!" The audience shouted as he threw away the first deck, "Two!" All of them counted up to the sixth card in the deck.

Kryptos took the sixth card and handed it to Bill. The blond mage turned back to the girl. "Tell me, is this your card?"

"No." She said, a little confused.

The magician _looked_ at the card and saw it was the King of Diamonds. The audience booed as a joke.

"Kryptos!" Bill yelled and turned to the little man. "Incompetent!" The tanned man hit the other man in the neck. "This is the last time you help me." Kryptos moved his mouth, obviously trying to say something but his lips were sealed with tape. "No, don't even try to say anything in your defense. Now the public thinks I'm a liar."

The audience laughed. Even Dipper had to admit that the fight was funny. Kryptos had pulled from his pocket a pair of small scissors. He took a small portion of tape that wasn't attached to his chin and began to cut.

"And now what are you doing?" Bill groaned. The little man freed the lower half of his face, revealing his mouth. Everyone's jaw dropped when Kryptos pulled a card out of his mouth. Bill took the card and handed it to the girl. "And now child, is this your card?" Bill asked again.

The girl shouted a loud "Yes!" And she showed everyone the Queen of Hearts. The townsfolk shouted and applauded excitedly. No one knew when the man in blue had put the card into his mouth but it wasn't as if it mattered.

"Dipper that was amazing!" Mabel squealed.

"You're easily impressed, Mabel." Dipper teased, rolling his eyes. Regardless, he applauded softly with his twin and friend. He just hoped Mabel didn't try this. Well, Cipher said that they shouldn't try it.

_No, he said to try it on the person you hate most._ Dipper froze as his thought. What was that? His subconscious? He decided to ignore the previous thought and turned his view to the public that was still praising Bill Cipher. The man named Kryptos walked away. Even with the tape covering his eyes, he walked as if he could see perfectly fine.

Bill could taste the euphoria and enthusiasm of everyone in the audience. The night would fall soon. It was time to move up.

The townsfolk saw the illusionist go back onstage. Bill whistled to the eight men. They saw the look of their boss and walked out behind the curtains. One of them returned with an empty cage and a black blanket, bringing both objects to the center stage.

"Thank you, folks. It was a pleasure to be your entertainment tonight." Bill said to the crowd. The men left and went behind the curtain. It was only Bill and the props onstage.

"And now, our last magic act of the night.” Bill announced. The lights began to fade, leaving only dim stage lighting. Bill Cipher was in the middle of the stage, waving his hand. It appeared to be engulfed in flames and the fire suddenly vanished, leaving behind a dove, white as snow. He quickly shut it away in the empty cage. Dipper had the urge to get a little closer to the stage and leaned forward.

The magician left the bird in the cage. From his coat he pulled a rose, red as blood. It was enveloped in flames, and when the fire dispersed, a goldfinch was in Bill's hand. The public could hardly believe it. Although some people were at the ringside, they rose from their seats to get a better look. Bill put the little bird in the cage with the first bird.

Dipper saw the illusionist take an egg under his sleeve- How was any of this possible? Bill hit it gently against his shoulder, creating a small break in the shell. He then broke it with his fingers. The public astonishment grew when a red and beautiful cardinal appeared. Blue fire appeared again but this time it wrapped the beautiful bird. People screamed in terror. The screams quickly turned into screams of excitement when two cardinals appeared and landed on Bill's shoulders. Both birds stretched their scarlet wings, which gleamed like rubies in the sun.

If there were any tricks or any of his henchmen helping him behind the scenes, well, it was too good. So good that could be real.

The blond man reached inside the cage and put down the red birds. They were placed next to the other two. Dipper noted that they were a little bigger than they were before Cipher had placed them inside the cage. With the black blanket, the illusionist covered the cage and the exotic birds disappeared under the blanket. The olive-skinned gentleman spun the cage a few times and with both hands, he slowly took the blanket off and opened the cage to reveal a beautiful woman.

The lady wore a red dress with slits on both sides, tall, white boots and white gloves. Her skin was bronzed, her lips were full and deeply red. Her short hair was shoulder length and raven black which shone like the night sky. Those perfect lips turned up into a captivating smile, entrancing to people of any gender.

The audience stood before such a magnificent show. Some were even crying. This was the best magic show any of them had ever seen.

Bill held the woman’s hand and waved to his audience. "Thank you all for coming. Hopefully, we'll meet again. Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" The lights came back on and the curtains had closed, leaving an empty stage.

People were filing out carefully. Some of them, even Dipper, wanted to speak with the blond gentleman. But the idea was banished from their minds rather quickly. No one was there, not even the henchmen.

Outside the tent, evening had already fallen over the town. The sun was setting behind the hills and the attractions had their lights on. For Dipper, it felt like only a few minutes had passed. Time flies when you’re having fun.

"That was incredible, exciting, amazing!" Mabel was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her face was split into a wide, euphoric grin. "I know Dipdop! You and me! We should become magicians! Can you imagine?!"

Mabel shook her brother like a rag doll. Dipper sometimes wished he could do the same to Mabel, but he wasn't as strong as her. "I don't know, Mabel. It takes a long time to learn those tricks."

"Wendy you should join us." Mabel ignored her brother and turned to her friend, "We’ll travel the world and we will be invincible."

The redhead smiled at the enthusiasm of the younger girl. "Travelling the world is one of my dreams but I think Dipper is right. Magic tricks aren’t easy. You have to practice. Trust me. Stan might be a good liar but he didn’t get that way by magic. The old man would be a good opponent for this dude as far as lying and delusion."

"We should have Stan teach us his ways." Mabel suggested, turning to her twin.

"No way." Dipper shook his head. "You're not going to ask a professional conman for lessons about conning people."

"Come on Dipping Sauce. It's my dream!" Mabel whined insistently.

"Your dream this morning consisted of cat fists!" The younger cried out, exasperated.

"Wendy, I'm so jealous of you. You were so close to that hot guy!" The elder said, ignoring the other.

"Well, he is hot but he was pretty weird. He made a comment about my eye." The freckled teen pointed at her eye. It was not as swollen but still pretty bad. She could take care of it when she got home.

"I'm so sorry Wendy." Dipper apologized, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"It's in the past. Anyway, I now possess a mutant teddy bear. Fair price." Wendy lifted the creature of indefinite species.

"Yeah," Mabel leaned over her brother’s back. "Besides, you didn't do it intentionally. It was because of the pain in your wrist."

"Did you hit your wrist?" Wendy asked worriedly, looking down at his arm. "Not today, right?"

The twins shook their heads. "It happened this morning." Dipper said.

"Can I see it?" Wendy asked. Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances between them. In the end, the boy held out his arm toward the redhead.

Wendy examined the bruise on Dipper's arm. Wow! This looked more swollen than her eye. No wonder his aim sucked. "When we get to the Shack, I'll fix you up." She smiled at the twins and they let out a sigh of relief.

☽✠☾

When Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel entered the Shack it was empty. Their mother must at the hospital. Stan was probably outside with his friends or doing something illegal. Both options were pretty likely. Ford also wasn't home. He had said something about visiting an old friend.

Wendy went to the kitchen followed by Dipper and Mabel. The two children sat in their chairs watching the redhead. She put her stuffed toy in one of the chairs next to Mabel, then she went to look at the shelves for parsley and bandages. She placed them on the table and, taking a bowl, she began crushing the parsley.

"What are you doing, Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"It’ll help the swelling." She replied without looking up from the bowl, continuing her work.

"How do you know?" Mabel asked again.

"My family is great at injuring themselves." The older girl explained, concentrated on her task.

"Did someone teach you about it?" Mabel stuck her finger in plastic bowl, touching the crushed leaves.

"Well, my mother taught me. She was a woodcutter like my father.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wendy you are so smart!" The younger girl praised.

"I can't take all the credit. My family always keeps me busy." Wendy looked at the green mush and sat beside Dipper. The boy watched as Wendy took his arm and stretched it toward her. Carefully, she began to apply the leaves to the damaged skin.

"Did you hit something?" Wendy had seen this type of bruising when her father or brothers would get into fights but Dipper didn’t look like someone who got into fights ever.

"Not precisely." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck nervously. How was he going to explain that a silly dream caused it? No, not a silly dream. Something very real. "Think you can teach us how to make this?" Dipper asked, changing the subject. "With Mabel and Stan in one place I think it would be a good idea."

"Sure." Wendy finished rubbing the leaves on his wrist and then applied a little to her eye. The redhead opened the package of bandages and began wrapping Dipper's wrist. "Now, don't do much heavy lifting. Let it heal a few days. I'm sure it’ll be fine in time for your birthday." She finished wrapping up his wrist then noticed it was time to leave. The twins accompanied the redhead to the door. They said goodbye to her and closed the door to go up to the attic.

"Waddles, your new home awaits." Mabel ran with Waddles to enter the shared room. "This is your blanket," Mabel took one of the many colorful blankets of her bed and wrapped Waddles like a baby. "You can sleep with me. I just need to remove some of my stuffed animals."

Dipper, from the comfort of his bed, watched his sister and her new pet. He couldn't wait to see everyone else’s reaction to the new pet.

"Dipper! Mabel! Are you in home?" Their mother shouted from the first floor.

"It's mom." Mabel jumped down from her bed, Waddles faithfully following. "I can't wait for you guys to meet."

"I'm going to make dinner!" Their mother's voice floated up the stairs.

"We’re up mom! We’re coming down!" Dipper yelled, getting out of his bed.

Mabel ran to the door of her room and left with the pig.

Dipper could hear a sonorous "I have a surprise for you!"

☽✠☾

Surprisingly, everyone accepted the arrival of Waddles. Stan just grumbled but Mabel promised that she would be responsible for everything Waddles did. With a tender look from his great niece, Stan agreed, on the condition he didn't want the pig near his business.

Rachel also had important news. She got a position at the hospital as a nurse in the maternity ward. Stan congratulated his precious niece. Dipper was happy for his mother and Mabel asked her if she would wear makeup again.

"How was your day kids?" His mother asked.

Dipper let Mabel narrate all of their awesome experiences. Even the date between Robbie and Wendy. Stan gave his point of view and they concluded that the gothic boy was disliked by the old man. Mabel spoke in great detail about the magic show. His mother sounded interested. Stan said that Cipher must be some rich guy who likes to cheat the gullible.

"You do the same." Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm the alpha fraud around here. That's my duty." Stan sniffed.

Ford came home after everyone finished dinner. Dipper stayed at the table until his great uncle had finished. His mother had gone to bed and Stan and Mabel went to the living room. He liked being close to Ford. He was the smartest person the kid knew. When he asked about what happened in the arm, Dipper replied that he had hit some furniture in the attic but Wendy took care of it.

"She's like her mother. A woman prepared for everything." Ford smiled. He’d had been a friend of Wendy's parents when he was new to town.

"Did you visit her dad?" Dipper asked his great uncle as he helped to clear the table.

"No." Ford replied. His answer sounded sad. Almost bitter. The old man and the young boy finished cleaning the kitchen. Ford wish Dipper a good night and went to his room, saying he was very tired.

Dipper walked into the living room. Stan and Mabel sat on the couch, fighting over the program what they should watch. His Grunkle wanted to watch _Fight Babies_ while his sister wanted to watch _Why You Ackin’ So Cray-Cray?_ They asked Dipper for his opinion but honestly, he just wanted to watch _Ghost Harassers._ In the end, Mabel won and the three watched at least five episodes of the TV show. Dipper thought they were scripted. Even Cipher's magic show had seemed more real. Soon, Mabel yawned and that was enough for Stan to send them to sleep. The old conman said he wanted them awake before nine thirty. Tomorrow would be a very hard day of work.

The Pines twins went upstairs, followed by Waddles. The little pig followed Mabel wherever she went. They brushed their teeth and changed into their comfortable pajamas.

"Goodnight Dip." Mabel said between yawns and embraced her beloved Waddles.

"Night Mabes." Dipper said, turning off the lights.

Silence fell in the room and Dipper didn't want to sleep. He didn't feel tired. He rubbed his wrist, surprised that it didn’t hurt as much as earlier in the day. Wendy was very good at natural medicine. He looked at the shelf that was at the end of the room. He was still curious about the wall. With a flashlight in hand, he made sure Mabel was asleep. Dipper rose from his bed and walked, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Once he was in front of the wooden wall, he turned to touch the surface of the wall, sliding his hands to feel for a hollow space. When he managed to find it, he proceeded to carefully remove the wooden plank, leaving a hole the size of an owl on the wall. Dipper stood on his tiptoes to see inside. Inside the hole in the wall, dust and cobwebs covering them, sat three books with red covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Three for the price of one. Oh wait! Remember? This is an alternate universe. Also the Journals. I have changed and altered some other things to match with the story. What are they? Well then, I'll tell you the most important:
> 
> Bill and Ford never had contact so there is no portal nor research about the Dream Demon. So Dipper has no idea who will be dealing. 
> 
> I'm a bad mother, I let my baby unprotected.
> 
> Yeah, you're also thinking, Bill is in our world with their friends, why? Oh I can't say but you will discover it and I will be very happy when that happens... A spoiler? Read the tagged!
> 
> I feel I didn't do much justice describing acts of magic so here is the link so that you can appreciate with your own eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> [MAGIC!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyYo4RV0jsI)
> 
>  
> 
> About the ointment Wendy prepared, I found it in my grandmother's recipe for shock. The principal is always apple cider vinegar, I have no idea why but it is what was written.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and hope to see you around here and my other stories.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel celebrated their thirteenth birthday, officially they are teenagers, ready to devour the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, more tags were added and accommodated, at least I'm learning how to tag, that's something.
> 
> Anyway, I just want to say that I am planning more fanfics and original stories later I will create a page on my Tumblr for details.
> 
> Thanks for commenting, give kudos and bookmarked, I very much appreciated.
> 
> Needless to say, I leave a great clue for the plot of this story in this chapter, I think.
> 
> Update: Tuesday - 24 - May - 2016
> 
> Edit: Friday - 15 - July - 2016
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 12 - 14

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you_

_~ If I Had You by Adam Lambert ~_

“Is it alright here?” Soos asked as he continued putting up balloons in the Shack's windows, preparing for the party tonight. Today was the day, the great day when the Pines twins would finally become teenagers, ready for a new chapter of their lives to start.

A week had flown by and that’s all they needed to get used to the town. Everything was much easier now that the place felt like a real home. It’d been a week since they started working in the Mystery Shack. It wasn't such a bad job. It was fun watching their Grunkle dupe brainless tourists. Dipper had to admit that the fraud had a certain charisma and charm which proved to be immensely useful in his line of work.

Ford and his mother weren't home much. They joined the group for breakfast in the mornings and left immediately to go about their business. Rachel would head for the hospital and Ford would go to visit his old friend, Fiddleford.

“I think you have to place it a little higher. What if a window breaks and the balloons explode?” Mabel said, making an explosion noise.

“Nobody is going to break anything in my house,” Stan entered the room with a Pitt Cola in hand. “If any of you hooligans think you can come and do whatever you want in my house, you are very wrong.”

“But Grunkle Stan, how are we going to have a party if we don't have some crazy fun?” Mabel whined.

“Crazy fun? You’re thirteen, Mabel. Wait until college.” Stan sipped his drink as he remembered Sixer's prom.

“Times are changing, Mr. Pines.” Soos said, coming down from the windows with a row of balloons.

Stan rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I'm only allowing this because the entrance fee is $15.” Dipper rolled his eyes. If that was just the price of admission, he didn't want to find out how much the exit fee was.

“Hey Dipper!” A familiar voice greeted.

The brunet turned to Wendy. The redhead had a spray can of foam in her hand. She placed it behind her head. She looked to Dipper and made a motion of zipping her mouth closed and tossing the key. The boy nodded and copied the motion.

“Mr. Pines I don't feel good. I think I'm gonna thr- Blargh” Wendy pressed the button on the can, letting the foam out as she pretended to vomit. Soos and the twins laughed at Wendy's antics. Stan just frowned and folded his arms. Dipper grabbed another can of foam.

“Wendy, what did we eat?” He pressed his can of foam and simulating fake vomit. Wendy and Dipper started messing around, throwing foam between them. Mabel quickly joined the fun.

Dipper had realized earlier that week that he felt something for the redhead. He could feel his cheeks heat and his stomach twist when he thought of her. At first he thought it was a passing feeling but the feeling only grew. He was upset about her relationship with Robbie. Maybe he had no chance with Wendy, but it bothered him greatly that they were dating. His friend deserved someone better.

“God, I'm too old for this. More foolishness and you're fired.” Stan left the room, leaving the four people to decorate the room.

“The good news is that we live here.” Dipper joked, earning a few smiles.

As the twins didn't know anyone in town, Wendy and her friends, including Soos, were in charge of distributing the invitations all over town. The invites announced that a big party in honor of the twins’ 13 th  birthday would be taking place and it would be held at the Mystery Shack at half past seven p.m. There would be music, food and fun guaranteed. Mabel was commissioned to create the invitations. Art was her specialty.

“This promises to be an unforgettable night.” Mabel said, imagining the fun she would have. She would meet her future friends and, hopefully, her (preferably very handsome) soul mate.

“The parties are super rad in Gravity Falls.” Soos said, coming down the stairs. “I wish Melody was still in Gravity Falls.”

Melody was Soos' girlfriend of the past four years. She lived in Portland and was studying gastronomy. She came to town for the summer but this year she found work in the city so she couldn’t come back. The twins knew the two still kept in contact with video chat and such. Mabel begged Soos to let her be the wedding planner when the time came.

“Dipper!” Stan shouted from the other room, “Take out the trash! I don't want to see any more raccoons hanging in my kitchen.”

Dipper huffed and left the room, leaving Wendy and Soos to continue talking with Mabel about the party. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a broom, shooing away the vermin. He then grabbed the two bags and headed outside.

He wondered what gifts they’d get from their families. His father had called earlier, congratulating them on their birthday and apologizing for not being with them. Dipper let Mabel do the talking. Jonathan promised that soon he would have free space on his schedule to go to Oregon for at least a few days. The twins loved that idea. Jonathan said goodbye and promised to call back within two Saturdays. They said ' _See you soon_ ' and hung up.

Dipper went outside and around the back. He lifted the lid of the garbage can and deposited both bags into the bin, careful to put the lid back on. Stan didn't want any more raccoons or owls near the Shack.

“Finished.” Dipper said as he wiped his hands on his jeans. His eyes fell on the forest. The forest, according to the stranger’s journals, contained mysteries among its branches, among its trees, among its roots and even among its leaves.

A week ago Dipper found three strange books with red covers. There was no title or author mentioned. The pages were yellowed and some were ripped. They all had burn marks but the books had not sustained any major damage. Maybe someone decided to destroy them but backed out at the last moment. The question was why were they at his house? Who had hidden them? Dipper had suspected Stan and Ford, but the book seemed too fanciful and fantastic to come from Stan's disbelieving mind (although many of these creatures could serve as attractions in the Shack) or Ford's scientific mind.

Most nights Dipper spent lying awake, reading and trying to decipher the faint words. The years had taken their toll on the ink, which had begun to fade. However, he was a very skilled reader and his brain quickly formed the words in his mind. The journals contained all kinds of fantastic creatures. Gnomes, mermaids, unicorns, multibears, witches, fairies, werewolves, seemingly everything. All creatures that might exist were here in the palm of his hand. Of course, he thought it might just be a work of fiction and he would continue to believe that until he saw something from these mysterious journals in real life.

No, Dipper hadn’t told anyone about the three journals that he had found. It was almost impossible to believe. Hell, he even doubted that this was real. Maybe Mabel would believe him but he didn’t want to risk breaking her heart if none of these beings existed.

Being so close to the forest, he felt a slight sense of deja vu, he-

“Dipdop!” He heard his twin yell. Dipper forgot his old thoughts and ran back into the Shack to see what else Mabel needed.

“I'm coming Mabel!” Dipper shouted back, running inside and slamming the door behind him. He didn’t notice the shadow moving through the trees and moving deep into the forest.

☽✠☾

The party was a complete success! The townspeople danced and indulged heavily in the food around them. They’d have to leave to buy more food at this rate.

Stan, or rather Mabel, had assigned jobs to each of them. Soos was responsible for acting as the DJ of the party, combining a thousand and one of the best songs of the year. Mabel would verify that everyone was having fun and everyone was going “60 smiles an hour”. Wendy and Dipper had been assigned to collect the tickets. The cash box was filled within minutes. Meanwhile, Stan would just make sure he could still dance.

Dipper was happy to be with Wendy. Of course he frowned when Robbie and her friends appeared and the wanna-be emo started flirting with the redhead. All sense of bitterness disappeared when Wendy charged Robbie double the price of admission, saying it was his duty as her boyfriend to pay for her ticket. Robbie couldn't help but pay the ticket and enter the Shack, grumbling to himself.

Mabel hadn't stopped dancing with every cute guy she found, whether they wanted to or not. But now, she needed a very cold drink to cool her off. She took a plastic cup and filled it with orange soda, sitting on one of the many chairs. Looking around, she could see Dipper and Wendy talking outside. Awww. Her brother was growing up so fast. She giggled at the thought.

Something caught her eye and she turned to her left. The muscular girl sitting beside her had an iguana on her shoulder. There was another girl sitting next to her. She was much smaller in comparison to the other girl and had forks taped to her fingers.

“Hi! My name is Mabel. I couldn't help but notice that your iguana is very cute.” Mabel said, her smile growing. She loved meeting new people.

“Hello, her name is Grenda Jr. My name is Grenda and she's Candy.” The muscular girl said in a deep voice, a smile gracing her face.

“Hello.” The other girl said softly, adjusting her glasses.

“Wait, I think you've seen before...” Mabel said, her finger on her mouth and a thoughtful look on her face. She suddenly snapped her fingers in recognition. “Of course! You were in the Cipher Show! You're the girl from the card trick. You had the Queen of Hearts!”

“Did you see me?” Grenda said, blushing a bit.

“I told you, you are popular, Grenda.” Candy patted her on her shoulder. “Did you go to his other shows?” Candy asked.

“No. Stan needed us working so we couldn’t go back.” Mabel sighed, a bit disappointed. All the tourists kept commenting on that impossibly fascinating, impossibly attractive man.

“But no one is more handsome than-” Candy glanced at Grenda then at Mabel. Mabel held her breath. Were they were going to say what she thought they were going to say? There was only one way to find out.

“Sev’ral Timez!” The three girls shouted in unison.

“Oh my God! Are you guys fans of Sev'ral Timez?” Mabel squealed.

“We are more than fans!” Grenda shouted. Candy and Grenda began to talk about how much they loved the 90s-esque boy band. A big smile erupted on Mabel’s place. _I have found my people._ She thought to herself.

A laugh made Grenda and Candy tense up. Mabel turned to the person who laughed. She was a blond girl with two girls walking behind her. Mabel instantly recognized her as the girl who had teased her the day she won Waddles.

“Who is she?” Mabel asked.

“She's Pacifica Northwest. She is the richest and most popular girl in Gravity Falls.” Candy said, somewhat intimidated by the presence of the blonde.

“I heard that her hair is insured for over $10,000.” Grenda whispered.

“I bet I can be her friend if we talk.” The twin said confidently. She started walking toward the group of three but she was stopped by Grenda’s strong grip on her arm.

“Don't do it, Mabel. People like us will never be part of her clique.” Candy urged.

“Girls, she is a girl like us.” The brunette smiled at her new friends, shrugging off Grenda’s arm and walking up to Pacifica.

“Hi, I'm Mabel.” She smiled brightly, stretching out a hand to shake.

“Mabel? That sounds like a boring old lady name.” Pacifica said, rolling her eyes and not taking the hand in front of her.

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Mabel said, putting down her hand. The smile never left her face.

“And who cares?” The red-haired girl asked.

“Well, I wanted to know if you want to sit and hang out with us.” The brunette explained, gesturing to her friends.

“With who? Freaky fork girl and Lizard Lady? No thanks.” The blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulder as she spoke. The cruel nicknames drew laughter from her friends.

“Oh come on, we can all be friends, right?” Mabel asked, getting a little nervous.

The three girls looked at each other and started laughing. _What was the joke?_ Mabel thought.

“Look girl, we don't have time to get together with people of your-" Pacifica took one look up and down Mabel, silently evaluating her "-social class-”

“Oh, I have an idea!” Mabel interrupted, irritating the blonde girl. “Let’s have a singing competition!”

The smile on Pacifica's face appeared again. “Okay. I’ll see you on stage metal mouth.” She and her group immediately left, leaving Mabel alone. Candy and Grenda came to stand by their new friend.

“She’s going down.” Mabel said with a smile.

Wendy and Dipper were talking as everyone partied inside. She talked about how her family celebrated the holidays. At Christmas they skipped presents and went out into the woods for apocalypse training. On birthdays, Manly Dan gave the younger children boxing gloves and gave Wendy an ax. The teenager said it was her favorite ax but her most valuable possession was the hat she wore. It had been her father’s and his father’s before that and so on and so forth. Dipper was curious about why she was seemingly the first girl to get the hat but kept his mouth shut at the risk of offending Wendy.

Cheers and applause leaked out of the Shack. Both turned their gaze to the Shack. Mabel and a blonde girl was on stage, apparently having a karaoke competition. Dipper smirked. There was no way that the blonde could beat his sister. Mabel had been singing her lungs out before she had teeth. His mother joked that she learned to sing before she learned to talk.

“It sounds like Mabel’s going to beat that girl.” He said, turning to Wendy briefly before returning his attention to the competition. Wendy was silent. Dipper could hear the crowd shouting his sister’s name far more loudly than the name of the other girl.

“I don't think anyone else is going to come.” Wendy looked back to the Shack. “Do you want to come in?”

“Eh. I-I don't think so. What if Stan comes?” He said nervously. In all honesty, he wanted to go in and support his sister and hang out with Wendy. But Robbie was in there and then they’d start flirting and he was so not in the mood for that whole mess.

Wendy shrugged. “Okay, but if you change your mind you can find me near the snack table. Cool?”

“Yeah, maybe in a few minutes.” He smiled at her. Wendy entered the Shack and Dipper was left alone. But it was for the better. He could take another look at the journal. He quickly pulled it from his vest, looking around to make sure no one saw him.

Dipper was looking through the third journal. He suspected that this was the last journal since half of the pages were blank and the last entry was in 1980-something. The last creature that the author recorded was a head the size of an island. In one corner he could distinguish the word 'Eye-Bats'. The boy scoured though the journals but found no other mention of Eye-Bats.

Another shout floated outside. Dipper turned to look and saw Mabel jumping into the audience and crowd surfing. He smirked. That blonde girl definitely didn’t stand a chance. He looked between the journal and his sister. Biting his bottom lip, he put the journal to his vest and locked the cash box, hiding it under the porch. The brunet opened the door and went to join his birthday party.

He yet again did not notice a shadow at the forest’s edge, watching his every move. After he went inside, the shadow’s eyes turned red and quickly flashed through several images. A few white fangs flashed in the dark forest, grinning as it thought of the perfect idea.

☽✠☾

“Dipper!” Mabel hugged her brother, surprising him. “Did you see me? Did you hear my beautiful voice? Everyone loved it!”

“Yes, Mabel, I know. Who's not going to love your voice? You are the best singer I know.” He beamed at her.

“Awwww Dipping Sauce! What did I do to deserve a twin like you?” She declared dramatically, leaning on him as she pretended to faint. The younger twin rolled his eyes and smirked at her. She really needed to stop watching old soap operas with Stan.

“Hey, have you seen Wendy?” Dipper asked, eyes searching the crowd.

“No, why?” Mabel quirked an eyebrow.

“She told me she would be near the snack table.” He started biting at his bottom lip again as his overly anxious mind thought up a dozen scenarios. What if she was with Robbie? What if they were flirting? What if they were making fun of him? What if they were kissing? What if-!

“Bro-bro, calm down. I can feel your paranoid anxiety from here. She probably just went to the bathroom.” She said, oozing a confidence he could never hope to achieve. Dipper nodded and turned to go look but then he hit a teen. The older kid was holding a soda and lost his grip, pouring all the liquid on Dipper's shirt.

“Oops, sorry dude.” The kid said, actually looking a bit guilty and darting away as fast as possible. Dipper groaned and walked away from the crowd. At least he was at home. He went up the steps and went to his room to find a clean shirt. He found one and took off the other shirt. He threw his soda-covered shirt into the dirty clothes basket, which had already exceeded its limits. No surprises there. He hated doing laundry.

Once he was clean again he left his room and walked down the stairs. Soon he’d be back downstairs at the dance and he’d look for Wendy and-

“Heya Dipper.” A familiar voice greeted him. Dipper turned his head to see who spoke. Wendy was in front of him, leaning against the wall.

“Wendy, what are you doing here?” He asked, walking over to her.

“Well I was invited to your birthday party genius. I’m waiting for Tambry to get done in there. I'm glad you decided to come in. It’s dead out there anyway.” Wendy smiled at him, like she was _genuinely_ happy to see him.

“Yeah, well, I decided to watch Mabel. And then I looked for you but you weren't by the snack table.” He said, looking at his feet.

“I was until Tambry had to pee. And you know girls. We go to the bathroom in packs.” She joked, nudging his shoulder lightly. It was silent for a few beats before Dipper spoke.

“So… Wendy, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” She smirked.

Oh, right. “Uh, yeah. I’m not trying to offend you-” Wendy gave him a strange look, “- it's just curiosity.”

Wendy crossed her arms, taking a relaxed attitude. “Sure friend, ask away.”

Dipper coughed a few times to clear his throat as he wondered how to ask the question. “Well you told me that you inherited the hat from your father and uh, he inherited from his father and umm-”

Wendy knew where Dipper's babbling was headed and interrupted him with a small laugh. "Dipper, that’s definitely not even a little offensive. One of my younger brothers was going to get the hat. But when I was younger I was somewhat, well, rebellious.” Wendy recalled some moments of her childhood with Tambry, the fights she got into. “My dad gave me his hat to help me feel confident.”

_Confident?_ Dipper thought.

Wendy took out her wallet from her flannel shirt and looked for the photo she kept hidden but adored. “These are my brothers, John, Michael, and Peter.” Wendy showed Dipper the old photo. There were three boys, all shorter and younger than her. She hid her face with her thumb. “And this is me.” Wendy moved her thumb up to reveal her face.

Dipper had to try really hard not to burst out into laughter but a few snorts escaped anyway. Wendy was horrible. She was unnaturally skinny and had braces. Her red hair was short and in pigtails.

“Oh wow, you look so awful! Sorry, sorry.” He quickly apologized.

“I had a lot of self-esteem issues because of my appearance, so my dad gave me his hat and told me that it would give me the strength of all those who had worn it before me. Poetic, don't you think?” She smiled at him. Dipper nodded, glancing between the younger and older Wendy. Who would’ve thought?

“Now, I told my dark past. Do you have anything to offer?” She arched an eyebrow at him, a mischievous smile on her face.

Oh no. “H-hey, I have nothing to say.” He stuttered, his nervousness plain on his face.

“Come on Dipper. I won’t tell anyone.” She pretended to zip her mouth and throw away the key, a motion he had begun to trust and associate with the older girl.

“Alright.” He took a deep breath and took off his cap. “Dipper is my nickname because of my birthmark.” He spoke quickly as he moved his hair aside, holding his breath and waiting for her reaction.

Wendy blinked at him and it took her a second to process what he said. She looked at Dipper’s forehead. The child had the Big Dipper on his forehead. “The Big Dipper. That’s where you got your nickname. I thought your parents just hated you or something.” She joked.

“Actually my name is Mizar.” He continued, his cheeks going red.

“Like the star?” She asked.

“Yeah but everyone just calls me Dipper. Mizar is a bit of a silly name.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away.

“It’s not but okay. Whatever floats your boat. Well, apparently we both have weird birthmarks.” Wendy turned around and swept her hair to the side, bending down so the smaller teen could see it. “Come closer and check it out.”

Dipper walked up to her and looked at her neck. He saw a weird birthmark on the back of her neck. It wasn't a constellation like his. It almost looked like a heart surrounded by flames. It even looked like it was a few different shades.

Wendy released her hair and faced Dipper. “What do you think? Interesting right?” She grinned.

“I’ve never seen a mark like that.” He replied.

“I think I might get it tattooed on my arm when I’m 18.” She said, rubbing the spot where her birthmark laid.

“At least your birthmark is better than mine.” He smiled.

“Well, I'll take that as a compliment.” Wendy ruffled Dipper's hair.

The bathroom door opened and Tambry left the room, eyes, and hands still on the phone.

“Even in the bathroom, you can't let go of that thing, Tambers.” Wendy teased.

“Don't call me _Tambers_.” The gothic girl gave her a murderous look then darted her eyes back to the screen in her hands. The three walked back to the dance floor.

“Do you wanna dance?” Wendy asked Dipper.

“Eh, no, I don't think so. I have two left feet.” He confessed. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of Wendy. The redhead shrugged and turned to her boyfriend.

“So, how are things going, Romeo?” Mabel appeared from nowhere.

“Mabel, enough, I don't like Wendy like that.” He lied, rolling his eyes.

“Sure, and I'll have a barrel of candy before the party ends.” She teased. The music continued its pace, then began a slow song, clearly made for dancing with a significant other.

“Oh, let me go get my friends. Maybe you can dance with one of them.” Mabel crooned and ran into the crowd of people. Dipper decided to step aside. He didn't want to know what kind of friends his sister had. Although Mabel claimed to be an expert matchmaker, her skills were less than reliable. The static from the microphone interrupted the music and the dancing couples.

“Umm,” Soos' voice sounded from the speakers, producing some resonance that made everyone cover themselves their ears for a moment. “To the owner of the black dirt bike, I wanna tell you your bike is currently being stolen.”

“What?!” Dipper recognized Robbie's voice and the older boy dashed out of the building to retrieve his bike. Well, whoever it was, Dipper was grateful. The music came back on but this time it was more upbeat, encouraging everyone to dance. Dipper sat in a chair, watching the clock. It was half past nine. It wouldn’t be long now until his mother and Ford would return and then everyone would go home.

“Dipper!” Mabel's shout caught his attention. He looked up to see his twin was dancing with other two girls. Something about the girls seemed peculiar. “I have friends!” Dipper smiled and shook his head. Of course Mabel would be friends with them. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled, staying in his chair.

Parties really weren’t his thing.

☽✠☾

The party ended around half past ten, with Stan actually making a profit from the entry fees. The only ones left to celebrate with the Pines family were Wendy, Soos, Candy and Grenda. Mabel’s new friends had stayed because the three girls had decided to have a sleepover. Rachel had bought a small cake with candles shaped like the number thirteen. She lit the candles and Stan turned out the lights in the kitchen.

“Blow out the candles and make a wish.” Stan encouraged. The twins closed their eyes, at a loss as to what to wish for. They blew out their candles and Stan turned the lights back on.

“Happy Birthday kids!” The people around them cheered. The twins hugged their family and new friends. Stan cut the cake and passing out slices of cake, saving himself the biggest piece.

The twins opened their gifts. Stan had given them both more leftover merchandise from the Shack. They both got snow globes with the Mystery Shack inside. Ford gave Dipper a case with inscribed pens and Mabel got a new beauty kit. Rachel gave her son a blue backpack and her daughter a scrapbook to record the first year of high school.

Wendy and Soos parted at around midnight. Tomorrow was Sunday so the Shack wouldn’t be open and the twins would have the whole day to prepare for high school. Candy and Grenda were going to help them prepare as best as they could.

Stan wish them a good night and went up to his room to rest, like Ford and Rachel. Mabel and Dipper went up to the attic. Mabel grabbed her pajamas and some blankets. The girls would have their sleepover in the living room.

“Good night, Dipper.” Mabel said to her brother and left the room to join her two new best friends. Mabel hadn't even reached the first floor but Dipper could hear the cheers of the girls.

“Good night, Mabel.” He said, even though he knew his twin would not hear him.

Dipper undressed and changed into his pajamas. He crawled into bed and lifted his pillow to reveal the other two journals. Dipper had finished reading them but it was always entertaining to go back to check some of the creatures.

Not only had the author had been in Gravity Falls but he also traveled to other parts of the world. There were legends from several countries, mainly in the first two journals. Dipper assumed that the author began living in Gravity Falls when he began the third journal.

Dipper finished re-reading the second journal and check his wristwatch. It was half-past one in the morning. Time was flying by too quickly in Gravity Falls. At this rate he would soon be fourteen. He hadn't even realized the girls had stopped laughing and yelling. The brunet closed the journal and put it back under his pillow. He still had to think about where to keep them... If he even wanted to keep them.

He yawned and turned off the flashlight. All he could hear was the chirping of crickets and all he could see was the light of the silvery moon coming through his window. With that last thought, Dipper Pines fell asleep.

☽✠☾

_He was so tired he could barely open his eyes. He would try and they would close again almost immediately, robbing him of his vision. He had no idea where he was. He only knew that he could barely move. Where was he? His nose caught a fresh scent, without any trace of pollution. Very close to him, he could hear the sound of water running freely. His body was lying in the grass. At least, it felt like grass. A[soft](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QT9FovJxMQg) sound was heard around, almost like a flute. A beautiful and relaxing melody._

_He felt something running over his hair. At first he was afraid but the touch was gentle. Dipper couldn't help but relax. A warm feeling swelled in his chest and stomach. He felt something touch his wrist, near where he was still slightly bruised. After Wendy had smeared it with the ointment, the bruise had stopped hurting and the inflammation had gone away. It still had some purple color but it was clearly healing nicely. Something touched his wrist and began to massage it. Dipper again felt relaxed and the air around him began to smell sweet. A very heady aroma._

“ _...ry.”_

_Dipper heard someone mutter. He tried to open his eyes but the hand in his hair was placed over them, preventing him from getting up and open his eyes. Dipper didn't resist and the limb let go. It resumed stroking his hair. He let the sweet smell flooded his nostrils and the sound of the flute filled his head._

_Just for a moment though, Dipper could swear he felt something on his forehead. It almost felt like a brick was rubbed over his forehead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Yes, it is short and the next two will be equally short but will be worth it I promise.
> 
> I found the song with a fan lyric, and believe me I do like a lot, here I leave the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bs7b7H2H9U).
> 
> I bet now everyone should have an idea of what's going on. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and see you until next month.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days of school and Mabel just got a very strange date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely you must be wondering where I was, not my friends I was not nowhere more than in my house. Yes, I promised that each month I will update but I come with great news is that now I have a beta for this story, a big clap for [@queersailorscout](http://queersailorscout.tumblr.com/), I love every Done editing did with the previous chapters so I recommend you read the previous chapters and appreciate their hard work. Am I sounding somewhat cheesy, no? Well then just give me your opinion.
> 
> Warning: The end of this chapter contains violence. ~~Yes, I'm tagging because although not very hard I see with the obligation to warn~~.
> 
> Update: Sunday - 21 - August - 2016
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 15 - 18

_Cause love's such an old-fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care_

_For the people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our ways_

_Of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance._

_~ Under Pressure cover by My Chemical Romance original by Queen ~_

Butterflies fluttered in Dipper’s stomach as the red convertible approached the brown building away from the town. _The Gravity Falls High School._

Dipper knew that probably all the year 7 students felt like him. Well, everyone except Mabel. His twin was always excited to go to school and she already had friends. She even held on to hope that she would find her soul mate this year. To her, life was like a movie. But didn’t she understand that movies were all lighting and effects and makeup and actors, not real situations real people encounter? But, like always, those details didn’t concern her. Dipper was just glad that Candy and Grenda had made them a (surprisingly accurate) model of the school. It was absolutely huge. The model had also been color coded for a secret “ _girl reason_ ”, with some areas of the school being colored pink. He really didn’t want to find out why.

The red convertible stopped in front of the school. The twins got out and said bye to Stan.

“If the police talk to you, just say you haven’t seen me in awhile.” Stan said, his eyes shifting. And with that, El Diablo hurried back to the town. Before leaving for school, Dipper and Mabel said goodbye to their mother and Ford. Both gave them some pretty good advice, like be kind to the teachers, get good grades, etc. But strangely enough, Stan's warning was the only thing echoing in their heads.

The interior of the building was just as huge as the girls’ model had made it out to be. Students and teachers milled about, getting ready for the start of another school year. Candy and Grenda came running toward them, the larger girl _accidentally_ knocking down a much taller kid. Mabel was happy to see them and Dipper stepped aside, watching the girls squeal and hug with a look of discomfort on his face. Both girls led them to the administrative office where they would pick up their schedules. Due to their late arrival in Gravity Falls, they had missed formal registration. The twins thanked the woman in the office and looked at their schedules. Mabel shared each subject with Candy and/or Grenda, but she only shared Biology and Lunch with her brother. They had always shared all the same classes. They really were growing up and separating it seemed. They held each other’s hands and squeezed. Dipper looked at his wristwatch. It was 7:45. Classes would be starting soon,

After he left the group of girls, Dipper headed for his first class of the day. Inside were several kids his age, talking among themselves. They were separated into groups already. Some read, others listened to music on expensive looking headphones, a few were already sleeping and a group in the back was gathered around a cell phone. Dipper walked among the rows of desks, choosing the seat that was vacated and was next to the window.

He decided to take another look at his schedule. Every day would begin with Algebra, followed by English. Tuesday and Thursday would be Physical Education while the other three days would be History, then there would be an hour for lunch, and he would resume classes and take Ethics Education, Geography and Biology. The last period on Fridays was reserved for extracurricular activities. Wendy had told them that extracurricular classes were divided into arts and sports. The redhead was in soccer. Robbie and Tambry were in the poetry club. Lee, Nate, and Thompson was in the drama club, but they only joined to get away with eating in class.

What was he going to do? Maybe he should join the marching band. He knew how to play the sousaphone. Knowing Mabel, she would probably do something artistic, although his twin would gladly join _every_ extracurricular. Wendy also mentioned that at the end of the first day, all the students and faculty members would gather in the auditorium and listen to the principal’s start of year speech.

The school bell rang throughout the building and a plump woman came in. Her hair was brown and she wore a red dress with black polka dots. The teacher asked the students to introduce themselves to the class.

He almost forgot about that. All the teachers would do this and it’d take up probably the whole period. Dipper watched his classmates’ introductions as the teacher went in alphabetical order. Mabel always loved this part of the day. Him on the other hand…

“Mi-” He heard the teacher begin to pronounce his real name and quickly cut her off, introducing himself as Dipper. He just mentioned his age, said he liked to read and quickly sat back down. He didn’t say as much as the others did. Many of them had mentioned if they had pets, their favorite color, favorite food, etc.

_I'm Dipper Pines, I’m thirteen, and I like to read for hours._ That simple sentence would hopefully carefully carry him through the day.

All teachers had also introduced themselves, telling them about where they got their degrees and about their families. Some of the teachers had seemed overall apathetic to their chosen career while most of them were clearly excited to be teaching.

When his last class before lunch ended, the Pines boy left the classroom and headed down the hall to go to lunch. His sister would probably gush about all her new classes and the cute boys. Being the person she was though, she would be disturbed by his lack of friends and would probably end up dragging him around at some point to introduce him to people.

Three guys came running down the hall, catching his attention. What were they running from? Dipper then recalled that this was one of the areas that were colored pink in Grenda's model. He stepped aside just in time. A pack of very large football players started charging down the hall, whooping and yelling. Dipper held his breath and waited for them all to pass. When they were gone, he let out a sigh. _It was going to be a long year._

The cafeteria was apparently the only thing that real life and Hollywood had in common. Dipper looked around at the different groups as he got his food, biting his bottom lip. There were so many groups and he was having a hard time finding Mabel. Finally, he spotted his twin, who was waving and pointing to an empty seat at her table. He walked over and sat next to his sister, listening to her and her friends talk.

As he had predicted, Mabel and the other two girls were talking about how awesome school was so far. Dipper also found out that the areas painted pink in the model indicated where handsome guys walked during lunch and passing time. Dipper would have preferred not to know. The bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria headed off to their next class. Dipper said goodbye to his sister and promised to sit next to her in Biology.

The classes all followed the same basic outline. Introductions, blablabla, explanation, blablabla, rules, blablabla, goodbye.

When Dipper got to Biology, he immediately sat next to his sister. She beamed at him and he gave her a half-hearted smile. The teacher arrived and began the introductions. When the teacher mentioned their last name, Mabel was first. It appeared he was right and Mabel talked about everything she loved when she introduced herself, amusing a few of the students. Unlike the other bored students, Mabel proved to be all a spark of joy. The bell rang and their Biology teacher led them to the auditorium.

Dipper saw his teachers sitting in the front with all the other teachers. All of the students were with their respective years. The year 7 students were in the first section. Wendy waved her hand as she saw them. She was in the back of the year 10 section with her friends. Dipper waved back.

The principal was an older man, probably a little older than Ford and Stan. He talked about how excited he was to start this school year and how he was eager to watch the children grow into exemplary students and adults. Dipper was one of the few students who listened to the man’s speech.

“I wish you all the best this year. I hope you will all look back fondly on your days here.” The principal finished. All of the students and faculty applauded. They all exited the auditorium and left the school. Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda walked together to where the forest began and the two girls said goodbye to the twins to go to town.

With school back in session, not as many people would want to go to the Shack for tours during the week. So the Mystery Shack would be open on weekends, with the merchandise at its normal, ridiculous price. Monday through Friday, the Shack would be open at irregular hours, but Stan always said that if tourists paid, he would give tours at four in the morning.

“How did it go?” Ford asked, looking up from his book. The twins were surprised to see him. He must not have gone to see Fiddleford today.

Before Dipper could speak, Mabel had already run to their great uncle, talking a mile a minute, “It was wonderful Grunkle Ford! My friends were so nice and everyone was so friendly. There are so many cute boys!” Oh great. That meant Mabel was probably going to ask out every guy that caught her fancy. Dipper feared for his sister. Mabel was too innocent sometimes.

“Mabel that is fantastic! What about you, Dipper? How was you first day?” The man turned to the young boy.

“Umm…It was uh… Alright.” He stuttered out.

Ford smiled and Mabel laughed, “Dipping Dot, you gotta learn how to lie!”

“No! It really was just fine!” Dipper felt his cheeks flush. “It's the first day of school. Everyone knows that the first day is just introductions and all that boring crap.”

“Sure Dipdop. Whatever helps you sleep tonight.” The older twin teased.

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Where’s Stan?”

“In town, grocery shopping.” Ford replied, returning his gaze to the book.

The twins went up to the attic. The good thing about the first day of school is that there was no homework. They dropped their backpacks on their beds.

“Hey Dip, I'm going out with Candy and Grenda in three hours.” Mabel said. Waddles woke from his nap, crawling out from under Mabel’s bed.

“Like a good little brother, I’m gonna ask what you’re doing and then regret asking.” He grinned at her.

“We’re gonna to the park. And then to Candy's house for, you know, girl stuff.” She smiled, her cheeks a little red.

“Yep, I regret asking.” He said, earning a small shove from his twin.

“We should get something to eat.” Mabel suggested, “That school food was horrible. Absolutely no sprinkles.”

“I agree with you on that, but I’m not hungry.” He said, sitting on his bed.

“Boo. If you don't eat, you’ll never grow up. You'll _always_ be my little bro-bro by one millimeter.” She teased him lightly.

“I bet I'll be taller than you when the school year ends.” Dipper challenged her.

“Ha! Are you seriously going to make a bet on that with me? I would like to see mom and dad’s face. Or better yet, we can make Stan be our witness.” Mabel grinned at him.

“If you get his permission, go for it.” He said, not backing down. Mabel left the room, followed by Waddles and left Dipper alone. Alone with the Journals.

Raising his pillow, he saw the three red books. He decided the best way to keep the Journals safe was to keep his side of the room clean so his mom or sister wouldn’t try to clean his side and find them. Dipper still thought about saying something about these books. He really wanted to tell Mabel...

But for the moment he could wait.

☽✠☾

_Friday_. Finally, the blessed day that kids waited all week for.

As it was the first week of school, extracurricular activities had not yet started. The school wanted to give the year 7 students a chance to think about which activity they wanted to commit to for the year.

His Geography teacher had given them a few pages to read and write a summary about the assigned section. The teacher had been kind enough to give them time in class to complete the assignment. Dipper was the first to finish reading the pages and he managed to finish the summary with a few minutes to spare. He handed in the assignment and waited the final bell of the day.

His twin came out of her classroom, next to Candy, when the school bell announced the end of the class. She met him by his last class. “Dipdop, I’m going with Candy to Grenda's house. I promise I’ll be back in an hour.” Mabel said, using her puppy eyes. The younger twin couldn’t resist his sister’s puppy eyes.

“Alright.” He sighed, giving her a small smile. She was so determined to go on a date with some random guy. So Dipper walked home alone. When he got back, no one was home. Stan was out doing God knows what. Ford had left early and wasn’t returning until late in the evening, and his mother was at the hospital.

Dipper went into the Shack and went up to his room. The pig oinked at him from under Mabel’s bed. Ok, he wasn’t alone if he had Waddles. To be honest, the day Mabel brought the pig home, he thought that Stan and his mom would say no. Dipper wondered what would happen if he got a pet. Knowing Stan, he would refuse and complain about having another mouth to feed.

The best way to relax was to read. So he raised his pillow and pulled out Journal 3. It was the one with the most information about Gravity Falls. Whether that is true or false, it was definitely entertaining. Dipper went downstairs and sat on the couch, settling in and putting the book in his lap. He was so engrossed in his reading that he hadn't noticed the presence behind him.

“What are you reading Kiddo?” Stan asked, holding a can of Pitt Cola.

Dipper almost screamed when Stan came up behind him. He may not have screamed but he fell off the couch. Quickly, he slid the book under the sofa and picked up a magazine.

“Uh, I- I was just catching up on ‘ _Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine_ ’?” He asked, a bit frazzled. He mentally slapped himself. _Smooth move Dipper._

“That’s a good issue.” Stan commented, sipping his drink. It was weird that a kid would read that particular magazine. But then again, there wasn’t a whole lot for kids to _do_ around here, in this town- The door abruptly slammed open and shut.

“Hi family!” Mabel shouted, jumping into the room. She was positively beaming. “You will not believe this! Guess who has a date?”

“Wait, what?” Dipper raised an eyebrow, standing up. “In the hour you were gone you _got_ a boyfriend?”

“What can I say? I'm just irresistible~” She gushed, flailing her arms.

“That's debatable.” Stan commented.

“He should be here soon-” The doorbell rang and Mabel squealed, running towards the doorway. She returned with a slightly older teenager. He wore a black hoodie and black pants. A few brown locks covered one of his eyes. “Family, here's my date.”

“Hey, 'Sup?” The mysterious teen greeted. His voice was hoarse, almost forced.

“Hey.” Stan and Dipper replied.

“So, what's your name?” Dipper asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“Uh. Normal-man!” The teen stuttered.

“He means Norman.” Mabel said dreamily. She was oblivious.

“Wait.” Dipper noticed something strange on his face, something red. “Are you bleeding, _Norman_?”

“It's… Umm… Jam” He responded quickly.

“No way. I love jam! Look at this! Don’t wait up guys!” Mabel took Norman’s arm and they started walking away, but not before Norman stumbled into a few things. Dipper had a strange feeling about this- Guy.

He got up and went back to his room, discreetly grabbing the Journal when Stan went to get another soda. The younger twin took the other two journals out from under his pillow and left the room to go to the comfy window seat in the other room. He set the Journals in front of him and started going through them, trying to find something to confirm his suspicions about Mabel’s new boyfriend.

The first Journal, nothing. Second, not even a hint. Apparently, the third Journal would be the most helpful in this situation.

“Let's see what you are.” He muttered to himself, flipping through the pages.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, thinking that Norman was a strange paranormal creature. But he behaved strangely and besides, he was Mabel’s twin. He had to protect her.

Dipper found a page with a drawing that looked a lot like Norman. He started reading out loud, “ _Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... Teenagers?! Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious-_ ” Dipper turned the page and his eyes widened in horror when he read the name. “ _Zombie!_ ”

Dipper looked out the window. Norman and Mabel stood outside. His twin was sitting on a bench and Norman walked toward her with his arms stretched toward her.

“Mabel!” He shouted, pounding on the window.

Norman took his sister by the shoulders. He was about to run out to help his sister when Norman dropped a necklace of flowers on her. That- That was not what he expected.

“Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?” He asked himself, slouching in his seat.

“It's a dilemma, to be sure.” Soos said, suddenly standing beside him.

“Soos! How long have you been there?” He yelped, a little nervous. He quickly tucked the Journals behind his back.

"Long enough to hear you talking to yourself about zombies." The handyman was standing on a ladder, changing a light bulb. Unlike Wendy, who only came in on weekends now, Soos was at the Shack all week.

“So you heard me? Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?” He asked.

“Well, how many brains you have seen him eat?” The older man countered.

True. “Zero.” He sighed dejectedly.

“Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you’re a major league cuckoo clock.” Soos said, emphasizing his point by twirling his finger next to his head.

“Soos, as always, you're right.” Dipper smiled at him.

“My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse.” He nodded.

“ _Soos!_ ” Stan shouted, “ _The portable toilets are clogged again!_ ”

“I am needed elsewhere.” He said, twisting his cap around and leaving.

During the next three hours, Dipper spied on Mabel's date. Norman would give signs of looking like a zombie but at the instant, Mabel appeared, he acted like a normal teenager. It was rather frustrating to see his sister flirting with the guy. Frustrating and embarrassing when she gave him the look that all the girls gave the object of their affections in the corny movies.

“Mabel?” Dipper asked, entering his room.

Mabel had returned 15 minutes ago to get ready for her afternoon date. Dipper had been following them all day. Even if Norman wasn't a zombie, he at least wanted to let her know that he was suspicious.

“Dipper the date was wonderful and look what Norman did!” Mabel grinned, proudly showing off a purple mark on her cheek.

“What is that?!” Dipper screamed. Norman bit Mabel!

“Got ya! It was the leaf blower.” She confessed.

Mabel wanted her first kiss to be with Norman so she wanted to practice. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out quite right.

“Mabel you have to listen. It's about your boyfriend.” Dipper started.

“I know. He's great!” Mabel gushed.

“He’s not human.” Dipper said flatly.

“Are you trying to tell me that he's a vampire? That would be so awesome!” Oh great. Now Mabel was even more excited for her date. Dipper face palmed.

“No. Listen to me” Dipper pulled out the Journal of his vest, “A few days ago I found this strange book that says that Gravity Falls is not normal. And I don’t think Norman is normal. Check it out! _Sha-bam!_ ” Dipper said, opening the book up for Mabel.

“Ah! Gnomes!” Mabel shouted.

“Oh. Wrong page.” Dipper switched the page. “ _Sha-bam!_ ”

“Zombie? Dipper that's not funny.” She pouted at him.

“I’m not joking! It all adds up. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?” He said, trying to reason with her.

“Maybe he’s blinking when you’re blinking.” Mabel shrugged, trying to calm her younger brother. It was unusual for Dipper to be so overprotective. That was _her_ job. His conspiracies on the other hand…

“He's gonna eat your brain!” He yelled, shaking her.

Mabel had had enough.

“Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date-” Mabel poked him in the chest, driving him back toward the door. “I'm gonna be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy and I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!” Dipper was shoved out of their shared room and before he could react, Mabel slammed the door in his face.

☽✠☾

Dipper was now in the living room, checking the videos he had taken of Mabel and Norman. But he had yet to find any evidence to prove his point.

“Maybe Mabel's right.” His twin had gone with Norman a few minutes ago to their afternoon date. “Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I don’t even know if the stuff in the journal is true. Maybe I should just st- Wait!” His eye caught something and he quickly hit the rewind button. Norman and Mabel were holding each other when suddenly Norman dropped his hand. _Normal_ people don’t randomly drop limbs!

“I was right! I was right! Mabel!” He shouted, tipping the recliner too far and falling out. He quickly recovered and ran outside. He had to save Mabel.

Dipper looked for his Grunkle Stan but couldn’t find him. He did however, find the keys to the golf cart. The boy shoved the key in the ignition and was about to start driving when he saw Soos running toward him.

“Hey, dude!” Soos called him, stopping to stand next to him. “This is for zombies.” Soos handed him a shovel.

“Thanks, Soos.” He said, taking the shovel and putting it in the back.

“And this is if you see a piñata.” Soos handed him a baseball bat.

“Em… Thanks?” Dipper took it. With that, he backed out of the yard and headed for the forest.

☽✠☾

Mabel was excited. Today she had met the boy of her dreams. It was a pity that her brother didn't share her enthusiasm. Oh well. Someday Dipper would find his true love and then he’d understand.

Norman had brought her to the edge of the forest. The teenager said he had something very important to tell her. This was so exciting! It was following the plot of _every_ romance novel she’d ever read. The mysterious boy takes the girl to a special spot to tell her a secret. _A secret that would unite both for a lifetime!_

“Mabel, you're a very sweet girl and I like you. We have so much in common.” Norman turned around, it was time to act. Just like _they_ practiced. “But I’ve got something to tell you.”

_Bingo!_ “Oh, Norman. You can tell me anything.” _Please be a vampire. Please be a vampire_.

“Alright.” Norman's hand went to the zipper of his jacket, “Just, be cool. Keep an open mind.”

Mabel was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting excitedly for him to tell her he was-

“Surprise!” Norman’s voice was different. Mabel’s eyes widened.

One on top of another. Fifteen in total. Small bodies. Graying beards. Blue overalls. Pointy hats.

Norman was-

_**NORMAN WAS-!** _

“Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?” The top gnome asked.

“Uhhhhh…” She was in complete shock.

“So, we’re gnomes. Get that out of the way. And we’ve been looking for a queen! My name is Jeff. These are Steve, Tony, John and- Sorry I always forget your name.” Jeff continued talking. He looked down at the gnomes that made up his feet. One looked put together while the other looked frazzled.

“Schmebulock.” The frazzled one said.

Jeff snapped his fingers, “Schmebulock!”

Her lovely pink bubble was falling apart. She’d really been hoping for a vampire or a werewolf or at least the zombie. Not a bunch of gnomes stacked on top of each other. The girl sat down on a tree stump and dragged her hand down her face. Dipper would never let her hear the end of it.

“Uh, guys. I’m flattered but I’m a girl and you’re gnomes and it’s like, what? Yikes.” She shrugged, rolling her eyes and awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

The gnome at the top of the gnome tower looked at his companions, asking with his eyes, the others nodded their heads.

“We understand Mabel. We’ll never forget you.” He said. Mabel smiled at him. “Because we’re gonna kidnap you.”

“What?!” She asked, confused. The gnomes then lunged at her, their teeth bared. The young girl screamed into the forest, trying to defend herself.

☽✠☾

Dipper had a feeling that Norman had taken Mabel to the forest. According to the Journal, the creatures avoided all contact with civilization. Dipper could understand that. It was better to be only legends to be guinea pigs in scientific laboratories. That leads him to wonder even more about the origins of the Journal and its Author.

He heard the sound of his sister screeching. “Hold on Mabel!” Dipper pressed down on the accelerator, going deeper into the forest. He sped down a small hillside and stopped the golf cart. He jumped out of the cart, clutching the shovel to go rescue his sister from the zom-

Dipper stopped when he saw his sister, tied down on the forest floor. She was surrounded by hundreds of little men.

“What?” Dipper asked, drawing out the vowel sound. Man, he was confused. He expected to see a zombie not a bunch of- Leprechauns?

“Dipper!” Mabel cried out. She had never been so happy to see her twin. “Norman turned out to be a lot of gnomes! Ouch! Hair! Hair!”

“Gnomes? Oh, wrong creature.” Dipper placed the shovel between his arm and pulled out the Journal of his vest, looking for the page that has information about small woodsmen. “ _Gnomes: Little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: unknown. Strengths: claws and sharp fangs._ ”

“The more you struggle the more awkward this will be!” The gnome leader addressed the other colleagues of his tribe, “Tie her legs- Steve- Okay, let’s get started here.”

“Hey! Let go of my sister!” Dipper shoved his way forward, yielding his shovel.

“Oh boy, you see, this is just a misunderstanding. You see, your sister is not in danger. She’s just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our Queen for all eternity.” Jeff smiled, explaining the situation slowly.

“Isn’t she a little young for you guys?” The boy countered, trying to defuse the situation.

Jeff started laughing, “What does a human child know of _our_ traditions? Besides your sister has decided to stay, isn’t that right honey?”

“You guys are butt-faces!” Mabel shouted but her mouth was quickly covered by gnomes’ small hands.

“You’re not getting away with this.” Dipper stared at Jeff.

“Do you want to interfere with the wedding? You underestimate us! You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful rac-”

Dipper, however, ignored him. With the shovel, he scooped Jeff up and chucked him to the side. He ran to Mabel and scared off the other gnomes. He then used the shovel to slice threw the thin strings keeping his twin down. The boy grabbed his twin’s hand and ran back to the golf cart. When they were both inside, he started up the engine and sped off.

“He's getting away with our queen! Gnomes of the forest: Assemble!” Jeff cried out. The gnomes quickly began to assemble themselves to form a new, more terrifying creature.

“Hurry, before they come after us!” Mabel yelled.

“I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny.” Dipper said flippantly. Right as he said that, a large log flew over them and blocked their path. The cart screeched to a halt and the twins turned around. They saw a huge gnome that appeared to be made of hundreds of gnomes.

“Our goal is the Queen!” Jeff shouted from the top of the monster. The gigantic gnome roared, jumping the twins into action. Dipper pressed the pedal and drove even faster at Mabel’s insistence.

The gnomes at the shoulders took their companions and shot them toward the car like arrows. Some gnomes broke the roof and others were trying to take Mabel. But the girl could throw a mean punch and managed to throw them off. She knew boxing lessons had been a great idea.

Some started to go for Dipper, trying to distract him. The Journal had been right. The gnomes had incredibly sharp teeth. One of the little men bit his shoulder and it felt like he was being stabbed with knitting needles.

“I'll save you Dipper!” Mabel hit the gnome, and by extension, her brother, eventually knocking the gnome loose.

“Thanks, Mabel.” Dipper slurred, a bit dizzy from the abuse.

But when they turned around, the monster was just as huge and horrible. Its roar rang through the air violently. They turned forward, nearing the edge of the forest. The border was just ahead, the Mystery Shack looming in the distance. The gnomes raised their collective fists and hit the ground. The movement caused the cart to lose control and skid across the ground. The cart flipped over and the twins tumbled out onto the ground near the Shack.

The monster emerged from the woods and walked toward the twins, roaring fiercely. Dipper took the shovel that had fallen near him and threw it at the gnomes. It went right through the thing’s hand, not even stalling it. Dipper shoved Mabel behind him, taking a protective stance as they walked backwards.

“It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!” Jeff yelled at the girl.

“There must be something in the Journal.” Dipper pulled the book out from his vest. His twin put her hand on his arm and turned to him

“I gotta do it.” She said.

“What?! Mabel, there has to be another way!” He pleaded.

“Dipper trust me.” She whispered softly.

“What?” He looked at his twin.

“Dipper, just this once, trust me.” She whispered again. Dipper knew his sister. He trusted her. So he nodded and put away the Journal.

Mabel walked to stand before Jeff and the other gnomes. “All right, Jeff. I'll marry you.”

“Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason-” Jeff began to descend from the tower of gnomes, “Sorry John.” Of course, he ended up stepping on some gnomes. After a few moments, Jeff was finally in the ground. Mabel extended her ring finger and the gnome brought out a large diamond ring. He quickly slid the ring on her small finger.

“Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest-!” Jeff started.

“You may now kiss the bride!” Mabel interrupted, gazing at the ring. Jeff stopped his walking and turned back to Mabel. The girl was kneeling down next to the gnome.

“Well, don’t mind if I do.” Jeff closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. But he didn’t get a kiss. Before he knew it, he was being sucked into a leaf blower, Mabel expertly wielding it in front of her.

“That's for lying to me!” Mabel shouted angrily. She increased the power level in the leaf blower. “That's for breaking my heart!” Mabel pointed in the direction of the monster. “And this is for messing with my brother!” She turned to her brother. “Do you wanna do the honors?”

Dipper grinned and nodded. “On three! One, two…” The last number was drowned out by the sound of Jeff being launched into the gnomes, collapsing the creature. The gnomes high tailed it into the forest, Jeff shouting something about revenge.

“Mabel that was amazing!” Dipper gushed.

“Yes, that's me, Mabel The Amazing.” Mabel smiled at him and both twins laughed. “Forgive me for not believing in you, Dipper.”

“Apology accepted. It’s kinda my fault anyway.” He shrugged.

“Dipper, you tried to warn me. It’s just a shame my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes.” She facepalmed.

“Look at the bright side. Maybe this one will be a vampire.” Dipper nudged his sister.

“Aw Dipper, you’re just saying that.” Mabel looked at her twin’s vest. “What are you gonna do with the book?”

“I don't know. They’re pretty cool and they’re missing some parts.” He said.

“You should keep them. Maybe help finish it.” She suggested.

“Should I?” Dipper looked at the Journal and nodded to himself. He already learned the gnomes had a weakness. Maybe he could learn more. “Thank you, Mabel.”

“Awkward sibling hug?” Mabel raised her arms.

“Awkward sibling hug.” He embraced her.

“Pat. Pat.” They said simultaneously.

“Ouch.” Dipper winced in pain.

“It is where the gnome bit you?” Mabel asked, looking over him in worry.

“Yeah. It’s like my shoulder’s a pin cushion.” He looked to his shoulder.

“Let's go inside. I stocked the first aid kit with glittery band aids!” She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, running into the house.

Mabel had to climb up onto the counter in the bathroom to reach the first aid kit. Dipper pulled off his shirt and took a better look at the tiny holes in his shoulder. She carefully disinfected the small bites and then started applying the glitter covered band aids.

“We should ask Wendy for her ointment. If this is gonna happen whenever we go in the woods, we’re gonna need it.” Mabel said.

“We can ask her this weekend.” Dipper replied. The older twin nodded and continued sticking band-aids on his shoulder.

It was a little strange for Dipper to be the injured one. Mabel was a very energetic girl and Dipper was usually the one patching her up.

“I’m home! Is anyone here?” Rachel yelled, walking up the stairs. The twins looked at each other and Dipper quickly threw his shirt on as their mother’s footsteps approached. Their mother peeked in through the open bathroom door. “Kids, what are you doing in here? And why does it smell like wet animals in here?”

“I fell playing in the woods!” Mabel said. It would be a lot easier to believe she was rough housing in the woods.

“Honey, you need to be more careful. Did Dipper fix you up?” Their mother asked.

“Yeah. We’re all squared away here.” He smiled up at her.

“Alright. I’m surprised Ford and Stan aren’t back. Soos is still here but he’s listening to some music. I don’t think he noticed that I came in.” Well, that explained why no one came out when the gnomes were stomping around outside. “I’m gonna make dinner. Any special requests?”

“Steak!” Mabel shouted excitedly, “The carnivorous Mabel wants steak!”

Mabel and Rachel left the bathroom, leaving Dipper to pick up the mess. After cleaning the mess, he looked out the window and into the forest.

The three Journals had so much information and he was more than ready to discover all the secrets Gravity Falls held.

☽✠☾

“We were so close to having a new Queen!” Jeff shouted angrily to his comrades.

All the gnomes started shouting angrily.

“That girl was ours!”

“It's because of her brother!”

“We should kidnap him to draw her out!”

At the other gnomes seemed to like the idea. They were nodding and chattering excitedly.

Jeff scratched his chin, considering the proposal, “Yes, I like it! Alright, gang! Let’s make a game plan and get this party started.” Several gnomes gathered together, presumably the brains of the operation. They were ready to recover their Queen.

“Great idea! But there’s one part about your plan I just _can’t_ condone.” A high pitched voice echoed around the small men. They shivered at the voice and looked around. He sat in one of the trees. He was leaning back on the trunk, staring down the group with one big electric blue eye sticking out of a pyramid head.

“What part don’t you like?” Jeff asked nervously.

Elegantly, the being jumped down from the tree and landed in front of them. He summoned a cane out of thin air and started swinging it around. He walked through the small crowd and the gnomes stepped out of his way, avoiding the cane. “You are planning to use a certain person.”

“Yeah, the brother of our future queen.” One of the gnomes told the man.

“Jeff.” The demon sang, his voice sinking dangerously.

Jeff visibly tensed. “Yes, Lord Cipher?” Jeff took a step toward the figure.

“I'm surprised at you. You’re so dedicated to our traditions and rules.” The silhouette walked around Jeff, “But it looks like you've forgotten something.”

Jeff swallowed. What did he forget? “Lord Cipher, can you speak more precisely?” The gnomes were shocked back as soon as the electric blue eye changed to a reddish brown color and the golden bricks darkened.

“You’re using what is _mine_. You plan to use my _Soulmate_!” The sharp fangs gleamed like ivory daggers in the light of the full moon that illuminated the forest of Gravity Falls.

“Our queen?” _Oh no, oh no_. Jeff thought fearfully. He was so screwed this time.

“No you ridiculous gnome! The boy, he's mine, I claimed him long ago! Could it be that you didn't recognize my smell on him?” Cipher growled.

“I beg your pardon Lord Cipher. I swear that we will not touch the boy!” Jeff pleaded.

“I hope so.” Jeff sighed in relief and turned to return to his tribe. But Cipher spoke again. “Jeff,” The gnome stopped, trembling with fear. “Where do you think you are going?”

“… Lord Cipher, I-” Jeff began.

“I’m not done with you and your small village.” Cipher said, wagging a finger.

“But we promised not to hurt the child.” Steve spoke up.

“I know, but you just promised that _right now_.” The bricks and eye returned to its own natural color, although Cipher didn't return to his normal humor. “Not _when_ you fools touched what’s mine, hurt my Soulmate.”

The gnomes gasped and gulped, almost choking and dying right there. Considering their current situation, that would’ve been much better than staying alive right now.

“Now, you flea-bitten squirrel freaks, tell me _who_ injured him.” The demon glared at the group. What Cipher wanted was an insult to them. They couldn't betray each other. Not that he cared.

A blaze of blue fire surrounded the gnomes. Cipher walked through the flames. “If you don't tell me right now I will start to burn you all one by one until someone has the guts to turn that miserable sack in.” The fire was getting closer and closer to them, trapping them in an even smaller space. Some sparks jumped up, threatening and painful to the touch.

“ _Tony!_ ” One of the gnomes shouted when he felt the searing heat hitting his face. “Sorry guys! I don't want to die!” The young gnome fell to his knees crying for forgiveness. The other gnomes were crying. They understood how terrifying Cipher’s games were.

“That was a noble act on your part.” Cipher chuckled. “But, back to the matter at hand.” The triangular headed man put on a smile. He extended a hand toward the crowd of gnomes in the air and summoned Tony, holding him tightly. Tony's frightened eyes met the eye in that pyramidal face.

“Now listen to this!” Cipher raised his voice, forcing it to distort and echo. “ _Everyone_ in this forest!”

The gnomes watched as other figures moved through the trees. Bill Cipher's friends. The other demons. They were sure that other forest creatures could hear Cipher's altered voice.

“I've waited more than thirteen years for this day and I will not let your carelessness ruin this!” All witnessed the terrifying speech, the terrifying warning. “And - ” Cipher gave a complete turn on his feet, focusing his gaze on the gnomes, “If any of you come to look for problems-”

Cipher turned to the gnome in his hand. Tony looked like a little rabbit, a rabbit caught in the jaws of a wolf.

“Things will not end well.”

The hands that caught Tony asphyxiated him, the demon's singular hand was big enough to squeeze hard on the gnome's body. All the gnomes looked on in horror at the atrocious act.

Tony screamed, still trying to escape.

“For either of us.”

Tony’s screams increased in volume and as his air depleted, the sound became quieter and quieter until his mouth was open in a silent scream. His body was crushed in an instant. The gnomes screeched in horror as the blood of their companion fell on them like rain. All that remained of poor Tony was scattered between Cipher's black gloved claws. Guts, organs, heart, bones, flesh... Everything that was once Tony was now just a bloody mess. The other demons' laughter filled the void of the night.

Cipher looked up, his golden bricks covered in Tony’s blood. “What? Do you wanna meet the same end as Tony? Get out now!”

The other gnomes fled as fast as their legs could carry them. They ran from the carnage and threat of death. Perhaps it would be better to keep their old queen and wait for next year to get another queen. Next year may be less problematic. If everything went done according to plan, next year would be better. For all of them.

Cipher stood in place, the gnome intestines still in his hands. Oh well, how could he _waste_ such a delicious snack before taking and fully testing the exquisite and succulent dessert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a good idea about how classes work in USA, I'm from Mexico and when I was in high school my classes started at 7:50, taking recess from 10:00 to 10:30 and my classes ended at 14:20, taking a total of seven subjects a day, except for a few days which were complementary subjects, I was in computers, had four activities in my old school, sports activities were free choice (I hate sports so I didn't choose any) is why I relied on my old class schedules. It was just to clarify.
> 
> So... Well we had some Bill... That I think, is more an Object Head, but he can use Object Head, Triangle or Human form, and to clear doubts, yes, the Object Head!Bill has a mouth and fangs. I hope this will offset the wait as the next chapter we will have the first official meeting between them... And then the problems begin *Insert evil laugh here.* ~~Just in case you are wondering, this is a sort of Soulmate AU, but you will know in the future chapters... That's why I told you read the tags~~
> 
> This introduction took a long time... Half-year?
> 
> Another thing I'm going to tell you is that I'm return to the college tomorrow so this will be slow now. The painful thing is also I have new stories which will be out in the next year so I hope you still with me and my nonsense stories.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, let kudos or comments, I'd love to know what you think.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper knows the creature that will change his life in a drastic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still here waiting for an update? None? Okay...
> 
> BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL!
> 
> Update: August/13/2017
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 19 - 21

_Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!_

_Come and see_

_Things your eyes won't believe!_

_Some say they are aliens_

_Some say they are stranger_

_Some say they aren't of this world_

_We will not conform to the masses,_

_Whether they scorn or whether they attack us_

_Come one, come all,_

_Welcome to the freakshow!_

_~ Freakshow by Skillet ~_

Dipper checked his backpack and then to the list of what he should carrying in his first exploration to the forest. It was the fifth time he got and pulled out all his stuff of the blue backpack only to check that everything was in place.

“Let see.” The brown-haired teen took his pencil and notebook for a final check, “Backpack,” He saw the object referred, “Check.” And with his pencil marked a cross next to the name of the object, “Water, check. Cheese sandwich, check. Compass, check. Pencil and pen, check. Hat,” Dipper settled his hat on his head, “Check. Journal,” Looking to his vest, and patting he felt the cover of the Journal #3, it was the only thing he needed close, “Check.” That and – “Swiss knife, check.” He still didn't know what might happen in the forest.

The Friday after they had been fighting that weird tribe of gnomes Dipper had decided to investigate further the mysteries of Gravity Falls and thus complete the work that The Author of the Journals had forgotten. Of course he still wondered what had happened to that person but he didn't want to think the worst. At least not yet.

In fact, it was dangerous for a thirteen-years-old interned in a forest where a strange book had written that the supernatural resided inside. But if it were really as dangerous as he supposed, because none of these creatures had shown before the town? Fine, he knew that most of the townsfolk were _somewhat_ blind to this phenomenon, the gnomes was an example with Soos and his headphones, but only The Author had noticed these creatures around the world and decided to investigate them. That only showed how clever and cunning that this person had been – Or is?

Also, if something weird or dangerous happened in this town his family or friends would say him. Obviously, it's not as if he were to be closer to most dangerous creatures that the Journal described; _Pfft_ , of course not! He had been reading too many times the last Journal to know the forest without even having entered yet.

A person who he would have liked to bring along would be Mabel, they always had imaginary adventures in California when they were toddlers and the problems weren't so _huge_. And now there was the opportunity to have a real adventure his twin had preferred hanging out with Candy and Grenda. It's not as if he had felt rejected or something, after all both still could continue to rely themselves.

And therefore this was the perfect excuse to go out with his sister, without being questioned about being alone, and then everyone could go to their respective issues. Mabel with her friends and he into the woods.

“Hey DipDop.” Mabel walked into the room of both, drying her wet hair, she was the people who always took a shower before leaving somewhere with her friends, he preferred to bathe after arriving from somewhere in the forest. “Are you ready?”

“Almost. Do you think this is _enough_?” Dipper asked returning his gaze to the list in his notebook.

“Dipper, your brain is more than enough. Can you help me comb my hair?” Mabel extended the comb to her brother, Dipper always helped her comb her curly hair. She remembers when she proposed to her brother to grow his hair and then she cut off hers, and both change of roles for one day only to know that their parents could identify them. It would have been an excellent prank. Had it not been for their mother's warning to write their names on the forehead with a permanent marker.

Dipper took the comb and she turned her back to her brother so he could help her, forgetting that way the nerves that he still had to enter the forest.

Seven minutes later and both twins were ready to go to their respective businesses. Though, first was the breakfast, the most important part of the day. Their father used to say them that if they wanted their day was good, breakfast was fundamental, and it was something that their mother agree.

To Dipper's luck, only Ford asked what they would do on a Sunday; Mabel was much better lying more naturally than her brother, and clearly thinking fast answers as when Stan asked why the boy had only a backpack if they were going for a walk with Candy and Grenda.

“We're teens, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel gave a wink to her brother, “We're always hungry.”

Once breakfast was over and the twins said goodbye to their mother and their Grunkles; Rachel and Stan would be in the house, the Shack didn't open and the nurse was free on Sundays, while Ford would go out and return as quickly as possible. Mabel noticed as Stan rolled his eyes.

The twins left the Shack and began walking toward the town, stopping halfway. The forest and the town at equal distances.

“Here at six, don't forget.” Dipper remembered his sister when he adjusted his watch, noting that it was noon.

“And don't be late, Dip Dop.” Mabel adjusted her cell phone alarm, a gift sent by their father, Dipper had preferred to leave his cellphone, he didn't want to break or lose it in the woods, “And don't forget your promise, bro-bro.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know, if I see a vampire I'll talk wonders of you.”

“That's my little brother.” Mabel gave a light tap on his shoulder and started walking, stopping and turning before Dipper entered the forest, “Dipper,” Her brother turned to her as his name came from her lips, “ _Be very careful in there._ ”

Dipper nodded and proceeded to walk up into the woods and getting lost from Mabel's sight.

The girl didn't move from her place until she couldn't see her brother or hear his footsteps echoing against the fallen branches of trees. She wanted to go with him and let her friends but they had already made big plans to go to the mall. Mabel shook her head, erasing this strange feeling inside her, “It's nothing, Mabes,” She told herself and started walking toward the town, “ _It's nothing._ ”

She hoped that feeling soon disappeared.

☽✠☾

It had been minutes since Dipper saw his sister and had entered the forest. He hadn't seen any creature yet, it must be obvious, none of them would like to live near such a polluted environment, it's why the Shack was a good place to live, no annoying neighbors, or trash on the streets. The Journal described that the most docile creatures lived near the town and that was the place where he was going.

If he didn't remember wrong, Dipper could ensure that around here the tribe of gnomes was, he even seemed to have seen one of the little men ,although there may have been something else. If so, then he was on the right track.

Making sure nothing was in his way, Dipper pulled from his vest the Journal and opened it in one of the many pages, the page he was looking for was the one that contained information about gnomes and just where the word ' _W_ _eakness: _ ' was written, beside it Dipper wrote ' _Leaf Blower_ ' was thanks to Mabel that he had found this weakness and that he had been able to decide what he wanted to do with the Journal in his possession. If today he could make a good research then the next step could be the transcription of the other two to make it only one. He could even create categories about how to distribute the new Journal.

If only he could publish this work as his own when he was older, though he didn't know whether The Author was alive and perhaps recognize their work. Dipper still had many questions about the person who had written the Journals. Or if even maybe it was a supernatural creature. But there was no name, no any indication to conclude who it was. Only dates and of course the last record was in the Journal that he had now.

Dipper check his wristwatch, golden numbers showed thirteen and seven. He had been walking for almost an hour and rambled about what he wanted to do in the future.

He would have liked even find the gnomes. Yes, they aren't very friendly creatures and he didn't brought with him a leaf blower but at least he could ask for a conversation with them and also because they wanted a new Queen, specifically Mabel. Because she was very sweet and kind to everyone? Perhaps even they could help him find other creatures.

Dipper closed the Journal and kept walking. According to the Journal was a crooked tree and taking the right side he could get to see a Blodau Nest. Almost every one of the illustrations of habitats or creatures in the book had been made with ink, and there were very few photographs glued to the pages, most of them were in black and white and were about traces of the existence of the creature.

It wasn't surprising that The Author had decided to draw the creatures rather than take their photograph. If his experience with some movies and books of fantasy and science fiction served as something, things got really _bad_ when you took a picture of a creature, even if it's the weakest and most innocent fairy.

The crooked tree was near him, so Dipper quickened his pace to reach the tree, so far everything was fine, there has been nothing bad to make him come back and even if there was something he was too curious for his own good.

Taking the right side of the tree Dipper kept walking, he was so close to reaching his first destination.

_Rustle._

Dipper stopped his walk. What was that? That was a creak, but it was one so slight.

_Rustle._

There it was again. This felt so strangely familiar. Like a _deja-vu_. Dipper looked in several directions around him, looking for that sound source but there was nothing.

_Rustle._

This time had heard close to him. Dipper looked up if there was nothing around him must be above him.

In one of the branches of the pine trees, a small silhouette jumping between the leaves was carrying on its back a strawberry, that being had gripped it between their hands which Dipper could viewed tiny claws, like a sewing needle, the creature was like a human the size of a palm, the forehead was too broad and it had small eyes, its dress was a red flower with white sides and its hair looked like a bud, under the strawberry was a pair of pale wings. The palm-sized creature was hopping between the leaves and branches of the tree.

Dipper's hazel eyes widened in surprise and his smile grew when he saw his first creature. He had managed to see a Blodau. Without wasting time Dipper ran following the Blodau, without making noise since the Journal had written that Blodau are quiet beings, but when something bothered them, it was time to run – Apparently the most docile and kind creatures were the most dangerous – So he would try to be calm but the thrill to seeing another supernatural creature and discover that everything in the Journal was true, kept him smiling as if it was the best news someone could tell him.

The Blodau came to one of the trees, stopping at the branch and looking around, its eyes caught the young human child that was following it. The Blodau narrowed its eyes and returning to its normal look, that was sure that the child hadn't seen it, the Blodau jumped off the tree, spreading its wings to help it cushion the fall, to disappear behind a large bush.

Dipper watched the Blodau jump off the branch and fall behind the bush. Carefully the teenager took the Journal and look for the page of Blodaus. When he finally found it quickly read all the information necessary to observe the Blodaus.

_ **Blodaus.** _

_**Tiny relatives of fairies. Unlike their relatives, not all the Blodau clan are so graceful, but they can be just as kindly if they are treated politely and patience. They love** _ _ **eating fruits** _ _**and it seems some** _ _ **meat** _ _**of small animals, apparently they don't like being observed while eating so it's hard to say if they have fangs. They can only fly without any extra weight more than them. Don't be fooled they can be very strong as I've seen how they were jumping between the branches with a frog on their back.** _

_**Apparently their** _ _ **hierarchy** _ _**is based on their** _ _ **age range**_ _ **, which can be seen through their** _ _ **hairstyles**_ _ **, which serves as camouflage posing like flowers of the region, when they are young** _ _**their** _ _**hairstyle looks like a bud and being in an adult stage the bud opens to bloom, and finally** _ _**at the** _ _**old age the blossom closes again and look like a wilted flower...** _

_**I must be careful from now on when mowing my lawn, because** _ _**t**_ _ **hey like to live among flowers,** _ _**though** _ _**they prefer to live under them.** _

Dipper closed the Journal and approaching looked over the bush. And once again the Journal had won, behind the bush was a small group of flowers but the peculiar thing was that some flowers moved and seemed to levitate. Dipper made a mental note to add the page that the wings of blodaus move like the wings of a hummingbird.

One of the blodaus, its floral dress was purple with pink spots – _It seems they like the bright and lively colors_ , Dipper thought – Had seen him but ignored him and kept levitating. Dipper wondered what they were doing. Near the flower cluster was a fallen log so he decided to go sit and from there to observe without disturbing the Blodaus.

A group flew quickly to another group who arrived with more fruits and Dipper could see a dead mouse among the food. He concluded that there must be some sort of food storage, something like ants. Not be long before the summer comes to end and then the autumn would be here. The blodaus who had just arrived were helped by their partners and disappeared into the small field of flowers, maybe they had a secret tunnel beneath the flowers.

Dipper decided that this was a good time to start adding new notes and decide what the next creature he would seek. Writing down quickly on the page his new discovery and looking for some new curiosity Dipper had noticed his watch that marked 14:18. Dipper grimaced in disappointment, “At this pace I'll only be able to find two.” Maybe if he had come with Mabel this would have been easier but his twin was kind noisy and when she saw these fairy-like people she wouldn't hesitate to go running and try to embrace any of them, no matter how many times Dipper told her not.

Speaking of his twin Dipper wondered what would now be his sister do. Maybe she and her friends would be in their own hunt for pretty boys. He had also asked what his family was doing. He was sure Stan was in his underwear and in the living home watching the fights or soap operas, soap operas was more credible; Their mother was perhaps reading a book or taking their dirty clothes to wash; Ford may have gone to visit his friend Fiddelford or maybe not and he's with Stan watching soap operas. His friends also appeared in his head, Soos said Sundays were the days he spoke with Melody, and Wendy, well Dipper preferred her to be with her friends or her family but except with Robbie, alone.

The sound of a slight blow made him wake up from his reverie. Dipper glanced toward the blodaus, a berry had fallen to a young blodau. The floral creature had two berries on its back, surely the blodau wanted to finish its work quickly. Dipper got up from his seat, leaving the Journal, and walked to the blodau, under the watchful eye of the entire colony. Dipper recalled that the Journal had been written that they liked to be treated gently, so he got the berry up from the ground and carefully withdrew the dust that could have covered it and extended it to the blodau.

The fairy creature wandered its gaze between the berry, the human boy, and their companions. Eventually the blodau approached Dipper and took the berry with both hands, Dipper heard a faint murmur and assumed it was a “ _Thank you_.”

The blodau returned to the group and they went among the flowers while the others blodau watched the human and for some reason Dipper didn't feel uncomfortable with the looks of these small entities. It wasn't like when he went to school and had to go to the blackboard feeling the stares of his classmates on him.

Dipper walked back to the fallen trunk to take the Journal and put it back in his vest. It was time to find another creature.

A blue glow shone fiercely beside him and when Dipper looked up it had completely disappeared. Did he'd imagined it? Without knowing why he turned around back, expecting to see the blodaus, however these had disappeared, Dipper saw the flowers moved quickly so the blodaus had just hiding, of _what?_

Again, the blue glow lit up behind him and he turned around quickly only to see that gleam was a blue flame. A strange and striking blue flame. This disappeared like smoke and Dipper ran to where it was before. There was nothing, there wasn't even grass or branches burned, perhaps that blue flame was levitating. Now everything seemed to be possible.

Another blue glow appeared in the forest and Dipper was able to observe it better. It was blue fire and it was levitating. Dipper began walking toward the blue fire and it disappeared again to appear away from him. It was as if the fire was guiding him somewhere.

Dipper remembered reading something about the blue fire. Some book mentioned that the blue fire appeared in places where there were hidden treasures, other called it _Will-o'-the-wisp_ and said it was a living creature or part of one. His excitement came back when he remembered that none of the three Journals had something related to this type of fire. Dipper could finally have _his_ first record in the Journal and could find any connection between the old records.

Following every trace of blue fire disappearing and appearing Dipper hadn't noticed those eyes watching every move he made.

Dipper had even thought of this as a game, as in California years ago when he and Mabel were jumping in puddles of water. The fire disappeared just as Dipper gave the last jump, “This was fun.” The brown-haired teen looked around expecting to see where the next flame appear but never appeared. “It must have been the end of the road.”

Looking better around him he realized that he had reached a clearing. Quiet and serene. He could hear a stream of water near him. “Curios.” Dipper spoke while walking in the clearing, “I feel I've been here.”

And indeed this feeling became increasingly strange and familiar. An air flow shot through him and Dipper instinctively covered his arms with his hands. It was as if a winter blizzard had hit him directly and he was waiting for something to take his hand, something rough.

_Crack._

Dipper turned around, hoping that some blodau had caused the sound though there was nobody around.

_Crack._

Who was causing the noise? Had anyone else here?

Oh hell, he had entered the deepest part of the forest, hadn't he? He shouldn't have followed that blue fire, perhaps had only been a trick of some creature to draw him up here and devour him.

_Crack._

What if this creature is not something supernatural? What if it is a wolf? Or a bear?

_Crack._

The noise began to approach where he was, and there was nowhere to hide. The bushes weren't big enough to hide behind or inside them. The trees were too high and yet he didn't have the agility to climb one of them. He was lost. Without wanting to remember kindergarten or embarrassing moments of his childhood, he was just a lamb.

_Crack._

He could only be brave, he had his swiss knife. With luck and maybe he could run at full speed. However, even though he could hear the cracks very close to him, nothing had appeared and pounced on him. Maybe it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, perhaps could be some hunter or woodsman, he could pretend he was lost by accident, after all he is Stan's nephew, some scammer must have been inherited to him. Mabel couldn't be the only one who could have it all!

“Hello?” He got no answer and contemplated the idea of walking away from the clearing to return near the nest of blodaus. Perhaps what has been near the place had turned away. Perhaps that hadn't seen him.

When Dipper was going to being about to take a step to begin his return, something stopped him.

Three blue flames were back in front of him, but he could feel something different about this. It was much bigger and brighter than the previous flames. The blue flame could be mistaken for some kind of sapphire. To his left another flame of same size and intensity appeared, and his right another was shining. Its intensity was so strong that all clearing began to be colored cerulean.

The three campfires of blue fire transformed into a straight line, joining and forming a triangle; Dipper only then realized that he was in the midst of that figure created by the fire. The triangle of fire began to rise into the air being suspended in the sky, leaving him below that figure. Electric rays began to form in the middle of the triangle, it was as if the center was tearing in thousands of parts.

Dipper saw that in the center of the triangle could see a starry mantle, _where_ he had seen this before? He felt this had already lived.

Electricity streams began to open more that opening in the center of the triangle, it was as if something were to leave.

Does this had ever happened before? Does The Author have anything about this? They were questions Dipper wanted them to be answered, he wanted to get the Journal and find something of this phenomenon but he simply couldn't take his eyes from the spectacle. All this became so familiar.

“HAHA͠HAHA̧H͡A̸HA̸!”

A laugh was heard all over the place and Dipper recoiled from what was going out. _That laugh_ , Dipper thought, _I've heard_ _it_ _before_. Instinctively, he put his hand to his wrist, which just had a slight stain of what once was a bruise.

Something was going to emerge from this opening.

A burst of light made Dipper fall to the forest floor and left him blind for a moment before covering his eyes to prevent any further damage to his sight; A wave of black and white surrounded the forest, becoming sepia, and finally returning to their original colors.

“My! A pleasure to see you again, _Pine Tree_!”

Dipper opened his eyes, slowly at first seeing all somewhat fuzzy and only one golden triangular patch was the first thing he saw, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision gradually everything became clearer, “What – ?” Dipper couldn't find the words to express what he was seeing... Okay he could express it in one word: _Triangle._

The creature in front of him was a _triangle_ , a _floating_ triangle, an eye in the middle of the geometric figure, the pupil was an electric blue like the fire that brought him here, the triangle seemed to be made of golden bricks, two black arms and legs, the left hand holding a black cane which spinning around its arm, a black bow tie was in the middle, below the eye.

“So? You _don't_ say anything?” That triangle asked, floating near and around him.

Dipper simply didn't have the right words to talk right now, this was all strange. The Author had never mentioned anything about floating geometric figures! “Who are you?” Dipper had the feeling he had heard that voice before, the way in which the triangle was talking was known.

The triangle's eye narrowed and the geometric figure burst out laughing, the hand dropped the cane, which floated itself, and the triangle's arm went to its eye to wipe an imaginary tear. “Pine Tree, you are funny.” The triangle again approach him, “Don't tell me you already forgot me, _do you_?”

There was something in its voice that made his skin crawl, the triangle looked friendly, cute even, but its voice just didn't match the current emotion. “Sorry.” Dipper stood firm, if there was one thing he learned from his boxing lessons with Stan was never to straighten up to the time of facing a hostile being, had to appear confident, even when you were frightened. “You are familiar – I think so. Your voice – ”

The triangle snapped its fingers, “It was two weeks ago, in a golden tent under a night sky before thousands of eyes.”

Dipper gasped, “It _can_ _'_ _t_ be.”

The golden triangle turned away from him again high up in the air, “Name's Bill Cipher. Nice to meet cha!”

Bill Cipher. The magician and owner of Cipher Show that he, his sister, and Wendy had seen two weeks earlier. “ _How_ – ?” Dipper muttered to himself.

“It's a human disguise.”

“What?”

The triangle, Bill Cipher, smiled or so he seemed to do, “I'm a interdimensional being, that means I have traveled a lot of universes, I have unlimited power that I can manipulate at will, and change my shape is one of the many things I can do. And believe me, I can _do_ a lot of things.” The triangle's eye shined a cerulean blue.

Dipper realized something, he had made contact with a creature that wasn't of their world, with a creature that was from another dimension! “No way!” Dipper shouted excited at the watchful eye of Bill.

“I see you're finally accepting and to prove that I'm not lying, within three seconds you will shout.”

The emotional state of the child disappeared to hear Bill's words, “How you kn-? _AH!_ ”

Obviously his scream was nothing manly but who wouldn't scream at seeing such creatures leave behind a tree and among the treetops!

It was a strange kind of teeth with feet and arms, too low almost like his height, to its side was a monster, gigantic being almost humanoid, with green skin and at first glance appeared to be scratchy, that was hunched, a couple of fangs jutting from the lower lip, and the two eyes were perfectly circular with the exception that instead of pupils were a pair of eights those that were in the midst.

Four creatures came down from the treetops, they seemed to be just lower than the teeth, one of which was entirely light blue with a slit in its long forehead; The other was a rhombus with one eye, much smaller than Bill's; There was a kind of small square, Dipper stepped back to see how this unfolded revealing several eyes, and be a kind of origami; The last one was a kind of red octagon with mustache, a blue tie, and a bowler hat.

Other monsters appeared behind the trees. One of them was a gigantic being appeared to be a kind of bread in purple, the way its stand on their hands and hind legs reminded Dipper of an ape, that had a cone hat as if to go somewhere birthday, over the purple monster was another creature for its appearance Dipper could judge it like a rude dude, it was small, fat, gray, with a tattoo on its forehead, and a pair of horns, on its stomach was a kind of pacifier. The last monster caught Dipper's attention, was the only one with feminine characteristics and could almost be human if not for the single eye in the middle of her face, full lips, a pair of horns, and be wrapped in pink fire.

“Pine Tree – ” Bill Cipher floated back to him.

“ _Pine Tree_?” Bill pointed at the figure was printed on his trucker cap. “Oh, true. But my name is _Dipper_.”

Bill rolled his eye, does _Dipper_ thinks he can fool him? _Adorable_ , he's a being with infinite power and knowledge, “We are beings of an ancient dimension, our abilities are nothing of this world. But if you want proof of that, well – _Henchmaniacs_ , show Little Pine Tree what we can do.”

Snap after snap was heard at the meeting place and where once were the monsters were now common human, Dipper recognized all of them as people who were in the magic show, they even still wore the same suits but without masks and what captured Dipper's attention, were the eyes. The eyes of all they weren't normal, some had one eye with black sclera and the pupil being of another color, others had both sclerotic being completely black or white, without pupil.

“Convinced? See it to believe it.” Dipper heard a voice above him and looking up he saw the magician sitting in one of the branches of the tree watching the show, the left sclera were black with electric blue pupil highlighting in the middle of the eye, “And we can keep giving more and more shows, that if you want.”

Another snap and the humans returned to their forms of monsters.

“Wow.” He wasn't dreaming, he hadn't passed out and this was a cruel dream, this was real. Dipper jumped to felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Bill's, again the demon was too close for his comfort.

“Now you start to believe in us, let me introduce you to my Henchmaniacs,” Dipper was dragged while Bill floated beside him, causing both came to the other beings, “Teeth, Eight Ball - ”

_The man at the entrance_ , Dipper thought.

Bill pointed to the four beings who came down from the treetops, “Keyhole, Kryptos, Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape, those are The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said - ” The purple creature obviously didn't like the presentation as it shook violently causing the monster on its back fell to the ground, “What the heck, his name is Xanthar, who is on the ground is Pacifier, and she is Pyronica.”

It was amazing how many strange and peculiar names he had heard in seconds and incredible as he had managed to register them all in his brain. “Wait,” Everything was so fascinating and great, he was talking with beings from another world, he must do something about this, “Why are you here?”

“Didn't I just say it?” Bill spoke, “It's because we like to travel. The Earth – Is _interesting_ in many ways.”

“Really? I didn't know that.”

“Pine Tree, you don't know many things, it's not your fault.” _It_ _'_ _s_ _everyone else's_ _fault_ , he thought furiously, but quickly had to calm down before the golden disappeared and went red. Nobody wanted a scene like the other night.

_So this is like a vacation for them_ , “Another question, is it possible for us, humans, to travel between dimensions?” A silence invaded the place and the monsters saw him as if he were well, strange, but the silence didn't last long as they burst into laughter. Dipper's cheeks flushed heavily, “Did I asked something funny?”

“Brat,” The creature called Pacifier spoke, “The whole question is funny.”

“Not offending, little kid,” Pyronica approached him but not daring to touch him, “I don't think the humans are able to understand _what_ we do.”

It's official, he can never understand these creatures and perhaps he made a complete laughingstock for them.

“Don't worry, Pine Tree,” Bill approached him, “In the future, things can change.” _T_ _hey can be as before._

Dipper nodded and returned his gaze to the Journal hidden in his vest, he must log this event? Maybe he must ask permission of these creatures, “Uh – Since how long do you do this?”

Unlike the first silence that had surrounded them, a second wave of silence came, though Dipper could feel that something was off here, they don't mocked but smiled, and yet they looked very serious about this question.

“Why do you want to know that?” Eight Ball asked.

If Dipper was a coward he had fled because the tone in which the green creature had spoken sent to him chills. “I – ” Dipper pulled the Journal out from his vest, showing the red cover and the number three he had written, “I found this Journal a few days ago and contains information on phenomena that not everyone can understand, everything that is unknown to us.” Knowing that he had completely the attention of all he kept talking, “At first I thought all this was imaginary but before yesterday my sister and I fight against gnomes – ”

The Henchmaniacs had to look to their boss, they breathed a sigh of relief to see him calmly, they had to return to their composure, it was fortunate that this child wouldn't have noticed.

“ – Then I understood that this was all real. Three Journals, except that none of them talks about portals, travel to other worlds, or have registered creatures like you.”

“That explains why you were in this forest. We had never before seen a child wandering alone in this forest.” Pacifier spoke, looking out of the corner of his eye to Bill.

“It might be interesting everything this forest hides.” Dipper said as he watched the Journal.

_If only the Pine Tree knew_ , Bill thought, but he couldn't risk anything, yet, however he wouldn't waste an opportunity. “Pine Tree, I am a being of pure energy without weaknesses, I have infinite knowledge. How about if instead of writing about us, I'll help you to finish that Journal.”

Now that triangle no longer looked as annoying as before, “Do you want help me?”

“I think it will be fun to see how you interact with all our _friends_ in this forest.” Bill floated back to him, dropping his arm around his shoulder and bringing his eye toward Dipper's face, “Also you don't get hurt if we are to you side. Just promise you won't tell anyone.”

He could study and observe the creatures of the forest. He could walk in the woods without getting hurt or afraid of being hurt or eaten. He just had to keep this secret. “Can I trust that everything will be fine?”

“Pine Tree, you _can_ trust us, we are friends now.” Bill's eye showed the expressions of the triangle, it was obvious that he was excited about this. After all this guy named Pacifier had said that not many humans came to the forest, at least the deepest.

Those monsters want to be his friends... He never had friends who seem interested in the same as him. All the children in his former school in California thought he was a freak or weird because he liked the supernatural or books than play sports. He hadn't even speak to one of his classmates from their current school here in Gravity Falls. Candy and Grenda were Mabel's' friends and though he had his sister, he knew his twin supported him but she wasn't totally interested unless it was some pretty creature.

But Bill Cipher and The Henchmaniacs wanted to be his friends and he just had to trust them. A warm feeling settled in his chest. “All right.” Dipper finally said.

The Henchmaniacs smiled at the answer, after all this is how things _should_ be.

“It's a deal, Pine Tree.”

Dipper stepped back when the blue fire reappeared surrounding Bill's hand. The human boy was slightly hesitant about this, but at least now knew it was Bill who had caused the blue fire when he was coming here. Dipper shook his hand, “It's a deal.”

Dipper gave a quick glance at his wristwatch, 16:00 were present in the golden numbers, he still had two hours still to go in the forest before meeting with his sister to go home.

“So Pine Tree – ” Bill spoke capturing Pine Tree's attention and making him forget his old thinking, “What do you want to see?”

_Oh where to start._.. Dipper opened the Journal and approached Bill, “I wonder if this duck with face in his stomach is now here, here it says they migrate south when they feel cold and wanted to check it now that it's still warm by Oregon – ”

The triangular demon had his gaze focused on Pine Tree. After nearly a thousand years and he finally had his child at his side – No, not yet. His Pine Tree still remained bound to his _family_. Agh! If this were like in the old days, there would be no impediment to take him right now, but it was because of these stupid sacks of meat. All this disaster was what changed the lives of many. And not just his.

Bill Cipher closed his eye and letting out a heavy sigh. There was still time. It wasn't too late. All he had to do was have his child at his side. He just had to _fix_ some things and everything will be perfect.

“Boss,” Keyhole approached him, whispering for fear that the child could hear him, “We have to – “

Bill opened and narrowed his eye. Keyhole and Hectorgon looked at him impatiently. “Fine. Just don't make a mess around here.” Bill waved his hand indicating the two Henchmaniacs they could withdraw and he return his gaze to Pine Tree. The boy looked adorable when he was excited about something, that was the expression he always wanted to see in him.

And nobody was going to take Pine Tree away from him.

_Nobody._

☽✠☾

He awoke with a start and about to fall out of his bed. His throat ached and was dry, he hoped not have screamed, the least he wanted was to worry his family. Sweat ran through his face and sliding on his neck to follow its way to his body. Even if the weather was fresh and warm he couldn't help but feel chills. His whole body was shaking.

He looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty. He glanced down kind of sad but it was better that way. He didn't want to scare him with another panic attack. No, he didn't want he saw him this way.

Carefully he rose from the bed, taking his robe and covering his body which was only in his underwear. Walking to the table on it was his medicine and a glass of water. Directing his gaze to the clock on the wall marking 17:30 and the sunset at the window could be seen.

Why if the day looked so beautiful, he just couldn't enjoy this day with his family?

Why he had to feel this sinking in his stomach telling him that something horrible was coming?

Why he still felt that fear after so many years?

That fear never go and he had the feeling that something is going to happen. Something really horrible.

Fiddleford could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long, and I'm very sorry for the delay *someone is shouting 'one year!'* some things happened with me and this fanfic and the next chapters that I didn't know how to deal with, so that's why I focused my attention on other fanfics.
> 
> When this fanfic starts I see the idea as a one-shot, then it was transformed into three chapters, then into ten, and finally there are 31 chapters that this story will have... I don't want to ruin more the plot OTL I lost contact with my beta... Though, I'm still working on it. So I understand if you saw some grammatical errors in the story.
> 
> Besides you are asking yourself, why you updated more stories? It's my birthday, and I thought of this as a way to celebrate it. Also that next week I returned to start a new semester in college so I take advantage of my summer in writing several chapters for my stories that are still missing to update, including this one.
> 
> Now that everyone has heard me and read the new chapter, what do you think? Do you want to continue reading the story? Do you still find it exciting? What Bill is up to is good or bad? Will Dipper see the signals in time? What does McGucket have to do with all this? Will the mystery be solved?
> 
> Let me know what you think, leave a comment or a kudo, or bookmark this story. See you soon!
> 
> p.s: Blodau it's a kind of fairy i just invented based on the fairy who came out in the 'Spiderwick' movie. Blodau it is a welsh word meaning flower.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel spend a weekend with their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floods, hurricanes, forest fires, storms, earthquakes... It's the end of the world as we know it.
> 
> I had the worst fright of my life almost a week ago. In Chiapas, Mexico, an earthquake occurred that terrified most of the country. I couldn't sleep that night, the lights went out, hubeiron lights in the sky, the internet and wifi were cut off from service, my sisters and I were in shook. Honestly, in all my life I have felt light tremors but never an earthquake.
> 
> Fortunately, at least here, wasn't a major damage, but that day no one wanted to sleep and even here everyone is still a little nervous, especially where the epicenter was, as news comes that there are still slight tremors, in fact today in the afternoon I felt one where I live.
> 
> Luckily in a few hours I will go to school to distract myself because classes have been suspended since Friday. So for the moment I was editing and writing more chapters to distract me and to get tired and finally to sleep. I regret that you have to listen to such news, but I hope this good news makes you happy: Possibly I will come back to update this story every month.
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter.
> 
> Update: Sep/13/2017
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 22 - 24

_Come home to me, I won’t be grateful but I will not leave your side_

_And I’ll be the anger you have always known it’s me_

_So now you’ve won, just let the water fill your lungs_

_I’ll watch and pray cos everybody has to die someday_

_~ Anchor by Birdeatsbaby ~_

Dipper and Mabel were excited. They couldn't wait for the school bell rings to get home as quickly. Why? Their father came to visit them for the weekend. Last week when Grunkle Ford picked up the phone and asked the twins to come down. Mabel was knitting the tenth sweater while Dipper was writing the first pages of the first Journal to new ones, after all the wonderful things he saw in the forest was an opportunity that he must seize.

Jonathan had said his teamwork would go to Portland for a business meeting and that he could spend the Friday and Saturday with them. That was great news, after so long not to see their father. Then Jonathan asked to speak to Rachel, it was Sunday afternoon so she was free of her work. Although the twins had wanted to know was what their parents spoke, Stan called them from the living room to watch TV. Dipper however excused himself, saying he had homework to do. Obviously it was a lie, he always did his homework on time, even when missing days for delivery it.

He retired to his room, walking near where his mother was on the phone, trying to go unnoticed. Rachel had her eyes closed while massaged her temple, his mother did that when she was in a bad mood, she was easy to read. Dipper wondered if he had to do something but he didn't know what.

The twins had made plans to go with their father on Friday to go eat at Greasy's and then go see a movie at the cinema and on Saturday they would go fishing, as he had promised. Dipper hoped to have a time and then go to visit Bill and The Henchmaniacs, as they liked to be called. Though he had the whole Sunday to go to the forest and continue learning the creatures that lived in the place. This time he wanted to find the creatures called Manotaurs.

Dipper saw his wristwatch, it was only seven minutes to get out of school. At Mabel's request Dipper had decided to join the marching band, he wasn't the only with a saxophone, one of them was a girl of the same grade and other two were in second grade. Meanwhile Mabel had decided to join the arts club, Candy was in the chemistry club and Grenda had joined the soccer club.

The bell finally rang and the students breathed a sigh of relief. The weekend waiting for them.

Dipper settled his saxophone and walked toward the exit of the school where he would wait for his sister, his club practiced outside the school. He easily recognized Mabel's laughter, she was accompanied by Candy and Grenda, though a older boy was talking to her. Apparently this guy was also in the arts club, the sleeves of his shirt had different shades of paint.

Mabel was very easy to socialize, not only Candy and Grenda were her friends, apparently everyone in the classroom enjoyed talking to her. Meanwhile he preferred to make notes to do when the weekend come and had to go to the forest. He just couldn't hold a conversation with any of them but when it comes to homework or school matters.

Mabel approached him after the boy had said goodbye to her. “Ready to go home?”

Dipper nodded and they parted from Candy and Grenda to go to the Shack. “Who was that guy?” Dipper asked when they were just him and his sister. If he asked at home both ran the risk of Stan and Ford will hear them. They won't admit it but they were kind of jealous.

“His name's Anthony, he's a junior year, and is on the Student Council and even though he's not a vampire and I've made sure that he's not a gnome – ” Dipper chuckled, “He's _almost_ the boy of my dreams.”

“ _Almost_?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“He loves bacon! I can't love a guy who could hurt Waddles in any time.”

Sure. Mabel wouldn't fall for someone who hurt her loved ones. Typical of Mabel, maybe she was a bit Crazy Boy, but she knew what is the most important thing in her life.

“Do you think I have time to go to the forest tomorrow after seeing Dad?”

“Hmmm, I don't think so, we'll go fishing and that takes hours. Maybe when we get back will be almost dark.”

Okay, then Sunday. He would apologize to Bill for not having gone to the woods. Maybe if he gave him something, the golden triangle wouldn't be upset with him.

As he had promised he hadn't said anything about what happened in the woods. When his alarm went off at exactly six and Dipper withdrew to meet his sister, Mabel asked how was his first day of hunting monsters. “Everything was great.” And albeit it was partly a white lie was also truth, he had fun being with them. Even if these strange creatures were rather crazy, they were also very smart... And they wanted to be _his_ friends. That was something – _Amazing_. He never would have imagined having friends who were like them.

“We arrived!” Mabel shouted at the entrance to the Shack.

Stan and Soos were in the gift shop. Their Grunkle was creating a strange figure made of corncobs, it appeared to be a unicorn. Soos was placing a new purple mosaics windows.

“I don't see Waddles anywhere. I want Dad to know him.” Mabel left her backpack at the entrance of the house, ducking to find Waddles under the counter.

“He's sleeping in the yard.” Stan said.

“ _What_?! You let Waddles out? Grunkle Stan, there are predators lurking in the woods!”

“Hey, it's an animal, their place is to be out of the house when you ain't.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. It would be better to go for Waddles, Mabel was more concerned with Stan discussing the disadvantages of leaving a tender, tasty pet as Waddles outside the Shack. Out of the kitchen Waddles had a rope around his neck, tied to the totem, he was sleeping and only when he heard the kitchen door be opened was that he half-opened his small, lovely eyes. Fine, Waddles wasn't so far from the Shack and the rope was long, so if in danger Waddles could run into the kitchen. Dipper should telling that to Mabel before continuing to fight.

Amorphous Shape, one of Bill's friends, had told him that most of the forest animals, and the creatures, didn't approach the town in the daytime, they prefer night to hunt their prey so Waddles was safe anyway.

“Come in, Waddles. Mabel wants to get you ready to meet our father.” The younger twin untied the rope from his neck and Waddles ran free around. It was better if Mabel was now preparing her little pet, Dipper had suffered firsthand what being Mabel's test dummy. Before entering Dipper turned to see the forest. “On Sunday.” He told himself. If only there was a way to tell his new friends that he didn't turn up tomorrow.

Waddles and Dipper went inside the house and closed the door behind him.

Dipper never saw the two shadows lurking from the tops of the big trees.

☽✠☾

Dipper was only kind of nervous about what he would talk to his father. Mabel was always who took the head of the talks on the phone but he had no idea what to say.

_Hi Dad, how long. The school is interesting, I joined the school band club, I have no friends_ but _I talk to some classmates, does that count? The forest is much more amazing though, I discovered three mysterious Journals that revealed a world far beyond our comprehension, magical creatures are real, and my new friends are creatures of a different world from ours, but stop talking about me, how is your work?_

Nope. He couldn't say that, and even just thinking driving him crazy.

“Dude, cool off a bit. You'll see your father not to the electric chair.” Wendy spoke drawing Dipper's attention.

The redhead had arrived moments earlier. Even when the school had begun, and as he had heard that the juniors had homework for the whole day, the redhead escaped from her homework to move to Shack. According to Wendy, the Shack was much more fun than being in her own home or with her friends now that the twins were living here.

“I already know it. I just – I can't think what should I say. I'm pretty sure Mabel won't be silent.”

Wendy watched with amusement to her young friend, “Then talk to him about us.”

Dipper gulped, “ _Us_ ?”

“Yes, for example, that both share a birthmark, you won a mutant plush for me by hitting my eye, the magic show – You have much to talk about. Mabel can't carry everything alone.”

“It's just that I'm afraid to mess up.”

Wendy clucked, “You won't mess up. You three go to eat and see a movie, right? It's likely that today you don't talk much with you father, when you go fishing tomorrow will be a long hours so you'll have something to discuss.” The redhead phone began to vibrate, “Robbie,” Wendy saw the name and photo appear on the screen, “I must answer, think about what we talked at what I return.” The freckled girl walked away from her job.

“What am I feeling here?” Mabel appeared behind him.

Dipper was startled that he almost fell from his chair at the sudden appearance of his sister. “Mabel don't do that, nearly you give me a heart attack.”

“Don't even dream it, Bro-Bro, today and tomorrow you are forbidden to die.” Mabel cleared her throat, “Now let me introduce you to the amazing Waddles Pines!” The pig was bathed, brushed, and Mabel had been responsible for place a bow tie around his neck. “Dad will adore you, Waddles.”

Wendy came back looked kind annoyed. “Wow day. Robbie canceled me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Dipper asked trying to keep his relief hidden.

“Partly. Nate and Lee will go with their girlfriends to skate so I, Thompson, and Tambers will be the only without skating partner.”

“What made Robbie desist?” Mabel asked, “I know he doesn't have a great and fun spirit – ”

“Well, his family take care – You know, those things that make at funerals.” The twins winced. “Yes, exactly that.”

But what kind of parents are Robbie's? “You might want to go with us.”

“Nope I'll be fine, however talk to your father wonders of me, do you think?” Wendy winked. If she wasn't the girl that he had a strong crush, he would have wished that Wendy was his family, although in the future... All is possible now, isn't it? “Tambry and me will enjoy our company with Thompson.”

The gift shop bell rang and the three turned their heads to see the customer who had entered. But it wasn't a _customer_. Height of perhaps one meter seventy-five centimeters, black jeans, a blue flannel shirt, brown shoes, black hair combed back, and freshly shaven face, Jonathan had made an appearance.

“Dad!” The twins jumped from their seats and ran to hug their father.

The man embraced his children, he had missed them terribly. “I see you as different from the last time.”

“By the way I want present you to you my true soul mate.” Mabel ran to take her little pig in her arms, “His name is Waddles.”

Dipper noticed that his father also loved Waddles. Well, who didn't adore what is Mabel's? She had only nice things. Privileges of being an adorable girl. Jonathan ruffled his eldest daughter's hair, he had never allowed to have pets in Piedmont, however Jonathan believed that Mabel could have a puppy or a kitten. “What about you Dipper? How have you been?”

“Great. I joined the school band.” Dipper nervous replied.

Jonathan saw Wendy and came to greet her, “Jonathan Wires.” He extended his hand.

“Wendy Corduroy.” The redhead greeted, “If you need to talk to someone of the Pines – ”

“No, that's fine, anyway I had already warned I would come to pick up Dipper and Mabel.” Jonathan returned to see his children, “Ready to go?”

Both twins nodded and saying goodbye to Wendy, they and their father left the Shack.

Wendy was alone in the gift shop. She had to wait for Soos to leave someone with the cash register. Mr. Pines could have a heart attack if the cash register is left alone. She heard a car move away from the Shack. Dipper and Mabel were happy to return to see their father. In a way she missed the evenings where she used to go with her parents and brothers to train or eat. Not a bad idea to propose to her family go to breakfast at Greasy's. Long ago they didn't do something like that. Since – Her mobile vibrated again. A text message from Robbie.

‘ _I just discovered that the hip bone is the strongest, is the only thing intact._ ’

Wendy grimaced in disgust. Only he could say something like that. Thank God he hadn't sent a picture. “Waddles,” Wendy spoke addressing the pig, “You have to cover me this time.” Wendy took the pig the front desk behind the cash register, “No big difference.”

☽✠☾

“And our birthday was the greatest party the people have seen in all year.”

“It must have been fun.”

“It was. There I met my best friends, are called Candy and Grenda. They are awesome and we are known as _The Heartbreakers_.”

“It would have been great if you had come to our birthday.” Dipper spoke, his father just smiled slightly.

"The work, my son." Jonathan stopped the car in front of Greasy's, this would be their first stop before going to the cinema.

The three got out of the car and walked toward Greasy's. They chose the table in front of the window, there his father could watch his car, it's not like Gravity Falls had thieves, but lately the police officers complained that the hydraulic were destroyed. Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford discussed about it.

“This place remains as before.” Jonathan commented as he sat, “Even the stains on the wall remain in their same places.”

“You came here with Mom?” Dipper wasn't sure if bring his mother to the conversation was a good idea.

Jonathan however didn't seem upset or uncomfortable, “Of course. The first time I came with her to Gravity Falls this place was our first date.” Lazy Susan handed the menus. The three just asked for something light to eat. The cinema food would be responsible to satisfy their hunger. “I even remember at the corner table Stan and Ford were spying on us.” Jonathan and the twins started laughing, the twins missed those moments that previously shared with their father. “I forget to ask, how have been the Pines?”

Lazy Susan came with a tray of three glasses, two of lemonade and the other was orange juice, placing the two glasses of lemonade in front of Mabel and Jonathan, orange juice was Dipper.

“You know Stan and Ford. They are always in their own world. Stan was withdrew an device from his ankle, now he's free to enter the mall. Ford likes stay in the house in the mornings and evenings, I think he prefers to spend more time with his friend.” Mabel explained the current situation they lived with their Grunkles since almost a month.

“They haven't changed a bit.”

“But Mom has changed, now she smiles more, and she is more beautiful, and even – ” Mabel stopped at what she was going to say, ‘ _her depression –_ ’, but she even knew when it was convenient to talk, “She is thinking of dye her hair.”

“Rachel has always been beautiful with or without makeup.” Jonathan sipped his lemonade.

_If she's so beautiful, then why you look for someone else?_ Dipper bit his tongue before he could say a word. He understood that a marriage or relationship was n' t only physical attractiveness, was an emotional thing where both people are respected and understood each other, accepting all of them – Oh hell no, he should going to study away when Stan and Mabel saw their soap operas, all those corny begin to stick to him.

The tray of food arrived and the three stopped talking to start eating. Once they finished eating and Jonathan went to the cashier to pay for food, Dipper and Mabel out of Greasy's and headed to their father's car. The next stop was the cinema and then home. Jonathan left the establishment, entering the car with his children. _What kind of movies do teenagers see today?_ He used to take them to see animated films but when all this mess with his ex-wife began he had lost contact with the twins to the point where he was afraid to do something wrong.

“And what movie we'll see?” Mabel asked excitedly.

Jonathan shrugged, “I was waiting for you to tell me. You are teenagers, you two mostly have something new in your lives.”

_If you knew_ , Dipper thought to himself.

“Oh!” Mabel shouted excitedly, “I already know what movie to see, ‘ _Pony Heist 3-D, Loaded of Gunpowder and Brilliantine!_ ’.”

Jonathan looked at his son, Dipper nodded. Mabel and Rachel were always in charge of choosing the films, that was something that would never change. Many things seemed not change from his perspective.

☽✠☾

Wendy sipped her third vanilla milkshake. This was boring. Tambry kept seeing her phone. Thompson was away from them and – Which was a shock – _T_ _alking_ to a girl without stammering or being nervous, _the girl also laughed!_ Have known that this would be her torture she had stayed at the Shack or have gone straight home and prevent her father break things with his huge hands.

Her milkshake was over and Wendy rolled her eyes, if she bought another milkshake her money would end and then she wanted to go to the bathroom. “Tambers, do you have money?” Faced with the awful name the Gothic girl looked up.  _Well_ , Wendy thought,  _this was the only way to get her away for a moment of technology._

“No. Nate and Thompson still owing me the fifteen dollars I lend them for those rubber duckies.” Ah, rubber duckies, that was a great joke for chemistry teacher. Tambry returned to see her cell phone. “If you're bored we can go to my house.” She proposed.

“Nah. Even if I want to leave now, my family must be making a mess that I have to clean morning before going to school.” Tambry nodded and continued texting. Wendy sighed tiredly and got up from his seat, “Look after my jacket, Tambers.”

The redhead laughed at the groan of her friend, at least she had some fun. Since Robbie's last message, her boyfriend hadn't returned to communicate. Wendy hoped that at least he will send a message. Without wanting to think about that bitter drink Wendy approached the station asking for milkshakes, she waited three minutes, and then she paid for her drink.

The white light of the skating rink was slowly changed by colored lights and a mirror ball fell in the middle of the rink. _Romantic_. A fall resounded near her. Wendy turned to see the girl was talking with Thompson had fallen to the floor. The girl had her hand against her forehead. Thompson helped her up.

“What happened?” Wendy asked, approaching Thompson and helping him to lay the girl in a chair near the milkshakes.

“I hadn't noticed where I walked when the lights went out.” The girl explained a bit awkward.

_Apparently the romantic side has a dangerous side_ , Wendy laughed at her own thinking. “Lucky for you that ice will ease the blow.” Wendy shook her glass of milkshake, “Let's see how bad it looks.”

Lizzie, who was her name, had a small green stain starting to form, she hadn't been hit as hard as Wendy in the day of the carnival. Wendy handed her milkshake glass and placed it on the bruise.

“Leave it for a few minutes to decreased the inflammation.”

“Wendy is a genius to cure people.” Thompson intervened, “I remember in elementary school I scrape my knee, she put potato peels on my wound the next morning there was nothing.”

“Thompson these is basic knowledge, you do it look like magic.”

Thompson's cheeks heated. “Thank you, Wendy.” Lizzie spoke and she got up from her seat and walked away with Thompson.

Wendy gave up, no milkshake, no boyfriend, and no conversation with Tambry, maybe it was time to go home. “I'm leaving, Tambry.” Wendy said, taking her jacket.

“I'll tell the boys.” Tambry spoke without raising her view of the phone.

Wendy began walking toward the exit. Maybe she would arrive in time before her brothers make food competitions, that was more hard to clean. The redhead looked at Lizzie and Thompson, and her milk shake, they shared the drink, heh, Tambry was now the only single.

She narrowed her eyes.  _Curious_ , Wendy thought, Lizzie's forehead had no bruise.

☽✠☾

The film was fantastic. Sadly it was time to go home.

“It was spectacular. All the glitter falling directly toward us.”

“Now that I'm thinking I think they missed an explosion. The wedding was the perfect place and time.” Dipper commented on the last scene.

“No, Dipper, weddings _are_ explosive by themselves. In my wedding I ask you that the glow falls on me and my perfect groom.” Who could argue with Mabel's logic?

The Shack could already be seen from the road. Dipper noticed that inside his mother's room lights was on.

“Do you want to come in?” Mabel asked, when the twins got out of the car.

“I don't think so Mabes.” Jonathan answered from his driver's side, he hadn't come down the car.

“Then we see you tomorrow.” Dipper spoke, “We can go to the lake and wait there.”

“Are you sure?” Jonathan wasn't so convinced, “I wouldn't bother coming for you.”

Mabel moved her hand, “We know this place like the back of our hands, this is  _our_ town now,  _our rules!_ ”

Jonathan shook his head at Mabel's enthusiasm, “All right. I see you tomorrow at 11:30.” And with that the car started to turn around and walk away.

Stanford was the first to greet them, the old man had finished his dinner and asked if they would dine  however they were satisfied with the food in the cinema and Greasy's. Stan was watching TV and only asked that handed  him the ice cream, they were tired so they retired to their rooms. Going up to the second floor of the house and into their mother's room, Rachel wish them good night but not before asking if they had fun and if Jonathan had  _asked_ something. The twins were confused, Jonathan had only asked concerning them, Rachel asked to ignore the latter.

_So he has_ _n'_ _t yet told them about her_ , Rachel thought to herself. Then it might be morning and she couldn't stand the wait, Mabel and Dipper were everything to her.

Mabel turned on the lights in the room, waking Waddles who was already lying on Mabel's bed and jumped to the floor when he saw both twins go to their respective closets. The female twin chose her favorite pajamas. Dipper needed only remove his vest and cap and he was ready to sleep. Withdrawing his pillow Dipper extracted the third Journal. Some night reading not bother anyone if he kept silent. Something he _was_ _n'_ _t_ , Mabel had assured.

“You should rest.” Mabel proposed. “I'm tired of all this.” Mabel put a blanket on Waddles and then she turned off the lights when Dipper pulled a small lamp.

“There is a page about the lake, I'm pretty sure that will help us tomorrow.” Dipper opened the book, flipping through each page until he found the information he needed. He had to organize this book in a better way.

Mabel went to bed, “Just try to sleep as soon as you finish reading. I don't want tomorrow you have dark circles and then start eating your shirt.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes, “That will not happen again.”

Mabel turned to sleep hugging her loving Waddles.

The only sound in the night at the Shack was the sound of the pages turning. Dipper finally found the page containing information that could serve tomorrow. Well maybe tomorrow he would have  _slight_ dark circles under the eyes. 

☽✠☾

“What was I told you last night?” Mabel brushed her teeth, removing the remains of breakfast.

“Don't stay awake late at night.” Dipper answered without much spirit, washing his face.

“And what did you do?” Mabel narrowed her eyes while a sly smile show in her face.

Dipper looks at the other side of the bathroom, “ _Stay awake late at night._ ”

Well, he didn't have  _slight_ dark circles under his eyes, knowing there was at least  _two_ magnificent creatures lurking in the lake was enough to looking at the other Journals if they are the only in the world. The closest was in Scotland. Besides he must make sure that nothing dangerous was to happen but wouldn't have been news about strange incidents?

Cleaned up completely, Dipper and Mabel said goodbye to their family. Stan, Soos and Wendy would be responsible for today's Shack. They had promised to Stan get the fattest fish for dinner.

It was early and there were several people putting their boat in the lake. Parents and children. Grandparents and grandchildren. Couples on a date. They were ready to spend a great family time. That led them to remember when they went fishing with Stan and Ford in California. They ended up fighting with a grandfather and his grandchildren after Stan and Mabel steal the bait and at least five fish. Luckily they had Ford to appeal their side, that only gave them seven hours behind bars, Dipper came up with a plan to escape.

Among so many people Dipper and Mabel had failed to visualize their father. It would be best to go buy the bait, they didn't want to end up behind bars,  _again_ . 

The small shop was next to the lake. Having only one window and a door with a sign saying  _Authorized Personnel_ . Dipper and Mabel went up the two steps that were on the porch of the store, there was a small bell in the window and a cash register, with no one in sight. Mabel rang the bell but no one came.  _Grunkle Stan would have a heart attack if he saw this place_ , thought Dipper.

Steps resounded inside the store, approaching. The sound of a chair being dragged to the place. An elderly man was behind the counter, a scarecrow-like hat, some white hair on both sides of his head, a green shirt, brown coveralls, and a long white beard, Dipper was sure Mabel would love braiding. "Good morning little buddies." The old man's voice, though humorous and funny, was friendly and helpful. Dipper and Mabel quickly felt confident with that old man.

"Hi," Mabel spoke, "We need bait. What are the prices?"

"The bait bucket costs $4 and comes with a gift." The old man pulled a fish-shaped hook that was within his beard.

Mabel's eyes began to shine and Dipper knew she was determined to have this curious trinket. "Then it's a full bucket!" Mabel shouted excitedly. The old man nodded and turned around jumping from the chair, which was pivotal to prepare the bait bucket. "Maybe if we asked for an extra bucket, he give us one second hook."

"Uh, I don't think it's appropriate." Dipper said, it was possible to buy a second bucket but even he needed to save for future things, especially his new project with the Journals.

"Then we will ask dad once we see him." Mabel began to sway on her feet.

The old man returned with a bucket full of worms, most still squirming. "And as a reward for their wait – " The fish-shaped hook was delivered to Mabel, "Tada!"

"Awesome!" Mabel waved the curious hook, the fish's eyes were moving. "Funny."

Dipper gave the money and the old man took it and put it in the cash register, "Thank you for your purchase, come back soon."

Dipper and Mabel got back to start looking for his father, "Thank you very much to you – Uh – " Mabel stopped "Sorry, I don't ask your name, Mister?"

"Fiddelford H. McGucket." The old man shouted in the distance, waving his hand and returned in the store.

Dipper stopped walking, _McGucket?_ Like _Ford's_ friend? He – He wasn't precisely what he thought about his great-uncle's friend. "Is he _the_ McGucket?"

"I'm as surprised as you," Mabel returned her gaze to the store, pressing her lips, "Though at the same time I'm not."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mabel opened her lips to speak but was interrupted by the beep, it was the car of his father. Jonathan got out and walked to the twins, "I see you already bought the bait, then apparently we had distributed the work without knowing it." Jonathan pointed toward the lake, "I just rent a boat and thought about buying the bait."

"You may need to buy a second bucket," Mabel showed the bait fish, "This gave me a gift."

The three walked toward the pier, Mabel came into the boat with bait bucket swinging on her arm, Dipper was next and finally was Jonathan, igniting the engine of the boat and into the lake for a family day.

☽✠☾

There were many reasons why she chose to be a doctor since she was just a young girl. The white color was her favorite. The satisfaction of saving lives. Etcetera. But if she could choose was the silence that gave her work. The silence that helped her to think and concentrate with one motive in mind.

When she was young and lived in New Jersey, her home was always flooded with music by her father, then she went to Oregon in the summer and the Shack was always full of tourists and exaggerated tours Stan always said. The only peace she had was at night where only the sounds of cars, either in New Jersey, or the chirping of crickets, as in Oregon, where were spent reading medical books Stanford gave her on her birthday.

Then she finally managed to get into college, unfortunately her father wasn't with her at that time but Stan and Ford were always aware of whatever she needed. When she met Jonathan, he was a young dreamer and excited that she quickly felt connected to him, without realizing the two had begun to develop feelings beyond their main friendship. Then, when both ended their college career was that they decided to marry.

Stan was the one who walked with her as her father, even though both had played a role as a father in her life, was Stan who was always aware of her. Then it was their honeymoon, and once settled in Piedmont they began to exercise their professions, it wasn't until after two and a half years of marriage Rachel had begun to show signs of being pregnant.

_Surprise!_ (Or maybe not) She would give birth to twins.

Mabel was the first to be born. She had never heard such a cry, not even when she had witnessed other births. Jonathan had kissed her forehead saying how precious her baby was. Then came the second contraction and Dipper, her _last_ child, come into the world.

There was something wrong when the doctor asked to do a Cesarean birth. _Cesarean birth?_ _Why?_ When they went to see the ultrasound _everything_ seemed fine, the doctor even had said how healthy they looked to the naked eye. Dipper had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck.  She was sedated most of the time, though, she felt her belly be cut to save the younger twin. The danger passed quickly but Dipper was taken to an incubator.

Mabel was with her, but Dipper was reunited with his family after five days. Since that day she promised not going to let anything or anyone hurt their children.

Dipper and Mabel soon had grown up enough and she felt nostalgic about when they were babies. She decided to have another pregnancy.

She wished she had never thought of it. Because w hen her sheets stained red at that moment she knew there was something wrong with her.  _She was broken._

Rachel jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. “Oops, sorry.” Was Kimmy, “I saw you so lost in your mind”

Rachel waved her hand dismissively, “No, it's fine. I tend space out.”

Kim nodded, “How are your kids? My niece is friends with them, I already told you so?”

“Mabel said something about having the best friends.” Rachel replied with a smile.

Kim bit her lower lip, “Maybe I'm getting into something that I don't mind if you don't want to talk about this – ” Rachel felt curious to requested by her boss and friend, “Candy told me that the twins' father had come to visit them and see you so worried – ”

Rachel understood, “No, not at all, it's _not_ annoying. I think I would rather talk to someone else other than my family. You know, an outside opinion.”

“Well, then, how long you don't see Jonathan?” Kim asked, trying not to press her.

“Since we said goodbye at the bus station... It's been almost a month.” From the uncertain tone of her voice she wondered if it hadn't been a question.

“And the twins? Have they been in contact with their father?”

“Jonathan talks to them every weekend. He _now_ lives in New York.” Rachel spoke in a bad mood the last sentence, which Kim noted.

“I see that's what bothers you.”

“Yes.” Rachel didn't bother to hide it. She was making a great effort because her bad mood didn't go out afloat, at least not when she was surrounded by people.

“It is because his work was a cause of your divorce?” Kim tried to sound as nice as possible.

Rachel sighed wearily and rubbed her temple, “Rather his excuses about work lately sounded false and effortlessly,” Rachel looked around, they were in one of the busiest corridors but fortunately this time there were only two of them, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What would you do if your ex asks for your children know their current partner?”

Kim blinked and retired her glasses, approaching her friend, watching only two of them are the only ones who heard the conversation, “Does Jonathan came to – ?”

“ _No._ ” Rachel interrupted, “Apparently Jonathan hasn't told them. And I think it's likely that today he wants to talk to children about it.”

“When?”

“From Christmas to New Year's first week.”

Kim again placed her glasses, “Rachel, are you afraid that this woman steal your children?”

“ _What? No! Of course not!_ ” Rachel cried a little low, trying not altered herself. “It's just Dipper and Mabel are everything to me, and if Jonathan decides to start a fight – ”

“He doesn't seem to be the man to do that. Your marriage didn't end in a good way, okay? But I know Jonathan appreciates you. He knows you're a good mother, who would _give_ everything for them.” Kim gave a slight pat on her back, comforting her friend, “ _Nothing_ and _nobody_ can take away your children, Rachel.” Kim walked away down the hall to go to another section of the hospital where she was needed.

Rachel saw her boss turn into the corner of the hallway. Kim is right. _She_ is Dipper's and Mabel's mother, she knows them better than anyone and she knows that their children love her the same way as their father, and no one could change that. A little quieter _thanks_ to her small talk with Kim, Rachel returned to her work, she still had patients who needed their help.

As she walked away from the place she never noticed the shadow in the corner of the hall and how it vanished like smoke.

☽✠☾

“I catch one!” Mabel shouted excitedly, Jonathan approached her and they began pulling the hook, was Mabel's first fish. And it only took them an hour to catch it. Dipper hoped not take them another hour to the next.

So far all was well. His father was the one who had decided to talk about his new job promotion. Sell new applications and new ideas that could arise in the future. They had also said about start manufacturing a new computer being only ones for schools. Dipper and Mabel remembered that their father, when everyone lived in Piedmont, always was happy for his work. It was good to get back to the old days, even for a short time.

“Are you still sleeping at four o'clock?” Mabel asked.

His father had the bad habit of sleeping only a few hours when he was determined to finish his work. Dipper apparently had inherited that bad habit. He had also discovered that his father now lived in New York, according to him was because of his work and promotion, but hey, are adult things he did n' t  _yet_ understand, that always said.

“Your bait doesn't catch anything yet?” Mabel asked. “You may need to increase the number of bait.” However Mabel seemed to forget as soon as she returned to her father's side, “Hey dad let me tell you how great and exciting is to be in the club of arts.”

And there came, Mabel and their father were very similar, passionate about their work. Well, he got excited just like them. But he shared with his mother's features. Always reserved in their opinions. Being mere observers.

Speaking of observation Dipper watch over the lake in search of the legendary Gobblewonker. A mythological creature that according to the Journal could be a near relative of the Loch Ness monster. The Author had collected several evidences of its existence but never a photo more than the famous photo of Nessie. The same happens here with the Gobblewonker.

“Hey dad,” Dipper spoke taking Jonathan's and Mabel's attention, “What would you do if you found a supernatural creature?”

Jonathan seemed to think, “There are two common reactions, run away or take a picture, but both come with disadvantages.”

“Disadvantage?” Mabel asked curiously, as Dipper started talking about the supernatural, the best and this becomes hunt monsters. Dipper hadn't talked much with her about that day in the woods. All he said to her is that _it was great_ and that he thought he saw a fairy. She wants to see a fairy. After unicorns, fairies are her favorite magical creature.

“If you run away, you run out of knowing what might have happened and you mortify yourself.”The twins exclaimed an ‘ _Oh_ ’, “If you decide to take a picture it's likely to irritate the creature.”

“Then the best is draw.” Mabel said.

“True,” Jonathan stated, “But you must be very fast or you could lose it.”

Heck, he should improve in the only skill he completely stunk, oh well, always he had Mabel who was the artist of the family. And why not? The twins could make sculptures and sell them to Grunkle Stan.  _Well thought Dipper._ “What if I told you that  _here_ is a creature of over a thousand years?” Dipper asked.

“I would say that the town _must be crazy_ to let us fish with something that could hurt us.” Jonathan replied simply.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. Their father would have been the first person who could tell him a secret but it was obvious that this wasn't the kind of secrets that their father would want to know. The secret of the creatures still is among the twins.

Dipper decided to look into the woods, the green and brown around the lake except for that island in the middle.  _True_ , Dipper recalled, he must ask for help from Bill about that island. It was the last place that The Author recorded, there might be a clue to their location. Besides, being a completely normal island  outside, its true forms is a gia– The hook started moving restlessly.

“Dad! Dipper caught a fish!” Mabel shouted excitedly moving next to her brother.

“Well done Dipper, now pulls the hook.” Dipper took his fishing hook, pulling the rope but the fish refused to budge. The hook was pulled this time with more strength Dipper by little and falls off the boat if not for Jonathan held him. “It must be a very big fish.” Jonathan spoke.

“Oh snacks, Dipper you get the dinner of this tonight!”

Thousands of electrical currents crossed to Dipper from his feet to the top of the head as the hook was pulled with much more force. It was something that told him he must release it at that moment.  _This is_ not _a fish_ , Dipper muttered to himself.

The hook stopped moving for a moment. Dipper tried to catch his breath. He felt something restless and anxious at this strange feeling. His hook again catch something and before that will pull hard, Dipper dropped the hook.

The fishing rod fell into the lake being dragged into the depths by whatever it has been caught.

“Sorry Dad,” Dipper apologized, “For the hook.”

Jonathan placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder, “It's just an old hook, perhaps it would break if that fish was still pulling.” He gave a light tap, “Mabel, you caught any fish?”

His father moved away from him to back next to Mabel, his twin showed her two thumbs up trying to cheer him up. Dipper nodded and sat in his place, looking in the direction his hook had been sunk, he narrowed his eyes, there was something moving in the water, didn't look close to them, it was as if surround the lake, trying to avoid the boats.

Carefully he approached the edge of the boat and trying to sharpen his sight he looked under the water, just when a huge and gray silhouette swam under the boat.

_The Gobblewonker_ , Dipper  whisper ed, looking up, his father and Mabel obviously hadn't seen the aquatic creature. A n prehistoric creature –  A nd, apparently, dangerous –  L urked in Gravity Falls Lake, though he wasn't one hundred percent sure  if it was dangerous, he recalled, there was no news about incidents. Perhaps this was just a matter of another perspective.

The ripples in the water vanished on the other side of the island in the lake. Dipper try to set aside that spirit of adventure that was born in him, today was a family day and that's what he had to concentrate, he didn't know when his father would take time off from work. There were still hours until the lake close its access to the clients.

“Kids,” Jonathan got the attention of the twins, “I have something that I would tell you.”

☽✠☾

The sun began to set behind the green mountains of the rustic village of Oregon. Families or people who had come to spend an enjoyable Saturday at the lake began to approach the shore to retreat to their homes. The boats were pulled from the water, and people began to get into their cars. A black car was the last to retire before the caretaker of the lake close his shop and leave to go home.

Nothing and nobody was on the lakeshore or a boat was still in the lake, except that silhouette that was swimming freely.

A golden glow moving among the trees of the forest that bordered on the lake. Bill Cipher was floating across the lake, his hands were behind his back. The triangle patiently looked toward the lake.

Suddenly the lake froze, water waves disappeared.

The silence was broken when the tranquility of the water began to emerge a creature, as tall as pine trees, the water fell from its head, sliding from its long neck and returning to the lake. The Gobblewonker roared. Its roar created a strong wind that the dust spread in the air. But Bill Cipher didn't even seem unfazed by such boldness.

“Tsk, tsk.” With his hands in front of him now, blue fire enveloped both black tips, starting to form in a long whip like chains moving by itself tangled around the Gobblewonker's neck.

The Gobblewonker tried to struggle but as the fire increased temperature, and its body felt dry the creature gave up and its head fell sharply against the forest floor.

Bill came over to the creature, grunting sounds coming from its huge and dangerous jaw. “Don't be angry with me, little friend. You know very well that  _I_ warned y'all the consequences of touching what's  _mine_ .”

The completely clear blue eyes focused on him, The Gobblewonker gave another grunt.

“No, no, no. I would be unable to harm you in _this_ way.” Bill slapped the creature's jaw, The Gobblewonker writhed trying to break free of their chains of blue fire, “Fight all you want, I know you cannot harm me and if you decide to pursue me to the forest say that my friends are so fed up with the steaks than a bit of sushi would be great for them.”

The Gobblewonker stopped squirming but still kept throwing grunts toward the triangle.

“Now, what punishment I should use?” Bill began to float around the creature, above its massive skull. The grunts didn't stop and The Gobblewonker opened its jaw, proving to have a sharpened teeth, Bill quickly got an idea, a perfect idea to kill two birds with one stone. “Oh, I already know which!”

Fear fell upon The Gobblewonker. Bill Cipher's gold become completely dark, and that triangular shape lose its current form to become something completely unimaginable. The Gobblewonker moved violently, not caring over blue fire around its neck, the aquatic creature just wanted to return to the safety of its lake.

“Do̡n̸'t ̡b҉e a̧ cryb҉a҉b͘y͜.̢ Yo̵u̕'r̛e̛ ͏no̸t g̢oi̶ng͏ to d̨ie͡ ͞a͞s͜ d̷i͜d͢ ͏that s͟tupi͝d͜ g̵n͠om̛e,͜ m̴ay͘be ̧y͜o̢u ͠didn'̛t͠ ̛mean͜ t͟ơ touch̛ ͞what is͜ m̴in̡e, bu͞t̕ ̡s͜ee҉s͢ ͝tḩi͝s ̸aş a̴ remi҉n͡der ̢– B̵e͞si̢de̢s t͜o ̸cļean ̕y͝o̧u̡r b̸lood a̷nd ͢re͟mai͜ns o̢f the l͡a҉k̢e w̶o͟u̧ld͝ ̶t̴ake ̨all n̵igh͘t ͡a͠n҉d͝ ͠I h̴ąve͘ bet͝t̷e҉r̸ ͢th̸įn̛gs͢ ̧t̷o ̕do. Alth̨ou͟g̷h̶ I ̸must̛ ̴t͞h̢ank ̷y͘o̴ų,̕ the ͜sense̛ o̢f ̸a̶dv͢en͏t͠u̵re ͏i̧n͝ ͞Pi̢ne ͜T͟r͘e͝e͢ wil̷l͞ b͡egi̷n͝ to ͜g͡ro͡w͡ more̢ a͢nd҉ ͘m̶ore͘.” That terrible silhouette approached The Gobblewonker, moving his arm The Gobblewonker's jaw opened, revealing fangs.

Bill grinned, he would enjoy every second of this.

☽✠☾

They didn't have much to be back from Gravity Falls Lake. Mabel commented that almost Dipper would bring the most gigantic and delicious dinner.

Dipper was already in bed, reading  the Journal #2 and #3 , and transcribing to the new Journal. No doubt that both creatures were very similar that they could almost be family. And if so,  _how_ is it that the Gobblewonker ended in America? Or if Nessie was  _originally_ from Scotland? The Author had the theory that these creatures should live in places with large amounts of water. Besides that in their travels in other countries The Author had failed to find another similar creature, more than mere legends almost always  _shared_ one thing in common.

“So this is what supposedly devoured your fishing rod?” Mabel asked, combing her hair.

Dipper nodded, still writing on the new pages, “I should return to the lake tomorrow, but this time I'll come on the side of the forest.” Dipper started biting his pen, trying not to break it and the ink out and enter his mouth.

“We'll have an adventure tomorrow!” Mabel shouted excitedly, although not as high as for her family to listen.

At this Dipper realized that he couldn't bring Mabel, was the deal he had with Bill, he ought to talk about some terms in their deal. “Eh, Mabel – ”

“Yes bro-bro?”

“Uh… I don't think you should come with me tomorrow – ”

“What?” Mabel tilted her head, “Why?”

“Well, this could be dangerous – ”

“Oh please Dipping Sauce, I'll be fine, I think I'll be more worried about you. Just look at you. You still have noodles arms.”

“Yes, but I think I should do it, because I am more quiet – ”

Mabel narrowed her eyes and pursed lips, “Oh, I get it, now you're not just an explorer and monster hunter, now you're also a ninja,” Mabel got out of bed Dipper to face her twin, Dipper feared the reaction of Mabel was – “Fine, just promises that you'll be the best ninja monster hunter and explorer that will make me feel very proud.” Mabel ruffled the hair of her twin, revealing his birthmark.

Dipper for a moment had feared that Mabel was angry at him but that  _wasn't_ possible, Mabel could never be angry at him. And he could never be angry at her. “When I published my book and receive a prize you will be the first person I will mention." Both twins laughed, "Changed the subject, we go with Dad to New York for Christmas?”

“Of course, silly lttle kid,” Mabel jumped to her bed, Waddles tried to do the same but the little pig just managed to stand while his head was lying on the bed, “Dad says Mom has already accepted.” Mabel helped Waddles up to her bed, “I'm also sure we will have fun, oh, remember me start making sweaters for Christmas and Halloween, also for Thanksgiving – ”

Dipper rolled his eyes and left his own Journal aside, Mabel made sweaters for every festival in the world. He gave a look at his reflection, Mabel had made a mess with his hair, it's not as if his hair was in perfect condition. Mabel loved to do that when they were little ones, expose his birthmark, as revenge Dipper always mocked at her brakes.

“Good Night Dipper.”

“Night Mabel.” Dipper was covered with blankets and turned off the desk lamp. If he wanted to go early to the forest then he must be as alert as possible. He had many questions to ask Bill, not only with regard to the supernatural, but for example if he could take his sister one day with him into the woods and if he could tell him where exactly to find unicorns.

☽✠☾

The dream had finally fallen for all in the quiet town. The Mystery Shack was in deep silence, except perhaps because the TV was on and Stan sleeping on the couch, muttering numbers. Ford lay asleep in his room, his hand unconsciously always moved across the bed, as if trying to catch something. Rachel slept though occasionally she moved to find a more comfortable position.

However for the shadow sliding between the walls none of them deserved his attention. They were just useless chess pieces he gladly would sacrifice. Slipping to the attic the shadow entered the room from in the background through the crack in the door. Two nearly identical beds were facing each other, two people sleeping peacefully.

The shadow gave a quick glance to the right bed. Shooting Star and that pig slept cuddled with each other, she dreamed of a world filled with princes, princesses, glitter, and candy. What a pity that no one has told her that the stories aren't cute like silly movies, and reality is cruder and immoral. Oh well, the sooner she knows everything will be better. For him.

Bill moved to the side where Pine Tree slept so calm, without a hint of danger stalking him, his dreams where he could see Pine Tree being recognized, and boy, he knew the kid would be. But not here.

His eyes moved to the three Journals that lay hidden under the pillow of the teenager and the new Journal that was now on the desktop. At the moment these stupid books serve him to gain completely the kid's trust and then he would have finally the boy and those stupid books wouldn't be of any use. Pine Tree would have him and he would have his Pine Tree.

Bill smiled at the old memory of those silly humans. Oh, he had so much fun that day.

Dipper moved to lie on the other side, Bill formed a physical form and sat on the edge of the bed, sharp claws went to the front of the teenager, lifting carefully the strands of hair that hid the constellation of seven stars. Bill shook his head, if Pine Tree  _only_ knew how special he is.

Bill got up and faded again becoming a shadow again and out of the triangular window. Only he didn't go to the forest.

He had one more matter to attend to.

☽✠☾

Before returning to Portland, Jonathan drove to a stop in a café open twenty four hours a day. Buying an espresso and three chocolate donuts, Jonathan left the establishment and went to his car to return to Portland for the last day of conference. Emily's tone started ringing, Jonathan turned on the video call.

“ _Hey, Jon_ _sy_ _,_ ” A woman of twenty-nine, clear skin, black hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen of the phone. “ _How were things with your children?_ ” Emily smiled looking forward to the answer.

“Everything was good, it was fun to be with them.” Jonathan replied without taking his eyes off the road. He was always very careful when driving more when it was night and if their children were in the car.

“ _What did they say?_ ” Emily asked curiously.

“Well both agree to be the Christmas week in New York. Although I think Dipper suspects I have another reason.”

“ _I know you're nervous because your children are back with you and they get to know me, do_ _n'_ _t think you're the only one._ ”

Jonathan bit his inner cheek ,“Maybe I tell them you're my friend, I'm still not sure how they will take if they find out I hung out with another woman before divorce myself from their mother. I think they had that suspicion. I never – ”

“ _Do you think she commented it to them?_ ”

“No, Rachel is incapable of that. She could never start a conflict, she has always believed in mutual peace.”

“ _It's just that since then would almost six months since you got divorced, I do_ _n'_ _t think anything bad that they knew that their father has someone else._ ”

“Well... I th–”

Jonathan didn't finished speaking and hadn't been for the belt he may have hit against the steering wheel and knocked unconscious in the middle of the road.

“ _Jonathan? Are you okay? What happened?_ ”

“I impacted on something. Please don't be an animal,” Jonathan looked back, his car had stopped moving but there was nothing behind. “Wait a moment, I'll check it, don't hang up.” Jonathan took the phone and left the car.

Reviewing each side of your vehicle he had finally found that a tire had been holed.

“It was one of my tires,” He spoke on the phone, looking with his eyes on the road what may have collided with his car “I'll have to call a mechanic, I hope there any for these hours.”

“ _It's okay, take care._ ”

_Call ended_ was observed in the cell.

Jonathan had called one of his colleagues, to his luck he had sent a mechanic who would help him. The mechanic, a rather old man, arrived in less than forty minutes.

“Do you have any spare tire?”

“I never had an accident with the tires.”

“Typical problem.” The mechanic muttered, “Well, I'll give a spare tire just let me know what had hole in the tire.” The mechanic bent down, complaining about his age, and with a flashlight in hand he found the opening in the tire, asking Jonathan hold his flashlight the mechanic put his hand to the tire, touching something sharp and pulling with both hands when he realized it was so tight grip.

Jonathan opened his eyes to what was in the hands of mechanic, his attention was totally focused on that dagger. Or better said, in that fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I like dropping hints that somebody is going to die.  
> Me: Somebody is going to die.
> 
> Each time we get closer to knowing what Bill is plotting, and if the last scene didn't give you a clue... Well, don't worry, everything goes according the keikaku.
> 
> By the way I wanted to tell you that I'm going to see IT this Saturday with my sister, I'm excited because IT has been one of my favorite Stephen King's books and she liked this new Pennywise.
> 
> I am also doing a playlist for this story, once I have it finished I will tell you where to find it :D I feel some of those songs will be a spoiler or foreshadowing :s
> 
> As I write more chapters of this story I feel like the pages are diminishing... I don't know if I feel worried or relieved to not write so much and to overwhelm to you with so many words. What a conflict :v
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter, give it a kudo, a comment or bookmark it. It's always nice to know what you think of this, I deal very well with the criticism :)
> 
> *Someone behind the scenes*: No, you don't.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bil knows more than he looks, but first he must gain the trust of a young constellation. And he knows exactly how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month, another chapter. Good luck on Friday the 13th.
> 
> I think that after this chapter some other question could be solved. I don't want to give spoiler, I feel the tags already do that job.
> 
> It's two o'clock where I live and have classes in a few hours. I feel that I value my life very much *wink wink* I am also excited since the new season of Voltron is released this very day and I can not wait until I return home to see it. Probably at night but I will try to avoid one or another spoiler on Tumblr.
> 
> Update: Friday - 13 - Oct
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 25 - 26

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_~ Centuries by Fall Out Boy ~_

The trees around him were getting bigger with every step he took, an indication that he was close to his point of meeting with Bill. Dipper settled his backpack, being careful not mistreat the candies with other stuff inside. He just hoped that Bill and his friends would like candies, though he didn’t know if the triangle had a mouth to eat, but he could transform into human so he assumed it was fine. Most of the Henchmaniacs had mouths, even in their strange ways. Perhaps those who had no visible mouths they fed in some other way. _D_ _id they need to eat?_

The wind blew gently and Dipper instinctively put his hand at his cap, which only moved slightly revealing a portion of his forehead. Dipper settled it, trying not to lift some strands of his hair and returned it to its original position. Since the morning he had this strange feeling that at any moment his birthmark would to show to everyone, and although it don't bother him that his family saw it, Wendy and Soos were now an exception, he preferred anyone to see his birthmark.

Footsteps were heard near him.

Dipper turned to meet one of the gnomes who had tried to kidnap Mabel few days ago, he had finally managed to see one of the little men. “Hey!” Dipper yelled, having the gnome's attention.

The gnome turned his head only to find that child that they were strictly forbidden to touch again, that child by one of his companions died. His small body quickly filled with rage and anger against the young man, but only to remember Lord Cipher's threats he decided to run before he even considered attacking him.

Dipper saw the gnome turn around and run on all fours like a wild animal, “Oh c'mon, I just wanted to talk to you.” Dipper wanted to follow him but he could get lost in the woods, he still didn't know the forest entirely, as well as what creatures live here and if some were friendly, it's not as if the Journal had complete information. He wasn't quite sure how to communicate with Bill when he wasn't in the woods.

His vision darkened and Dipper felt a pair of gloved hands over his eyes and cheeks.

“Peekaboo~”

Dipper started when he feel a warm whisper on his ear, breaking away from that person Dipper turned to meet – “Bill?”

“Of course Pine Tree, by the way, _what do you think_?”

Dipper could confirm for his voice that he was Bill Cipher, also for the triangular head. Bill had a human body, the suit was like when he saw him in the magic show. The triangular head was the same shape as when Bill was as a geometric figure with the exception that now he had a mouth and fangs. “But – ” Dipper tried to pronounce.

“Pine Tree, I already told you so, I'm a being from another dimension, I have a very voluble shape. You've seen my other forms, remember?”

"Oh, right!” Dipper said excitedly, “I'm sorry, I think I forget.”

“Hopefully you don't forget anything else.” Bill gave a slight bump on his nose and started walking.

Dipper decided to follow him. “And do you have more shapes than the three I've seen?”

Bill grinned, “Where it is the fun if I can't transform myself into anything.”

“Can I see more of your shapes?”

Bill clucked, “Maybe. _Someday_. I don't know.”

“Didn't you say you _knew_ everything?” Dipper asked as a joke.

“And _I know everything_ , Little Tree, though right now I would like to know something,” Dipper looked up to see him, he had to tell Bill that he had to call him by his name. “Why haven't you come these days?”

Dipper stopped, “I swear I have a good explanation.” He spoke trying not to sound nervous. He even had been practicing what he would say.

Bill's cane appeared the air and he leaned over it, “ _I hear you._ ”

Dipper cleared his throat before speaking, “My father came to visit us, it's almost a month since we haven't seen him... _Since he and Mom divorced_.” Dipper said with an invisible sad expression, “I was planning to come in the afternoon but it was already dark and Grunkle Ford had told me that forests in Oregon are dangerous.” Dipper said.

_Grunkle Ford?_ Bill narrowed his eyes, where he had heard that name? Of course! _Sixer_ ! Pine Tree _is_ Sixer's nephew. “Well boy, that _Ford_ never had a demon by his side at night.” Bill said without much emotion shrugged and his cane now was spinning on his arm. He laughed at the word _demon_ , for centuries he wasn't called that way.

“ _Demon_? You mean how demons in religions?”

“No, Silly Tree.” Bill approached Dipper, his arm falling on the teenager's shoulders, “Let me tell you something, you aren't the first human to _know us_ but you're the first to know _what_ we are.” Bill noticed the rising curiosity in Pine Tree's eyes, “When we first came to this world your species was nothing more than _simple primates_. Guess _who_ taught them everything you know.”

Dipper stepped aside, “No way!” He had heard the craziest and unthinkable thing!

“Oh yes it is.” Bill walked away from Dipper and began to pace again, motioning the boy to follow him. Dipper walked to be at his side, Bill's hand took his hand, moving closer the child at his side. “We only gave them a _bit_ of knowledge.” Bill continued his explanation, “In exchange for a simple thing – ”

“What thing?” Dipper asked, he wanted to record every word of what Bill said, he had to buy a tape recorder when he couldn't write.

Bill chuckled, “I'll tell you, in time. But when finally we gave our help there was a small group that became unhappy with us, and that small group was soon transformed into a huge crowd. And we were called in a thousand different ways. Many of us wanted to fight but we decided to withdraw, we wouldn't behave as they wanted.”

“You want to say – Though you helped them, they turned their backs on _you_?” Somehow Bill's story sounded credible. It wouldn't be the first time someone betrays a person who trusts and loves. “I think I feel a little ashamed to be a human.” Dipper try to joke with Bill, though deep down he knew he was telling the truth but tried to ignore it, now that one of the greatest secrets of mankind had been revealed to him, _He!_ A teenager of thirteen!

_Oh my sweet Pine Tree, you are_ _n'_ _t_ any _human_ , Bill had heard Pine Tree's thoughts, was a lucky that he hadn't said that to the kid, that would be one of the many secrets he would let Pine Tree discovered, “That's old story Pine Tree, the past is in the past. Water under the bridge.”

Dipper nodded, though still not totally convinced. However, Bill didn't seem to have any grudges against humanity, proof of that is that the demon wanted to be _his friend_. He would never betray Bill. “So what you asked in return? Jewelry? Money? Worshiping? Or maybe – ?” Dipper was interrupted when he hit against Bill.

“ _Pine Tree is back!_ ” Dipper recognized Kryptos' voice.

Dipper massaged his nose, in front of him were the Henchmaniacs.

“For a moment I thought he was afraid of us and didn't want to return.” Keyhole spoke.

Dipper walked toward them, “Afraid of you? You guys seem to me the coolest creatures I've met, well, so far. I just explain to Bill my reasons for not coming,” Dipper justified himself, then he remembered that the candies that Mabel had given him still inside his backpack. “I hope this compensates for my absence.” Dipper retired his backpack and opening it he pulled a bag of candy out, “I hope you like these candies.”

Bill took the bag, the now self-proclaimed demon took a candy and put it into his mouth, handing the bag of candy to others Henchmaniacs.

“A child like you exists only _once_ in life.” Pyronica said, her cherry lips formed into a big smile.

“And that you don't know my sister.” At the mention of Mabel, Dipper must ask Bill if he could bring his sister sometime to the woods, but first he had something else to ask. “Bill,” Dipper called the creature with pyramidal face, “Yesterday when I was with my dad fishing on the lake I saw something swimming, the Journals mention The Gobblewonker.” Dipper pulled the Journal # 3, opening the page that had written information about the creature, “It doesn't say much about whether it is dangerous but since we have a deal...”

The electric blue eye twinkle like a flash, “So are you ready to meet your first creature?”

“Technically it's the fourth creature that I see in this town,” Dipper reminded the gnomes, the boulders, and the stomach-faced duck, “Fifth with you.” Dipper put the Journal inside the backpack, awaiting a response from Bill.

“If that's what you want Pine Tree, then I see no reasons for which oppose.” Bill started walking being followed by Dipper. The pyramid head demon gave a quick glance at his Henchmaniacs and they disappeared into the depths of the forest.

The trip to the lake was quiet, Bill noticed something in the eyes of _his_ kid, there was something that seemed to have distracted his soulmate, “You seem concerned Pine Tree, do you have something bothering you? Did something is hanging around that head of yours?”

“I wanted to ask if Mabel can come with me?” Dipper expected an affirmative answer.

“ _Mabel_? What is a _Mabel_?”

“Mabel's my older sister, my twin.” Dipper said, “She was with me and Wendy – The girl who you chose as your assistant – She was the girl waving her sweater – ”

“Oh, _Shooting Star_!”

“Yes, herself.” Dipper was glad, “So – ”

“So?” Bill arched an eyebrow.

“My sister can come with me the next week?”

Bill tilted his triangular head and continued walking at a slightly faster pace, turning away from Dipper although the boy was trying to reach him. “Pine Tree, how is your sister?”

How to describe Mabel, that was simple, “Mabel is friendly, childish, loves animals, sociable – ”

_Noisy._ _Nuisance_. “Has she never said a secret, even by accident?” Bill interrupted the annoying explanation.

Dipper made memory trying to remember if ever Mabel had said too much but no, she was careful with the things she said, maybe sometimes she was impulsive and her comments were mocking, but not with malice or wanting to say it. “No, she has never revealed anything.” Even when he asked her to keep the secret of the Journal Mabel had kept her word.

Bill slightly narrowed his eye, “She is very friendly, isn't she?”

“Yes, indeed she could befriend the whole school if she wanted.” _I think she is already friends with everyone_ , “But why do you ask?”

“Well, maybe in a moment of emotion or carelessness she says something about – ”

“No, Mabel wouldn't say something to impress people. She is impressive for being herself.”

“So she is very easy to impress.”

“Well – _Yes,_ but – ”

“Not all forest creatures like the noise and meddlers people, Pine Tree. That's why they are hidden away from all of you.” Dipper stopped talking and Bill saw that he was beginning to bite his inner cheek. He sighed, but not giving up, he didn't want anyone else gotten where _nobody_ needed them, “I would have to consider it. _Maybe_ your sister is a good person.”

Dipper wanted to argue Bill's perception about Mabel. Yeah, okay, she wasn't perfect but she was concerned about the wellbeing of all, though –

“Pine Tree,” Bill spoke, taking Dipper's attention, “We are near the lake so I suggest you hurry up if you want to know The Gobblewonker.”

Dipper quickened his step to getting back the same pace as Bill, the demon swung his cane in his hand. He remembered that once Stan's cane fell on his head, had hurt him enough to leave a bump but the next morning Dipper was as if nothing had happened.

The lake had suddenly appeared out of the trees. Dipper had the urge to go running but he wouldn't act so childish before Bill, it's not as if he cared what the _demon_ thought, after all, this was seen as a business and his father had told him that when doing business he had to act very responsibly.

Dipper and Bill came out of the edge of the forest. The water was calm, nor a boat and not a person in sight. Even the fishing shop was closed. Dipper reminded himself tell Ford they had finally met McGucket. The night before the twins had been so busy thinking about their father's proposal that they simply had forgotten.

Bill walked to be the lakeshore, his cane was right on the floor. Dipper felt a slight jolt in the earth and then heard a splash. His gaze went to the island amid the lake, a dark stain had begun to swim from the island and headed swiftly toward the lakeshore, to them. Instinctively, Dipper moved behind Bill. The demon looked down to see Pine Tree, he huffed not being heard by him. Pine Tree was protected, just that he didn't know. And Bill preferred it this way.

Dipper watched the creature swimming up to them. The lake returned to its calm before a body emerge to the surface.

The Gobblewonker was as The Author had guessed in the Journal. It was like a dinosaur, plesiosaur more specifically, at least what appeared to be half of its body was on the shore and the rest was within the lake. Dipper cursed his drawing skills, is why Mabel must also come, _he needed her_.

“And here we are,” Bill walked away from Dipper and walked to the side of The Gobblewonker. The creature tensed as he felt Bill's hand over part of his neck, “I want to introduce a fan of yours.” The eye showed a dangerous flash that made The Gobblewonker tremble. Bill turned to see Dipper, the teenager was still in place, like a helpless fawn without a guide. Good thing he was with him. “Pine Tree,” Bill spoke, “Come a little closer to us. I assure you that he is docile.”

_Oh, so it's a male_ , Dipper wondered if maybe he had a mate. Although about what if he was docile, Dipper had some doubts as yesterday with that strange feeling when pulling the hook. Dipper walked, trying to appear not to be nervous or show fear, most stories and some fairy tales say that the creatures smelled fear. He must not prove it, after all he was the one who asked Bill know all the secrets of the Journals.

The Gobblewonker was majestic as he saw it much closer, his long neck, his maritime and gigantic body, his face was truly something to behold, sharp fangs that were hidden behind the jaw, except for that small scar near his lower jaw.

Dipper felt his hand being taken by Bill's hand.

“You're not afraid, are you?” Bill scoffed, “I've already said that he _w_ _on'_ _t_ do anything.”

Dipper bit his inner cheek and decided to relax. _Calm down, calm down_ , he told himself. His hand touched part of the body, was wet and it felt strange, didn't have scales like at first he had thought, it was like the skin of a whale, Dipper continued touching him, trying to show The Gobblewonker that he wasn't a threat and at the same time try to have more confidence. Apparently it worked like the creature relaxed and let down his neck until his head was lying on the forest floor.

The Gobblewonker was reluctant to let a human child touch him, but when he saw Cipher beside this human – With a silent menace in his electric eyes – The Gobblewonker had no choice but to give in to this human. His body tensed as he felt the kid's hand over part of his back. The contact was strange and for a moment consider returning to the lake bottom, but gradually felt calmer before this human. The Gobblewonker remembered his mother, the way she rubbed her head against his before coming to this place, almost two hundred years ago. That nostalgic feeling made him lower his head to this human child.

Dipper stopped stroking The Gobblewonker's back and began stroking the top of his head, now with both hands once he had enough confidence. The Gobblewonker seemed very comfortable Dipper thought that he looked like a cat. “Looks so harmless.” Dipper said turning away from the Gobblewonker and to see Bill.

“Obviously.” Bill spoke, “After all he is very young in his kind.”

“Where is his family?”

“Somewhere in this world, _perhaps_.” Bill walked away from Dipper, The Gobblewonker's head stood in the middle of both, a gloved hand again touched the head, the creature tensed, “He likes you.”

Did he had befriended The Gobblewonker? That sounds great! “Well I must say I was frightened yesterday”

“Frightened? Of what?” Bill asked as if he did not know the answer. “Pine Tree when you are in this forest you shouldn't be afraid,” Bill leaned closer to his ear, whispering, “ _Because I'm here._ ”

Dipper felt a shiver running through him. _What was that?_ “Ah – Uh – Thanks, Bill… I'll keep that in mind.”

_You will, Pine Tree, you will_. “Do you want to ride on him?”

“What?!” Dipper asked, did he had heard right? It didn't seem possible what his ears caught.

“If you want to go with him to tour the lake.” Bill repeated with a big grin on his face.

“Well – ” Dipper rubbed his neck, “Seems like a good idea.”

Bill clapped his palms and without warning the demon appeared behind Dipper to elevate him and drop him on the back of the creature. Dipper made a minor complaint, though he had taking more notice was that he was on the back of a legendary creature, he hoped that this was like in the movies or books. It was unlikely that he fell into the water, however Dipper settled his legs in front of him, realizing he had nothing to be clamped, his hands began to sweat and he feared getting dizzy and fall, this time by his own fault.

“Bill, is this safe?” His voice began to sound broken.

“Of course it is.” Bill patted his back.

“And what if I fall?” He wasn't afraid of drowning, he can swim very well, three years of swimming with Mabel had been worthwhile. He didn't mean he was having a kind of stage fright.

“Pine Tree nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here. And if you think so – Which I doubt that should happen,” Before this Bill saw The Gobblewonker, more specifically to his jaw, “ _Trust me_ , Pine Tree.”

Dipper saw Bill and then to the Gobblewonker, taking a few breaths before speaking, “All right. _I trust you_.”

That was all Bill needed to hear.

The Gobblewonker turned around, returning to the lake, taking care not to dive too deep and that this human child ( _Pine Tree_ ) fall into the water. Not only because he was afraid of the damage that Cipher could inflict upon him, if not that because this human wasn't like the others he had seen through his centuries of remaining hidden.

Dipper felt a change in height, almost the entire body of The Gobblewonker plunged into the water with the exception of the back (where he stood) and half neck. Dipper must have left his backpack on the lakeshore, what if he fell and the Journal got wet, those poor books barely had vaguely visible ink to lose everything in an instant.

Speed also changed, it wasn't as fast but not so slow. The excitement and joy came over him. This was impossible. He really was riding a legendary creature. If only his family could know this. If only he could tell them. Dipper look back, expecting to see Bill on the shore, however his pyramidal head friend had disappeared.

“Look again Pine Tree.” Dipper heard his side.

Bill was floating beside him, only this time he had returned to his triangular shape.

“Why changing the shape?”

“It's much more fun to be a floating triangle that a humanoid.” Bill explained, “People do seem funny my sense of humor.”

_What kind of people?_ Dipper thought rolling her eyes.

The island appeared in front of them and The Gobblewonker surrounded it. The island seemed to be a mini forest with dense fog, it was as if it had its own climate and ecosystem, surely The Gobblewonker must hide there. Dipper realized he had not asked the most important question. “Bill,”

The aforementioned looked at the boy, “What happen? Are you still afraid of falling?”

“No. I – How long you live in Oregon?”

“Long time.”

“How much?” Dipper crossed his legs to see Bill in front, once had enough confidence that he wouldn't fall into the water.

“ _Too much_. Why?”

“It's just that when I met you and saw that you knew every creature, I never ask you if you met The Author of the three Journals.”

Oh. _Oh_ . So it was _that_ . “I'm afraid I have to say no.” Bill noticed a bit of disappointment in Pine Tree's eyes. Pine Tree did n' t need to know something that would _never_ serve him, “It may be that this person came to this town at a time when I had gone to other parts of the world. Or dimension.”

“The Author says that this island is a giant head and that was their last record.” Dipper said trying to forget his latest and frustrating discovery

“The Gobblewonker has company during his stay on the lake. Though let me warn you something about that head – ” Bill looked toward the island, “It's not as friendly as the Gobblewonker and if it feels threatened – ”

Dipper gulped. Did Bill meant that The Author could have been – No, perhaps not, because if so, then how is that Journals were in his house –

He decided to postpone his thoughts about the island (the disturbing new thought) and for now enjoy this time with Bill and The Gobblewonker. There were still many hours and much time to know each of the mysteries of Gravity Falls. And perhaps the world. Much better, the dimensions.

The triangular demon returned to float in the air. A shadow surfing through the trees caught his attention. Bill saw Dipper having fun with The Gobblewonker, nothing would happen if he left for a few moments, Pine Tree wouldn't notice it. But as he returned Pine Tree _should_ _n'_ _t_ ignore him.

As stealthy as ever, Bill moved to the lakeshore and thence into the forest. Gravity Falls woods had always been quiet, even with the strange town inhabiting them, they had learned to be as discreet as possible. Not appear if it wasn't necessary. They didn't want another _unfortunate_ incident like years ago.

Bill suddenly felt another presence. The triangle spoke before the other presence did. “You don't need my permission to see her.”

A chuckle was heard in the woods, soft but strong enough for him to hear it. Pink fire sparking at the air, “I know I don't need it.”

“So?” Bill asked curiously.

“If things hadn't changed, we all would be free to take what is _rightfully_ ours.” The pink eye darkened for a moment. “It has been many years since I saw a _claim_.” She sighed heavily, “You saw her.” The silhouette trembled at the fresh memory, hugging herself, remembering that little girl.

“I saw her and believe me, if I wasn't bonded already, I think I would choose her as my eternal companion.” Bill's joke made the burning body release some sparks at him, obviously didn't hurt him. “Pyronica, is a joke, I tell it to everyone.”

“Yeah, and then _everyone_ wants to kill you.”

Bill snorted, “They can try and fail, remember that I'm one of the most powerful.” Bill said showing her his cerulean blue fire, much brighter, “As you can see, finally I have what I want.” The triangular demon looked toward the lake, his all seeing eye showed Pine Tree having fun with The Gobblewonker, and occasionally his kid looked toward the island, that was a matter that he must remove from Pine Tree's mind. Bill returned to see her, “I had an opportunity many years ago and the damn Sixer stopped him.”

Pyronica sighed, “I find it funny every time she breaks up with her boyfriends. She's strong, so beauty, intelligent, worthy to be my soulmate.” Pyronica said, “After all,” The pink fire demon looked at her hands, fierce and sharp claws, ready to tear apart whatever they put in front of her, “We always have what belongs to us.” Before leaving the demon in pink fire gave a last sentence, “Eliminating those who oppose us.”

Bill watched the demon vanished and be left alone surrounded by pine trees. Those memories of thousands of years ago only made his blood boil. Bill closed his eye trying to calm down. As he had told Pine Tree, that was water under the bridge now. Only that. Nothing more. The only thing he gave thanks to humans was that he finally found Pine Tree after many years.

Bill disappeared to appear on the lakeshore. Pine Tree and The Gobblewonker seemed to surround the island, now with his human much more relaxed on the back of The Gobblewonker, reading those unnecessary Journals. First of all, Bill must make Dipper forget the damn island and teach important stuff to leave the Journals aside; He must get rid of some problems.

Dipper turned toward the shore. From his place Bill seemed a curious but strange tourist attraction Grunkle Stan could use to keep his scam. Dipper waved his hand greeting the triangular demon, Bill did the same.

Bill had noticed how quiet The Gobblewonker was next to Pine Tree; Of course, _it had to be his soulmate_. The beasts were almost always nervous here, only very few could live in peace in this useless piece of land and sea. If only the stupid gnomes hadn't acted so impulsively, perhaps they would have their Queen, and their partner still alive and whole.

The demon of golden bricks recalled Pyronica's words.

There were problems he had to eliminate from his way to finally have Pine Tree for himself.

_S_ _ixer_ , _Crescent_ , _Shooting Star,_ _Cross,_ and _Blue_.

☽✠☾

After a few tours, fake attractions, and merchandise at a very high and ridiculous price, the Shack was finally quiet. Something that was average during the week. Stan was like crazy as soon three buses stopped on this day. Dipper was sure to have been Grunkle Ford at home the greatest scientist also have helped.

But Dipper was now with Wendy, making jokes through the security camera installed at the entrance to the gift shop.

The redhead had been spending much time in the Shack. Dipper and Mabel rarely spoke to her in high school between periods and even during recess Wendy was with her friends or training while the twins were having lunch with Candy and Grenda.

Nate and Lee always get into trouble, which included Thompson, making her three friends remained in detention after school. According to Wendy they wanted to be remembered as legends as soon they graduate from high school. Tambry didn't go out unless it had a very good explanation to leave her comfort zone and less now that exam week was very close and her parents had threatened to take away her cellphone. And Robbie… Well her boyfriend lately had been leaving her up in many of theirs dates and they seemed more friends than the typical couples.

Besides in Wendy's house things got quieter since the return to classes. Her brothers could be naughty but were also responsible as she had taught them. Being the older sister was a 24/7 job.

“I'm Soos and yesterday I ate the last gummy worm I found it on the floor.” Wendy mimicked the voice of her friend and co-worker, showing her great skills of ventriloquism to the younger twin.

Dipper and Wendy laughed at Soos' confused face, the friendly handyman shrugged and went to repair something, or sometimes if necessary, repair, repair and re-break.

“Wendy how is it that you are so great?”

“All the geniality of my family fell on me. With great power comes great irresponsibility.” The redhead joked.

The bell rang indicating that someone had come to buy... Or claim something lost. It wouldn't be the first time Dipper saw a similar case where a shrewd customer has noticed something missing when they was on their way to another tourist attraction.

Sadly, it wasn't any excited or upset customer, it was Robbie.

Wendy had told him about her current status in her relationship with the gothic boy. Dipper glanced at Wendy, the redhead was crossed arms and frowning. He came up with an idea.

“Hey is this the fingerless glove store?” Dipper mimicked a terrible voice of gothic teen, “I like things that are dumb. I'm Robbie.”

Wendy laughed slightly but Dipper had achieved his goal.

“Ha ha ha ha ha. Laugh it up, chief.” Robbie approached them, heading in a bad mood, or possibly his typical humor, “Now, why not better you play with your play dough and let the adults talk.”

If there was one thing Dipper hated, besides hurting his family, was to be treated like a small child.

“So Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Lookout Point this weekend. Maybe we should go too? ”

Wendy indignantly slapped Robbie's arm, “Are you kidding me?” The redhead was upset, “First you stand me up last night! And instead of apologizing, you want me to go to Lookout Point?”

Dipper moved a little uncomfortable in place, “I'll just be... Over here...” The younger twin walked away from the rising discussion among the couple, but curious to know what his redheaded friend and rival had to speak, he hid behind the door, a habit that he must leave. Robbie was a jerk with Wendy, that Dipper had concluded several days ago. And although it was too obvious that their age difference Dipper never could make their feelings were reciprocated.

“Look, Robbie... I'm not sure this relationship's working.” Wendy continued to speak before her future ex-boyfriend decided to talk, “Yes, we know each other for years but only as friends.” Wendy crossed her arms. “Maybe it's best if we take a break. Maybe I should see other people.”

Dipper couldn't believe what was happening. Wendy was _considering_ breaking definitively with Robbie.

Robbie's heart stopped for a moment and his throat felt dry. He didn't want to end his relationship with Wendy, he had crush on the redhead since elementary school, heck, maybe since kindergarten, always trying to pretend to be cool in front of her to get her attention. Of course he had been a little busy with his parents, the family business, school, and his band, but he tried to call her but he just couldn't leave some things next. There was no other way, he had to use his _plan B_. He just hoped it worked. “W-Whoa h-hey! Before you do anything crazy, I – I uh... I want you to hear this.” Robbie said as he pulled a small player and a CD from his pocket. I hope this works...

Inserting the CD into the player recorder a smooth slow tune began to be heard in the gift shop. Dipper arched an eyebrow at the peculiar sound, he didn't think Robbie might have composed a song ballad.

“ _When I think about you I feel feelings so deep I'm tossing and turning_ ,” Robbie began singing to the rhythm of music, “ _And you know I'm losing sleep_ ,”

_This was strange_ , thought Dipper, the lyrics, the slow pace, the soft melody, if it was like any song that a guy would write to be forgiven, but something here was n' t right. We're talking about Robbie! _Robbie!_

“ _And I know I'm going crazy when I look into your eyes. Just listen to this song and you'll be hypnotai-ai-ai-zed_.”

Wendy rubbed her eyes, she had acted selfish to think only about her situation in this relationship she had never thought that maybe Robbie was too busy but still he had time to write her a song. It's the nicest thing _any_ of her boyfriends had done for her. The lyrics still echoing in her head. “Y'know, maybe I was being a little hasty.” Wendy looked down embarrassed by her earlier attitude. “I'll give you another chance.”

“Yes!” Robbie shouted victoriously, his plan had worked, “Perfect! So you want to leave now?”

“Yeah, why not.” Wendy shrugged her arms, “I don't think Mr. Stan mind if I leave earlier.” Wendy moved behind the desk and the cash register.

Before Wendy opened the door to the kitchen Dipper hid behind, he didn't want to be discovered while spying a rupture and reconciliation. Once Wendy wasn't near Dipper came out of hiding to go face to Robbie. Here some didn't seem right, and not only because his crush had returned with her ex.

“Alright Robbie. What the heck are you up to?” Dipper faced the Gothic and rival boy.

Robbie snorted, hiding his hands in his pockets of his sweatshirt, with his typical pose, “It's called _romance_ , kid. Something you'd never understand.”

Dipper clenched teeth and fists, he was about to say something else if not for Wendy came out the other side of the room. “Dipper, I just wanted to see you, I go out early with Robbie, would you mind if you end my turn?”

_Yes! It pisses me much that you come back with Robbie! He did something!_ However despite wanting to scream he was left with no other option than to deny and take his place behind the cash register.

Wendy raised both thumbs, “You ready?” The redhead walked beside the gothic boy and he put his arm around the girl's shoulders, the couple left the establishment and Dipper. “I can't believe you wrote that for me. ”

Dipper was furious and at the same time intrigued about what had happened moments before. The young teenager sat watching as he continued looked at the door. _Robbie just sang a silly song!_ If all couples resolve each of their problems with a song – ! Well, he _would_ _n'_ _t_ be watching an empty gift shop right now. His head hit the wooden furniture. Turning his face, his cheek glued to the furniture, his brown eyes widened when he saw the player.

And what was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second of three canonical scenes that will appear in this fanfic is now kicking my back. Why? If we already know what happens with the CD and the relationship between Robbie and Wendy.
> 
> Did you think Bill was the only one with plans? The world is a mysterious place. The Multiverse is much more mysterious.
> 
> "Other Relationship Tags to Be Added" is here for some reason.... *whistle while ran away*
> 
> I've probably left more confused. Sorry but not sorry.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this new chapter. Leave a comment, I'd love to know what you thought, or leave a kudo or bookmark it, I also appreciate it.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life often changes constantly. Sometimes for good. Sometimes for bad. And sometimes for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! We are so close to half of this story, I can't imagine their looks when y'all discover more secrets. Of course, in this chapter I leave one or another clue... I'm sorry, I'm not very good at foreshadowing.
> 
> This is the moment where I start biting my nails because I want to add a new relationship tag, but I'll have to wait a few more days.
> 
> What can I say? I'm trying... xD
> 
> See you at the end!
> 
> Update: Nov/13/2017
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 27 - 29

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

_~ Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish ~_

“And there's nothing.” Mabel yawned bored, she had been all afternoon helping her brother to finish reading the fourteen books they had borrowed from the library, she would need an extra dose of brightness and sweetness to forget so many letters and almost no drawing. It was a shame she couldn't decorate the sad books of the library.

Mabel turned her head to her twin. Dipper had spent days and nights obsessed with the new relationship between Robbie and Wendy. According to Dipping Sauce, Robbie had done something strange to Wendy's brain, Wendy was so willing to break her relationship with him and only for a silly song the redhead had realized that deep down she still _felt_ _something_ for Robbie and after all decided to give him a second chance.

Dipper had investigated all about hypnotism or brainwashing, but no theory, hypothesis, or concept seemed as close to what Robbie had done. If that was mainly  _his_ idea.

“You're going to break another pen and you'll have blue lips.” Mabel warned, leaving the book on the table next to her bed and going to her wardrobe to get her pajamas.

Dipper noticed that another of his pens was already being bitten by his teeth and a crack was beginning to show at the other end. Dipper decided to take out the pen, he didn't want to see his sister's prophecy being realized, tomorrow was another school day. “I know there's something hidden.” Dipper gave another read to his notes, trying to look for something that could give him an answer.

Despite the supposed symptoms that those affected by hypnosis or brainwashing suffered, Wendy was completely _normal_ , the only change she suffered was to continue in her relationship with Robbie.

When Dipper had commented on that hypnotic song with Mabel, he even showed her the CD and listened to it – At the risk that his sister might fall under its spell, which thankfully didn’t affect her – Mabel commented that girls always love romantic music, especially if it's dedicated to them, as well as mocking him by saying that he did this because he was jealous and still in love with Wendy.

Even when his red cheeks betrayed him, Dipper denied everything by saying that he was only concerned that Wendy was his friend and that he was worried about her. He would do the same if something like that happened to Mabel.

“There must be something.” Dipper kept thinking about it.

“Better to sleep. Tomorrow's a school day and you'll have dark circles under your dark circles.” Mabel was already changed into her pajamas and ready to end the day with a beautiful dream full of unicorns, tea parties, and handsome guys.

Dipper muttered, “Just a few minutes.” He said, pulling the Journals under his mattress.

Mabel nodded and wished him good night, reminding him to turn off the light or Stan would explode as soon as the light bill arrives at the end of the month. Dipper said good night, and though he wasn't convinced, he decided to lie down in his bed, with books around him, waiting for something to appear in so many words.

No, he hadn’t found anything _and_ also failed to sleep.

During breakfast, his face almost fell on his bowl of cereal and during PE class a volleyball ball brushed near his cheek, obviously the team apologized and the teacher asked if he was okay – Because of his zombie appearance – And now in his penultimate class of day his eyes began to feel heavy, it didn't help that his professor decided to read about the old cultures of the world, his next homework that would be in the next exams.

The chestnut yawns very quietly, deciding to pretend to read Dipper pulled out one of the Journals. The Journal #2 had something about hypnotism although most of it was about some spells. It may well have been that the Author had been some sort of illusionist hobbie since most of the drawings around the spells were clocks and the classic circle with black and white spirals that the wizards wore.

Wizards... Magicians! _Bill!_

Of course, why hadn't he thought of it? Bill's a demon of _infinite_ knowledge, he must know what Robbie did to Wendy. Dipper turned to look at the forest and then the clock in the middle of the wall, was still missing a class to end his school day and tomorrow is Friday. He couldn't go to the forest yet.

When the bell rang, Dipper took his backpack to move from the classroom. With luck and Mabel could keep him awake listening to her talk about the cute guy she met at recess or fall into diabetes because of the sweetness with which his sister describes the boy.

The biology period wasn't the best for him, in fact, he hadn't even paid attention to what the teacher explained and for the first time Mabel had decided to pay attention as soon as his teacher showed a slide show of animals and plants. Dipper just wanted to fall under his desk and sleep until the time was up. and he wouldn't have to do anything else until he reached the Shack. The bell finally rang and the teacher just said that they had to investigate something about the microorganisms or something, later he would ask notes to his sister.

Dipper hoped to see Wendy training on soccer fields as was customary at the end of each school day, but the redhead was nowhere to be found. Most likely she was with Robbie and – Dipper begged – With her friends.

Well, he could ask  Wendy once the redhead came to the Shack.  T hough as Mabel said,  _Yo_ _u have to be subtle_ . He didn’t understand women and at this stage  of his life he would be a hermit like Stan or his marriages would only last hours.

Once they were in the Shack Stan greeted them with Soos, who was in a video chat with Melody. Mabel didn’t miss the opportunity to test her skills as a professional wedding planner and joined the video chat giving her backpack to Dipper. The younger twin rolled his eyes and went to their room, maybe he would take the time and take Mabel's biology notes to correct his.

Entering their room Dipper left the backpacks on Mabel's bed, pulling Mabel's notebook and going to his desk to sit down and correct his mistakes… His mind couldn’t concentrate for more than he wanted. It was all about trying to free Wendy from her hypnotic trance.

Dipper had first thought of ways to solve this, first he believed that hypnotism would only be temporary to make Wendy's anger toward Robbie disappear – Even then he thought Robbie couldn’t be that good with those things, he was just a teenager who had a unique talent and was to be a vulture with the others – And also he thought about frightening Wendy, which ended up being his worst act, Wendy wasn't scared by anything, even hypnotized the Corduroy girl was still great.

In fact Wendy was still herself and Dipper would probably have thought the same as Mabel, had it not been because he clearly saw Robbie acting so suspicious and his winning attitude once Wendy seemed to forgive him. Dipper decided to think of something else, the hypnotism theme hadn’t let him focus on anything else, even his creation of the new Journal had been stopped to help her.

Dipper turned to see the forest. What were his friends doing? Especially, what was Bill doing? Was he tormenting someone or making bad jokes? Despite the weird, creepy, triangular, unfamiliar with personal space, and mainly being a demon from another world, Dipper enjoyed visiting him and The Henchmaniacs. Even if his concept of fun was very different from his.

_I wish there was a way to communicate with Bill_ , Dipper thought. Would there be any way? The next time he saw him, he would propose that Bill could go to the Shack as many times as he wanted, of course, when Dipper ca n't go to the woods or have some free time.

☽✠☾

“Letters shouldn’t be used this way in mathematics.” Mabel was exasperated with her algebra homework, “It's an abomination. Mathematics should only use boring numbers and signs.”

Wendy and Dipper laughed. “Come on Mabel, don’t be so exaggerated.” Wendy placed her hand on her shoulder, “Wait until you're in the last years of high school, you won't use numbers for a long time.” If what Lee's girlfriend had said was true then it was better to worry about her future.

Wendy had offered help to the twins with their homeworks, Dipper never had problems, but anyway he accepted the help of the woodcut girl. “Hey, _Wendy_ , I didn’t see you training on the school grounds.” Dipper asked subtly, trying to conceal his nervousness by looking at his notebook.

“Yeps,” Wendy answered, “I was late because Robbie didn’t rush out of the classroom.”

Dipper bit his lower lip, hoping it wasn't so obvious.

After long, intense minutes of unnecessary algebra, Mabel collapsed onto the counter, defeated. “That's it. I'll write my will, I'll leave it to Waddles, Dipper you can have my stuffed animals.”

“Mabel, it's just factoring an equation.” Dipper saw his twin suffer, he could help her, but Mabel knew him and it would be Dipper who would do her homework.

“Do you know what I need?” Mabel said, her voice crashing against the glass and rising from her seat to stand, “Chocolate and strawberry syrup. Don't move from here, I'll bring it right now.”

And Mabel left the gift shop to go to the kitchen to find her delicious and super diabetic snacks. Leaving Dipper and Wendy alone. The redhead turned her gaze to the magazine of ‘Teenage Lumberjacks' and Dipper focused on his homework, at least trying to make it look like that, but he was actually nervous.

_Come_ _on,_ _Dipper, this is your chance_ , “Wendy,” Dipper spoke, trying not to take his gaze away from his notebook, the redhead shook her head to imply that she was paying attention, “I was wondering if you could give us some more ointment.”

The redhead stopped seeing her teen magazine and looked at her young friend, “Sure, dude. Did any of you get hurt?” She wanted to know, Dipper and Mabel were young and had only one month to live in Gravity Falls, surely soon they wanted to have crazy adventures in the forest, she did when she was younger along with her friends, but that was a long time ago now she only did it from time to time when she and her family went out to cut down trees.

“Uh, not really, but Mabel's clumsy and rude.”

“I'll see to it that I have it ready next Monday. Robbie has rehearsals with his band and will give a concert in his garage tonight. And after that we are goin' to the Lookout Point, like every couple.”

Dipper stopped seeing his notebook, “Wendy,” He tried to speak in a serious way, but neither did he look for Wendy to see him as a snoop in her life, “Why  _did_ you come back with Robbie? I thought he was being a bit stupid with you.”

At the question Wendy sighed, “Look, Dipper, you are my friend and I accept that you are worried about me.” She gave him a friendly smile, “I know Robbie is not the best of people, and maybe not sociable, but once you get to know the people you realize that there is something more in them than our eyes cannot see. I've known Robbie for a long time – And someday when you find that person you _will_ know.”

Dipper was about to say something, but was abruptly stopped as the Shack door opened, letting in Robbie.

The guitarist smiled as soon as he saw his girlfriend, “Hey, Wendy, my band rehearsal starts in a couple of hours so I was wondering if you want to go with me for sodas.”

Dipper coughed to make his presence known. Robbie grunted and Wendy seemed to think of his proposal.

“Dipper, could you finish my shift just this once?” Wendy asked.

_How to say no?_ Dipper internally fought with himself about letting Wendy go with the boyfriend who had washed her brain, on the contrary, if he didn’t Robbie could say that he just wanted Wendy’s attention and sad that this sounded, Wendy would make more case to Robbie. “Sure.” Dipper said, trying to sound convinced of what he was doing.

Wendy gave him a thumbs-up and then taking her things she came out with her boyfriend.

“Someone asked for an order of sweetness?” Mabel appeared walking into the gift shop, with three plates of bananas splits with extra chocolates and extra cherries. Oh, Stan wouldn’t be happy to see that his ice cream had disappeared.

“Too late.” Dipper said without taking his eyes off the van that just broke away from the Shack.

Mabel sat down next to her brother, looking in the same direction as him, “So there is nothing.” Mabel left the plate with the banana split that belonged to her brother at his side, “Does it mean you give up?”

“No.” Dipper stated taking the spoon and taking a piece of banana with chocolate, “I know there is something wrong here with all this relationship. I won't rest until I know what is happening.”

Mabel placed her hands on her hips, “Oh, you will have to rest or your murmurings won't let me sleep again.”

☽✠☾

It hadn’t been long since Wendy had left with Robbie for some sodas and then to see the stupid concert that the Gothic boy would have in his garage. Or was it Thompson’s garage? He hadn’t understood when Wendy had mentioned other details. Well, it didn’t matter who the garage was, what mattered was that Dipper wasn’t even close to a clue to find out what Robbie had done.

What if what Mabel had said was true? About that girls love the guys who give them songs. That would explain that he had never had a chance to be with Wendy.

It was okay to want to give up and just see how Wendy was happy with someone else. But  _why_ did Robbie have to be all people?  _There_ were seven billion people in the world and Wendy had to choose the most unfriendly being from everyone!

“Well, there's nothing left.” Dipper gave up, throwing the last book that still lacked to finish reading, and like the others wasn’t much useful information. “That’s all.”

Mabel finished knitting the last sweater she had prepared to give Candy and Grenda. The slogan of the pop band  _Sev'ral Timez_ was in the center of the wool sweater, soon there would be a concert and she wouldn’t miss the opportunity to make at least Creggy G or Deep Chris fall in love with her. However, seeing her twin so defeated, she did what she did best, cheer him up. “Don’t give up on this love break.” Mabel continued talking, Dipper intended to correct her with the misunderstanding of his crush on Wendy, “Remember that Stan often says there are many fish in the ocean.”

“Ugh, Mabel, I think you forget I was doing this because Wendy is our friend and I had no other hidden reason with this.”

“Of course brother, _our friend_.”

Dipper glanced at Mabel, he knew that his twin was mocking him. “You know what? I'll go get some more ice cream. I hope those banana splits haven't finished with all the ice cream jars in the freezer.” Dipper walked away from his bed and began to walk towards the door of his room.

On his way to the kitchen he noticed that his mother hadn’t yet returned from work and that Stanford was back out, so there was only one option other than Soos in the Shack –

“‘Sup kiddo?” Stanley waved to Dipper, who was entering the kitchen, the old man still in his _Mr. Mystery_ suit, of course without the girdle on, the sixty-year-old was sitting eating what Dipper suspected was the last jar of ice cream. Dipper sat down in the chair opposite the old man. “I noticed you more haggard than usual, those bags have bags.” The old man laughed but stopped when he saw that his great nephew didn’t laugh like him, “Nobody understood?”

“Stan, I don’t think now is the time – Um, I dunno... You wouldn't understand. ”

“Do you have any problem? Any bully Mabel and I ought to take care of? There are many ways to hide a corpse.” Stan pulled the chair where Dipper was sitting next to him. “C'mon, kid. Try me.”

That brought a smile on Dipper's face. The teenager was eager to tell Stan his problems, but on the one hand it was ridiculous too if he believed him. Mabel had thought it a silly theory, even though she had seen supernatural creatures exist. He had nothing to lose, perhaps some mockery from Stan, but nothing painful or traumatic. “Ok. This is gonna sound weird, but – I think Robbie might be brainwashing Wendy with music.” Dipper took the CD from his pocket of his shorts and placed it on the kitchen table, waiting for some mocking laughter.

However, Dipper saw that Stan was taking the CD took a look at it and returned it back to its place at the table, “Ha, I've seen this before.”

“ _Really_?” Dipper was surprised and intrigued by this revelation.

The old swindler coughed a to clear his throat, could still remember it as if it were yesterday, or  4 0 years ago, “Her name was Carla McCorkle. Carla  ' _Hotpants_ _'_ McCorkle. Me and Carla baby would cut a rug together at The Juke Joint, our favorite 50’s themed, 1970’s diner. Then one day, this new age tree hugger starts playing this transcendental hippie music.” Stan scraped the bottom of the ice cream jar taking the last spoonful and eating it, then he sighed, “Carla’s hotpants turned into  bell bottoms before I even knew what happened –  Y ou get the gist.”

Dipper saw the CD and then Stan, “So, wait...  _Y_ _ou_ actually  _believe_ my theory?”

“You're darn right I do. And we're gonna get to the bottom of it.” Stan gave him a light blow on the shoulder, smiling at him, and they both got up from their seats to begin digging up this mystery. The old man led Dipper into the living room. “See, Dipper, music has subliminal mind control hidden in it all the time. If you listen closely, even the music I play in the Gift Shop has subtle hidden messages.”

Oh sure, Dipper snapped his fingers, Stan was right,  _subliminal messages_ . Despite being a part of hypnosis for some  it was considered independent of the main branch. Now he understood why he never seemed to have reached that conclusion, no matter how many books he had sought. And if by subliminal message Stan referred to his shouts forcing the tourists to buy keyrings, well, maybe his Grunkle needed some update.

The old man finally showed the record player which was one of the few belongings his mother had inherited to him, “If you wanna hear the mind controlling messages, you gotta slow down the record. Gimme that LP.” Stan takes the CD and places it on the turntable, however the record player scratched the CD and everything the horn produced was ripping sounds.

“Oh, right.” Dipper understood, both are not compatible. “These will be long hours.” This would be worth it now that his hope seemed to be reborn again.

Converting the CD to an LP hadn’t been a very easy process but at least he had the basic knowledge thanks to one of his father’s friends. Besides, the time went very fast once Dipper felt supported by his family. He would have liked to tell Mabel and so they would be the three of them solving the mystery... Only when he went up to the room the moment he decided to open the door clearly he managed to hear how his sister screamed with Candy and Grenda. A shriek only dogs could hear.

Nope. Bad idea. Also, for the first time he seemed to get along with Stan since his entire family had come to Gravity Falls. It was easier for him to bonding with Stanford than Stanley, Mabel seemed to have been his favorite from day one. By the way, if they called Great Uncle Ford maybe all this would be easier. The help of a scientist would be very welcome.

“Alright, it may took all my day, but I converted it to a record.” Dipper showed the LP as if it were the Holy Grail, “And now we can slow it down to see if the mind control message theory is correct. Prepare to have your mind blown.”

“Spit-take here I come.” Stan sipped his Pitt Cola.

Dipper set the record on the turntable and started slowing it down, although vaguely could be heard more than the song that Robbie had supposedly written for Wendy.

Both Dipper and Stan looked confused and disappointed. The old man swallowed his soda, “That's not spit worthy. What gives?”

“Ugh. This was so stupid! Course there’s no hidden mind control messages.” Dipper let out a loud sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath at what he was going to say, “Mabel was right. Wendy just likes the song. She – _She just likes_ – ” Agh, no, no, he _couldn’t_ say it, even thinking about it made him nauseous. “I'll go out and get some fresh air.”

Stan took another sip to his Pitt Cola, turning on the television, “Don’t take so long, your mother will arrive at any time and I don't have time to think about a story about why her son walks alone at night by then.”

Dipper knew that meant a ‘ _Come soon, or_ I _'ll be in trouble_ ’, so he nodded and left the Shack.

The cold air of September hit him softly on his face, very soon they would be in October, Mabel and he were very excited for the next Halloween, in Piedmont they were the best trick-or-treating. It was also great to know that here at Gravity Falls Halloween was celebrated twice; Summerween, that's how the townspeople call the summer celebration.

Everything around him was quiet, unaware of his present misery. His eyes filled with the green that the pine trees still retained... Could it be that he could go to the forest now? Dipper looked everywhere around him waiting for no one to see him, if this was his only chance to go into the woods and return quickly before anyone suspected where he was, then he would.

Bill was his last hope in all this.

Without hesitation, Dipper ran into the forest, deep into the depths, running to meet the demon of the other world. Unaware that some shadows on the lawn had been watching him and they were taking another direction to the depths of the forest.

Getting to the glade of the forest where they met had taken less minutes than before, apparently he was getting so good at this, perhaps he could come at least a few moments in the forest every day, even this could help him improve his grades in PE. “Wait Dipper, one step at a time.  _Bill!_ ” Dipper shouted expecting to meet his triangular friend, “ _Bill!_ ” The triangle of gilded bricks was nowhere to be seen, and there were no signs of  the  cerulean fire either.

A sound of a burning flame was heard behind him and before turning he saw a pink glow, once the pink fire disappeared Pyronica appreciation instead of the flames. The pink-skinned demon smiled at him, “Pines Boy!” She came to his side, “A pleasure to see you again, don't ya think it’s too _early_ for a visit?” Pyronica began to laugh.

Dipper laughed slightly, but not quite understanding the demon’s mood, “Yes, I'm sorry for that. I wanted to see Bill. I need ask something.”

The demon stopped laughing and seemed interested, she crouched to be at Dipper’s height, giving a slight boom to his nose, “Sad news, Pine Tree, our good friend Bill had to leave for some boring affairs.” The pink-skinned demon laughed again, “You should ask him once he returns.”

“It’s very urgent what I had to say to him.”

“Well, Pines Boy, it must be so urgent that it made you skip to come and see him. You can tell me, I'm _always_ willing to listen to the most beautiful things.” Pyronica winked, or well that seemed to do, it was  hard to interpret the signals with one eye.

“There’s a girl who works in the Mystery Shack – It’s my great-uncle’s business – And a few days ago I suspect that her boyfriend, a jerk, brainwashed her with music, however, now that Stan and I were trying to check if in fact, my theory was real but it turns out that everything that causes the record are noises when I slow it down.”

“What a mess, that seems to be a big deal.” Pyronica pretended to be distressed. She must tell Bill he must reward the child. The bonds are becoming stronger.

“Yeah, so going to the point of all this, I wanted Bill to help me find out what happened to Wendy.”

Pyronica pursed her lips as her fingers gave light taps to her cheek, “So there was no message in the song, it must have been a hard hit Pine Tree, and right now that Bill isn't there to help ya.” Pyronica sighed just like Dipper, possibly the boy hadn’t realized anything yet. “Pine Tree, you’re a smart boy, I’m sure you’ll come up with a solution – Oops, I need to do a couple of things before the day's over, so catch ya on the rewind.”

Dipper was about to say goodbye to Pyronica when the words the demon said clicked  in his brain. Rewind... Rewind...  _Rewind!_ “That is! Rewind, I don’t rewind the record, all I did was go forward. God’s sake! Pyronica, you're a genius!”

“Am I?” Pyronica winked at him again, “Now go and _save_ your friend.” Pyronica said goodbye to Dipper, the teenager didn’t waste time and ran from the forest to his home. She was still moving her hand in farewell even though the child was no longer in the forest or nearby, her pink lips made a big smile showing her fangs.

Now it was her turn to _start_ her own show.

☽✠☾

“Stan!” The kitchen door was whipped as soon as Dipper entered his home, looking everywhere for the old man.

Stanley was now sitting on his favorite couch watching his favorite soap opera, “Dipper, boy, that was fast, thanks to heaven you came back. I had planned to tell Rachel that you had a stomach infection – ”

“Forget it! I have great news!” Dipper was excited that he took his great-uncle and walked back to the record player. Manually Dipper began rewinding the record. Of course, of course, this was the only method he hadn’t yet tried, how could he have forgotten? He would be very grateful to Pyronica after this.

“ _You are under my control. Your mind is mine._ ”

Dipper was going to scream with excitement as a spurt of Pitt Cola splashed over him, “Holy mackerel! Now there's your spit-take!” Stan was amazed just like him.

“Ha ha! I knew it! It's mind control after all!” Yes! He wasn’t crazy or paranoid, Robbie had really brainwashed Wendy – “Oh no, I've got to save Wendy!” He would enjoy his victory later, now he had to go make sure his friend was fine. “We gotta warn Wendy about the song before she gets brainwashed again!”

“Finally, a good reason to punch a teenager in the face. Let's roll! Road safety laws, prepare to get ignored!” Stan pulled out his car keys and they left the Shack to go to Lookout Point.

☽✠☾

“It really was a great concert, Robbie.” Wendy gave her boyfriend another compliment, now they were both inside the Gothic boy’s van, “It's a shame Nathan and his girlfriend couldn’t come with us.” At first the four were excited to have a double date but Nate’s girlfriend's phone rang and the double date was canceled.

“Well, it's me and you babe, that's all we need.” Robbie put his arm around the redhead's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“Robbie, have you always been so detailed with me?”

Both teenagers laughed at how cheesy they were. Wendy and Robbie had known each other for a long time, maybe it was even going to be inevitable that they would be dating at some point, after all Robbie had a crush on Wendy from fifth grade in elementary school and when they had said from the first day that they were dating any of their friends was surprised.

Wendy somehow felt good, never before had any of her former boyfriends been so sweet to her, or well, when they had rarely dates and it was almost always because she had to break up with them. Everything was good at first, then she got bored and — The rest is history. Wendy shook her head, trying to erase bad memories, this time everything would be different. Something told her that Robbie –

The sound of skidding tires and a car braking aggressively caught the attention of both young men.

A chestnut person and shorter than she stepped out of the side of the passenger seat, what was Dipper doing here? Her young friend ran towards them, which made her leave the van, as did Robbie, who didn’t look very happy at all.

“Wendy! Stop! Robbie's been lying to you!” Dipper approached the teenage couple, Stan came after him. The brown boy took the record by showing it to the redhead.

“Well, you brought something a lot more boring than Mr. Pines.”

“That's _Mr. Pines_ to you!” Stan snapped at the teen.

“There's a message in there.” Dipper caught Wendy's attention again, which was focused between the duel of looks that Robbie and Stan had now, “I swear!” Dipper pulled out a small audio recorder, he had managed to record the message before leaving the Shack, “Look, Wendy, you've got to hear this.”

Dipper pressed the play button, letting it be the recording that speaks for itself. He hoped to open Wendy's eyes about who Robbie is. Both teenagers were skeptical at the silence produced by static as the voice flooded the place. “ _You are under my control. Your mind is mine._ ” That phrase was reproduced again and again.

“Woah. Robbie, _what_ 's that doing in our song?” Wendy turned to face her boyfriend.

Robbie laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, “Baby, I promise. I don't know anything about those messages – In fact, I didn't even write that song. I ripped it off some other band! So, we're all good,  _right_ ?”

Wendy was outraged, the song was  _never_ for  _her_ ! Robbie didn’t even write it in the first place! “No, we're not all good! I don't care about the messages. You said you  _wrote_ that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet,  _you big liar_ ! ” The redhead punched him hard on the shoulder.

Robbie rubbed his now sore arm, he didn’t want Wendy to believe that he was some kind of inconsiderate jerk, “I know, I know. I lie about a lot of stuff. Like using your makeup and fighting a bear, although – ”

“ _No!_ ” Wendy interrupted him, tired and sick of such a lie, she thought she _knew_ Robbie but now –  She wasn’t so sure, “You know what? It's over, Robbie. We're through!”

Robbie tried to speak, but Wendy just said goodbye in a very angry tone and began to walk away from the three men.

“Haha! We won!” Stan and Dipper clapped their hands.

“Kid, this is a victory for every guy whose hands are too weak or fat to play a musical instrument.”

“I couldn't have done it without you, Grunkle Stan.” He managed to save Wendy from being in a terrible relationship. And talking about his red-haired friend – “Hey Wendy!” Dipper shouted at his friend who was already halfway away from them, “Uh, now that your night is free, me and Grunkle Stan are thinking, maybe bowling, or something?”

“Are _you_ serious?! _Right now_?” Tears  showed and anger increased inside her, “Ugh! What is wrong with _guys_? You only think about yourselves! All of you should just _leave me alone_!”

The three men just watched as Wendy moved away from them until she turned a red dot and finally disappeared. Robbie was the first to leave with his van, obviously he didn’t say goodbye. Dipper felt Stan’s heavy hand resting on his shoulder, the young teenager sighed heavily and returned with his great uncle in the car, looking sad and embarrassed at his recording.

☽✠☾

“Women. They're the real mystery, Dip.” Stan took a can of soda and placed it in front of Dipper and then took a seat. Once they returned to the Shack his nephew was so dejected that Stan did the only thing good that no one did for him, give a talk. “You ruin their date, drive their hippie boyfriend's van into a ravine... And somehow you're the _bad guy_.” And that's why he never gave  pep-talks.

“No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have meddled in Wendy's personal life. She probably hates me now.” Dipper scolded himself. He always told Mabel that she shouldn’t get into other’s personal lives, _and what did he do?_ Get into Wendy's personal life.

“Ah, chin up, kid. You were tryin' to do the right thing. Even though you destroyed a relationship and part of my car.” That reminds him that perhaps tomorrow he will have a visit from Blubs and Durland. Will they still keep looking for them when they took that slight detour to the lake?

Dipper kept seeing the soda can, passing it from hand to hand, trying not to spill some bubbling liquid, “You think she'll ever forgive me?”

Stan smiled confidently, “I bet she will. And until then, you can always go bowling with me.”

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan.”

“Don't mention it, kid.” Stan was about to uncover his soda can when he heard noises outside the kitchen, “Wait a second... Is something rooting through our trash?”

Dipper took a sip of his Pitt Cola, listening as Stan seemed to fight and shout at whatever was rummaging through the trash. The front door opened and Rachel entered the kitchen. The nurse now smiled to see her youngest son, although it was obvious that something bad happened.

Rachel looked at her son and then at the stove, “Didn't Stan have dinner?” She asked mockingly as she headed for the refrigerator to look for something that would serve for today's dinner.

“Not at all.”

“So? Why so depressed?” Rachel had only casually asked, she smiled as the expression on Dipper's face changed, “You can tell me now or whenever you want.” She knew that her son would feel more comfortable talking about _male feelings_ with another male.

“Yes, it may be another time – I just talked to Stan and he gave me some advice.”

“As long as you don’t do something illegal how to help him steal a pearl necklace.”

“Why should – ?” Does his mother – ? “Never mind. The point is that after talking to Stan the guilt feels less heavy.”

“Was it so serious what you did?”

“So much.” Dipper responded quickly, “And for the moment I'll try to stay away from Wendy until everything calms down.”

“If that's what you need.” Rachel stroked his back gently, though she didn’t understand what happened to the Corduroy girl. Dipper was probably just exaggerating the situation. That girl and her son would never get into serious trouble.

☽✠☾

“ _Cleaning in the hallway 2._ ” The robotic and boring voice of the manager was heard through the corridors of the mini market.

Before even being able to return home Wendy received a text message from her father, saying if she could buy some things. It seemed that the universe conspired against her to avoid getting home. With resignation, she accepted and entered the nearest mini market.

_A product to the shopping cart._

She truly believed that Robbie had been honest with her. Yeah, maybe he missed or canceled their dates, but at least he could tell her the truth when they saw each other during school and she would forgive him, but that he had brainwashed her to make her happy with him and to tell her that the song wasn’t even written by him – She no longer knew who to trust now.

_A product to the shopping cart._

Wendy had had so many relationships, so many ex-boyfriends that she couldn't even count them with the fingers of her hands,  or her f eet . Most of her friends believed it was because she was too cool for them, most of the whole school thinks she  _is_ too cool for anyone –  _Pl_ _ease_ , she listens to everything they mumble and rumble about her and her family, she isn’t a fool not to notice.  They should also know that everything they write in the girls' room is read by all the girls. – Although the reason she broke up with her boyfriends, it was because she was still  _insecure_ .

_A product to the shopping cart._

Most would laugh and believe it ' s a  kind of joke, but in reality she is n' t as great and cool as everyone thinks, she is also a  _human_ with  _insecurities_ , she lives  _stressed_ 24 hours a day.  _Maybe_ for her family,  _maybe_ for school,  _maybe_ for work,  _maybe_ for her future,  _maybe_ because she is like that and no one could  fix her.

The moment she felt that others were beginning to know her as she was, she pushed them aside. Very few people stayed with her when her real self came up. They were her closest friends and with whom she had the most confidence. Among them was Robbie.

One blow made her wake up, she had crashed into someone else's shopping cart, “Sorry.” She said without looking up and stepped aside to continue on her way. She had finally finished buying everything but had to go to the cash register and done, she would be free to go home.

There were not many people in line, that was an extra bonus for tonight.

The manager was an older woman than she. She greeted with a kind voice, Wendy pretended the same. She started to take the products from the shopping cart and pass them to the girl to start recording her purchase ticket. The redhead hoped it wouldn’t cost too much, Wendy wasn’t sure she had enough money to –

An outstretched hand pulled her out of her trance. The girl at the cash register smiled at her as her hand was still drawn to her.

“What happen?”

“Your ID, I _need_ to see it.”

_My what?_ “Why? I  haven't – ”

It was then that her eyes focused on what the woman had in her hands. It was a bottle of liquor, she knew the mark since her father used to take some shots, but she never remembers putting it in her shopping cart... Unless when she was spacing out without knowing it unconsciously took that bottle of liquor .

Wendy heard some people in the other cash register murmuring, then there was a couple watching her. “ _Isn't she Manly Dan’s daughter?_ ” Someone asked in a not so low voice. “ _Did she buy it for herself or her father?_ ” Someone else spoke.

Of course, in such a small town everyone knew each other.  _It cannot be_ , Wendy thought,  _Everyone is thinking that I was going to pay for that bottle of liquor_ . She had never drunk a drop of alcohol before. Not even when she and Tambry had their first slumber as teenagers and her friend had stolen a bottle of liquor from her parents, only Tambry tasted one shot, but she said it was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted.

When she was younger and her brothers were just kids, her mother had died and her father had been drunk for a few days that his room had been full of bottles and the smell was unbearable that Wendy wanted to vomit just by taking a step inside the room. His father had drunk because of his mother's death, he was sad – Just as she was now with the disappointment she has just endured.

Maybe a part of her wanted –

“Sorry, I think there's just been a mistake here.”

Wendy felt a hand resting on her shoulder, she looked up to see who it was. It was a bronzed skin woman, her face was circular, a small nose, large red lips, a pair of teeth peeking through her fleshy lips, her dark black hair and red strands were covering her left eye while the right she noticed that it was a pink color. She wore a red sweater as well as a skirt of the same color, her left hand was on her hip. Wendy felt a little intimidated by the woman, obviously taller and older than her, maybe it was an illusion for the white high-heeled boots she wore.

“I must have the wrong shopping cart, that bottle's mine.” The woman spoke in a melodious and graceful voice that made the woman at the cash register and Wendy blush. The woman nodded and returned the bottle to the black-haired woman, she continued to smile even without removing her hand from Wendy's shoulder, “I'm sorry for all this embarrassment, let me help you pay for your stuff.” The lady pulled out a wallet and Wendy could see many bills.

“Oh no, seriously, it was nothing. You said it, _it was a mistake_.” Wendy moved her hands and walked away from the woman.

“Then let me at least compensate you for this misunderstanding.”

Wendy hesitated a bit about accepting the woman’s invitation, yet she seemed to be kind, “It's okay.” Wendy held out her hand, “My name is Wendy Corduroy, just tell me Wendy.”

The woman shook her hand, “Veronica Mor Le Faerie, but you can call me _Pyronica_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whistling carelessly* Oh, you are already here.
> 
> So? I need to know! Do you think this is good or bad news? This is truly one of the chapters that most enjoy writing, as it will slowly unraveling several secrets *heavy breathing*
> 
> Of course the main secret is already in the tags, ~~but as my brain is wrong, I decided to add something else, also someone else, but that will be later.~~
> 
> If you want to know something else, tell me in the comment box. Also a kudo and bookmark it are received with a lot of love.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy makes a new friend. Dipper confirms something terribly sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! The new couple is already tagged.
> 
> Each month a little closer...
> 
> See you at the end!
> 
> Update: Dec/13/2017
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 30 - 32

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

_~ Blank Space cover by P evali original by Taylor Swift ~_

Wendy tried to understand how she had come to this situation, but every time she thought about it, there was always something that distracted her from concluding her thoughts. Either the bright lights of the luxurious chandeliers hanging from the golden ceiling, or the thousands of voices that were heard in the ridiculously pompous restaurant...

_Damn it!_ She had _never_ in her life thought that one day she _would_ dine at the high-rise restaurant in Gravity Falls... Well, she wasn’t technically eating because she had never heard of these dishes before. Do all pretentious millionaires speak an alien language?

Wendy looked up slightly from her menu to see the other person on the opposite side of the table. The tan-skinned, jet-black haired, elegantly dressed woman. The woman who had invited her to dinner at the luxurious restaurant.

Wendy was slightly doubtful, not to say she had distrusted when the pretty woman, _Veronica_ , had said she would invite her to dinner to make up for the embarrassing misunderstanding. Wendy didn’t see a car, which was almost a basic rule in case they tried to kidnap her – That if she did it, if someone disappeared in Gravity Falls, the whole town came together to look for them, it's the best thing about a small town, besides, she’s Manly Dan’s daughter and she wouldn’t yield so easily before an attempted kidnapping – So she supposed that they would probably walk to Greasy’s… Then Veronica told her that she had reservations _elsewhere_.

_Le Club_. The only townsfolk in Gravity Falls who were allowed to enter the wealthy restaurant were the Northwest family, and maybe Gideon Gleeful. Why her rustic town had a gourmet restaurant? She never understood, although Soos’ _abuelita_ had told them that when she had just moved into Gravity Falls with her husband, Preston Northwest’s father had ordered its construction. If someone from Gravity Falls wanted to dine in that restaurant, they need a reservation of at least two years ago, that and a ridiculous and juicy amount of dollars that she could pay for her university, if she wanted to go.

Veronica looked up carefully watching her _new friend_ looking at the place completely confused, the redhead’s expression was too adorable, she could almost compare it to Little Tree’s, although hers was more beautiful.

Veronica coughed, “Are you okay?”

Wendy woke up from her reverie, it was as if Veronica’s voice had been a snap. “Uh, I’m sorry. Fine, fine, I’m _fine_.” Wendy looked back at the menu after saying her clearly unconvincing answer.

Veronica cocked her head, her red, full lips forming a sympathetic smile. “I see you’re still undecided about dinner. Don’t worry, if you’re not hungry, I can always ask for something for you, in fact, I know someone here who – ”

“Veronica.” Wendy interrupted her.

“Sweetie, don’t call me Veronica.” Wendy raised an eyebrow, “That’s what people call me to whom I don't have trust – I told you, call me Pyronica.”

“ _Pyronica_?”

“It’s the name my friends gave me.” Pyronica smiled happily.

Right, now that she remembered her, Pyronica was that guy’s – What was his name? _Bill Cipher_? – assistant in that circus of illusions. If Mabel found out who she was with right now, surely the female twin would force everyone to bring her immediately to the restaurant. “Okay, _Pyronica_.” It was strange how one of her eyes seemed to shine when she said her name, as if one of them had flashed a pink flame.

“Oh, sweetie, you were going to tell me something, right?” Pyronica spoke, interested in whatever the redhead was going to say.

_I?_ “Yeah, sorry… It’s not that I want to sound rude or ungrateful, just… I don’t feel comfortable here.” Pyronica blinked, confused, “I mean, this doesn’t seem to be a place for me. Just look at me and look at you. Everyone can see that there is a big difference between us in the clothes we wear.”

Pyronica snorted and smiled again, “I don’t know what’s wrong with this, it’s just clothes.”

Wendy giggled, “That sounded like something out of a philosophy class, however, that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean. I tried to lighten the atmosphere between us.” Pyronica winked at her, “It’s just that it’s my first time in this town _alone_ and you’re the first person I’ve had a conversation with.”

Wendy raised an eyebrow, “You mean you didn’t go with your friends when the festival ended?” She was curious about where Pyronica’s friends went after finishing the summer carnival. During the rest of the summer their circus of illusions became quite popular among the villagers.

“I remembered who you are! You are _Red_!” Both eyes gleamed that even Wendy thought they looked like fire, “I was wondering why your face was so familiar, you’re the girl who helped Bill in his act of magic.” Pyronica breathed a sigh of relief, “It’s like _fate_ , don’t you think?” Her smile widened that Wendy could see her perfect teeth. “I’m sorry, seems like I’m evading your question. I caused you a problem in that store and I thought that this would be a good way to make up for it. Excuse me if I offended you.”

Oh God, now she felt like a fool with no heart. “No, it’s me who was being rude to you. I – Is not – ” Wendy bit her inner cheek and looked at the extravagant marble floor, “I don’t feel in a good mood tonight.” She whispered, hoping that Pyronica hadn’t listened to her.

The smile didn’t fade from Pyronica's face, “Do you want to talk about it?” Pyronica offered a sympathetic look and reached out to touch Wendy’s hand.

Wendy wasn’t much of personal contact with people she had just met, but Pyronica seemed to be a good person, even something innocent, she was almost like an adult version of Mabel; But talking about how the person she had trusted for more than eleven years had deceived her, it didn’t seem like something she just wanted to talk, or remember, right now.

Poor to her, she clearly needed comfort. Red needed a push so she could trust her, Bill had no problem in getting Pine Tree to trust him, so she wouldn’t have problems either. _No one, in more than ten thousand years, had had problems._ “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” She spoke sweetly and her thumb lightly caressed the redhead’s hand.

A heat ran through her body, as if she were near the fire, or rather, as if she had fire _inside_ her. It was a reassuring and comforting feeling that Wendy felt all that tension and bad mood left behind.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad talking about this with Pyronica. She could never talk about this with Tambry, they both made fun of their respective ex-boyfriends, though, Robbie was a friend of both – Well, Wendy’s friend that of Tambry’s; She also didn’t have a mother to ask for advice and obviously her father shouldn’t know about that Robbie had tried to brainwash her... Maybe Dipper’s and Mabel’s mother, but even if Mrs. Pines seemed like a good person she didn’t know her enough and Wendy had contemplated not going to work at least for a few days, until her anger towards Dipper and Mr. Stan had faded.

“I broke up with my boyfriend.” She finally said and surprisingly, it felt like a weightless on her shoulders. The sensation of the fire inside her was getting warmer.

Pyronica gently released Wendy’s hand and moved away a little, the redhead felt cold inside again, “Does he – ?”

Wendy denied shaking her head, “No, he would never hurt me, nor would I hurt him, but... Uh, he lied to me.”

“So, he cheated on you with another girl?” Pyronica seriously asked, “Or could it be that he cheated on you with a boy?”

Wendy laughed, “No, it was more... A matter of trust between us.” She took the glass of water that the waiters had served to both women when Pyronica asked for a table, she didn’t drink, but rather, it was like an excuse to avoid Pyronica’s look, “It’ll sound crazy and I don’t blame you if you don’t believe me.” _Even I doubt Dipper until I hear the record_. “But he brainwashed me.” Wendy said, laughing, either hoping that Pyronica took it as a joke or something not so relevant. “With a song that he had supposedly written. It sounds like science fiction.”

Pyronica pursed her lips and looked away, her hand went to her jet-black hair, tucking a short strand behind her ear, the light of the chandelier shone on the ruby earring making small but bright red lights shine on her cheek, “I don’t think it’s as crazy as what I’ve seen for several years in the world.”

“Have you been around the world?” Wendy deliberately tried to change the subject of conversation, what Pyronica said seemed interesting, she longed to travel around the world, someday. “How you earn a living?”

“You’ve seen our show.”

“Yes, though y’all didn’t accept money.” Wendy remembered that day, “Are you millionaires or gangsters? Because I simply can’t think otherwise.” Wendy smiled slightly, it felt good to talk to someone for a while, to distract from all this and that, even for a moment.

“Have you decided what to order?” One of the waiters approached their table.

Wendy returned her sight to the menu even without being able to understand exactly, _what the heck was all this?_ “I’d rather eat something I know.”

Pyronica took her hand again, making the nervousness of her red-haired _friend_ diminish, Pyronica looked up to see the waiter in the eyes, “Just give us two hamburgers to go out.”

At the request so ridiculous the waiter lowered the small yellow notebook and in a respectable pose, he spoke, “Madame, we are a restaurant of etiquette, asking us to cook a vulgar hamburger isn’t – ”

Before even the waiter could even continue speaking Pyronica took his hand between the free hand she had, “I know what this place is, and I think you didn’t understand me,” She spoke sweetly though her eyes showed a more different emotion, “Restaurants should always give the customer the reason,” Her tone of voice went down until she felt the waiter completely petrified, “Even as ridiculous as it is.” Pyronica was still speaking sweetly but with a tone now a bit more poisonous than only the waiter was able to perceive.

The waiter blinked as if he had just woken up from a dream, or nightmare, he adjusted the glasses that had fallen to the tip of his nose, coughing as he took his yellow notebook with his trembling hands and really confused, he began to write, “Two hamburgers to go out, right away.” And done this, the waiter left.

“I must apologize for the waiter,” Pyronica returned to look at Wendy, hoping that she hadn’t noticed the slight change in her voice a few seconds ago, “Maybe I was a bit rushed to invite you to dinner, you know, I’m not from here.”

“No problem.” Wendy tried to relax the jet-haired woman, “I think you’re one of the few decent people who apologize to a stranger.”

“We already introduced ourselves, we said our names,” Pyronica placed her handbag on the table, in a few minutes the waiter will return. “We are no longer _strangers_.”

_This girl_ _is_ _like an adult Mabel,_ Wendy smiled at the thought. “I love the way you think.” The redhead left the menu on the table, she wouldn’t need it anymore, indeed, this would be the only time she would have to deal with this, “By the way, where are you staying?”

“A motel near the town, isn’t a big deal, but I plan to stay a long time before my friends need me for something.” Pyronica explained.

“Something like a new magic show?”

Pyronica narrowed her eyes, “Yes, something like that. We take long breaks before we want to start a new party and rest again.” Pyronica sighed. “Our work is the funniest in the universe.” The tanned woman responded quickly, “This is how we’ve learned to live.” _And so we win what we want._

Wendy nodded, shaking her head as the waiter approached with a thin silver plastic bag. “Two hamburgers, Ma’am.” The waiter left the thin bag on the table.

“Thank you.” Pyronica spoke before Wendy did, her gaze flicked to the waiter, “Now retreat, this has already been paid.” Her right eye blinked a quick pink flame that disappeared instantly as did the waiter.

Pyronica placed her handbag over her shoulder, while Wendy took the thin silver plastic bag that contained the two burgers. The redhead wasn’t hungry at the moment, but she knew that one of her brothers wouldn’t refuse to eat right now.

“It was a pleasure to have met you, Pyronica.” Wendy said on her way back to the town.

“The pleasure was all _mine_ , Wendy. I hope we meet again.”

“You should go to the Mystery Shack, it’s a tourist house with fake creatures and expensive merchandise, but you’ll have fun.” No one could scold her for telling the truth, besides, everyone in the town _knew_ the conman that Mr. Stanley is; Also, she was promoting more tourism to the Shack since every time the classes started, tourism to the town always descended.

“Do you work there?”

Wendy was speechless. She would have said _yes_ , but after tonight with Mr. Stan and Dipper, especially Dipper, her lips closed automatically. Dipper wasn’t guilty of anything, he opened her eyes to the truth of her relationship. On the other hand, she had the suspicion that Dipper had a crush on her and that made her feel flattered, but the way in which her young friend had _gone_ after her when she was in shock... It _wasn’t_ something she could even take well, even if Dipper’s intention was noble. “For now I’m taking a break because very soon my exams will take place.” She didn’t lie completely, at least part of her exams weren’t a lie and she had already planned to ask Stan a few days to study.

Pyronica seemed disappointed, “I thought I would see you there.”

There was something in Pyronica's tone that Wendy didn’t like how disappointed the woman was listening. It was as if she had kicked a puppy.

“So, Wendy,” Pyronica spoke again when they finally entered the town, “I hope to see you at another day.” Pyronica extended her hand to her.

Wendy stared for a moment at Pyronica’s thin hand, then she also raised her hand and held it against the woman's; As she did a few minutes ago, her body again felt that flame inside her spreading, “Same, Pyronica.”

Both women stopped shaking hands and with a slight movement of hands each one turned around towards their destinies.

Wendy didn’t stop thinking about Pyronica all the way home, there was something about that woman that made her feel comfortable although that must be strange. Both were _simpl_ _y_ _strangers_ who _simply met_ by _simple coincidence of fate_. Maybe she has the opportunity to see Pyronica again. Pyronica was doing some sightseeing around the town so seeing her by Gravity Falls wouldn’t be a big mess, it’s likely that she wanted to go to work... Whether it’s hoping to see Pyronica, or trying to talk to Dipper.

☽✠☾

Guilt and remorse didn’t let him be at peace with himself. It had been four days since he had ruined the relationship between Wendy and Robbie. Wendy hadn’t shown up to work since then, and she was evading him at school, which wasn’t so difficult with classes, extracurricular activities and various schedules.

Stan had told him to stop worrying, Wendy would eventually forget it and realize that Dipper had just _tried_ to be a good _friend_ , and that he better stay focused on his new job in the Shack now that old conman had stayed without a cash-register girl. Mabel’s attitude was opposite to Stan’s, his twin had moved her head in disappointment and proceeded to scold him for _not telling her_ about his new discovery, at least that way she would have given the news to Wendy, so there wouldn’t be so abrupt and _manly_.

Mabel told him that girls like to think a lot about these kinds of issues, especially when there are _third parties meddling in a two-person affair_ , though Wendy would forgive him, eventually.

“Let time fix things.” Mabel had said when they ate popcorn on the couch the night before.

And that was one of the many things that Dipper was worried about. Time solved few things and always, or at least almost always, at a pace too slow. What if Wendy didn’t forgive him? Or if she did, what if she _never_ spoke to him again or that she treated him as one more person?

Dipper put his hands to his face, dragging them slowly around the outline of his face. _He already understood_ , he should never have meddled in the teenagers’ relationship, no matter his crush on Wendy or his dislike for Robbie, he must have said it in a way that wouldn’t have affected both of them. Yes, _to both_. It turns out that Robbie hasn’t gone to school, and their friends simply don’t know where the Goth guy will be, though Nate told him that Robbie probably must be under a thousand hoodies in his bed eating ice cream and cutting the fingers off his gloves.

He knew that he didn’t have Mabel’s special ability to get into other people’s lives and leave without consequences, at least most of the time. Mabel was a social butterfly, any problem that crossed her path she knew how to solve it while he either made a thousand-step plan or was just more impulsive in important cases, _aka_ , for something is that he’s here.

Dipper sighed, completely defeated. _What’s done is done_ , that’s what most people said. The thirteen-year-old boy nodded to himself, the best thing now was to try to calm down and let things follow their own rhythm, it wouldn’t do any good if he tried to rush it. If Wendy wanted to go back to work at the Shack and ( _or not_ ) talk to him again... Well, Dipper had it well deserved.

Inhaling and breathing a couple of times more, Dipper looked up. The young teenager was surprised to notice how calm the forest felt now, was it only at this hour? Other times he had come to the forest he almost could _feel_ every presence around him, especially the deeper he went. The sunlight that entered through the foliage of the treetops formed a curious pattern of irregular golden shapes on the green lawn of the forest. If Mabel were here she would say that here more shining colors and glitter were missing, especially glitter.

Dipper yawned, he hadn’t managed to fall asleep because of the anxiety of one more day in school. It didn’t seem like a bad idea to take a nap in the middle of the woods, after all, Bill had promised that he would protect him in the woods when he was here, however Dipper had to eliminate the thought, since he _hadn’t_ come here to take a nap, if not to talk to Bill and ask him a favor.

“Bill.” Dipper called, waiting for the golden triangle to appear out of nowhere as he always did, or at least some of the Henchmaniacs jumped out of the trees as they liked, but nobody did. “ _Bill_.” He called again, and again nothing.

Wasn’t Bill in the woods? Dipper knew that Bill and his friends liked to travel from time to time, but the demon hadn’t done it lately, at least not in these last years. Maybe the triangular demon found something more interesting out there and Dipper would have no problem waiting while he did his own research or went to the lake to visit the Gobblewonker – Except that _yes_ , he just didn’t have time to wait for Bill.

Dipper looked at his wristwatch, it was barely nine in the morning. Mabel wouldn’t wake until her stomach, or Waddles’, growled. Stan and Ford were old but not lazy. Their mother, who had had an emergency night shift, would arrive at any moment. Sighing and looking once more towards the forest glade he decided to try one last time.

Before Dipper had even opened his lips to call for the triangular demon, an explosion of colors and fire occurred in the middle of the clearing that made Dipper raise his arms to his face, covering himself with the strong white light that remained.

“ _Pine Tree!_ ” Bill appeared after the white light disappeared and floated until he was near the child, “I didn’t expect to see you so early.” Bill snapped his fingers and a pocket watch appeared out of nowhere, “Is today my birthday?”

_Bill had a birthday?_ Dipper thought, but knowing the strange humor of the interdimensional being, and that his age would be impossible to put on birthday candles, Dipper decided to forget it. “God, until you appear, for a moment I thought you had gone somewhere in the world until you return who knows when.”

“And leave my favorite human behind? _Don’t even dream about it._ ” Bill put his hands on his sides.

Dipper wanted to laugh, but seeing that Bill’s eye seemed to express seriousness he decided not to do it, was Bill really serious? “Uh, _thanks_ , I think.”

Bill’s body was devoured in blue flames, Dipper observed that the demon was now in his humanoid form with the triangular head, “Will you tell me why have you been wandering so early in the woods?” Bill pointed to the remarkable circles under the young teenager's eyes.

Damn, he knew he must have done something to hide them, but he _wouldn’t_ use his mother’s makeup, let alone _Mabel’s_ , his twin was too hasty at times. “Lack of sleep. It’s for the school, but I’ll sleep completely next weekend, I swear.”

By the shape of Bill’s lips and eye Dipper knew that the golden demon wasn’t convinced. “Anyway, what did you need, Pine Tree? Do you want to see a new creature? Because I _could_ create one if you asked me to.”

_Wouldn’t be so bad_ – “In fact, I _do_ want to see a creature.”

The smile on Bill’s triangular face widened, “Just mention their name and I’ll take you to their home in the blink of an eye.” Bill even rolled up the sleeves of his black jacket and winked at Dipper.

“Though... I’ve a doubt about that.” Dipper stopped Bill, “It’s about the unicorns. The Author mentions them together with old legends and folklore, in the Journal #2 The Author mentions that they possibly evolved in Pegasus since they haven’t seen one in Europe, or even the Mediterranean, which was supposed to be their origin place. And in the Journal #3 they concluded that the unicorns could be extinct.”

At the mention of the stupids, multicolor-haired equines Bill turned around, while floating in midair, Dipper didn’t seem to notice this since he was a bit more focused on telling Bill his theories about the whereabouts of the unicorns. Bill’s shoulders rose and fell and he turned around again facing Dipper, “First of all, The Author is right – But _not_ about their theory about their evolution in Pegasus. _Unicorns don’t exist anymore_.” The humanoid with triangular head revealed. “T _hey’ll never exist again_. ”

Dipper exhaled heavily, biting his inner lip, “What happened to them?”

“Myths and legends weren’t so far from reality when it was said that _certain people_ could approach them. So when we talk about the magical properties in magical creatures, that means _everything._ The unicorns had magical properties. Hair, hooves, tears, etc. _All of them_. The unicorns were hunted several centuries ago. If there are still stories about them at this time is due to the large number of stories that the hunters told when they brought with them some magical elixir made of unicorn.”

Dipper listened intently, not believing that what Bill said could be true, “But there _must_ be some left, right? It’s impossible that they are _completely extinct_. What about other dimensions?”

“The unicorns were interdimensional creatures until they decided to settle in your world because of favorable conditions for their species.” _In an instant you are a deity and the other, you are a pariah._ Bill thought resentfully.

Dipper made a face of disgust. Not even in ten thousand years, humanity had managed to control excessive hunting leading to the complete extinction of a magical species. Dipper couldn’t blame the creatures for preferring to hide from humanity. “It’s sad that nothing has changed in all these years.” He thought out loud.

Bill rested his long arm on Dipper’s shoulders, “There’s no need to blame you for past mistakes that _weren’t_ even yours.” The demon took the young chestnut from the chin to raise his eyes and meet his mocha eyes. “Also, you didn’t miss out on the great thing. The unicorns were imbeciles presumed by their magical abilities. They self-destroyed themselves.” Bill summoned a unicorn-shaped, cerulean flame that galloped around his hand until the demon waved it and the flame vanished.

“Well, now I must break Mabel’s heart.” Dipper said

So it was about impressing Shooting Star, there’s no doubt that his little human was a kind being who sacrificed everything for others... In spite of never receiving anything good in return. _That’ll change very soon. Soon, Pine Tree will be forever by your side and you can give the best gifts that anyone would wish to have. For the whole life._ “It’s a noble act.” Bill spoke separating himself from the boy, “You know, _sacrifice_ everything for your loved ones.”

“It’s not _sacrifice_ , Bill. I do it because it’s my family.” Dipper explained, “I bet you would do it too.”

Bill hid a sly smile, “Who knows.”

“Don’t you have a family?” Until that moment Dipper had never thought of the idea of Bill having a family, for some reason he imagined a family full of golden or multicolored triangles.

Bill pursed his lips, as if trying to avoid laughing, but then the humanoid with a triangular head exhaled a little laugh and with his cane tapped Dipper’s head, “I think you better start to go home, your mother shouldn’t be long in coming. We’ll have another time to explore and have fun in the forest.”

“How do you know?” Bill pointed to his one eye. Oh, sure, Bill knows and sees everything.

“Wait, Pine Tree.” Bill called the boy before he turned around again to the town, again away from him.

Dipper was startled to feel Bill’s claws perch on his cheeks, caressing gently beneath his eyes a couple of times. He felt a deja vu, a feeling of fright and amazement – That couldn’t be, _this_ was the first time that Bill touched him so directly.

“Done.” Bill removed his hands to contemplate his good work, those horrible dark circles were no longer in his Pine Tree’s face, “Whatever it’s that has you worried, let me tell you, things _will_ be fixed. Sooner or later, _everything_ will be fixed.” The demon patted the boy’s head and then turned him around, “See you soon.”

Dipper adjusted his hat and turned around to say goodbye to the humanoid, “I see you s– ” But Bill had already disappeared. Dipper huffed, it would be better if he got used to this. Dipper turned around in the direction of the town, ignoring that there was a figure reclining on one of the highest branches of the trees that were in the forest clearing.

Once Pine Tree’s presence had completely disappeared from the forest, Bill came down from the tree.

If there was something the demon couldn’t do in front of Pine Tree, it was to smile about how _euphoric_ he was that the plague had vanished forever from the Multiverse. The unicorn had _only_ caused them problems. If only those stupid unicorns had stayed out of their business, maybe now they would be enjoying a long, healthy life.

With the palm extended towards him, a cerulean fire appeared, separating in several flames taking shapes of unicorns; The new unicorns of blue fire ran around his palm.

“It was a fun hunt.” Bill squeezed his palm hard that the fire vanished like smoke.

He could still hear their neighing.

And the funniest ones were those of _agony_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! There are no unicorns! Nothing could save us, right? Are they really extinct as Bill told Dipper? We'll know with time.
> 
> By the way, I'm glad to know that you liked the idea of Wendy and Pyronica together. They're also an important part of the plot. Though their interactions are different from Bill and Dipper, the motive and goal of both demons is the same.
> 
> My semester is only a few days away, but I may have to work because I need money to buy something I saw a few days ago and my savings aren't enough *ugly cry* Although I'll continue working on this and other stories, finally taking advantage of my free time *yeah!*
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, leave a kudo, comment or bookmark it. They are always well appreciated. See you soon and happy holidays to all of you.
> 
> p.s: Also, I update two other stories in case you want to read them ;)
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Of not having left this fanfic in hiatus for a long time, in this year this story would be ending :P Pls, don't kill me.
> 
> Update: January/13/2018
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 33 - 35

_I ’ve looked a long time to find you_

_I drifted through the universe, just to lay beside you_

_Anywhere you want me to take you, I ’ll go_

_But there ’s things about me that you just don’t know_

_~ Dark Star by Jaymes Young_ ~

The high school bell echoed throughout the building. The classrooms were flooded with the resounding of desks being dragged against the floor and the hallways were soon flooded with students eager to enjoy the weekend.

Dipper wasn’t in a hurry to leave, since he hadn’t chosen any extracurricular activity, he was one of the few children who went home early every Friday. He could waste time in the Arcade until it’s time to go home and avoid his work at the cash register or just wait for his sister outside the room that the arts club occupied for their activities. Before he used to go see Wendy and her team play soccer, but since that _incident_ happened, both, he and the redhead, had been avoiding each other. It was as if it had been a mutual agreement that neither of them knew.

His twin told him that if he hadn’t found a club to join, it wouldn’t hurt to try next year. Dipper knew that Mabel expected him to join her at her arts club but simply, art _wasn’t_ for him, doing doodles on his notebook and on the Journals seemed sufficient. Besides, he preferred to leave that talent to his sister.

Dipper left the classroom and for his luck, he found Mabel with Candy. Both girls waited for Grenda to come out of the girls’ room and then the three of them would go to their respective clubs to see each other at the end of each club and walk home.

“Dipper,” His twin didn’t waste time to approach him as soon as she saw him and take him by the arms, shaking him, “Quick, answer me, is it possible to guess the password of a safe if you put some makeup on the numbers?”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, “What’s this all about?”

“To be a better scammer than Stan!” Before her brother’s arched eyebrow and confused face, Mabel rolled his eyes and began to explain, “Three nights ago we were watching _Why you_ _A_ _c_ _kin_ _’_ _so Cray-Cray_ _?_ and one of the cases was about a girl who stole her husband’s money with the help of makeup.”

“And I insist,” Dipper interrupted her as he took a step back, “ _What’s this all about?_ ”

“Her husband had money in the safe and she deduced the combination by covering the buttons with makeup – So, I asked Stan if he had something important, besides us as a family, in a safe and guess what he said: _The Property Rights of the Shack_!”

“Mabel, I don’t know if you should say it so loudly.” Dipper shrugged as he looked both ways. “Even if what I was going to say to you is affirmative, why would you want to have the Shack?”

“Brother, I had an epiphany. I’m going to be a better boss than Stan and he’ll have no choice but to give me the Mystery Shack.” Mabel said very determined of what she had in mind.

Dipper bit his inner cheek. Yes, Stan wasn’t the best boss they could have – Considering also that he’s the first boss they have – The old man was a professional conman, a clever liar, and he had also eaten the spaghetti that Dipper had clearly cooked for himself, but they were the requisites to be able to take the business of lies and illusions afloat, without having to mention that he had been the owner of the Mystery Shack for almost three decades...

That in contrast to Mabel... Honestly, Dipper couldn’t see Mabel as the owner of the Mystery Shack.

Yes, Mabel could become a better boss than Stan if she wanted to. No, she wouldn’t be the best boss for the Mystery Shack. Putting the cards on the table, Mabel is a nice girl, she gives free stickers, and above all, she can’t lie unless she has a very good reason to do it. Dipper could see her in a good job in the future, being the best boss and always getting compliments from her work colleagues, but as the future boss of the Mystery Shack – No, he just couldn’t say that to his sister.

“And you want to apply makeup to Stan’s safe for – ?”

“Guess the code of the safe. C’mon, Bro-Bro, you’re my right hand, my brain, my master plan creator.” Mabel loved that part of her brother, especially when they got into trouble, not that she didn’t cause most of them.

Dipper smiled, it was pointless to say _no_ to Mabel, she would always get him to stand on her side. “Maybe. Our fingers leave some grease on the surfaces so if you apply makeup you probably have the digits of the combination – ”

“Yes, thank you, Dipper!” Mabel interrupted him, giving him a big hug that made him get off the ground for a few inches.

“Though, depending on the number of digits is the number of combinations that one must do,” Dipper pulled out a calculator from his vest, “For example, if we have four numbers you could have... 256 combinations, now if we assume that the safe has limits – ”

“Hush,” Mabel put a finger on her brother’s lips, “Plans with several steps can be planned after I get the digits from the safe.”

“Fine, but I don’t want to be part of this when Stan finds out what you’ve planned to do.” Dipper received a gentle blow on the shoulder.

“Please, Dipper. I would _never_ give you away. Besides, I think Stan would be very proud if we started breaking rules.”

_Yes, but not his rules_ , Dipper thought.

Grenda finally left the bathroom and Dipper had to say goodbye to his sister, despite Mabel asking him to wait for her at the end of the hour.

Once out of school, Dipper saw a few kids who stayed wandering around, without having to count the sports teams that trained in the back of high school.

Dipper contemplated both roads, one would take him to the town and perhaps he would lose some time or he would take the other road and go to the Shack and work. But considering that Stan knew he hadn’t picked any clubs this year, it was likely that he would give him more work hours for trying to evade the Mystery Shack.

He finally decided to go straight to the Mystery Shack, maybe Ford would be home and could talk to him. And in any case that Ford wasn’t at home, he still had Soos who knew how to get goodies from the vending machine without the need to put a coin.

It seems that someone has been learning the tricks of Grunkle Stan.

☽✠☾

To say that continuing to open the Mystery Shack when tourism seemed to have descended after the classes began, was silly – Well, actually it was, but even because Stan had such big ears, he wouldn’t listen to the new opinions.

“Do you think you know how to manage this place better than me?” Stan had asked, of course rhetorically, since neither Dipper nor Mabel would say anything about it to challenge the old conman, although Mabel had begun to look more determined, perhaps that is why she had the epiphany days before to take control of the Shack.

And that’s how the Mystery Shack was, with very few tourists. Most of the tourists who had come after September began were mostly young adults, perhaps newly married couples judging by how corny some became, so he and _Wendy_ quietly mocked them, and the elders, and with they were the ones with the most problems they have, including Stan, and that was already a lot to say.

The few who came, hardly bought something, but not before trying to bargain prices, and leave, either with or without the product they wanted, the Mystery Shack.

Dipper read Journal # 1 – Stan had told him that his job was to take care of the cash register so he was technically doing his job – More precisely out of boredom than because he was really looking for something. The last thing he had been doing in his new Journal was to have added the new information he and Bill had been discovering.

_Extinct._ It had been written over the crossed-out word that had previously been read _No Traces Yet._

Dipper hadn’t told Mabel that the unicorns had gone extinct, _forever_ , yet. Two weeks ago, he had found out and he didn’t know how to tell his twin sister that her favorite fantasy creatures had gone extinct from the face of the Earth. Mabel was a very sensitive girl, he could remember when their mother had cleaned the sofa and thrown that ball of fluff Mabel had named _Dale_. The then-five-years-old girl had cried for a whole week and now Dipper didn’t want to know how long her mourning would be. At least Dipper was hoping to tell her that the sirens were real, but with respect to vampires...

The door of the gift shop burst open with a smiling Mabel coming inside. “Dipper!” Mabel shouted excited as soon as she visualized her twin, though her scream scared the few tourists who ran away. “Guess what has been my greatest idea that I’ve had in my entire life?”

“Uh, you mean try to take over the Shack – ”

“No, my silly little brother,” Mabel interrupted him, in her excited state she took off his cap and put it on, “I mean, Grenda, Candy, and I will have a sleepover!” She revealed, “My first sleepover since we arrived. It’s the dream of every teenager and not to mention that they always end up being a wild party.”

“ _Wild party_?! Who has said that?” Stan burst into the gift shop, panting in terror when his precious business was empty of tourists, “My clients! What happened to my precious clients with wallets full of money!”

“Grunkle Stan, I’ll have a sleepover tonight.” Mabel informed him.

“Oh, great, another party.” Stanley soon seemed to recover his smile, “And how much will we charge?”

“Grunkle Stan, it’s a sleepover,” Mabel said as she placed her hands on her waist, “And although it may end up being the best party, there will be no reason to charge my friends.”

Dipper rolled his eyes as he kept the Journal in his vest. Seeing Mabel and Stan discussing was always fun, considering that they had such different and yet so similar views.

☽✠☾

Mabel had won. In fact, Dipper wasn’t surprised about who had been the final winner. But a part of him, the one who had been praying internally that Stan would avoid Mabel inviting her friends to sleep at all costs, was almost certain that Stan _would_ win. Even so, he had to resign himself to the final decision.

He knew Mabel so perfectly that he knew what his twin had prepared for her sleepover tonight. Hours and hours _and_ hours of noisy karaokes, songs as sticky as annoying, shouts at frequencies that only dogs would hear, wrappers of snacks scattered throughout the room that he would probably have to clean because Mabel would be so sleepless that she would sleep all Saturday.

“We’ll finish our sleepover with the _Student Love_ marathon, if we’ve time we can probably see the Spin-Off, _University Love_.” Mabel revealed her plans for tonight’s sleepover while the Pines family ate. “Ah!” Mabel had a twinkle in her eyes, “Maybe we can play the dating simulation game!”

“Mabel, that sounds wonderful.” Rachel spoke, leaving aside the plate of rice, “I hope you and your friends have fun.”

_Easy for you to say_ , Dipper thought, considering that his mother had to cover a shift at the hospital and she wouldn’t be around to hear how strong Mabel’s lungs were.

“I just want my house to remain standing when I wake up in the morning.” Stan had no problems with the parties, as long as he charged the entrance at excessively high prices. However, with the sleepovers he had much more problems, he couldn’t charge, which was the main one, but considering how old he is, his deafness device could easily be turned off and he would have a quiet night.

“It’s a good way for the kids to reward themselves.” Ford opined while taking another steak, “They work very hard at school,” He looked at Rachel, his niece was smiling, “And at the work.” Ford gave a serious look to Stan who just said _meh_.

“Just wait, by the end of this year my report card will have so many _A’s_ that all you can say is _Ahhhh_!” Mabel said happily.

“What about you, Dipper? You still haven’t told us how you did at school?” Rachel asked, looking at her son who had vaguely said a word.

“Fine, I guess.” Dipper spoke, “I feel that not all teachers have put too much effort.” For example, his history teacher had left some monographs hanging that was hard to ignore to help the whole classroom to get at least a B or C.

“I’ll tell you something, boy, when you get to the University, it’ll be worse.” Stan said. “Take advantage now that the educational system doesn’t put much effort into you.”

“ _Stanley_! How can you say that to Dipper?” Ford subtly scolded his brother. “Don’t pay attention to him, Dipper, Mabel.” Ford returned to look at his Grand Nibbling.

The dinner continued its normal rhythm, leaving Mabel to take most of the conversation and trying to convince Stan to leave her and her friends to have a second party as soon as dawn.

Dipper sighed. This sleepover would get out of control. Unless he could _evade_ it. “By the way,” He said, calling his family’s attention, “Since Mabel is going to have the entire room hoarded for her and her friends, I was wondering if I – If I could camp outside.” Dipper moved his hands to try to lessen the danger that his mother and Great-Uncle Ford, apparently, imagined, “Rather, outside the Shack, near the Totem.” Considering how close both, the entrance to the Shack and the entrance to the forest, were, it was a good middle point. It seemed to work for Waddles.

Rachel didn’t seem entirely convinced, “I don’t like the idea of you sleeping outside when the raccoons and coyotes rummage through the garbage during the night.”

“Rachel.” Ford intervened, “I won’t be home tonight – ” Stan rolled his eyes and continued eating, “I can let Dipper stay in my room. If what he needs is a place to sleep peacefully, my room is sound proof, so Mabel’s sleepover wouldn’t be a nuisance for him.”

“It won’t be necessary, Great-Uncle Ford.” Dipper refused his Great Uncle’s offer, although internally he screamed for accepting Ford’s proposal. Ford _rarely_ allowed them to enter his room, mainly because the six-fingered old man had corrosive and dangerous chemical materials inside. “I’m flattered by the idea, but I think I’d like to sleep outdoors... Like in the old days.” He knew it was a very low trick, knowing that his mother was present. He and Mabel had realized how powerful and fatal it could be when they saw their parents’ faces.

Rachel pursed her lips and looked down at her food. If Dipper missed when he and Jonathan were camping in the backyard of their old house in Piedmont, she had no right to try to take that away from her children. They surely still had a lot to assimilate. “So, I don’t see why not. If you want to camp outside, you _can_ do it, but promise to come back to the house _if_ you see a harmful animal approaching you.” Her lips smiled but her eyes didn’t.

Dipper could feel that remorse beginning to nibble his stomach, but at the same time the warm feeling of knowing that he wouldn’t be in the Shack for a whole night was more powerful. “I promise.”

☽✠☾

Dipper finished helping his sister build the fortress with pillows and mattresses while Mabel went down and came up with sweets, fried foods, and sodas. Once he finished dragging both mattresses Dipper made promise his sister to at least leave his mattress intact.

“When you return, your mattress will be the mattress with more glitter in the world.” She assured him by winking at him.

Dipper rolled his eyes and simply accepted the fate that his mattress would suffer for tonight, and him for the rest of the month. Taking his backpack he had already prepared for his night in the forest – Secret that only Mabel knew – Dipper left the room.

Going down the stairs he met Stan, who had in his hand a glass of water, surely he had already turned off his hearing aid because he didn’t listen when Dipper asked him if Ford had already left. Entering the kitchen, he met his mother who prepared some marmalade and peanut butter sandwiches for him.

“So, will you look at the stars?” Rachel asked, handing him the three sandwiches now inside a zip bag.

“I’ll also read a little.” He pointed to his backpack, the three Journals resting inside.

“Good, but have your flashlight with you.” Rachel gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

Saying goodbye to his mother and both leaving the Shack, Dipper went to where the totem was and pulling out the camping tent, he started to build it.

Camping wasn’t among the things he liked to do the most. Though once when they were eight years, their old their classmates decided to have a camp to celebrate the end of the school year. Dipper hadn’t felt very well and Mabel refused to go without him. However, Dipper convinced her not to miss this opportunity, it seems that this was the only time they had separated for a short time. At least his parents had spent the night camping with him in the yard.

Once the camping tent had been installed Dipper heard the door bell ringing repeatedly, it was surely Candy and Grenda who had already arrived to start the wild sleepover. If he remembered well his sister’s plan, they would start with a make-up session. That would take a couple of hours for Mabel to put her loud music and he could sneak into the woods.

Well, it seems that he could read a little and choose which new creature he would like to meet.

☽✠☾

The trails in the forest at night weren’t as dangerous as the television series had led him to believe. Even so, he had to be careful where he was walking as there was a good chance that he would step on one of those trolls with colored hair and a singing voice.

It also helped that it was Full Moon, so it didn’t look so dark. Though there were some parts of the forest whose shadows formed strange silhouettes. One of them seemed to have been a bear, but Dipper couldn’t tell if they were humps or heads... One of them seemed to _have_ growled...

Dipper stopped walking as soon as he reached the forest clearing where he met Bill.

“Pine Tree!” Bill called, the pyramidal-headed demon was sitting on the branch of a tree. Jumping gracefully from the branch to the floor, falling to his feet and taking off his top hat to Dipper’s applause. “Thank you, it’s always welcome applause and cheers, isn’t it, guys?”

Until then Dipper hadn’t noticed that the other Henchmaniacs had been surrounding them until he heard their laughter and applause.

“You really _like_ being the center of attention.” Dipper said.

“What makes you believe that?” Bill asked mockingly, “Going back to being serious, why are you at night in the forest? You don’t know that there are dangerous things that haunt the forest ready to catch a prey.” Bill tried to scare Pine Tree, the human child laughed instead. _Oh, if only Pine Tree knew._

Dipper shrugged, “You told me that _nothing_ bad will happen to me, _while_ you’re here.” Dipper reminded his words to the golden demon, “So, going back to your question, I just wanted to tell you that I _escape_.” Dipper said, not noticing the strange change in Bill’s eyes, “ _I lie_ , in fact my sister will have a night party with her friends and I decided to take advantage to explore and investigate more in the forest.”

Oh, it was a pity that Pine Tree _hadn’t_ left that pigpen where he lived, but seeing the positive side, Pine Tree came to explore the forest, _and_ to see him. “Don’t you know that the forest isn’t safe for a growing child?” Bill ruffled the human child’s brown hair, “Especially at night.”

“I’m not a baby.” Dipper said, taking Bill’s hand off his head, “I know there are creatures that are nocturnal and I want to investigate more about them. I don’t think I can have another opportunity like this again.”

Bill smirked, Pine Tree _will_ come more often to the forest, it won’t matter if it’s day or night. “Yes, you’re _right_. The opportunities are always so scarce, right? So tell me, where are we going?”

Dipper scratched his chin in a thoughtful way, “I don’t know. There are so many creatures that I would like to see, I thought at the moment in the Hide Behind since it’s one of the few creatures that the Author couldn’t find evidence of its real existence.” Besides to being one of the last creatures that the Author tried to search before disappearing.

“It’s boring.” Pacifier opined.

“It just likes to follow you and never faces when you confront it for it.” Kryptos narrowed his eyes. “If we wanted a creepy monster following us all day, that’s Bill’s job.”

“Guys,” Bill spoke slowly making his friends stay frozen, “Didn’t you have to do something else?”

The Henchmaniacs trembled slightly at the blue glow that Bill’s eye had flashed and before their boss had gone to extremes – He wouldn’t do it anything because his Pine Tree was here – They ran away, quickly saying goodbye to Pine Tree.

Dipper watched as the Henchmaniacs disappeared without saying anything other than a _goodbye_. The human boy waved his hand in farewell, before Bill’s amused gaze. “It seems that you’ve met Hide Behind, it doesn’t seem to be an interesting creature.”

“It only cares that you don’t discover it. It’s like the game of infinite hide and seek.” Bill sighed, “It gets boring after a while.” Of course, he couldn’t do anything against that creature since in the past it had been very useful on several occasions.

Maybe it’s better if he left Hide Behind for the last one. It was a shame, it had been one of the creatures that seemed to have one of the most interesting stories, besides being a popular subject among the stories of the lumberjacks as his mother tells him that some of them came with scars that the supposed creature did. Dipper would have gone to Manly Dan’s house, _Wendy’s_ father... “We can look for something more.” Dipper asked as he pulled Journal # 3 out of his backpack.

“That’s the spirit, Pine Tree.” Bill said happily and then was wrapped in blue fire, Dipper took a step back, taking care that the flames didn’t touch him. The pyramidal face changed to a human one. “Now I’ve a creature in mind that I’m sure you’ll like to know.”

Dipper and Bill had walked for a few minutes, rather said, Dipper was the one who walked and Bill liked to float by his side. From what Bill had told him about who they were going to see, it was a kind of nocturnal fairy whose body was covered in a glow they collected from a kind of flower that only bloomed in the moonlight.

“They can only do it at this time of year.” Bill continued saying to Dipper, while the human boy was looking for which fairy he was referring to among the pages of the Journal.

“Why only in these months?” Dipper asked curiously, looking up at the creature that called himself a demon.

“These fairies are descendants of the original Celtic fairies, and they had a festivity that we also celebrated.”

“We?” The human teenager raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I mean what many of you call Halloween, All Saints’ Eve, All Hallows’ Eve, Día de Muertos, etc. Call it what you want, but you, the humans, thought that was the _only_ day _we_ let ourselves be _seen_ by you.” Bill explained with a touch of emotion in his voice.

“So you’re someone who loves parties. I think you would get along with Mabel, not to mention that you seem to like everything as bright as gold, Grunkle Stan would be happy to find a worthy competition.” Dipper said mockingly without seeing that Bill’s eyes narrowed for a bit.

_Had his Pine Tree implied that he would get along with his family? Not in a million years._ “You’re a very _funny_ child, have they told you?” Bill put his feet on the ground and took with both his hands Pine Tree’s head, feeling between his gloved hands the brown hair of the human.

“Bill, stop.” Dipper begged with laughter and trying to shake Bill’s hands off, he dropped the Journal for a moment, however when he stepped back he fell on the forest lawn.

“Killjoy.” Bill said childishly.

Dipper kept laughing until his hand went to his head just to feel it lighter. His cap was gone. Opening his eyes and getting up in a hurry, he looked everywhere for his cap until finally he saw it in Bill’s hands. Swallowing, he approached the blond demon, “Give me my cap, Bill.”

Bill raised his cap until he had it in front of his face, looking between Pine Tree and the object that covered his mark he smiled mischievously. “No.” Dipper felt a little anxious. “Why do you put this on if it’s a nuisance?”

“It’s because it covers me from the Sun.” Dipper tried to reason with him.

“Pine Tree, you’re in a forest. All you need to cover yourself from the sun are the treetops.” Bill was reluctant to want to deliver such an annoying object. “Tell me the real reason why you don’t want to be without your cap when, honestly, you look much _better_ without it.”

Dipper bit his inner cheek, he could feel his hands begin to sweat. There were only a few people to whom he had personally said that and he could count them with only one hand. “Fine,” Dipper finally said, making Bill smile though his eyes seemed to shine, maybe it was caused by the cerulean blue flame that his eye had, “But once I tell you, you’ll return my hat. _Immediately_.”

“I promise.” Bill placed his hand over his chest, right where his heart was – By the way, Bill had a heart or was his internal system different from humans?

Dipper nodded a little nervous and lifting the strand that covered his forehead, he told Bill to bend down so he could watch him better. On the boy’s forehead were seven dark brown spots, with a slight, almost colorless line joining them together in a strange, spoon-like figure. Dipper had intended to remove his hand when he felt Bill’s hand take his face and bring him closer to his. Bill’s fingers began to delineate the curious birthmark.

He finally showed him his birthmark. _His mark_. This must have been one of the best moments of his life. No matter how _many times_ he saw his mark on Pine Tree, it always filled him with joy and bliss. Very soon everything would go according to plan.

“Done. You already saw it.” Dipper stepped back, freeing himself from Bill’s elusive fingers and letting his hair fall back on his forehead, covering his birthmark. He didn’t want to show his only _flaw_ to Bill. He had endured enough teasing before for his silly birthmark that he didn’t know if he could deal with one more of who was now his closest friend. However Dipper didn’t hear any mockery, indeed, he didn’t listen if Bill was telling him something. “Why don’t you say anything?”

Bill had a strange smile, it wasn’t one of those strange Cheshire-like smiles that he always had, nor the smiles that made him look superior, this was genuine, as if he really had a reason to smile _genuinely_. “Pine Tree, what do you want me to say? It’s beautiful.”

Dipper was a bit perplexed, “You better not make a mockery of that.”

“Mockery? _I never would_. Your birthmark is perfect. It’s an important and famous constellation. Why would someone make fun?”

“Most of my former classmates didn’t see it that way.” Dipper looked down, his left arm rubbing his right arm, “Many told me it looked like a ladle of soup and mocked my name.”

Bill wasn’t going to forgive those poor, unfortunate souls who had dared to make fun of his Pine Tree, “Well, they are uncultured and uneducated humans. Look to make fun of a perfect and beautiful constellation, formed by the best stars that one could create.”

“Don’t you see me as a _freak_?” Dipper asked a little more confidently.

“Child, haven’t you seen _what_ we are like?” Bill asked, trying to cheer up Pine Tree, “And you haven’t even met _half_ of the most important ones.” The human boy laughed, achieving Bill’s goal, “Either way, whether or not you’re a _freak_ , you’re our friend and belong to us.” _As always has been._

“Thank you, Bill.” Dipper was truly grateful, it was comforting, knowing that it was Bill. The Henchmaniacs and Bill, as well as possibly other creatures, had or lacked limbs, but he had a constellation on his skin. The human boy felt like an extra weight was placed on his head, it was his cap and Bill was placing it carefully.

“Y’know, you look much better _without_ the cap, Pine Tree.” Bill tapped his fingers on his Pine Tree’s nose. “It seems we lost some time in this emotional talk, don’t you think?”

And before Dipper could even say anything he felt his feet take off from the ground, and two hands placed under him. Bill was carrying him bridal style. “Hey, put me down.” He claimed, however he had to cling to Bill’s black coat when the demon jumped from the forest ground to one of the branches where he fell nimbly.

“Don’t be scared, Pine Tree.” Bill spoke, happy of the closeness he had with Pine Tree, “Better enjoy this.”

Dipper was going to say something else when Bill again jumped now to another tree branch near them.

Although he wanted to be upset, as raw as Bill was, Dipper must have admitted that the demon was careful about him and also how much fun it was to be jumping among the trees as if it were a mechanical fair game, but much more exciting. The more jumping Bill gave, the further the branch to which they had to land until there was a moment where the demon seemed to jump over the whole forest, allowing Dipper to see the forest in its extension and therefore part of Gravity Falls.

They finally landed on another branch that was somewhat wider so Bill released Dipper who was still clinging to him for such sudden and agitated leaps.

Recovering from the dizziness caused by the jumps, Dipper noticed that the only thing that could be heard in this part of the forest was the sounds of the crickets, the hooting of the owls, and some jingle bells – _Jingle bells?_ Dipper looked down trying not to fall and holding on to Bill’s black coat.

Beneath them, like small fireflies moving over a field of flowers, there were small luminous beings that flew while in their hands, they brought large flowers cut from the stem and that were perhaps three times their size. Before the flutter of their transparent wings caused a curious sound that Dipper could compare to that of a jingle bell, though he wasn’t sure why it sounded very different at the time he had heard one. _Didn’t all the jingle bells sound similar?_

“ _Shaylee_.” Bill said, drawing Dipper’s attention, who turned to see him while the demon took a seat on the branch of the tree. “Fairies of the Harvest. That flower you see in their hands is very important to them. That’s where their main source of life comes from.”

Dipper looked down again and watched as the fairies, one by one, placed the white flowers on a kind of circle made of stones, bright objects, and other flowers around while the white flowers went inside. “It’s like a kind of altar. The Author hadn’t written anything about them, yet. Maybe they couldn’t come to this area.”

“They do it for several nights during the harvest of that flower. Since you could only come once tonight, sit down here that the show is about to start.” Bill patted in front of him for the boy to approach.

Dipper intended to take out the Journal and start writing down everything that would happen but since Bill was calling him to sit next to him, perhaps when whatever these fairies were doing he could write until they finished their ritual. Yes, it was necessary to buy a camcorder at least.

Walking carefully on the branch until he was in front of Bill, he sat down, trying not to fall backwards to certain death, facing Bill letting his legs hang from that makeshift seat.

A fairy had emerged from the trunk of one of the trees around the circle of fairies. In their small hands he could see that it was carrying a torch while some drums began to sound and some fairies who had been leaving their flowers around the circle began to dance to the sound of the drums. The fairy who had the torch threw it into the circle, letting the white flowers be surrounded by fire.

Dipper was totally curious when he saw that those white flowers didn’t burn like other flowers. His eyes widened with amazement as small white spheres began to be detached from the white petals and began to disperse in different places. Some of them went to the fairies, others began to float higher, while very few disappeared after leaving the fire.

Before the appearance of those bright white spheres, the drums began to sound faster and the fairies danced at the same rhythm as the drums. Moving their hands forming strange figures while several of those spheres fell on them and their bodies gained more brightness.

The fire soon began to burn with more force on the white flowers that the white spheres stopped coming out of them and it was then that they began to burn like normal flowers, the black beginning to spread from the stem to the end of the petals. Those bright spheres of light began to gather together in strange shapes that Dipper could vaguely recognize... Even though he didn’t know where he had seen them before.

Dipper was hypnotized by such a spectacle that his eyes couldn’t detach themselves from that dance and that fire. Slowly Dipper began to lean more forward, being subtly stopped by Bill.

The transparent wings approached the fire, seeming to touch it with the faint flutter and movement that the fairies made with each sound of the drums. Rising from the ground to dance in the air and giving a strong wave with their wings in the direction of the fire, the fire had gone out and Dipper closed his eyes as all the fairies finally fled into the trunks of the trees leaving the few spheres of bright lights rise towards the sky.

Instead of Dipper’s face falling on the hard trunk, the human fell on Bill’s arm.

The demon carefully dragged the child to accommodate him in his lap, “Maybe it was a lot to be your first time seeing the fairy fire.” Bill said how he took off Pine Tree’s cap and his gloved hands arranged the boy’s hair until finally his birthmark was in sight, “Don’t worry, at least you can last a little longer when will be the _Meeting_.” Bill watched with emotion as those brown spots began to emit a faint golden glow.

Bill yearned for the end of the month so that everyone could see how precious his Soulmate was and how powerful his Pine Tree was turning him. No matter that Pyronica was trying to grab attention with her Red, he had always been by Pine Tree’s side. Since the boy was born.

“I think this is one of the best moments we could enjoy together.” The demon said when he saw how seven spheres of light that had finally emerged from that bonfire shone in front of him until they ascended towards the night sky and disappeared, “And I assure you it _won’t_ be the _last_.” The demon left a kiss on his human’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know? Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing this story well, like, Am I really causing the effect I want? or if, Is the story taking the route I planned from the beginning? Then I slap myself to wake up...
> 
> What else do you want me to say? Y'all know that I'll always answer all your doubts, of course I've to calm myself down because my desire to give you spoilers is very big, but I think I already leave some good foreshadowing in this chapter... I think so... Anyway, ask me what you want, don't be ashamed ;)
> 
> Remember leave a comment, kudo or bookmark, I love them <3
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff, I almost didn't finish this chapter before this day arrived.
> 
> I edit it several times, it's after this chapter where things begin to make sense.
> 
> I took a bit of artistic liberty in history that I'll explain in the notes below...
> 
> Now, the chapter!
> 
> Update: 13/Feb/2018
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 36 - 37

_Over the hills and far away,_

_She prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_Back in his arms he swears she'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_He swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_Back in her arms he swears he'll be._

_~ Over The Hills And Far Away cover by Nightwish original by Gary Moore ~_

_Keep your head up_ , Wendy repeated it in her head even though most of her thoughts were screaming, _Go to sleep!_ But no, she had to pay attention to her trigonometry period, the exams were so close that she could feel the weight of the unread books on her back and the sleepless nights that remained ahead only made her feel more tired.

_Keep your head up... Keep your he-_

The whole classroom started to laugh, some were more scandalous than others so it attracted the teacher’s look who stopped writing on the green chalkboard, the white chalk resonated between her fingers being split in half, the whole class stopped their laughter when the older woman turned around and walked to the seat of the redheaded student whose forehead had hit the pallet of the table.

“Miss Corduroy,” The teacher crossed her arms, looking at the student who looked up, not to see her eyes, rather to rub her forehead, “You may want to take a more comfortable nap in the detention room.”

On another occasion Wendy would have said something funny about it and thus continue with her status as a fresh girl – Instead she smiled awkwardly and the teacher turned around to continue her class. The redhead saw some of her classmates look at each other confused and raising their shoulders, some others decided to avoid looking at her. Wendy glanced sideways at Tambry, her goth friend saw her for a brief moment, then looked back at the cell phone hidden in her book.

Keh, _High School_.

Wendy opened her backpack very carefully, taking out her cell phone, and with the stealth of a mouse she put on her headphones, hoping to keep the volume in an almost inaudible tone for others. Listening to music would keep her more awake than hearing Ms. Higgins talk about how all geometric shapes could be broken into perfect triangles.

The bell rang, silencing the teacher, a slight grinding of teeth on her part could be hear. The students got up and walked to their next classes. Wendy felt the teacher’s eyes on her as she walked from her chair to the door, something told her that the old teacher knew that her hearing aids were on, but quickly eliminated that idea because if she had never noticed Tambry’s phone then it was impossible that Ms. Higgins’ vision would magically improve to focus solely on her.

“Stressed?” Tambry asked, without looking up from her cell phone, Wendy could almost bet that she could walk all over Gravity Falls with her eyes closed and without hitting someone or something.

“You _can’t_ imagine, Tambers.” Wendy knew that with Tambry she could be herself, the cool and stressed Corduroy.

Tambry nodded again and continued to stare at her cell phone. “Will you come to my house tonight? My parents trust more in you than in me.”

“Tonight I can’t, Tambers.” Wendy didn’t know if her friend had growled at the nickname or for saying no to her offer.

Tambry looked up. Oh god, she better not ask her about why she can’t go tonight. She has no excuse for work, it was already days since she didn’t show up to work at the Mystery Shack. Neither an excuse about her father or brothers because Tambry knew her family perfectly and she knew that they could survive without her for a day.

“Fine.” The girl shrugged, returning to look at her cell phone, “Whatever you plan to do at night, try not to make you sleep in the next classes.” Tambry said once they both arrived at their next classroom, “I’ll need more understandable notes than mine.”

Maybe if she hadn’t been up all night riding a motorcycle, visiting around Gravity Falls, having fun... Maybe she could have stayed awake during the classes for most of the week. And how did she end up being a nocturnal adventurer? Well, everything is thanks to a raven-haired woman with peculiar clothes in red and pink.

Sincerely, Wendy never thought to see the mysterious woman nicknamed Pyronica again. It was an afternoon that she returned from having gone out with her friends – For her luck, and making her feel a lump in her stomach, Robbie wasn’t with them, indeed, her ex-boyfriend avoided her at school or if he had the opportunity to have lunch with the others – That she decided it would be a good idea to buy something at Greasy’s, only that she didn’t expect that with whom she would meet was Pyronica.

Pyronica smiled at her as if she had been an old friend she hadn’t seen in a long time and Wendy gave her a clumsy smile. Just as Wendy came in, Pyronica did it again and went out with her as soon as the redhead had something to eat once she got home.

Wendy didn’t want to sound impolite telling Pyronica that she should retire, the girl with freckles had no intention of offending her or anything, especially knowing that this woman had a group of friends who looked like gangsters... Until she saw that Pyronica took a set of keys from her coat to point out a black motorcycle with red stars on blue fire.

“Maybe I like you more if I give you a ride to your house.” Pyronica asked with a smile that made her suspect that she definitely already knew the answer.

Wendy nodded almost immediately, though she tried not to show it, Pyronica handed her another helmet to protect herself.

How long ago did she get on a motorcycle? It has been too many years since then that it had made her forget how exciting it was to be on a motorcycle. It wasn’t that her father hated motorcycles, or that he thought they were dangerous – It was just hard to see a motorcycle near the house _without_ her mother being there too.

Wendy decided to refocus on Pyronica and her unilateral conversation, she almost felt bad for having ignored her and returned to memories that she didn’t want to have now. The dark-haired woman talked about how fun it was to be in Gravity Falls even though she hadn’t had the opportunity to visit the Mystery Shack to see her.

Wendy had also forgotten that she hadn’t shown up to work in the Mr. Pines’ business, mainly because she wouldn’t know what to do if she met Dipper. Her anger with her friend disappeared the next day after a good rest had knocked her out, the next morning it was as if her head had cooled and she thought about the last night.

Dipper had only tried to be a good friend, of course, that _didn’t_ give him the right to get involved in her affairs, not even Tambry or any of her gang got involved in her affairs and she didn’t do it if they didn’t need her, however Dipper did wrong not to consult with her first – And have tried to cheer her up in a somewhat selfish way on his part.

Although on the other hand, she couldn’t blame her young friend for not having trusted her. She would never have believed that the CD contained a kind of brainwashing that had made her want to give Robbie a second chance. _Robbie_ , Wendy thought without knowing exactly what to feel, one part of her felt miserable, another part angry, and another was bitter. And internally, _curious_. Why? Such things as brainwashing don’t exist – Though now she was considering it.

“Here we are.” Pyronica woke Wendy from her reverie, she had fallen into her thoughts again. For Wendy’s luck, Pyronica hadn’t come close enough to her house so there was no risk of her father seeing the motorcycle. Wendy smiled internally.

Getting off the motorcycle and handing her the helmet, Wendy appreciated that the young woman had taken the trouble to bring her home.

Pyronica instead smiled broadly, her pearly teeth gleaming, “When you like, little robin. I’ll still be at Gravity Falls so I’ll probably see you more often.” Pyronica winked, the only eye that wasn’t hidden under her short black hair, and putting on her helmet she turned the motorcycle around. “I hope to see you in the Mystery Shack.”

Wendy felt the need to stop her. “I’m on my days off.” She lied, hoping that the tone of her voice had been heard by Pyronica – Which was successful, Pyronica gave her a thumbs up. “I’ll see you around.” Wendy said in a whisper, but it seemed to have seen Pyronica nodding before her motorcycle came out ripping.

The adolescent smiled and adjusted the red hair that had moved from its place. Girls her age would be worried that her parents thought they were with their boyfriends doing something wrong – Her father would be more worried if he thought she fought a cougar without training before.

The redhead stopped when the key to her house entered the lock, just before turning it over. She doesn’t _remember_ telling Pyronica where she lived.

Wendy felt Tambry’s hand move her to wake her up, the Chemistry class was over and she never knew at what time Professor Heinsworth had passed assistance. At this rate it would be as if this week she had never gone to school. How fortunate that Tambry was involved in technological things like hacking the school network and changing her attendance.

“Those notes won’t be written by themselves.” Tambry extended her notebook to Wendy.

Wendy whistled cheerfully, for the first time Tambry’s handwriting seemed to be legible, she hadn’t seen this kind of letters since they both graduated from elementary school. “Why that miracle, Tambers?” Wendy decided she wouldn’t waste any more time and took out her notebook to copy Tambry’s notes. Luckily they had a free period so they wouldn’t have to rush to their next classroom.

“I gave up that I’ll have your notes this week.” Tambry said without looking up from the phone, “Maybe for once in my life you can tell my parents that I’m being a good role model to you.”

“I’ll tell you with hot air balloons if that comforts you.”

Wendy heard a slight laugh from Tambry, “Like those of Mr. Pines?”

Thinking about the Pines was still difficult for her, however, when she remembered the disaster that Mr. Pines had caused at the last Woodstick festival with his messenger hot air balloon saying _I EAT KIDS_ – Which was a mistake, since the true message was _I HEART KIDS_ , Mr. Stan was so stingy that he himself did it with low quality materials – And it didn’t help to his case when the shape of the balloon was his face in a way that would make children have nightmares... And in fact, most who went to the festival didn’t sleep for at least a week and a half because of the horrible nightmares.

When the classes finally ended both girls met Nate and Lee, both boys were smiling mischievously while holding a couple of sprays. Tambry and Wendy looked at each other and shook their heads as they smiled. Thompson wasn’t with them so they suspected the plump boy was already preparing his van, ready to get them out of school before some of the teachers discovered who were the criminal brains of whatever vandalism Nate and Lee had done.

Wendy realized that Robbie wasn’t with them. _It must be_ , she thought, he hasn’t come to the school, his parents had called saying he was sick to his stomach, something that Wendy thought possible, usually when Robbie was depressed the goth boy ate ridiculous amounts of ice cream to such a point of getting sick. Nate and Lee had confirmed it when they had casually named their ex-boyfriend’s name during lunch.

Thompson offered to take them closer to their homes, but seeing how nervous their friend was and how excited and mischievously smiling Nate and Lee were, Tambry and Wendy let their three male friends take flight. And Wendy wasn’t so wrong when a few seconds after Thompson’s van was shot out of school, the assistant principal appeared outside, his face was clearly angry, and to everyone’s fun, his toupee was completely painted blue.

As soon as the assistant principal saw both of them, his gaze searched the surroundings, muttering and cursing under his breath before returning to the interior of the building. At least Nate and Lee would be on detention. Both male adolescents sought to become legends among the new generations.

Wendy could only wish them luck and that it doesn’t cause them an expulsion because then their future would be condemned.

“And when you go back to work?” Tambry asked out of nowhere.

Wendy bit her inner cheek. “It’s too soon. The exams are coming.”

“C’mon, Wendy. You’re smarter than everyone in the class.”

Wendy shrugged. She wasn’t a brainiac or a super genius, but she managed to understand things the first time, with one explanation Wendy could reach a quick conclusion. What a pity that didn’t help her much when choosing a good boyfriend. “Tell me the truth, you miss that I always invite you junk food, isn’t it?” Tambry didn’t respond. “I’ll take that as a _yes_.” _And I’ll think about going back to work on the Mystery Shack._

Tambry was the first to say goodbye, warning her that she better copy everything to help her study. Wendy nodded and proposed that the Friday meet after school to study.

“I’m here.” Wendy announced once arriving home, the television was at full volume so she deduced that at least one of her brothers was already at home. Wendy closed the door of her house and put her keys in her left pocket.

Peter was sitting on the couch watching Duck-Tective. His gaze focused on the children’s series while eating John’s chips. The youngest of his brothers raised his hand and waved at Wendy.

“John won’t be happy when his package of chips is incomplete.” Wendy teased, walking in front of her little brother and twirling his red hair, nor did her presence make Peter take his eyes off the television.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Peter said, shrugging and taking one chip to his mouth.

“Tell me that after you come complaining when he gives you a nice bruise on the arm.” Wendy said, listening to Peter’s plaintive wail.

The good thing about being born as the only woman in a family that expired testosterone was that she had her own room. It was on the second floor, as was his brothers’, while his father’s room was on the first floor.

His room was as orderly as possible as the room of an average teen girl could be. Most of the books she took from the school library or the public library (which didn’t have much information) were stacked on her desk, which was next to her bed. Some _Teen Woodsman_ magazines were scattered on her bed as well as the freshly washed clothes that she still had to fold. Wendy left her backpack at the foot of her bed and she fell on it, covering her face with the pillow.

It was no longer a secret to her family that she hardly seemed to fall asleep. However, unlike what her family believed – Which was due to the stress of coming exams – It was because she really _didn’t_ _want_ to sleep at night, not when she was on a motorcycle.

Yes, escaping in the middle of the night with a person who had just met wasn’t something a good, sane girl should do, _but_ she’s a flippy Corduroy. After having met Pyronica for a few more days, Wendy understood that the young woman was cooler than her. Her special ability was gambling or betting, specifically Poker. She knew many tricks that would make Mr. Stan look like a beginner by her side.

Pyronica had taken her on her motorcycle to the nearest places in Gravity Falls and returned before anyone would notice. Even though she knew that she _should_ tell her father, Wendy was sure that nothing bad would happen if she didn’t do it. Besides, she had already hidden most of her boyfriends. As far as Manly Dan knew about her boyfriends, she had had three, and one of them was a lover of tattoos; That was the _only_ occasion where her father told her that he didn’t like her new boyfriend.

Wait...

Wendy opened her eyes at the fleeting thought that crossed her mind seconds ago. _Had she compared Pyronica as another of her secret boyfriends?_ Wendy accepted that Pyronica was attractive, too attractive, also she was strong, as two guys discovered by insisting on asking for a date. Wendy even thought that one day she should have a fight with her to know who was the strongest between the two.

The other night Pyronica let her drive her motorcycle. Wendy almost crashed her motorcycle, though, Pyronica just laughed and said that she thought Wendy was the kind of girl who knows how to do anything. The red-haired teen scratched the back of her neck a little embarrassed, apologizing.

“Nah, there’s always a first time for everything.” Pyronica comforted her, “When you want, I’ll teach you how to drive one.” The dark-haired woman said, then said goodbye and left with her motorcycle in the woods.

It wasn’t the first time that Wendy drove a motorcycle, but the lack of practice had made her forget how. Wendy was only ten years old at the time. It was difficult at first to get used to her mother’s absence and having to assume a temporary maternal role for her brothers while their father was dealing with it in his own way. Shortly after her mother’s death, her father kept her things and sold the rest, including her mother’s motorcycle.

Maybe if Wendy had been older she would have asked to keep it. Instead, she asked to keep the green flannel shirt that her mother wore when they went out to chop wood off.

The door of her home opened and a shout of a wrestler was heard on the floor below, as well as the kitchen door. Her father and brothers had already arrived. Her smile widened as she heard the screams at the top of their lungs between her brothers, or her father crashing and destroying part of the furniture in the house. It was better than being silent.

“Wendy.” Michael, her middle brother, knocked on her door. Once Wendy reached puberty she taught her brothers and father to knock on the door. “Dad brought tacos.”

“Save me one. I’m studying.” Wendy lied.

“All right.”

Wendy heard footsteps moving away and down the stairs, as well as a third voice joining the chorus of battle screams. Well, better to study how it should be. Wendy got up from the bed, taking her backpack, leaving it on her desk, and taking out her notebooks and Tambry’s to catch up with the classes she had fallen asleep on.

Ugh, she hoped not to do it when the exams were here. She must have told Pyronica that they couldn’t meet until the exam week ends – But what if Pyronica receives a call from her friends and she should _leave_? Wendy knew, however, that at any moment Pyronica would have to be called by her friends, she was as much a _star_ as that illusionist Cipher. Wendy would like to be there to say goodbye to Pyronica.

Silly educational system that only cares what we remember. Wendy snorted, for a second she sounded like Mr. Stan... How are the twins going? Dipper surely wouldn’t have problems studying, her young friend was too smart, Wendy was sure that Dipper would do great things. Mabel was more ambitious, she liked that, that and that Mabel always saw everything from a different perspective from others.

Chucks, she missed spending time with them. Maybe it was time to go back to work at the Shack.

A crash was heard in the kitchen.

Or maybe she would wait and she could finally tell Pyronica to visit her in the Shack, she was sure the twins would _love_ to meet her too.

Wendy looked at the window of her room and then at the time on the screen of her cell phone.

The night was still to come.

☽✠☾

“And therefore, it doesn’t matter how tender and or harmless the ghost of category one appears to be,” Bill explained while Dipper took notes, “Never see what’s under that blanket.” The blond demon concluded.

Dipper nodded and finished writing above the detailed drawing of a Casper-like ghost on the page of Journal #3. Dipper had already managed to record new data in Journal #3, even though most of the last pages were blank. What made him suspect that the Author had little time to settle in Gravity Falls.

Dipper had chosen Journal #3 as his first challenge; First, it was the last Journal that the Author had left unfinished before _apparently_ disappearing. Second, most of the events and creatures were in Gravity Falls and its surroundings, so Dipper thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of the material that was most within reach.

He had finished reading the category of ghosts that the Author had recorded that existed in Gravity Falls, it didn’t describe precisely where to find them all, except for one who had allegedly been hanging around the Corduroy house several years ago, Dipper would have liked to know if the ghost left or stayed, but seeing exactly the estranged relationship that he and Wendy were having, Dipper preferred to avoid it and go directly to the only being who knew everything.

Then he had planned to go to _Dusk 2 Dawn_. After the incident on his first day in town with the lamp post began to emerge more rumors about that convenience store. Most people said that as they passed through the place at night, the doors opened and the lights went on. Others said they began to hear plaintive moans and grunts inside. Some more rumored that those who approached could smell something like rotten meat.

As far as Dipper knew the cops who had arrived when they escaped from the store had reported that the post was in good condition and that it had been _rare_ for it to fall out of nowhere.

Dipper wished to return to _Dusk 2 Dawn_ , at least to investigate if they really were the ghosts of the former owners and interview them. Maybe he could do it, but first he had to be more informed about the different ghosts that lived in Gravity Falls.

Maybe Bill wants to accompany him if he asks.

Well, being honest, the ghosts hadn’t been the first creature that Dipper had chosen to investigate completely.

The gnomes were talked about on the first pages and although Dipper had only recorded one thing about them (about what his weakness had been) it was difficult for the thirteen-year-old boy to meet a gnome who didn’t run away as soon as they saw him. _Really strange_ , Dipper thought. Among so many thoughts regarding the weird attitude that gnomes had towards him, Dipper concluded that perhaps the little men in blue jumpsuits were afraid of him because they tried to kidnap his sister and he used a blow-leaf to beat them.

He had to do something to gain the trust of the gnomes. He should ask Bill to help him with that.

Bill watched Pine Tree look at his foolish Journal, Pine Tree’s look was lost in his thoughts, it was easy to guess what his Little Tree was thinking. The gnomes. It wouldn’t hurt to fulfill the wish that his Pine Tree longed for, however, the gnomes had already failed him once and he wasn’t willing to risk a second time.

Dipper snapped his fingers as he remembered that he had to ask Bill something important. “By any chance,” Dipper looked up to see the demon, “You know _if_ the Author recorded most of the creatures in Gravity Falls.”

Bill cackled, “Pine Tree, if that guy had registered the existing creatures in Gravity Falls, at least they would have finished writing this Journal.”

Then there was the probability that he could finish the Journals. He only hoped that if the Author were alive they wouldn’t be upset. “Do you think it would take me a long time to finish the Journals?” Dipper tapped the Journal with his hand.

Bill shrugged, his smile made Dipper doubt that the demon was doubting, “With my help, getting that information will be a piece of cake. Although... Who knows. Maybe there are creatures that don’t want to be seen by you – But what madness I’m saying, _who wouldn’t want to be seen by you?_ ”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Is it some kind of riddle? Because I warn you that I won’t rest all night until I get an answer.”

“No, Pine Tree, a child like you _needs_ to _rest_. You need to have _sweet dreams_ or else you’ll only get _terrible nightmares_.”

Nightmares? No, he hadn’t had nightmares... Except for – But he had already forgotten what it was about... “I don’t think so.” Dipper replied, “Besides, if I wanted to have nightmares then I would voluntarily drink a jug of Mabel Juice.” Could Bill survive that colorful, sugary poison? Possibly, Bill was practically immortal.

The demon snapped his fingers, drawing the child’s attention, “I just remembered that I’ve to go visit an old friend, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me.” More than a question, it seemed like an order.

“For real?” Dipper was excited, “Is it someone interesting?” Dipper expected it to be just as cool as the Gobblewonker and the Shaylee, although with the latter he didn’t have a chance to speak as he fell asleep – What a shame, surely Bill thinks he’s a clumsy child.

“I suppose. It depends.” Bill said as he floated in the air, pointing towards a path among the trees.

Dipper took the Journal and put it back into his backpack, placing it on his back, and following Bill into the forest. “Hey, Bill.” Dipper called the demon, he moved his head in a nod, “What do you think is the most abundant creature in Gravity Falls?”

“The humans.” Bill said mockingly, making Dipper laugh.

“Do you always have to have a strange answer to everything? No, you know what, don’t answer.” Dipper interrupted before Bill could even open his lips.

Bill looked at Dipper with a funny look, his little Pine Tree kept his eyes fixed on the road, but his mind was with the Journals and their pages full of creatures never before seen and unexplainable mysteries. He still remembers the first time he saw those books. And boy, he was so _impressed_. It had been a long time since he saw a human with such  IQ.

Dipper stumbled, almost falling from not being caught by Bill. The demon helped him to his feet. “I’m sorry.” Dipper adjusted his cap and looked up, he hadn’t realized at what moment they had left a part of the forest to face a steep mountain, now he understood why he had stumbled, there were stones everywhere. It must be, they were climbing the side of a mountain.

“Watcha the way, Pine Tree. Nobody wants a catastrophic accident, do you?” Bill indicated the way, smiling amused to see how Pine Tree had a little more effort to climb such a path, if his Pine Tree wanted he could carry him but that would mean arriving earlier and then losing all Pine Tree’s attention.

“It’s just that I’m excited. I can record another creature on my own.” Dipper scratched his chin, avoiding Bill’s gaze. God, he was still sorry for falling asleep at the only time he was allowed to spend the night in the woods. Bill must think he was a baby with an hour to sleep. However, he was grateful to Bill for leaving him back in his tent the next morning.

“Is that why you excited?” Bill asked. Oh, how much he loved that ambition.

Dipper nodded, “Seeing, reading, and understanding the Author’s passionate work makes me feel that I, too, can find new discoveries.” _You always learn something new every day_ , it was what Great Uncle Ford said to him and Mabel. “So for the moment I’ll only record the closest creatures in the Gravity Falls area, as well as update some data that the Author didn’t finish.”

“Remember that you can always ask me. I’ll always be willing to help you in anything.” Bill winked at him. With two eyes it was easier to know that it was a wink.

Dipper was thoughtful for a moment, “Apart from creatures, what else should I add?”

“There are many things in your world that are interesting.”

“Really?” Dipper avoided a big rock that stood in his way, “As which?”

“You know, historical data, enchanted objects, haunted houses, conspiracies, fairy tales, legends – ”

“You aren’t trying to tell me that you were the one who built the pyramids of Giza, do you?” Dipper asked in disbelief.

“How did you know? I was their God, their Pharaoh – Then that pretentious Ra and his family decided to take over my people.”

Surprisingly, Dipper wasn’t surprised. “You mean that the Ancient Gods existed?”

“Of course they _exist_. But they left Earth a long time ago.” Once the bond was completed, nothing tied them to wanting to stay in this world.

“Do you have something interesting that you want to share with me?”

Bill looked away, as if he was remembering something. _Maybe his whole life has been interesting_ , Dipper thought. “I know an interesting story. Almost nobody knows it.”

“And if almost nobody knows it, how is it that you know it?”

_Because I was there._ “Because it’s a story that has been told between my folk.”

“What does your legend have to do with my world?” Dipper couldn’t help but feel curious. It was a demonic legend, so it must be interesting.

“It happened far away from Gravity Falls, many years ago, when the Witch Hunt was on the cusp of being the most important and sacred work of all.”

Witches, the Author claimed to have met a few but none of them wanted to talk to them, except for one who had to inform them of a shadow that would darken their future... Maybe – “The witches that burned years ago, were they true witches?”

Bill snorted, “Of course not, Silly Tree, the real witches would _never_ have been caught so easily. They’re too smart. Those poor people who were accused of witchcraft were only poor souls who had the misfortune to be envied, and of course, at that time everyone enjoyed blaming someone else for their own actions.” Bill’s look changed to one of seriousness, “But the children who were just beginning to discover what they were, were the ones who suffered from that hunt.”

Dipper felt a chill run down his spine. “And those _children_ have something to do with the story you told me?”

“Yes.” It was strange to see Bill so serious. “In a small colony, perhaps 400 years ago. A child who saw and talked with things that others couldn’t or whose eyes didn’t want to see and denied the existence of everything that their God couldn’t explain. And that made him feel marginalized in his colony.”

Dipper wanted to pay attention to Bill’s story, but trying to listen and see the rocky path wasn’t easy. Maybe he should ask Bill to tell him the story once they arrived with his old friend – Dipper felt Bill’s hands rest on his shoulders, the next thing was that he was lifted off the ground and saw the blue sky until he fell on Bill’s back.

“That way we won’t have to worry about you falling again.” Bill said with a smile. Dipper only nodded, Bill was very comfortable. “That child had a _special friend_ , who wasn’t like the others.” Bill continued narrating. “He met her when he got lost in the woods. He saw her dancing surrounded by yellow butterflies that came out of her hair. They both began to meet in the forest, they talked about what was the most important thing that had happened to them during the day, they played for hours without getting tired until the night, they found strange but majestic things in the forest, they were inseparable, as if they were a same soul in two different bodies.”

“As if they were Soulmates.” Dipper concluded whispering, anxious that Bill would continue narrating that intriguing story.

Bill smiled to himself, _I love that you pay attention to what I say, Pine Tree._ “Remember that I mentioned the witch hunters, right?” Dipper nodded, “Well, this is where the story gets tense.” The blue flame in Bill’s eye flashed for a moment in a bloody red, going unnoticed by Dipper, “The people of the colony began to suspect that the boy had dealings with dark beings. They begged the Governor to go ask for help to save the boy’s soul and so he did. He sailed with a small boat – However the settlers began to despair before the Governor’s late arrival, didn’t help the winter was approaching, food was scarce, and they felt threatened by the natives – They decided to take action on the matter.”

Dipper swallowed. He had a horrible hunch where all this would end.

“They didn’t give the boy the opportunity to fight or defend himself.” Bill continued his narration, “The Trial wasn’t kind to a little child. The people were less. In the end they decided to burn him.”

“But it was just a boy!” Dipper shouted, feeling annoyed, offended, and terrified.

“To them, he was an impure child.” Bill answered. “They never suspected that they had angered someone they couldn’t control.” This was the part he liked. “At night the settlers woke to the smell of smoke. Their houses were on fire. They left terrified of their homes without imagining that it would have been better to die burned than what awaited them in the outskirts. The girl who had been the child’s friend was in front of them and behind her the rotten and decomposed bodies of their deceased settlers.” Bill turned to see the human on his back. “When the Governor and the others returned, they found an empty town.”

Pine Tree was speechless, sweating cold, his eyes open, not knowing whether because of the fear that it was real or because of the curiosity of knowing _what else_ happened.

“Was it real?”

“The legends have something real after all.” Bill assured him, but well, _the story changes_ , depending on the narrator. “You don’t have to worry, Pine Tree, _nobody_ hunts witches these days.”

Dipper looked down. How could Bill do that? Calm him with his voice. Make him feel safe. A question popped out, “Is the legend popular because the girl was a – ?”

“As you can suspect, she was a _demon_ like us.” Bill confirmed, “The – _Bonds_ between demons mean everything to us.” Bill stopped floating to his feet, lowering Dipper from his back. His gloved claw went straight to his cheek, “So consider yourself _lucky_ , Little Tree – Look, we’re here.”

Dipper looked over to where Bill’s hand pointed. They were higher up the mountain – He never realized the path because he was focused on Bill’s story – And in front of the entrance to a cave.

Bill was the first to enter. Dipper was nervous and hesitant to want to do the same. The teen awoke from his thoughts as he felt Bill’s gloved hand entwine with his and force him to walk. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like him.”

They both walked until the light outside was dim, but Dipper started listening to a catchy pop song. “I know that song.”

“Multi-Bear!” Bill cried out, his voice echoing throughout the cave.

The music stopped and Dipper saw a giant shadow approaching them. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw a brown bear as tall as the cave, the most impressive were its eight heads around the central one.

“Mister Cipher.” The bear spoke.

If possible, Dipper’s jaw would have fallen to the floor of the cave. Bill hid a smile.

The Multi-Bear turned his gaze from the lord of the forest to the small figure beside him holding his hand. “Oh my Callisto.” The Multi-Bear fell silent. He could feel it, he could feel _who_ this boy was. And he could feel that Bill Cipher knew what he was thinking. “Mister Cipher,” He spoke again – Was it his imagination or did this child’s eyes shine? Was that his _oddity_? “Who is your – _Friend_?”

Bill looked down at Pine Tree, smiling at Dipper’s excited face, “Multi-Bear, let me introduce you to Pine Tree.” Bill introduced, “Pine Tree, Multi-Bear.”

Dipper seemed to wake up, “Oh, yes, that’s me, _Dipper_... Uh, nice to meet you.” Dipper thought about extending his hand to greet the Multi-Bear... That until he saw that he had no idea how the Multi-Bear would greet.

“Nice to meet you, _Pine Tree_.” Multi-Bear saluted, nodding. Another head growled. “Well,” The Multi-Bear looked back at the golden demon, “I didn’t think you would come today.”

“Well, we were close to the neighborhood and Pine Tree – ” Bill pulled the human boy closer to him, “He has been very interested in knowing all the creatures of Gravity Falls and I thought, _My good friend Multi-Bear is a good company to hang out._ ”

“I’m flattered.” Multi-Bear lay down on the floor, “And tell me, Young Pine Tree,” The multi-headed creature addressed the human boy, “Have you met someone interesting?”

Dipper saw Bill floating, seemed to sit in a meditation posture in the air, he thought that he also had to sit somewhere, so he decided closer to the Multi-Bear, staying in the middle of both beings, “Well, I recently met the Gobblewonker – ”

“Such fantastic creature.” The Multi-Bear nodded.

“Yes, I also saw fairies, some were like flowers and others were nocturnal with bright wings. I met the gnomes – ” Okay, he thought he heard a growl though he couldn’t say for sure who was, “I’m studying the ghosts and I saw the Stomach-faced Duck. Oh, and Bill and his friends, right?” He looked up to see Bill. The demon nodded. “All thanks to the Journals.” Bill coughed, “And to Bill.”

“Which reminds me,” Bill reached inside his jacket. Dipper once again observed the universe inside Bill’s clothes. “Have it.” The golden demon had a quadrangular object the size of his face.

“Did you get it?” The Multi-Bear got back on his paws, his claws carefully taking the object.

Dipper came over to see what it was about, “Is that – ”

“ _The platinum edition of BABA._ ” Both, the Multi-Bear and Dipper, said at the same time to see the record.

“Do you know them?” Multi-Bear asked in amazement.

“Know them? Dude, I love their songs, I know every one of the lyrics of their songs.” Dipper replied excited to meet another fan.

“Do you want to listen to some of their songs?”

“You don’t have to ask!”

Bill saw Pine Tree get off the ground and follow the Multi-Bear. A satisfied smile appeared on his face. It was a good idea to bring his child with another creature so interesting that it made him forget the good for nothing gnomes.

Dipper noticed that the Multi-Bear cave had several modern things, including electronic ones. “How is it that you get these things?”

“The majority is for some campers who camp in the woods and bring interesting things in their luggage. Others are from Mr. Cipher.”

“What can I say? I’m a good friend.”

The Multi-Bear carefully took the record, placing it with caution on the record player, dropping the needle in the scratches of the record. The music started to come out of the horn.

“I know that song, it’s one of my favorites.” Dipper confessed to listening to Disco Girl.

Both the human and the multi-headed bear began to sing in unison, proving that both were big fans of the Icelandic pop band.

Dipper panicked for a moment to feel his cap leave his head, but as the feeling came also disappeared as soon as another weight fell on his head. Touching it, he realized it was Bill’s top hat. He turned around to see the Dream Demon. He avoided laughing as soon as he saw his demonic friend with his hat on his blond head.

“I think I can pass as a human now.”

“I don’t think that’s enough to convince them.” Dipper shook his head, amazed that Bill’s top hat didn’t fall out of place, though it was a pity it didn’t float as it did with its original owner, but it also relaxed him knowing that his birthmark wouldn’t be discovered. “I look like an English gentleman.” Now he just needed to find a disguise of a bulldog in suit and thus scare Soos.

“What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine.” With a light touch of Bill’s finger, Dipper’s cap floated over his head as if it was his own top hat.

Dipper smiled and returned to the side of the Multi-Bear to continue singing and dancing, besides to asking about him.

Once the record player stopped playing the BABA record, the Multi-Bear showed him his other collection of records, allowing the human boy to choose the next band.

Taking advantage of the moment when Pine Tree was distracted, the Multi-Bear approached Mr. Cipher. The Dream Demon was more entertaining watching the landscape outside the cave.

“When – ?”

“ _Soon_.” Bill answered before even the Multi-Bear finished his question. “As soon as the others know him – And Pyronica’s redhead doll.”

Multi-Bear nodded. Even so, he was nervous. “Nothing bad will happen, right?” Pine Tree – That boy was just a human child... But that’s the way things were and he was _nobody_ to change that.

“No, of course not.” Bill assured him, “ _Who_ do you think _I am_ to allow something bad to happen to my Soulmate?” Bill’s blue flame flashed red and the bronzed skin that was exposed was dyed black in an instant that could well have been confused with his suit.

Multi-Bear took a step back as soon as his survival instincts shouted that he should. Everyone who knew Bill Cipher knew what the red flags were before the flames and blood appeared – He didn’t want to suffer the same grotesque fate as that clumsy gnome. “No, I’m sorry for asking that. It’s just that I’m worried if someone hurts the boy.”

“Pine Tree _will_ be fine.” Bill assured the multi-headed mammal. He was satisfied that his death threat to all the forest creatures that dared to hurt Pine Tree had taken effect. Someone with two grams of gray mass knew that _nothing good_ would come with damaging an Almighty demon’s Soulmate.

“What if someone wants to interfere?” Multi-Bear asked, he didn’t know if he was more scared by the boy’s fate or the forest folk’s.

Bill was going to respond, but Dipper got Multi-Bear’s attention, saying that he had found a new band that he would like to hear. The bear approached him, leaving aside his conversation with the demon, but not before lowering his head apologetically. If what Mr. Cipher had told him was true, then he was worrying too much. No one in their right mind would harm a demon’s soulmate. It must be someone with a death wish.

Bill Cipher smiled as soon as he saw Pine Tree’s happy face. Dancing and singing with the Multi-Bear. Well, he would have his turn to enjoy it with Pine Tree.

_What if someone wants to interfere?_ Nonsense! No one will interfere in his plans to take who is his.

No one wants Gravity Falls to become a new Roanoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun - If I'm honest, in chapter fifteen is where the real party begins.
> 
> I hope that when I reveal the purpose of these demons it's not so anticlimax(????)
> 
> Regarding artistic liberty, I know that the witch hunt wasn't so popular in the United States until it was used in the Salem Trials by the 1600's, in any case I should have called it the Inquisition, which was popular in the 1100's. In addition, the lost colony of Roanoke was in the 1590's. For this chapter it's obvious that I take several liberties regarding some dates. The same will be for some next chapters, but don't worry, I'll always explain them at the end of each chapter.
> 
> By the way, my new semester starts next week, so I want to ask for an apology in advance if next month I can't update on time.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has to go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being honest, I think this chapter isn't as exciting as I wanted OTL BUT! I promise that the following chapters WILL be interesting.
> 
> By the way, I already have the playlist, and the previous chapters already have the links. I think making the playlist was the most difficult part of this story, I look in my music folder for several songs that could flow with the story... I hope this work...
> 
> Update: 13/Apr/2018
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnYm0lVgUAv1LXYdEealgN01). Tracks for this chapter 38 - 40

_You just don’t know it yet but you love me and I love you the same_

_One day we’ll have a pretty wedding and I’ll be your everything_

_We’ll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part_

_Oh you don’t know it yet but baby I’ve already got your heart_

_~ An Unhealthy Obsession by The Blake Robinson Syntheitc Orhcestra ~_

“Everyone was supposed to scream _Aaaaahhhhh!_ when saw my report card. I had even designed a colorful sweater to break the news to everyone.” Mabel lamented. The female twin crushed her face against the desk of the Shack’s cash register. “Thanks for your purchase.” Mabel reached out to the tourist, took his money, and handed him the change.

“Mabel, I know one thing and that’s that you shouldn’t charge them when you can’t see the bill.” Dipper approached her. He had been polishing the snow spheres – They were all dusty due to the lack of tourism the Shack was suffering – Though seeing the state of depression in which Mabel was Dipper decided to take his turn at the cash register.

“That’s why you’ll be my eyes from now on.” Dipper moved Mabel slightly, pushing her twin’s seat so he could share the space behind the cash register with her... Just as he did with Wendy... He bet that the redhead would have already lifted Mabel’s spirits.

Not that Mabel cared to get good grades, his twin was rather an average student, but even so Mabel had the idea of _New Place, New Me_. While he was the genius and the standout at the school, Dipper had the vague impression that Mabel wanted to be a little more like him. _That’s funny_ , Dipper thought the first time that his mind concluded that, he wanted to be like Mabel, more self-confidence, socialize and joke with people... _I guess that’s why we’re twins._

Mabel used to tell him when they were younger that they were one mind in two bodies, because wherever one would go the other would follow them.

“Cheer up, Mabel.” Dipper rubbed her back, “Not everyone was as well. Even I take a D- in Biology.” Dipper tried to cheer her up or at least make her take off her face from the glass.

Although both twins did well in their exams, they still had problems understanding one subject or another. For Dipper it was Biology while for Mabel it was History, even though his sister managed to remember some other name _if_ the person was cute, like the 5 cents guy. And while, Biology wasn’t his thing, Dipper was good at learning scientific names – Living with a scientist had its advantages.

“Beans.” Mabel fell from her seat until she was lying on the floor of the Shack, Waddles approached her, the piglet sniffed her and then lay down next to her, trying to comfort her.

Dipper watched Mabel lying on the floor, “Uh, History isn’t that important when you’ve to run a business of lies and illusions.” Not like him, even when he finished high school and _possibly_ published the Author’s Journals, Dipper didn’t have the slightest idea what to do with his life. Maybe he could become an adventurous archaeologist, or create his ghost hunter show, or become a famous fantasy writer.

“Thanks for trying to cheer me up Dipper... But now I just want to become one with the fuzz on the rugs.”

Dipper sighed, he was going to draw his master card to cheer Mabel up, “You know, Halloween is just around the corner, we could – ”

“We could dress up in similar outfits and go get a lot of sweets until our teeth rot and we’ve a stomach ache for days!” Mabel had completely forgotten about her problems to focus on Halloween.

In Piedmont they always swept the streets with their incredible costumes. The Twins of Terror would return this year to conquer a new city and get a delicious booty.

“What costumes should we use?” Mabel had already gone through pencil and paper to start designing the costumes. “Maybe we should be a pot of salt and pepper – Or we could be a faun and a mermaid – No! Two sorcerers! I could have a headband with a blue gem and you would be a powerful magician – What if we do better Cosplay? Even Waddles – ”

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued listening to Mabel’s infinite options. Of all the options that his sister was thinking, it wouldn’t be bad to be a magician, only a few months ago Mabel wanted to be an illusionist like Bill...

… Maybe he should be the illusionist.

☽✠☾

“And that’s how I ended up with a squirrel tangled in my hair and my brothers reeking of skunk for two days.” Wendy finished her story.

Pyronica watched her with interest, listening attentively to her words, laughing with every funny experience that had happened to Red... As if she had _never_ seen it before. “Wow, Wendy, you had more fun in your life than I did in mine.” Pyronica sipped her soda.

Both women met again after days without seeing each other, at Wendy’s request, who asked Pyronica for time to concentrate on her exams. Her Red did well in her exams that Pyronica thought about rewarding her by letting her drive her motorcycle until Gravity Falls borders. Even so, Wendy managed to change Pyronica’s mind by celebrating near her house while they ate snacks, drank sodas, and catch up.

“Don’t say that, please.” Wendy took a nacho to her mouth, “You’ve traveled all over the world, what’s cooler than that? I bet you’ve several friends that you miss.”

“Nah, I’m content with my own social circle. Hardly managed to maintain a friendship at a distance.” Pyronica replied, “But yes, it’s nice to meet new people.” The raven-haired woman gave her a wink.

Wendy’s stomach felt a tingle. “And how did this idea of being a band of circus travelers come about?” The redhead asked to try to avoid thinking about that tickling sensation.

Pyronica shrugged, “It just _happened_. We had the idea since we were children and the magic was already in us.”

Wendy couldn’t help but imagine a group of children gathering in the street and talking about their dreams and hopes for the future. How would Pyronica’s past have been? She hoped that her friend was having a good time in the present. “It must have been hard to get where you are.”

“Everything is worth it at the end of the day.” Pyronica ruffled her red hair, “We carry laughs, hopes, and illusions in our trips. We aren’t a sad clown, everything we do we do with our _best intentions_.”

Wendy felt her heart speed up at Pyronica’s words. “And – Will you retire one day of so much magic and illusions?”

“Who knows.” Pyronica shrugged, her gaze soft. “Maybe yes, maybe no. One or the other says goodbye after they found – What they needed... But there are others who decide to continue with us even if they already found what they wanted.”

Wendy thought that what those people should be looking for were different things, love, money, success, etc. Maybe it sounded cliché and corny, but it also felt like it was something tender that these people were very determined to find it even if they had to travel to the end of the world, and the best thing was that they traveled together as if they were a family. “And do you plan to retire as soon as you find it?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Pyronica confessed, she never contemplated continuing to help Bill, after all, at least among them, she’s the one who must have first claimed her Soulmate. The exception could be Eight Ball and Teeth, despite being Soulmates, they still help Bill Cipher and her... Maybe before leaving, she’ll give another push to Bill’s relationship with Pine Tree. Her friend would appreciate it later. “Maybe, after all, we always have a place to which we want to return.” _Or to whom to return._

“I bet you’ve left a lot of broken hearts everywhere you go.” Wendy joked, opening another bag of chips.

“You bet it is.” Pyronica straightened her raven hair. “No one can resist once they see me arrive. Wherever I go, they all become my servants and treat me like the magnificent queen I am. If I wanted, I would have the world in my fist right now. Or just Paris, I love their concept of romance.”

“Oh dude, you’re so narcissistic.” Wendy laughed, taking one hand to her stomach. Most of the staff of that magical circus were too attractive, especially that Bill Cipher – Wendy was sure that at any moment all the girls would start to fight each other (as it happened in the concert of Several Time’z a couple of years ago) to take her place as his assistant in that magic show. “With those magic tricks – ” _And beauty,_ “I wouldn’t be surprised to know that you were all invited to a party by someone very important.”

“We’ve never been invited – _We make the party!_ And let me tell you that they are epic, something never seen before. They are to die for.” Pyronica’s gaze seemed to flash pink sparks – Or was it because Wendy had eaten a Smile-Dip.

“I would like to go to one of your parties.” Wendy thought out loud, when she went to college her available time would be nil, there would be no parties for her as the movies described.

“You can come, we’ll have a party this October 31, everyone will be so _happy_ to meet you.” Pyronica turned to see her, now really Wendy had seen some pink flames sparkling inside her eye.

Wendy almost chokes on her drink. She had listened well? “Sorry, what did you say?”

“We usually have parties where we meet old friends and talk to catch up, know how they are, what they have done their lives, etc. – Look at it as if it were a meeting of alumni.” Pyronica explained, thank Venus that Red had brought the parties to the conversation, she wasn’t entirely sure about how to make Red come to Samhain.

“And you want me to go with you to your alumni meeting?”

Pyronica nodded, shaking her head, “It’ll be fun.” The tanned woman took Wendy’s hands in hers. “I assure you it’ll be the best party you’ve ever been in your entire life. We’ll dance, we’ll eat, we’ll sing, I assure you _total fun_ , you can take my word for guaranteed.”

Wendy bit her inner cheek and contemplated removing her hands from Pyronica’s grip... She didn’t. The idea of a Halloween party was never bad, but she already had a party to go with her friends to Tambry’s house and despite the idea of going to Pyronica’s party was tempting she couldn’t help but ignore how her hairs on the back of her neck had bristled. “I would really like to go to your party – But I already had plans that day.” Wendy said in the end, been released from Pyronica’s grip.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Pyronica spoke, her voice had changed, it sounded more like a whisper. “ _I really wanted you to go._ ”

God, she had felt like she had kicked a puppy, why she had to be so friendly? “Just – ” Wendy coughed, “Just in case I went to... Where would the party be?”

Maybe it was the Smile-Dip because she saw how Pyronica’s eyes shone a pink fire. “It’ll be in the forest, at midnight. Don’t worry about coming, I’ll wait for you outside your house.”

The forest? Not her ideal choice for a party, but if they were as epic as Pyronica said they were, maybe she and her friends wanted a place where people wouldn’t complain about such a ruckus. “I may go for a few hours... I’ll take a few snacks so I won’t feel so bad about having arrived without an invitation.”

“Yeah!” Pyronica lunged to hug Wendy, hiding a satisfied smile, while her hands brushed subtly over the red hair that hid her mark. After the Samhain, everything will be worth it.

After all, humans say that in love some sacrifices are made. And she was willing to make several sacrifices.

☽✠☾

“Promise me that you’re going to look for a handsome vampire and tell him about me.” Mabel asked Dipper, putting the cutest puppy face she could do.

“I’ll tell him the basics he needs to know about you, braces, crushes, sweaters, Waddles,” Dipper placed the backpack on his back, turning around to leave the room. “Are you really sure you want it to be a vampire? Because as far as I know a few hours ago the werewolf was on your list of future dream boyfriends.” Dipper stopped before crossing the threshold to turn around and ask to his sister.

Mabel rolled her eyes, “Just make sure it’s a cute monster and with a sexy voice, you silly bro-bro.” The twin gave her brother a push on the back to get him out of the room.

Now that they were free of all school pressure they were also free to continue with their respective works – Or work more hours in the Shack, they didn’t know yet because with the shortage of tourism to the town Stan would only open the business if he sniffed a wallet with more than 100 dollars.

Dipper followed his usual path to the center of the forest. He was wondering what new creature he would study today or maybe they could go visit the Gobblewonker or the Multi-Bear. Dipper placed his backpack in front, taking out Journal # 3. Finally the ghost category had new information and new designs – Although that will be Mabel’s work, Dipper hoped his sister could digest the drawing... Well, if she managed to draw the giant yellow dogs that drink tea with her during her sleep possibly the ghosts are nothing.

“Bill, I’m back!” Dipper announced once he arrived at their meeting point.

The world turned black and white, recovering in a blink its colors, and in front of the teen was Bill in his triangular shape. The golden triangular demon took off his top hat and put it back in its place. “Nice to meet ya again, Pine Tree. I was beginning to feel very lonely without you.” The triangular demon came to meet him, approaching the teenager.

Did Bill miss him? “I also felt very lonely without seeing you – And The Henchmaniacs.” He quickly proceeded to add on realizing how strange it had sounded, though from the look Bill gave him it was obvious that the triangle had heard him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The golden demon stirred the chestnut hair of the human. Bill turned around, signaling Pine Tree to follow him. The boy proceeded to walk next to the floating triangle. “So, tell me, how were your days in that prison called school? Did you test your superior intellect before all those weak forms of existence?”

“Meh,” Dipper waved his hand, “Mostly it went well.” At least he wouldn’t have to do extra homeworks to raise his score like most of his classmates.

“That’s _my_ Pine Tree!” Bill smiled proudly, Dipper blushed at the fact that Bill was proud of him, that made him feel a tingling in his stomach, it was weird, his parents and Grunkles had congratulated him but he hadn’t felt the same as now. Keh, how weird.

Bill looked sideways at Pine Tree. Of course, his Pine Tree would do well. His young Soulmate was smarter than any Homo Sapiens who walked on this planet – Not as much as him, but Bill would change that very soon, his little boy was thirsty for knowledge and he was more than happy to help him satisfy his needs. It was still obvious that Pine Tree didn’t trust him at all in some matters so Bill would continue to rely on those silly Sixer’s doodles until he achieved his goals.

“And then Mabel didn’t stop lamenting all the way home – ”

Had Pine Tree been talking during _their_ walk about _Shooting Star_ when he was with _him_? Not on this existential plane.

“And then she asked me to find some cute vampire.” Dipper finished talking, looking at Bill. The golden triangle seemed a bit thoughtful, maybe he had already deduced his plans, “So I thought, surely Bill knows where I can meet a vampire – ”

Vampires, huh? It wouldn’t be bad to send Shooting Star to those pale bloodsuckers – Who aren’t so hot like the girls currently think they are – So at least he would get rid of one threat and just have to focus on finding a way to eliminate the remaining four threats... However, he had another idea in mind and he wasn’t going to waste it. It was the perfect opportunity to bring Pine Tree to Samhain. “That’s right, I know one or two vampires.” _They aren’t my type, but they are loyal and they don’t make such a fuss when one of them is the Soulmate of a demon._ “I could introduce you to one of these days.”

“For real? Thank you very much, Mabel won’t stop bothering me until I tell her I met one and let her know if he’s interested in her.” It’s not like he’s going to allow it, before he had to make sure that the vampire wasn’t interested in Mabel just for her blood. “Do they live near Gravity Falls?”

“Of course not, Silly Tree.” Bill replied, “They prefer cemeteries, abandoned houses, morgues, and the vans of some little-known metal bands. But two or five will come to Gravity Falls very soon. We’ll have a party this October 31 and it would be very important if you could come to celebrate with us.” Bill said excitedly.

“You mean, a bunch of monsters will have a Halloween party?”

“In case you remember what I told you, Halloween was originally a pagan Celtic celebration known as the Samhain where supernatural creatures roamed the world and then you humans decided to disguise as us to camouflage.” _As if we were foolish enough not to notice who’s our folk. Whoever said that was obviously not paying enough attention._ “If you dare to come it’ll be at midnight,” Bill went on talking, “You know, _aesthetics_.”

Dipper tapped his chin, even if he wants to come to Bill’s party he wasn’t quite sure if he wouldn’t be tired after having walked the whole town with Mabel, not to mention that he would end up sweating and had no contemplated take a shower until the next morning... On the other hand it was a party of supernatural creatures, not only would Bill, The Henchmaniacs, some creatures of the forest come, but also other beings from other parts of the world and possibly the Multiverse. “I don’t promise anything but I _may_ go to your party – ”

Dipper felt a blow to his back that interrupted him to finish his sentence, “So it’s said, Pine Tree. Just wait and you’ll see how much fun _we’ll_ have.”

The brown-haired teen smiled and focused his eyes on the road, until then he hadn’t paid attention to where Bill was leading him, they both seemed to be climbing a softer hillside, unlike when they went to visit the Multi-Bear, soon Dipper began to hear the water fall. Once the trees were behind them and they left the forest, Dipper finally understood where they were going.

They were approaching the waterfalls of Gravity Falls. From the top Dipper could see the whole town under them, he even managed to find the Mystery Shack – God, he would like to have binoculars and a good telephone signal and call Mabel.

“Awesome!” Dipper gasped, completely amazed, “This must look great at night.” He turned around to see Bill, by then the triangular demon had already changed to his human form.

Bill laughed at such a childish attitude, his Pine Tree might wish to behave like an adult and be treated as such, but inside of him, Pine Tree was still a child who needed care. “It is. But I didn’t bring you here to see the landscape.” _Though I don’t mind contemplating it for a few more moments._ Bill thought mischievously as the sunset contrasted with the natural beauty of his precious Soulmate.

Dipper arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking confused at Bill. The blond demon winked and turned to whistle, and then they were silent. Dipper waited for a few seconds, then some trees began to move, something was approaching them. Standing up Dipper approached Bill cautiously. Apparently his demon friend had called someone.

Bill smiled sideways when he noticed Dipper’s distrustful look. So cute! His Little Tree was hiding behind him from any monster that would appear among the trees of the forest. _Don’t worry, Pine Tree,_ _I’ll never let anything or anyone hurt you._

Dipper felt Bill’s hand rest on his head, patting him slowly and gently, Dipper felt safe being by his side – Squinting, Dipper focused where the sound came from, hoping to see something. At first Dipper thought they were a flock of birds, but as they got closer, and their size increased, Dipper concluded that these _couldn’t_ be birds. Dipper crouched as soon as a flock of whatever-it-was flew past him.

Bill didn’t move from his place, instead the demon crouched down to Dipper’s level. “You’ve to see this, Little Tree.” He whispered softly.

Dipper looked up at the sky, there was a dark spot above them, moving – Flying in the sky of Gravity Falls. Dipper got up from the ground, removing some dust from his shorts, without taking his eyes off that spot floating above them.

The flock began to approach them, until descending near where they were. Then Dipper understood that they weren’t a flock of birds or any other flying monster he had read about in any of the Journals. This flock was conformed by the _last monster_ that The Author had tried to register.

“Bill – ” Dipper didn’t know what to say, “Are those – ?”

The golden demon smiled, showing its sharp, pearly fangs, the blue flame in his eye had spread all over the eyepiece. “ _The_ _Eye-Bats!_ ” Bill said being surrounded by several flying eyes. The Eye-Bats were eyeballs, large bat wings sprang up above them, fulfilling their function of making them fly. Bill tilted his head when he saw that Pine Tree had moved away from him and the Eye-Bats. _Adorable_ , his little Soulmate couldn’t produce a word, “I thought you’d like to know if they were real or not.”

For Dipper it was like waking from a dream. Shaking his head, excited Dipper ran to approach Bill. The demon extended his hand and an Eye-Bat flew to land on it. The golden demon crouched down to the same level as Dipper, extending his arm to the human child. Dipper stopped, watching closely and curiously, the eye watched him in the same way he did.

“Extend your hand too, Pine Tree.” Bill advised him, “I assure you they are very docile.”

Dipper nodded and slowly he raised his arm. In just a second that Eye-Bat on Bill’s arm had flown to fall on his, but now closer to him. Dipper arched his arm until he was facing the Eye-Bat. Dipper tilted his head, the Eye-Bat did the same, at least Dipper thought the Eye-Bat did, being a simple flying eye it was difficult to know what it was trying to do. He also couldn’t see if he had any other limb besides those bat-like wings, or how it was holding on to his arm.

The male twin looked up to see Bill smiling tenderly and behind him, as well as over his shoulders, Eye-Bats watching him intently. Usually he would have been nervous, _usually_. Something inside him began to feel important. It was incredible that he had in his hands the same creature that The Author had been looking for.

The Eye-Bat on his arm closed its eye, it was his imagination or it seemed to be smiling. Maybe it was because he had seen Bill make the same gesture when he was in his triangular shape, maybe he was starting to get to know Bill better, since he was beginning to guess his expressions even when in Bill’s triangular shape he didn’t seem to show any.

“You know, they’re cute.” Dipper patted above the eye, in the middle of the bat-like wings, half of the circular body seemed to be covered by a soft but corrugated human-like skin. “I can’t believe that they are real.” Dipper smiled to see that one had perched on his cap, hardly seemed to weigh anything.

Bill watched as more Eye-Bats began to approach Pine Tree, flying around him, making him laugh, covering him. Ah, his faithful servants, he had missed them. “Well, it’s just a few days ago I found them flying around this place,” Bill lied, it didn’t suit him that Dipper knew where the Eye-Bats had been kept hidden, “I must assume they must be on some migratory route between dimensions. And when I saw them, I thought of you and how much you wanted to know if they existed.”

Dipper felt a warmth on his cheeks. Bill had kept the Eye-Bats these days until he came back to show them to him. “Thanks Bill, you’re a good friend.”

Oh no, Pine Tree wasn’t going to put him in the _lowest_ category of all, he was much more than that, he was so much more than any Pine Tree’s blood relatives, he was _Bill Cipher_ , his Soulmate. _Keep calm, Bill, remember there’s not much left for things to change._ “When you like, Pine Tree, I’ll always be willing to help you in everything.” Bill disappeared from his range of vision. Dipper looked for him all around, then he felt his feet take off from the ground and be held. Turning around Dipper met Bill’s eyes. The demon was too close to his face. “Because we’re _best_ _friends_ , right?”

Dipper nodded in amazement as he saw Bill’s face so close. “Of course we are.”

The human snorted to see that an Eye-Bat had perched on Bill’s top hat and was beginning to flap its wings to fly and take the hat with it.

☽✠☾

“And – Boom!” Stanley pulled back the sheet revealing the hidden sculpture that would soon be part of the Mystery Shack’s freaks. “We have: _The Crabbit!_ ”

Dipper and Mabel contemplated the sculpture of the little white rabbit, which had three crab legs on both sides. Sometimes they wondered why Grunkle Stan didn’t decide to get a job as a taxidermist, most of his rare animal parade was basically that. Both twins looked at each other and nodded.

“It’s magnificent!” Mabel shouted enthusiastically as she jumped around the taxidermy sculpture.

“It seems false, but it’s worth what I pay.” Dipper said in a dull tone of voice, crossing his arms.

“I say it’s spectacular, Mister Pines.” Soos had come to give his opinion.

“Thanks kids and Soos.” Stanley smiled victoriously. “Now, I must go and think about how to use that opossum that’s still in my kitchen.” And with that, Stanley left the Mystery Shack’s gift shop, letting his employees continue with their respective jobs in the empty space.

Tourism had declined drastically in Gravity Falls – Stanley had the conspiratorial idea that his competitors had come together to prevent tourism from reaching Gravity Falls. Was good that Rachel and Grunkle Ford convinced him otherwise, Grunkle Stan was already preparing to rent an RV to travel through neighboring states and destroy their tourist businesses – So Stan came up with the idea that he should renew the business.

Mabel asked him to be a co-renovator – Grunkle Stan told her that he was only going to create more taxidermy sculptures that would attract the attention and curiosity of the tourists, that _and_ that he would try to place bigger advertisements in the roads.

“Dudes,” Soos approached the twins, the kind handyman had found himself sweeping seconds earlier because according to him, there are always interesting things under the ground. “I almost forgot to tell you something important.” The twin stopped their respective activities to look at the plump man. “You guys are going to do trick and treat on Halloween, right?”

“Well, it’s not bragging, but we’ll wipe out all the houses and all their sweets.” Mabel said with a big smile. She had finally decided what costumes she and Dipper would wear for Halloween, it was a surprise so neither Dipper nor her family had even the slightest idea what it could be.

Gravity Falls loved the celebration so much that they had invented a second Halloween in summer, which the villagers called Summerween. Unfortunately Dipper and Mabel arrived when the celebration had already passed. All the grocery stores, establishments, etc., were supplied with any merchandise related to Halloween. Schools, businesses and homes were beginning to be adorned with bats, ghosts, witches, pumpkins, vampires, and werewolves.

“Did you need our help?” Dipper asked.

“No, I would never ask you two to work on Halloween.” For some reason Dipper thought that Soos would be an excellent boss, although he was also too nice that Dipper was afraid that someone could take advantage of him. “I just wanted to invite you to my Halloween party.”

“A Halloween party! That sounds like a lot of fun! We were never invited to one.”

“So, do you accept to come?” Soos asked, smiling amicably while squeezing his cap.

“Of course we do!” Mabel assured the friendly giant, “Don’t we, Dipper?”

But Dipper didn’t answer immediately. His thoughts quickly went to his almost-promise with Bill that he would go to his party as well. “Yes, we do.” He answered, unsure but kept the facade. “You’re our friend, Soos, we’ll go to your party.”

“Oh Dudes, you two are the best.” Soos hugged the twins, pulling them off the ground and spinning them through the air.

While Mabel laughed happily while simulating flying through the air, Dipper couldn’t help but scratch at the feeling of the rash on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is my favorite (YEAH!) in fact, after this chapter is when things become serious, or at least as serious as I try to make them...
> 
> But with good news, the bad news comes. My semester as know, began less than a month and a half ago, however there's a subject that is causing problems so I'll focus all next month on it, so in May there will be the longed chapter -
> 
> However, don't despair, I've a one-shot that I'll publish at the end of this month and some new drabbles, both from different fandoms.
> 
> Also, you can always contact me on Tumblr, I am every day ;D
> 
> Thank you very much for your kind attention, I hope I haven't disappointed you with this boring chapter but things will take their real course very soon. Sometimes I think I should have tagged 'Slow Burn'.
> 
> See you soon! You know, comments, kudos, bookmarks, puppies, are well received.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
